Fusion: A Power Rangers Story
by Stefani Taylor
Summary: A new evil comes to Earth with the hopes of enslaving all of human kind. Alpha & Zelta have different plans. By fusing the powers of PR past, new rangers step up to fight for Earth the new team being both new & old. Action/Drama Kira Conner Tom Kat PostDT
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey guys, I started writing this story back in the sixth grade... now 9 years ago (starting as a ZEO spin off) and it has made it's way onto the net in various places but I have decided to stick with this place for my official "publishing". These first four parts are what I consider to be an incredibly long prologue of a series :)

One thing I have to point out is that this story takes place directly after Dino Thunder. However, being as I thought throughout the entire season that Kira Conner and Ethan were juniors (apparently having missed the giant word "senior" in the last episode) this is supposed to be their senior year at Reefside high. So just go with it. :) Also being that Tommy and Kat were presumably 18 in Turbo (1997) That would make Tommy and Kat about 26 this season.

Anyway, I've worked hard on this and it could probably pass for T but I rated it M just in case. This is Power Rangers loaded with Drama so certain situations present themselves =)

* * *

**Fusion: The Rise of Devone**  
A Power Rangers Story  
**"The Future Is Now"**  
_Part One_

* * *

The sun shone high over the small city of Reefside, California, and it was hot. Californian summers usually got that way, but as the fall season approached, people were beginning to think that the heat was never going to go away. However, the heat wasn't the worst thing on the teens' minds that evening. Today was schedule pick-up day, which meant the first day of the 2005-2006 school year would officially begin soon and let's just say that most of the students were less than ecstatic about it. The school year did bring some fun activities though, and for Conner McKnight, that meant soccer. Lots and lots of soccer.

Conner McKnight ran past a blue jerseyed player as the ball was passed smoothly over to him. He stopped the ball lightly with the side of his foot and quickly made his way down the field with the ball just inches in front of him. Sweat sidled down the side of his face and his medium-length brown hair was matted to his forehead, but he didn't care. The heat never bothered him when it came to soccer; it made him feel whole. There was only one other thing that had ever made him feel this way and that was when he had been the red Dino thunder ranger, and now that Mesagog had been destroyed, this was all he had left. Conner's red jersey hung loosely over the red tank top beneath it, his black shorts coming to a stop just barely above his knees. His soccer socks were pulled up, which didn't exactly make it any cooler, but at least he wasn't wearing his shin guards. Conner easily evaded another blue jerseyed opponent and continued on down the field. He stopped the ball by stepping on top of it and turned his body, yet again making it past another player. However, the rest of the team was now closing in on him, so he decided that it was probably best to get rid of the ball; just for a moment so that he could open himself up for the shot. Looking across the field he saw Jake Thomas, his teammate, running parallel with him, almost completely open.

"Jake, heads up!" Conner shouted out, passing the ball across the field.

Jake received the ball safely and progressed down the field, but it wasn't long before he too needed to pass the ball off to someone else. While Jake had the ball, Conner freed himself from the defenders and got into position to make the shot. Jake glanced over to see him just in time to pass the ball smoothly towards him. Conner kicked the ball hard towards the upper left hand corner of the net smirking as the goalie tried and failed to block his shot. Conner turned as the whistle blew signaling the end of the game.

"That's the game." The coach hollered as the blue and red jerseyed players alike ran to the center of the field where their coach stood. "Great job you guys, if we keep this up we'll have no problem winning against Angel Grove in the match on Wednesday... McKnight, Thomas. If you two keep playing the way you have, then we might just keep our undefeated title."

"Not a problem coach." Conner told him confidently, still catching his breath.

"Yeah, we'll win the conference title this year for sure." Jake smirked, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah." Another boy spoke up. "As long as Conner doesn't bail out again like he did last year. He didn't even show up half the time, and when he did, he always left early. Yeah, that's what I call commitment."

"Shut up, Hayden." Conner retaliated, a little angry. "Some things are a little more important than soccer."

"Oh yeah?" Hayden questioned, taking a step towards Conner. "Like what?"

Conner had to bite his tongue to keep himself from saying any more. He wanted more than anything to tell his team all about his adventures as the red ranger, but he knew better than to do that. His time as a power ranger had to be kept a secret from everyone, with the exception of Cassidy Cornell, Devon Devalle, and his fellow teammates. Hayden and Conner had once been friends, but that was back in the time when he was a jerk without a care in the world. His ranger days had changed him, maybe more so than any of the others. He cared about his friends and he did well in school. The girls he went out with weren't just pretty faces anymore. He was able to control himself better than the hothead that he had once been.

"Take it easy." Jake said, positioning himself in between Hayden and Conner. He knew how hotheaded they both could be. "The important thing is that he's here now."

"Move it, show-off." Hayden said pushing Jake out of the way.

Jake stumbled sideways, pushed out of the way. Conner clenched his teeth and took a step forward, wanting to punch the living daylights out of him.

"That's enough." The coach barked, moving in between the two boys. "You guys need to get it together; we've got no chance in winning if we can't get along with each other. But Hayden does have a point, Conner. We have to be able to depend on you."

"You don't have anything to worry about." Conner retaliated. "You can count on me."

"Good, cause I'm making you captain." The Coach spoke with a hint of a smile.

Conner looked at the coach a little confused. He thought for sure after his little disappearing act last year that Jake would be made senior captain. He was grateful, nonetheless.

"Thanks, coach." Conner said, enjoying the astounded look on Hayden's face.

"Don't thank me, you've earned it." The coach told him. "You've worked your ass off since freshman year, being the youngest person to make varsity in over twenty years. You've got talent, and we've won a lot of games because of you. Don't for a second think that you don't deserve this."

Conner nodded, glancing over at a disappointed Jake.

_"I'll talk to him later..."_ Conner thought to himself.

"Alright everyone hit the showers!" The coach ordered, as practice came to an end. "And don't forget to pick up your schedules in the office. Principal Randall expects to see you all."

There was a soft groan as the team turned and headed towards the boy's locker room to get cleaned up. Conner grabbed Jake's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey." Conner greeted, slowing their walk. "Are we cool?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah. We're cool. Coach is right. You deserve to be captain. We both know that you're the better player. Besides, you have more confidence on the field than I do. You'll lead the team better."

"Thanks." Conner smirked. "And thanks for sticking up for me back there too."

"No problem." Jake told him. "Hayden can be a total jerk. Did you see his face when coach named you captain. It was classic."

* * *

Kira Ford sat patiently on the sidewalk outside of the boy's locker room exit, a vanilla bean frappuccino in each hand. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail; leaving it down just made it feel even hotter than it already was. For the time being, she had shed her fishnet leggings and boots, and now wore a yellow spaghetti-strapped top and a pair of jean shorts complete with a pair of yellow flip flops in order to stay cool. She waited outside of the school for Conner, hoping that the two could pick up their schedules and then spend the rest of day just hanging out.

Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and, surprisingly enough, Cassidy had spent a majority of their summer together, just hanging out and becoming even better friends than they had been before. Trent and Kira had tried dating, but it just got weird for both of them, and the two decided that they were much better as friends. However, sparks had flown for Cassidy and Trent who were currently in a relationship to everyone's disbelief. They were an odd couple, and there were tremendous amounts of banter between the two, but they made it work, even with Trent at an art institution in another city. Conner and Kira had probably formed the strongest friendship of all of them. Trent now resided in another city and Ethan had taken off around a month ago for Technical school a few miles outside of Reefside. He had accumulated enough credits over the years to graduate early, though he still needed to take his English twelve and Government courses, which he would be taking online. He would be returning at the end of the year to graduate with his class. With Ethan and Trent both gone, Conner and Kira had spent most of July and August with each other, Cassidy occasionally tagging along, though she spent most of her time with Trent or Devon.

The exit to the boy's locker room opened and Conner stepped out in red gym shorts. His white T-shirt was slung over his shoulder, and his hair was dripping wet. It looked as if he had neglected to dry his hair off at all.

"Hey." he smiled at Kira.

"Hey!" Kira grinned as she got up and turned to face him.

She handed him his drink and went to say something, but her thoughts were lost as she looked at him standing there.

"Thanks." Conner said, taking a sip of his frappuccino.

However, Kira's smiled faded away as her eyes drifted down to his bare chest. Drops of water slowly drizzled from his shoulders and down his chest. Her heartbeat sped up as she stood there, staring at him.

"Kira?" Conner asked. "Are you OK?"

Kira blinked a few times, forcing herself to look away as her smile returned. "Yeah, I'm fine. How was practice?"

"It was great. I think we've really got a shot at the state championship this year." Conner beamed. "And coach made me captain."

"That's great!" Kira said enthusiastically, grabbing him into a hug.

"Yeah." Conner agreed, returning her embrace. "So what's up?"

"Not much, I was thinking that we could get our schedules for the year and then hang out at Hayley's or something."

"Sounds cool." Conner agreed, both of them turning and starting off towards the front of the school.

* * *

Principal Diane Randall walked down the empty hallways of Reefside High, dressed in a gray pant-suit and black dress shoes. Her hair was twisted and braided into a fancy bun, but even so you could tell that her hair was much longer than it had been when she had been known as Elsa. She continued down the hallway in silence until she reach Dr. Tommy Oliver's classroom. She sighed when she saw that the door was closed and the lights were still turned off casting a dark empty sort of shadow to the room.

"Tommy, I told you to be here twenty minutes ago." She mumbled to herself as she reach into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

Principal Randall quickly punched in Tommy's cell number and held the phone up to her ear, irritated that he was late... again. She waited patiently as the phone rang in her ear until she finally heard Tommy's voice at the end of the line.

"I know, I know. I'm late." Tommy answered, at the wheel of his jeep. "Sorry, I overslept. I'm on my way now."

"Tommy, you do realize that you are a teacher of a school. You're supposed to be setting the example." She lectured. "Excessive tardies are not the way to that."

"Hey, school isn't open yet." Tommy retorted. with a small grin. "I promise I won't be late when things get started back up. I just have to get back into the grove of getting up early."

"Well you'd better do it quickly. School starts back up on Monday." Principal Randall reminded him.

"Don't worry, I will." He promised. "So why do I have to be at school so early anyway? I'm nearly finished getting my classroom prepared for the year."

"The new English teacher arrived today." She explained. "I wanted you to meet her. I really think that you'll like her. She's incredibly sweet and about your age. I think you two could become friends."

"Ah, OK I forgot that we were getting a new teacher." Tommy replied.

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Principal Randall joked.

"Hey." Tommy grinned. "I've been doing really good lately at remembering things... Well better than I used to be. If you think this is bad than you should have seen me in high school. Well hey, I'm pulling in now. I'll meet you in the front office?"

"OK, see you there." Principal Randall confirmed, hanging up the phone and heading towards the front of the school.

* * *

Tommy Oliver pulled into the teacher's parking lot and quickly took a parking spot nearest to the school. The parking lot had a few cars in it, most likely students there to pick up their schedules. There were only a couple of cars resting in the teacher parking lot; so luckily, he was able to park fairly close to the building. Tommy's hair was spiked up as usual, and his goa-tee was cleanly cut. He wasn't dressed in his usual suit and tie; instead he wore a pair of off-white khaki pants with a well fitted black t-shirt that just barely clung to his skin, accenting his muscular body. . He pulled his keys out of the ignition, and quickly pocketed them as he got out of his vehicle and jogged to the front of the building. He was just about to enter the building, as the doors opened, Kira and Conner walked out looking at their schedules. They didn't seem to notice Tommy.

"So it looks like we have English together, Government, and Science." Conner said.

"Hey look we have Dr. Oliver again." Kira responded.

"Aw man, you mean I have to put up with you two again?" Tommy joked, causing the two to look up and notice him for the first time. He was only a short distance away.

"Oh. Hey, Dr. O!" Conner smiled along with Kira.

"What are you doing here so early?" Kira questioned. "School doesn't start for about another week. You're missing out of you're beauty sleep."

"Very funny, Kira." Tommy said. "I'm actually really late. I was supposed to meet Principal Randal here about a half an hour ago. I'm supposed to meet the new English teacher or something."

"Oh man." Conner chimed in. "She is so hott!"

"Conner." Kira grimaced, as Tommy chuckled.

"No, I'm dead serious. Those golden locks of blond hair and the accent." Conner continued. "Oh man, the accent. I swear she's some sort of goddess."

"Oh, shut up." Kira told him, disgusted.

"Why?" Conner smirked. "Making you jealous?"

"Of you?" Kira retorted. "No. Definitely not."

"Well I better get in there, before Principal Randall has my head." Tommy laughed. "I'll catch up with you guys later?"

"Yeah sure." Conner grinned. "We'll be at Hayley's."

"Cool." Tommy said, taking a step towards the school. "See you later."

"See you." Kira said, as she and Conner walked off into the parking lot.

"Conner, she's like twice you're age." was the last thing Tommy heard Kira tell Conner before he pulled open the front door and walked in, entering the office just off to his left side.

Tommy closed the door behind him and smirked at the secretary who was sitting behind her desk with a book, apparently waiting for any students who were planning on showing up today. The Secretary looked up from her book at the sound of the door and smiled.

"Hey Tammie." Tommy greeted, leaning on the counter.

"Hello, Tommy." She smiled.

"Waiting for students?" He questioned.

"Of course." She answered, showing him her book. "The mornings always slow, so I came prepared. The kids normally don't start showing until the afternoon."

"Ah." Tommy nodded.

Tammie smiled. "Mrs. Randal and Mrs. Hillard are in the Principals office."

As soon as those words came out of the secretary's mouth, Tommy felt every single one of his muscles tighten all at once. He was sure that he had stopped breathing. He slightly shook his head, confused. He had to have heard her wrong.

"Mrs. who?" Tommy asked.

"Mrs. Hillard." She told him. "The new English teacher."

Tommy gripped the counter so tightly that his knuckles began turning white. She couldn't have said Hillard, could she? He felt as if he was going to fall over, which he was sure he would have done if he had not been leaning on the counter at the moment. Tommy swallowed and pushed himself off the counter. He straightened himself up before running his fingers through his hair, nervously. He scratched his neck, as his breathing seemed to quicken. A million questions and thoughts raced through his mind at the moment. He was confused and even a little shocked.

"Hillard?" He wondered allowed.

He had to be sure that 'Hillard' was exactly what she had said. But even if it was, it couldn't be the same Hillard could it? Surely not. The last time he checked, that girl had been in London studying ballet. Then again, it had been a while since he checked. When they ended things, it hadn't been on the best of terms.

_"Those golden locks of blond hair and the accent. Oh man the accent!"_ Conner's words floated through Tommy's mind; it all fit too well.

"Yes. Hillard." Tammie confirmed, a little agitated. "Are you OK? They're waiting for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tommy choked out.

A small gentle laughter was heard only faintly in the room, coming from the crack in the principals office door. Tommy looked at the door as the sound reached his ears; his stomach knotted up all over again. He felt like he was going to throw up. He knew that laugh anywhere. It was that of his best friend, his teammate/former pink ranger, and that of his ex-girlfriend...

_"This is ridiculous."_ Tommy told himself. _"You have to face her sometime. Just get it over with now. Maybe she doesn't hate you...Yeah right. I should have told her everything."_

He thought of just bolting right then and there. He could meet up with Conner and Kira at Hayley's and just forget about everything. He'd never return to Reefside High again.

_"Yeah, that's real smart, Tommy."_ He told himself as he just stared at the cracked door. _"How long could you really avoid her anyway? A week, maybe two. You live in the same town... Man, this is bad."_

Tommy took a deep breath and stepped forward towards the door. He gripped the knob and pushed it forward before entering the room. He looked directly at Principal Randall, no where else.

"Tommy." Principal Randall greeted. "It's about time you showed up."

"Hey." Tommy said, uncomfortably shifting his glance to Katherine Hillard.

He looked at her for only a second before shifting his eyes down to the ground. It was too hard to look into her blue eyes that were now staring back at him. He knew that he hurt her when he had broken it off. Thinking back, he wished that he had done it differently. Told her everything about Mesagog and Smitty. He told himself that he did the right thing, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Had he? Really?

Katherine just sat there, her hair pulled back into a pony tail, her bangs hanging just above her eyes, much like she wore her hair during her time as a turbo ranger. She wore a pink blouse with black dress pants. It took her a while to comprehend exactly what she was seeing. She knew that she was meeting a Dr. Oliver, but never in a million years had she expected to see Tommy; former power ranger, former boyfriend, former best friend. Besides, Oliver was a pretty common name and the last time she checked Tommy was a Paleontologist, not a teacher. She stared at the man before her. She was little angry, shocked. A little irritated, but also a little relieved; a mixture of about a million emotions filled her body. She wasn't sure if she should smile or punch him in the face. He hurt her, and seeing him there in front of her for the first time in years... it broke her heart all over again. As much as she hated to admit it, she wasn't over it. She thought she was, but she knew now that she wasn't. She wasn't sure if she ever would be. Deciding to take the Tommy Oliver approach, she kind of just stared at the ground, suddenly becoming very interested in the patterns and texture of the carpeting.

"Tommy, this is Katherine Hillard." Principal Randall introduced him. "The new English teacher."

"Yeah." Tommy exhaled and looked up at the principal. "We've met."

"It's nice to see you, Tommy." Katherine said quietly.

Tommy just glanced at her again, but only for a quick moment. He nodded and returned his gaze to the floor, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Oh?" Principal Randall responded.

"We went to high school together." Tommy filled her in.

Principal Randall raised her eyebrows as the room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence. Both Tommy and Kat focused on the ground, avoiding one another's eyes. Kat fiddled with her fingers nervously. She thought that she had dealt with this years ago. She thought that she was over it, but seeing him in front of her now, all of those feelings that she had felt years ago just came rushing back. It didn't seem fair, but that was how it was. She'd fallen for Tommy the moment she had laid eyes on him. She'd fallen in love even while she was under an evil spell, thanks to Rita Repulsa, in which love should not have been a factor. It had taken time, over a year, for Tommy to return those feelings, but when they finally got to that place, it was perfect. Or so Kat thought. They started dating at 17 and broke up about 2 years ago. 7 years, they were together. And then just out of the blue, he said they couldn't be together.

_"Conner was right, she looks great."_ Tommy thought to himself. _"Damnit."_

Principal Randal looked at the two of them suspiciously for a moment before deciding to break the silence. She sighed and looked from Kat to Tommy.

"OK" She started, getting both of them to look at her. "Obviously something went on between the two of you, and I don't want to know. Honestly. However, I do need to know, now, if this is going to present a problem."

"No." Katherine quickly spoke up. She'd been waiting for a job like this to come along for months, and she wasn't about to give up on it now, just because Tommy suddenly came back into her life. "It's fine, really."

Tommy looked at her through the corner of his eye. He wanted so bad to just tell her everything that had happened. He wanted to hold her in his arms again. But he knew better than to think that that had any chance of happening.

"She's right. We can handle it." Tommy agreed.

"Alright then." the Principal smiled. "Welcome to Reefside, Katherine."

"Thank you." Katherine stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course." Principal Randal smiled.

Katherine walked past Tommy, his breath catching in his throat as she did so. He could have been imagining things, but he swore that he could smell the coconut scented shampoo that she used on her hair. She walked out the door and Tommy let out a long breath. Principal Randall looked at him.

"Diane..." Tommy started. "The next time we get a new teacher, can you make sure it's not an ex-girlfriend?"

"Noted." Principal Randal smirked, shaking her head.

* * *

Katherine walked down the hallway, her arms folded across her chest. She wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings; her mind was on other things. She entered her classroom before even realizing that she had walked that far already. She opened the door and was about to step inside, but leaned on the door frame instead.

**FLASHBACK**

_An eighteen year old Katherine smiled as she heard Tommy honk his horn from outside of her house. He was late as usual, but it had given her time to finish packing the rest of her stuff that she needed for the weekend. She slung her pink book bag over her shoulder and grabbed her small suitcase buy the handle. It was on wheels which made it a bit easier to lug around. _

_"Katherine!" Her mother called up the stairs. "Tommy's here, Hun."_

_"I know, I'm coming." She answered, walking down the steps with her suitcase making a loud thumping noise with every step._

_She quickly made her way to the front of her house and opened the door to see Tommy standing there smiling. His hair was curly and long, but he had the top part of his hair tied back as he normally did at age 18. He was wearing a black tank top with a pair of red gym shorts._

_"You're late, again." Katherine smirked._

_"I know, but I had to get the keys to the cabin." Tommy smiled, dangling the keys in front of her before kissing her on the cheek._

_"OK, you're forgiven." Kat grinned. His kisses still made her weak in the knees, even after months of dating._

_"Are you all set?" Tommy asked._

_"Yep." Katherine said, taking a step off the porch._

_"Here, let me get that." Tommy said, grabbing the handle of her bag._

_"Thanks." Kat smiled as they both began walking towards Tommy's jeep. _

* * *

_"I can't believe that we're going to have the whole weekend to ourselves." Kat exclaimed._

_"I know." Tommy agreed. "No Divatox, no pirannahtrons, no monsters to go and fight. Nothing. Nothing should get in the way of this weekend."_

_"Yeah." Katherine agreed, but a sad smile glinted across her face._

_"Hey." Tommy put his hand on her shoulder. "The power's in good hands. TJ and the others are going to be great rangers."_

_"Yeah, I know. But it's only been a week." Katherine told him. "My wrist just feels so naked without a communicator on it."_

_"I know what you mean." Tommy agreed. "But it was time. Besides, you're going off to London soon, and I'm going to be racing around the world. We should enjoy the time we have left together, starting with this little camping trip. Our last one got a little ruined."_

_"You're right." Katherine smiled._

_"I always am." Tommy smirked, kissing her forehead._

_"Yeah, right." Katherine rolled her eyes as they both got out of the vehicle._

_It didn't take long for the two to take all of their things inside. They unpacked the food that they had brought and put it away in the refrigerator, and unpacked their toothbrushes and things like that. They left their clothing in their bags._

_"You can have the bedroom." Tommy told her. "I'm gonna camp out on the couch."_

_Katherine nodded and took her bag into the bedroom. She had to admit that things were going to get a little awkward this weekend, but she knew it would. It was the first time that they were staying together, alone, overnight. No Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Jason, or Justin to interfere. Situations were bound to present themselves and no one would be there to prevent things from happening. It was just her and Tommy. Alone._

_Katherine placed looked around the small room. There was a queen-sized bed, and a small TV mounted in the corner, but not much of anything else. It was a cabin after all. She put her bag in the corner and walked out of the room and back into the living room. She chuckled as she saw Tommy sprawled out on the couch with the TV on._

_"This hardly qualifies as camping." Katherine joked._

_Tommy turned. "You don't like it?"_

_"It's perfect." Katherine smiled, and walked over to him._

_Tommy grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips._

_"How do you like that?" Tommy asked._

_Katherine bit her lip as she smiled. "I like it. I like it a lot."_

_She leaned down to kiss him again. Things were good for them, especially now that they didn't have the weight of the world on their shoulders. They actually had time to do things together without getting interrupted. Katherine looked at Tommy for a moment and just smiled at him._

_He chuckled nervously. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"_

_Katherine laughed. "No. I just want to remember this moment, that's all."_

* * *

_Tommy's eyelids began to fall as the movie went on. Katherine was already asleep, her head resting in his lap. They had had a great day. They swam, took a walk in the woods, built a fire and roasted marshmallows; they did all sorts of things. There was an awkward moment where Tommy had accidentally walked in on her changing, but other than that everything had been perfect. However, it was now reaching midnight and they were completely exhausted._

_Tommy yawned as he strained to keep his eyes open. He was tired, but he didn't want to move. He looked down at Katherine and smiled. She looked beautiful, he thought to himself as he stroked the side of her face softly, pushing back her bangs. Finally, he decided that he had better go to bed if Katherine had any shot at waking him up in the morning and he didn't want to waste their entire vacation sleeping. He hit the power button on the remote, turning the TV off, and hit the lamp switch. Light illuminated the room. He slipped out from under her and stretched his legs a bit before putting his arms under her and lifting her off of the couch. He carried her to the bedroom._

_"Crap." Tommy mumbled. "I should have pulled the bedspread down first. Wait to go Tommy."_

_"It's the thought that counts, right?" Katherine spoke, sleepily._

_"You're awake." Tommy stated the obvious._

_"Not really." Katherine chuckled; she was still having trouble opening her eyes._

_Tommy smiled and let her down slowly. As her feet hit the ground, she stretched a little and rubbed her eyes as Tommy pulled the covers down. She smiled at him, appreciative of his actions._

_"Thanks." Katherine spoke. "I had a really good time today."_

_"Me too." Tommy agreed. "Goodnight."_

_Tommy kissed her lips softly. Kat could feel the passion within the kiss as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. It wasn't hard for her to fall into his kisses, not hard at all. They allowed the kiss to go on for a few seconds before they finally pulled apart._

_"I should probably go, now." Tommy told her._

_"Probably." Kat agreed. "But, that doesn't make me want you to stay any less."_

_Tommy looked into her blue eyes, looking for any clue that might help him figure out what she meant by that. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Probably not. This was Katherine Hillard he was talking about. There were certain boundaries with her. Tommy forced a small smile as he let out a deep breath._

_"I'm gonna go." He repeated._

_"Why, you should stay a little longer." Katherine persuaded. "At least till I fall back asleep."_

_"Katherine." Tommy started; he decided to take the honest approach. "If I stay in here, with you, I'm not sure... I don't want to make you do anything that you either aren't ready or don't want to do."_

_Katherine bit her bottom lip. She was flattered by his words and she liked his honesty. It was a sensitive topic to begin with, and they hadn't even discussed the possibility of taking their relationship to that particular place yet. But they both knew that the situation was bound to present itself sometime over the weekend, and Katherine had made up her mind earlier; whatever happens, happens. Besides she wanted her first time to be with Tommy, she was sure of that much. No one knew her like he did and vice versa. They'd been through so much together already. Katherine shook slightly. She was nervous, but excited at the same time._

_Tommy turned to walk out of the room, but stopped as Katherine's hand gently closed around his own. He turned to look at her, he felt as if his brain had temporarily stopped working._

_"Are you OK, you're shaking?" Tommy asked sincerely._

_Katherine nodded as she took a step closer to him, their fingers intertwining with each others. She leaned over and whispered softly into his ear._

_"I want to." She spoke, sending chills up his back as he turned his head, quickly, to face her._

**END FLASHBACK**

A single tear fell from Katherine's eye as she stood frozen in the doorway. It felt as if that moment had been a lifetime ago, but she remembered it as if it were just yesterday. It had been a monumental step in their relationship... back when they still cared for one another. Everything seemed so simple back then.

"Kat." Tommy spoke from behind Katherine.

She jumped as she was suddenly forced back into reality. She quickly brushed the fallen tear from off of her cheek and turned to face Tommy.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." Tommy mumbled.

"It's fine." She spoke softly.

"Look, I was wondering..." Tommy started. "I mean... can we talk sometime?"

Kat stared at him for a second before responding. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Tommy sighed. "Can't we just start over?"

Katherine exhaled and looked at the ground. She wanted to be Tommy's friend again, but she just didn't think that it was possible.

"I'm Tommy, Tommy Oliver." Tommy smiled, extending his hand.

Katherine shook her head, clenching her jaw. "It doesn't work that way."

And with that she turned and walked into her classroom, slightly slamming the door behind her, leaving Tommy outside.

Tommy's head fell backward as he stared up at the ceiling for a second before he too turned and walked away.

* * *

Casey Daniels collected the dirty dishes from off of the table and put them into the red plastic box next to her. She took her rag out and rapidly began wiping down the table, knocking all the crumbs to the ground below. Her slightly curly blond hair was tied back into a sloppy ponytail which somehow came off as stylish. Her long bangs rested on either side of her face. At the time being, she was wearing a blue apron over her pale green tank top and blue jeans. She wore a pair of pale green converse shoes that matched her shirt quite well.

Casey pushed the chairs in and snatched up the plastic box that contained the dirty dishes before making her way to the back of the building. She walked through the double doors and sat the box of dishes on the counter next to the guy who was currently washing them.

"Have fun, Ty." Casey joked.

"Yeah." Ty agreed sarcastically.

Casey smiled and walked back out to the main area and looked around for Hayley. It didn't take her long to find her; she was standing at the end of the counter writing something down on a piece of paper. Casey walked over to her.

"Tables are cleared." Casey informed her, grabbing an order pad off of the counter as Kira and Conner walked through the entrance.

"Great." Hayley said, not even looking up from the form. "Can you get them? I've got to finish this order form or our menu will be very tiny next month."

"Already on it." Casey said, walking away backwards, wiggling the pad so that Hayley could see it.

"Thanks." Hayley smiled.

* * *

The stone command center rested alone in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. It was an extremely dry environment; There wasn't a single sign of plant life to be found. Nothing but rocks and dust for miles and miles around, making the building look oddly out of place. Everything appeared to be quiet from the outside. However, within the chamber was a different story.

Alpha 5 scrambled across the room in a panic stricken state. Alarms were wailing loudly as the orange and red lights flashed off and on as a warning. The robot ran to the front of the chamber where a large monitor revealed a detailed map of the galaxy, Earth and its surrounding planets in particularly A dark red dot was approaching Earth at an accelerated rate. Alpha jumped and placed his hands on his helmet.

"Aiy, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha screeched. "Zelta, we still haven't been able to locate the final crystal and Devone is getting closer to Earth with every second!"

A woman dressed in all white focused her attention on the robot. She looked very much as Dimitria had with the white gown, and flowing chocolate brown hair. She looked almost angelic. The woman's head and upper body shone through the glass cylinder that contained her life force.

"I am aware of the current danger approaching Earth." Zelta responded wearily. "And I'm afraid that we don't have much time."

"Do you think we can make it?" The robot questioned.

"I am not sure." Zelta responded. "But we must try Alpha, or Earth and all of human-kind will be doomed.

* * *

"Who's that?" Conner questioned as he and Kira took their seats in the far corner.

Kira looked around the room for a second, wondering who he was looking at. It was much more full of people than it usually was. She and Conner had taken one of the last available tables left. Finally, she followed his gaze towards the blond waitress approaching them. She looked back to Conner, not entirely sure of whom she was seeing.

"I think her name is Lacey or Casey. Something to that effect." Kira mumbled, already knowing where this conversation was going. "I've seen her around a couple of times these past few weeks. She must be new."

"She's cute." Conner smirked.

Kira shifted her eyes upward, irritated by the comment, before she kicked him lightly in the shins from under the table. "Leave her alone."

"I'm kidding." Conner smiled. "I mean, she's cute, but she's no you."

He winked at her after he said this, causing her to roll her eyes, but with a much softer face than she had worn seconds ago.

"Oh common." Conner continued. "You know you liked it."

She couldn't stop a small smile from creeping across her face. It was flattering to know that Conner thought of her as pretty, regardless if he was kidding or not. She tried to suppress her small grin, but couldn't.

"Shut up." She responded, playfully.

"Hey guys." The waitress greeted as she reached the table.

"Hey." Kira smiled.

"Can I get you two something?" She smiled, taking a pen out from her apron.

"Sure, I'll take a strawberry-banana smoothie." Kira told her.

"Uh." Conner started. "What's you're favorite type of smoothie?"

Casey looked up from her pad. "Um, I like the Hawaiian smoothie. It's got like pineapple and coconut in it. Bananas. It's good."

"Alright." Conner stated. "I'm sold."

"Cool." Casey smiled. "I'll be back out in a second."

Casey put her pen back in her apron and left to get the order filled. Kira just looked at Conner. To be honest, it bothered her when he hit on other girls right in front of her. However, she would never admit that to anyone, least of all him. They had been through so much together and they'd grown so much as friends, she couldn't help but like him. She wasn't exactly sure what her feelings towards him were anymore and it weirded her out. She shrugged the feeling off and decided to let it go.

"You were so hitting on her." She told him.

"I was not." Conner denied, but Kira tilted her head and looked at him disbelievingly. "I didn't know what type of smoothie I wanted." He explained. "So I asked."

"Yeah, that was totally it." Kira said sarcastically, forcing a small half-smile. "It doesn't matter. She so wasn't interested."

"What? Not interested?" Conner faced her, disbelievingly. "Did you see the way she was looking at me?"

"She was trying to take your order." Kira chuckled.

Conner sighed and he was about to say something in return but he stopped as he looked over to the entrance just in time to see Jake enter through the double doors. Conner tapped Kira on the shoulder and nodded towards him. Kira looked to where he was looking. Jake Thomas stood in the entrance, scanning the now quite full room for a place to sit. He was now wearing a pair of faded blue jeans which were ripped stylishly on his left knee as well as in a few other random places. He wore a well fitting navy blue t-shirt with a matching headband that pressed his short dark hair to his forehead.

"Jake Thomas?" Kira questioned as she realized who Conner was looking at.

"We'll see what he thinks. He's a guy, he'll understand." Conner said, raising his arm to wave Jake over to them.

Jake saw Conner beckoning him over to their table and nodded to acknowledge that he had seen them. He made his way over to them and took a seat.

"Hey guys." He greeted. "This place is packed."

"Tell me about it." Kira agreed. "I guess everyone's trying to enjoy the little bit of summer they have left."

"OK, here she comes." Conner interrupted.

Jake wore a confused look on his face. He turned his head, trying to see who Conner was talking about. "What?"

"There's this girl." Conner turned to Jake. "Kira's trying to say that she isn't interested in me. I need you to prove her wrong."

Conner darted his eyes back to the girl. He smiled almost excitedly.

"What?" Jake asked again, smirking as he noticed exactly who Conner was looking at. "I don't really think you're her ty-"

"Shhh, shh!" Conner looked away and quieted them quickly as the blond waitress re-approached the table with their drinks.

"Alright, Strawberry Banana..." she started, handing Kira her drink.

Conner smirked at her as she handed them their smoothies. Jake looked from Conner to the waitress and then back to Conner.

"Conner, I don't -" Jake started, but Conner cut him off, completely ignoring him.

"I'm Conner." Conner introduced himself to the blond girl.

He continued to look at her as he picked up his glass and stuck the straw in his mouth. He tried to stifle his cough as he swallowed the off-whitish liquid. Kira snorted softly with laughter as she quickly looked down so that Casey wouldn't see her face.

"Casey." She responded with a slight smile, though she looked weirded out. She turned to Jake. "Can I get you something, Jake?" She asked with a much more comfortable smile.

"Nah, I'm good." Jake responded. Conner looked dejected.

"I haven't seen you around before." He tried again. "I'd remember if I'd seen a face like yours."

Casey shifted her eyes towards the ground, chuckling to herself as she placed her hands on her hips. She looked back up to Conner with a smirk.

"I just transferred into the school district and I started working here just recently." She responded. "I've been around. I've watched you play soccer; you're actually really good."

Conner looked confused. Kira just sat back enjoying their little conversation. It wasn't everyday that you found a girl that was so obviously uninterested in Conner McKnight everyday.

"Jake," She explained, pointing towards him. "is my best friend."

"Ah." Conner responded, now starting to feel like a complete idiot.

"I'm Kira, by the way." Kira smiled, cutting into their conversation. She was way happier than she should have been. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Casey responded.

"I was trying to tell you." Jake told Conner. "We've been friends for years."

Casey chuckled as she noticed a few people entered the building. "Well hey; I've got to go take their orders. I'll talk to you guys later?"

"Sure." Kira grinned.

Casey turned to walk away once more. Conner just didn't get it. Why wasn't she interested? He was joking at first, but now he was just plain irritated and confused, plus he felt the need to prove a point. He decided he'd try one last time.

"Hey, Casey." Conner called, getting her attention. "Are those moon pants? Cause you're butt is out of this world."

Kira's eyes widened as she snorted with laughter and choked on her drink, which she had been taking a sip of. Jake, his eyes wide with disbelief, just looked at him, trying his best not to laugh. He couldn't believe that Conner had actually just said that out loud.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey turned and laughed. "That was awful... in a totally awesome way."

"I try." Conner responded, laughing a bit himself.

Casey grinned, laughing to herself as she made her way over to the new customers and Kira, unable to contain herself any longer, busted out laughing.

"Shut up." Conner said, shaking his head.

"It was a nice try." Jake said, trying to sound sincere, but his laughter betrayed him. "I tried to tell you. You're just not her type."

Conner slumped in his chair before taking a sip of his smoothie. He grimaced at the taste, which only made Kira laugh harder. Finally, her fit of laughter faded away and she shook her head.

"I knew you were hitting on her." She told him. "And I told you she wasn't interested.

"Only a little." Conner retorted. "And it's like second nature to me. I see a pretty girl, I hit on her. I can't believe she wasn't interested." He sounded a little dejected.

"See now, if you just would have admitted that the first time, the whole second half wouldn't have happened. And don't worry. You've got all kinds of girls at school that would kill to date you." Kira mocked. "Do you want to trade smoothies?"

"Yeah." Conner said disgruntingly, switching his own smoothie with Kira's. "I hate coconut."

* * *

Katherine ripped open a box of pencils and multicolored pens and dumped them into the glass jar on top her desk. She'd nearly finished decorating her entire classroom. The once bland classroom now bore many posters with grammatical reminders posted upon them as well as a few definitional reminders of terms that her classes would need to know for any papers that were assigned. She'd positioned her desk in the far corner at the front of the classroom, and even managed to set the student's desks in five rows of seven, all of which facing the front board. She'd hung the coiled white board above the dry erase board, and placed the projector at the back of the room. A lesson plan booklet was resting on her desk. A filing cabinet rested off to the side in which she planned to store all of the student's work once school began. Katherine sat in the rolling chair behind her desk and looked at the empty classroom. She was excited about the job and she couldn't wait to get started.

Katherine reached inside her purse and pulled out a framed photo. It had been taken right before she had left for London, and consisted of her, Adam, Tanya, Justin, Rocky, and Tommy. Tanya had insisted on taking it.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I'm here!" Justin shouted as he ran around the house to the backyard where the others were standing. "Sorry I'm late. Divatox decided that she wanted to play a little baseball today." _

_Tommy, Kat, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky all gave him confused looks. _

_"It's a long story, but we totally kicked butt." Justin told them. _

_"...Man, I was afraid that I was gonna miss you, Kat." _

_"Still here." Katherine forced a smile, but you could sense the sadness in her voice. _

_"Are you OK, Kat?" Tanya asked her. _

_"Yeah." Katherine assured her. "I'm just really going to miss you guys." _

_"We're gonna miss you too." Adam smirked. _

_"But this is an amazing opportunity." Rocky stated. "You've got the chance to follow your dreams!" _

_Tommy remained silent, clenching his jaw. He took her hand in his, gently, instead. It was all he could do to stop himself from begging her to stay. He too, forced a smile. She looked at him, but looked away quickly. It hurt her heart knowing that she was going to leave while he remained here. _

_"Write lots of letters." Adam told her. _

_"I will." Kat promised. _

_"And not just to Tommy." Rocky joked, looking over at Adam. "Cause that's not cool. All of us thought you were hott; you could have ended up with anyone of us." _

_"What?" Tommy finally cut in, disbelievingly as Kat blushed. _

_"That's right. You've got competition now that the truth's out there." Rocky continued. "Me and Adam. Oh, and Jason." _

_Tommy shook his head, smirking. Justin just laughed. _

_"Justin too." Rocky kidded. _

_"Rocky, what are we going to do with you?" Tanya laughed. _

_"Just answer me this." Rocky went on. "How is it that out of everyone that you could have chosen, you end up with him! I mean, he's no hotter than us and we're just as smart. The only difference was that he had a girlfriend already! How does that happen!" _

_Kat just chuckled softly, Rocky always had a way of making her laugh even in the toughest of situations. _

_"Some things are just written in the stars." Tanya answered generically, getting a smile from Kat and Tommy. _

_"And some things just make me wanna throw up." Justin mumbled, causing Adam to put his hand in his face and push him backwards. _

_"How about I throw you in the pool." Adam joked as Justin laughed. _

_"You see Kat, I love you!" Rocky continued, completely ignoring Tanya, Adam, and Justin as he pulled Kat away from Tommy and took her hands. "Pick me!" _

_Tommy stood up laughing. "Kat, can I talk to you for a sec?" _

_"Yeah, sure." She chuckled as she took her hands back from Rocky. _

_"Sorry, Rocko. But I need my girlfriend back." He said as the two walked towards the side of the house. _

_"Aw, Kat." Rocky held his heart and acted like he was hurt. "That stings. I tell you I love you and you walk off with another man! I'm scarred for life!" _

_She turned and stuck her tongue out at Rocky playfully as she and Tommy disappeared from view. Rocky turned to face Adam, Tanya, and Justin who were all shaking their heads, chuckling at him. _

_"Told you, I could make her smile." Rocky grinned. _

* * *

_"What did you need to talk about?" Katherine asked, as she noticed Tommy had now turned serious. _

_"I just needed to make sure that you knew, before you left." He started, Kat looking at him confused. "Just because you're in London, that doesn't mean we're done." _

_"I know that, Tommy." Katherine looked at him suspiciously. _

_"I mean, we're gonna make it, me and you." He continued. "I'm gonna visit as often as possible and I'm gonna write you all the time. But we're gonna make it, cause it's me and you. Forever. I knew it from the first time I met you, and I know it now." _

_Katherine nodded, she was sure that she had tears in her eyes. "Dang it, I told myself I wouldn't cry." _

_"Come here." Tommy smiled, pulling her into a loving embrace. "I just needed you to know. I won't ever give up on us, because I love you, Katherine." _

_"I love you too, Tommy." Katherine told him, he head leaning on his shoulder. "You and me. Always." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

That day she had been so sure that they would make it, even against all odds. They both had been...

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ Once again Kat was forced back into reality by a soft knocking on the door. She looked up to see Principal Randall at the door. Kat placed the photo on the corner of her desk before getting out of her chair and opening the door.

"Wow, it looks like we won't be needed to meet tomorrow after all." Principal Randal spoke as she saw the classroom.

"Yeah." Katherine gave a small smile. "I had a lot on my mind, so I just stuck around."

Principal Randall nodded. "Well I'm gonna lock up the building, so are you ready to go?"

"Oh." Katherine said. "Yes, of course."

She quickly retrieved her purse from her desk and flicked the lights out. Principal Randall smiled at her as she shut the door behind her and the two walked towards the parking lot.

* * *

Tommy punched and kicked as he continued the kata that he had been working on. He stood on a set of black mats, currently in the middle of his living room, with sweatpants and a tank top on. Sweat poured down the sides of his face and down his chest, and though it was an odd setting, he found it oddly comforting to be practicing Karate. It forced him to keep his mind focused and away from the beautiful blond woman that had reappeared in his life today. Her blond hair and her piercing blue eyes. He felt as if she had seen straight through him for that second that their eyes had met. They had been so close, yet so far away from each other in that room...

Thud. He fell to the ground as he lost his balance. He had let his mind wonder and because of it he had lost focus and fell to the ground in mid spin-kick. Tommy got up slowly, rubbing his back side. He walked over to the couch and took his white towel from the soft black couch and wiped his forehead, looking out of the window as he did so. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow throughout the woods that he now called home. It wasn't until now that he realized that he had been working out the kinks in that kata for hours. Tommy yawned, dropping the towel on the couch and making his way towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, quickly opening it and taking a drink from behind the island. He set the water down and walked back through the kitchen and down the hallway leading to his bedroom. He pulled out a fresh pair of sweatpants and a new black tank top before heading towards the bathroom, where he quickly took a hot shower and changed into the new clothing. He didn't even bother combing through his hair. He simply walked out of the bathroom, which lead straight into his bedroom. He plopped down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. Finally, he picked up the phone from off of the nightstand. The silence was driving him nuts; he had to talk to someone. He dialed the first number that popped into his mind and waited as the ringing continued.

"Hello?" the voice of Kimberly Hart answered.

"Hey, Kim." Tommy greeted. "Is Jason around?"

"Oh, sure Tommy." She responded. "Let me go get him."

"Alright, Thanks." Tommy spoke.

Kimberly sighed; she could tell by his voice that something was wrong. "Is everything OK? You haven't gone and had anymore accidents in the lab have you, cause Tommy I swear, Jason will kill you if you've done it again."

"No." Tommy chuckled softy, remembering the conversation he had had with Jason about Mesagog and Zeltrax. He thought Jason was going to skin him alive he was so mad. "No, it's nothing like that."

"Oh." Kimberly sighed with relief. "Good. I'll go get him then."

_"Eeeek!" _Tommy heard Kimberly squeal from the other end of the line_. "Don! Come back here! You do not squirt mommy with the squirt gun!" _

He could hear the little boy squeal with laughter as he ran from Kimberly and Tommy couldn't help but to smile. He was four now, Jason and Kimberly's son, Don. Don was short for "Zordon", which Jason and Kimberly had named after their mentor during their time as rangers.

_"Daddy told me to!" the little boy squeaked with laughter. _

_"Oh did he now?" _Kimberly asked. _"Can I have that gun, Don? I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie..." _

The voices died away as Kim and Don went further away from the receiver. Tommy wondered if Kim would even remember that he was on the line now that she was planning revenge on her husband. However, it wasn't long before a laughing Jason answered the phone.

"Hey bro." Jason asked from the line.

"Hey, Jase." Tommy greeted, happy to hear his voice.

"So, what's up? Kim told me that you had something to talk to me about." Jason started. "And Tommy if you say that you've created anymore of those psycho Dino dudes than I swear I will kill you."

"No, it's not like that!" Tommy said defensively. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because, you nearly destroyed Reefside last year with your little experiments." Jason reminded him.

"Well, that's not it." Tommy said again. "It's her. She's back. Here. At my school."

Jason looked confused. "I'm gonna need more information bro. Try full sentences, I know it'll be hard but-"

"Kat." Tommy interrupted.

Jason instantly understood. "Oh."

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"What did you tell her?" Jason asked.

"I didn't tell her anything. I was going to, but she didn't even want to talk to me." Tommy told him.

Jason hesitated. "Well... Can you blame her? Really?"

Tommy thought for a moment before answering. "No. If I was in her position I'd have punched me."

"Yeah, well Kat was never like that." Jason said. "So how did this happen anyway."

"She's teaching at Reefside High." Tommy said. "How crazy is that."

"That is crazy." Jason agreed. "I still can't believe that you're teaching."

"Maybe I should have called Adam." Tommy mumbled.

"Relax, I'm joking." Jason told him. "Honestly, it sounds to me like someone's giving you two a second chance."

"What?" Tommy questioned.

"Everyone knows it's meant to be. I know it, Adam and Tanya know it, Kim knows it..." Jason said. "You need to sit down and tell her exactly what happened. About Mesagog, Zeltrax, everything."

"You don't understand." Tommy spoke. "She doesn't want to have to even look at me. She won't want to hear what I've got to say."

"Then make her listen, Tommy." Jason instructed. "Make her listen. Now, I'm not saying that she's gonna jump into you're arms, it's gonna take time, but you can't shut her out anymore. It may have been easier when she was in another continent, but now you're going to see her everyday. You'll drive yourself crazy."

Tommy sighed. "She's going to shoot me."

Jason smiled. "Yeah well, that tends to be the general response when you almost destroy the world with your science experiments."

Tommy smirked. "Thanks, Jase."

"No problem." He responded. "Night."

"Night." Tommy spoke, hanging up the phone.

Tommy returned his attention to the ceiling.

_"Make her listen, Tommy."_ Jason's voice rung thought his mind.

"Easier said than done..." Tommy mumbled turning onto his side and facing the nightstand.

He stared at it for a moment before opening its drawer. Tommy reached his arm into the draw and dug around towards the back, pulling out a dark red velvet box. He felt its texture with it fingers. He hadn't looked at the object much, hardly ever. She had sent it back to him shortly after the break up. He didn't need to be reminded of it daily, so the box had laid in the back of the drawer, hidden from view. He opened the box to view the diamond ring and he felt that his heart was going to rip into pieces as it began to ache. Why had he ever got involved with the dinosaur project? Why? He regretted it so much now. If he had just let everything be, he could be living with Kat, possibly with children of their own, but no. He had screwed it up, and he knew it. He stared at the diamond that glinted in the setting sun.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Tommy, where are you taking me?" a blindfolded Kat asked. _

_"You'll see in a second." Tommy answered lamely. _

_They were in Angel grove, right outside of what used to be Ernie's Juice Bar, now owned by Lt. Jerome Stone. The two were now in their early twenties and Kat had come home from London for Christmas They were dressed nicely, but not too overly dressed. Tommy wore a pair of tan Khakis with brown dress shoes. He wore a nice red dress shirt, which was tucked in. His long hair was tucked into a ponytail. Kat was wearing a pink dress, and her hair was done up in nice curls much like it had been when she set up Tommy and Heather's date. _

_It was night time, around about nine o'clock so the juice bar would be completely closed. Lt. Stone had told Tommy that he could use the building that night. Tommy smiled as he guided Kat up to the door and pulled the keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and guided Katherine inside. The juice bar had been decorated in tons of pink and red and white balloons, similarly colored streamers were wrapped around polls. A single table sat in the middle of the room, a pink and a red candle burning in the middle with a wreath of pink, red, and white flowers around the base. A White table cloth had been placed over the table. Tommy, Rocky, Jason, and Adam had been slaving over the building for hours, while Kim and Tanya had taken Kat out for the day. Tommy however had to leave to pick up Kat and left it to the others to finish it up. Tommy however did not walk over to the table. He instead stood in front of the counter, about a foot away from the stools. Exactly where he had stood when he was sixteen years old. He removed Katherine's blindfold and smiled. _

_Katherine's eyes widened in surprise as a huge smile spread across her face. _

_"Tommy!" She said happily. "You did all this?" _

_"It was my idea, but I had a lot of help." Tommy smirked, pleased by her response. _

_Kat couldn't seem to remove the smile from her face. The place looked amazing and to think that he had done all of this for her... _

_"But why?" She asked. _

_Tommy simply smiled. "Do you know where I'm standing?" _

_"Um." Kat looked at him confused her smile fading. _

_"I'm standing in the exact place where we met for the first time." Tommy smiled. "You asked me to help you with your car. I was waiting for Kim so that we could go on a date. However, I couldn't help but to think how pretty you were." _

_"I knew it!" Kimberly hissed from behind the counter, Jason clamped a hand over her mouth. _

_All of them sat hunched together behind the bar, listening to their friends. Kim, Jason, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky. Rocky wore a tux and a fake mustache that made him look like a butler or a waiter of a very fancy restaurant. They had all had to rush to hide when they heard the door to the juice bar open. They had just barely finished decorating the room when Tommy entered with Kat. Luckily, they hadn't noticed Kim's voice. _

_"Even though you were evil and just trying to kill me off..." Tommy added playfully. "But this is it. Our beginning." _

_Katherine couldn't seem to muster up any words to describe how she was feeling at the moment. So she just stood there and listened to him speak. _

_"I brought you hear tonight because so many significant things happened here, in this place. Ernie's Juice Bar." He continued. _

_Tommy took her hand and walked her to another spot in the room. _

_"This is where Rocky pounded me into the ground continuously because I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were practicing ballet right over there," Tommy continued, pointing to the place she had stood years ago with her ballet students. "I couldn't keep my focus as Rocky and I continued to spar. Finally, Rocky told me to just ask you out, so that's what I did." He guided her to another spot. "Right here. I asked you to Ernie's Luau. And you agreed to go with me." _

_Katherine's eyes glinted in the light. He sure seemed to have a pretty good memory of all these things for a guy who would lose his own head if it wasn't attached. Now Tommy guided Katherine to the table. _

_"And here..." Tommy started. _

_"Was where I set up the dinner for you and Heather." Katherine finally spoke. _

_She remembered the spot well. It had nearly killed her setting him up with another girl when she loved him so much. However, as much as she was enjoying this trip down memory lane, she was still confused as to why Tommy was doing this all. _

_"Exactly." Tommy responded. "I didn't know it then, but even though you loved me, you were able to get Heather to come here and give me another chance. You did everything you could to make sure that I was happy, even when you weren't... When you walked through the door, I seriously thought that you had set that dinner up for you and me, and I loved that thought. I loved the thought of you and me, but then you brought out Heather, and I could barely hide my disappointment. That night, I wanted it to be you and me, and tonight, that's who it's going to be. You and me. The way it should have always been." _

_Katherine blinked the tears of joy out of her eyes with a smile. Tommy pulled her into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He kissed her cheek before letting her go. Katherine smiled as they both took their seats. _

_They sat in silence for a few moments, waiting. Katherine, however, didn't know what they were waiting for. _

_"That's your que Rocko!" Tommy said, still not taking his eyes off of his beautiful girlfriend. _

_"Oh!" He heard Rocky hiss from behind the counter. "I forgot." _

_He heard a bit of scrambling from behind the counter as Rocky got up and rushed off towards the back room. _

_"Ouch!" He heard Adam cry. "That was my hand, Rocky!" _

_"Sorry." Rocky hissed back. _

_Kat resisted the urge to laugh as Tommy shook his head, smirking. Rocky returned a few minutes later with a silver plate that held two glasses of wine. _

_" 'ere is zey wine." Rocky said harboring a fake French accent. "I 'ope it is to your liking, meester Olivair an' mees 'illar'. I shall retaurn wiz your food in a momen'." _

_Rocky placed the wine in front of the two of them and strode off to the kitchen. _

_"Please tell me you didn't make him use that accent." Kat chuckled. _

_"No." Tommy smiled. "That's just what you get for choosing Rocky as your waiter." _

_"Should have picked Adam." Adam hissed audibly from behind the counter, causing Katherine to chuckle. _

_Tanya silenced him quickly by elbowing him in the chest. A smile creped across Tommy's face as he shook his head. _

_It wasn't long before Rocky returned with two large plates of Chicken Fettuccine Alphraedo. _

_"Ah, 'ere it is." Rocky spoke before abandoning his fake accent. "Fettuccine Alphraedo with chicken, and broccoli, and... other stuff." _

_Katherine looked at Rocky strangely. _

_"What?" He questioned. "I don't know how to say all that with a French accent! It's not as easy as it sounds!" _

_Katherine and Tommy chuckled softly to themselves as Rocky turned and walked back into the kitchen. _

_"I hope its OK" Tommy spoke. "Fettuccine was like the only thing the cooks seemed to know how to make." _

_"Cooks?" Kat questioned. _

_"Don't worry it's edible." Tommy told her quickly. "Rocky had nothing to do with it." _

_"Hey!" They heard Rocky say defensively from the other room. _

_"That's good to know." Katherine continued as if she hadn't heard him, winking at Tommy. _

_"I can hear you!" Rocky said elated. _

_Tommy just smiled as the two began eating their pasta, which was remarkably good. They ate mostly in silence, with occasional appearances from Rocky to refill their drinks and bring out their desert of strawberry cheesecake. It wasn't too long before their plates were nearly cleaned. As Katherine took the last few bites of her desert, Tommy seemed to be getting more and more nervous. He felt as if a million butterflies had been suddenly released within his stomach. He was excited, but nervous about what he would soon be doing. Tommy noticed Kimberly, Tanya, and Rocky sneaking out of the exit as Katherine took the last bite of her cheesecake. _

_"I can't believe you did all this, Tommy." Katherine spoke. "It's perfect." _

_Tommy smiled heartily. "It's not over quite yet." _

_Katherine looked him in the eyes for a moment, trying to find some sort of hint at what would be happening next. He looked so sincere. She looked up as Jason and Adam walked over to the table. _

_"How was the food?" Jason asked. _

_"It was amazing guys, thanks." Tommy told them. _

_"We're the cooks." Adam explained to Kat. _

_"Really?" Katherine answered, surprised. "That was fantastic. I didn't know that you two could cook like that." _

_"Yeah well, if girls knew, they'd be all over us." Jason joked. _

_"We like to keep it on the down low." Adam added. "Don't want Kim and Tanya to get all jealous." _

_"Haha." Kim laughed, as she poked her head in through the doorway. "Nice try guys, but the last time I checked, you didn't know how to cook anything but Fettuccine and cheesecake." She spoke before turning to Kat and Tommy. "It's time to come outside. You're really gonna like this, Kat." _

_Jason, who had already made it over to the door with Adam, clamped his hand over her mouth for the second time that night, so that she couldn't divulge any more information. He led her outside, Adam following close behind. _

_Tommy got up nervously and took Katherine's hand. She looked at him quizzically before he too led her to the outside of the building. Once they were outside, Katherine looked around for the others, but they were gone. Tommy put his arm around Kat, looking up to the sky expectantly. _

_"Tommy, what's going on?" She asked him, excitedly. _

_"You'll see." Tommy said smiling at her. _

_No sooner had the words came out of his mouth when an extremely bold and loud 'pop' echoed through Angel Grove. Katherine jumped from surprise and quickly shifted her gaze to where the noise had come from. Her eyes widened as she saw the purple firework fade away. _

_"Fireworks?" Katherine asked, grinning. She couldn't hide the excitement and awe in her voice. _

_Tommy just smiled at her as Katherine put her arm around his waist. The two of them stood there, in front of Ernie's Juice Bar, watching the fireworks go off. Flashes of all sorts of colors illuminated the night sky, each crackling and popping, as firework after firework were launched. Tommy's insides seemed to be squirming, as nerves overtook him once more. It was almost time. His breathing quickened as the end drew nearer. _

_Suddenly, an enormous amount of fireworks began popping all at once, a mass amount of light erupting above the entire city. Kat couldn't help but notice that all of the fireworks were pink, white, and red. Finally, the lights faded and nothing was left in the sky except for the lingering smoke of the extravaganza. Katherine turned to Tommy. He was fidgeting slightly. _

_"This has been the most amazing Christmas ever." She told Tommy, placing a soft kiss on his lips. _

_As he kissed her, he felt as if his heart was going to burst as it beat quicker and quicker with every passing second. He looked into her blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. _

_"I think there might be one more." He told her, before returning his gaze to the sky. _

_Katherine looked at him, puzzled, before she too returned her gaze to the place where the fireworks had been shot off. The smoke had nearly all cleared away. As if on cue, a single firework shot into the sky and exploded with a thunderous 'boom'. _

_She looked at the firework with shock and excitement as she read what it had said. _

_'Will You Marry Me?' _

_The firework had glinted in pink and red, lingering for only a moment before fading away. She watched it go, as her heartbeat quickened. She turned to look at Tommy, a million fantastic emotions now flooding her body. She was certain that she had tears streaming down her face. He returned her gaze lovingly. He was holding an open velvet box containing a diamond ring in his hand. _

_"I know you have to finish your last semester up in London," He began. "but I didn't want to wait any longer. I've wanted to ask you that question for so long now, and I don't want you to go back to London without knowing that we've made this promise to each other. I wanted to make this night mean everything to you, Katherine. This is the place where it all began, and it just feels right for this moment to be here to. I love you, Katherine Marie Hillard, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, I'll ask again. Will you marry me?" _

_Tears streaming, Katherine looked into the sincere eyes of Tommy Oliver and answered with a huge smile creeping across her face. _

_"Yes!" She said, happiness overcoming her. _

_Tommy beamed as he took her in his arms with so much passion that she was lifted off of the ground. He kissed her passionately before putting her down. He couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of his face. _

_"I was hoping you'd say that." Tommy sighed with relief. _

_"What'd she say?" He heard five voices ask as they walked quickly to where Kat and Tommy were standing. _

_"We couldn't hear over all the sound." Adam told them. _

_"And sorry the last firework was a little late." Tanya added. _

_"Yeah, Rocky went and caught himself on fire." Jason chided, elbowing Rocky in the ribs. _

_"Hey, you're the one who put the thing way to close to me." Rocky defended, trying to hide the charred piece of his t-shirt. "Those things are sparky when you light them!" _

_"So what did you say?" Kim asked impatiently turning to Kat. _

_"I said yes." Katherine answered with a smile. _

_Kimberly screamed and grabbed Kat into a tight hug. Tanya came next as the three guys went and patted Tommy on the back. He wore a grin that he was sure wouldn't go away for weeks. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Tommy slammed the box shut and closed the drawer grumpily before he turned to lay on his other side.

* * *

Jake sat on the stage behind the drum set at Hayley's. Almost everyone had cleared the café as it neared its closing hours. Only he, Conner, Hayley, Casey, and Kira remained. Casey wiped down tables and put the chairs up as Conner and Kira lounged on the couch flipping through channels. Conner slouched at the far end of the couch as Kira laid at the other end, her legs on Conner's lap. They looked incredibly bored. Hayley counted the money in the cash register before disappearing through the double doors leading into the kitchen, leaving Casey, Conner, Kira, and Jake alone. Jake picked up the drum sticks and began tapping the drum set lightly. Once he came up with a beat, he played louder and began singing his own little rap.

_"Uh, Uh. Uh, Uh. Yo Listen, I'm Jake Thomas. I'm your best friend."_ He started_. "Open the fridge, eat a chicken. What's up, oh. 7 Eleven might be down the street. Beat boxin' with my 2 feet. Brand new feet. When I was born I walked out of the room. I was like Brrrrup, burdurup. My mom was like yo that's crazy. And I was like yeah, I'm a baby."_

Conner and Kira laughed at Jake's utter randomness and ridiculous attempt at a rap, as Casey just shook her head chuckling to herself.

"You like that?" Jake asked, grinning and pointing a drumstick at her.

Casey gave him a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, That's what I thought." He responded. "I think I'll just stick to rock music."

"Good plan." She smiled at him.

"You sing?" Kira asked him.

"Yeah, sometimes. With my brothers, and Casey and her sister." Jake told her. Casey looked up from the table that she was cleaning. "We go to the orphanage or shelter and put on little shows."

"Really." Kira said, rather impressed.

Conner raised his eyebrows and turned off the TV. He turned his attention to Kira and Jake.

"Can I hear something?" She asked him.

"Uh. I don't usually play without the rest..." Jake started, but once Kira looked at him, he caved. "Sure."

Jake picked up an acoustic guitar that someone had placed at the back of the stage and strummed on it softly. He nodded and picked up a stool carrying it over to where Kira sat. He sat down and picked up the guitar.

"This is called Inseparable." He said beginning the song.

_"Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world  
To anything you want  
We can talk for hours  
Just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_Even when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running SO fast we can fly  
Tonight  
Even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise you we'll never be apart  
I know  
We're inseparable" _

He stopped strumming and looked up at Kira. A small smile spread across his face.

"Of course it's longer, and faster, and sounds better with all the instrumentation." Jake said. "And Nate usually opens the song up, but it's all I can do now."

"It was good!" Kira ensured him. "Do you guys play a lot?"

"It's not really my thing, but Nate and Hannah are pretty serious about it, and Eric's really into playing the guitar, but I'm more into soccer and other things, like playing video games." Jake told her. "And being lazy. Its fun to perform though; seeing people's reaction to something that I helped create. It's really my brother's thing though."

"That's too bad." Kira said. "You have a great voice."

Jake smiled. Conner sat on the couch wishing that he had something interesting to say. However, he knew close to nothing about music.

"Yeah, we're constantly getting told off by one of the others for not being 'committed to the band'." Casey added. "I love music, especially when Hannah and I are singing together. When the guys are singing, Hannah will play the drums or we'll play the keyboards or pianos. I mostly play the base guitar. It's a lot of fun, but Jake and I mostly only play because the others need us to."

Jake nodded in agreement.

"We work well together and we may even have something special, but it's not really my dream. I'm into filming and editing. Reading, writing. All that good stuff." Casey finished, putting a smile on her face. "I hear you want to be a singer though."

"Yeah, I do." Kira told her.

"She's amazing." Conner said immediately, feeling a little left out.

"So I've heard." Casey smirked. "Maybe we can play together sometime."

"That'd be awesome." Kira grinned. "And if you want to, I'm sure Hayley would let you guys play here. She lets me sing all the time."

Casey smiled as she put a few chairs on top of the table. "That would make Hannah's year."

"Nate's too." Jake agreed. "They may even actually give us a break for blowing off practice last week."

"I doubt it." Casey started, thinking of the major telling-off that she had received from Hannah already. Before she could say anything else, Hayley entered the room.

"Casey?" Hayley interrupted, reappearing from the double doors.

"Hmmm?" Casey answered, looking over to Hayley.

"Oh, I thought I heard you guys still out here." Hayley stated upon seeing the four teenagers.

"Hey Hayley." Kira greeted. "Have you heard Jake and Casey's band?"

"No, not yet. Not live anyway." Hayley turned to Casey. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that. You're sister dropped by and gave me a demo yesterday. She told me that I just had to listen to it and that I wouldn't be disappointed. She also said that she could have the band ready to perform by next weekend."

Casey shook her head chuckling. "That sounds like Hannah. Look, don't feel like you have to let us play. She's always way too over confident with our work not to mention over aggressive."

"No, no, no. Its fine, and I'd love to have you guys play this coming weekend." Hayley told her. "It was actually really good. A little different from Kira and the usual bands I have play here, but in a good way. It'll be nice to mix things up a little bit."

"OK." Casey said, pleased and excited. Music may not be her first choice, but she always got excited when she was able to perform in front of other teenagers. "I'll be sure to tell Hannah. She's gonna be so stoked. Thank you."

"Anytime." Hayley winked. "And you should go ahead and take off. I can get it from here."

"Are you sure?" Casey asked, looking at her watch. "It's only nine."

"And we close at eight-thirty." Hayley retorted, smirking. "You've worked enough for today. I think I can handle sweeping the floors."

"But-" Casey continued.

"Go." Hayley encouraged. "Hang out with your friends, have fun! This is your last weekend before school starts back up."

"Alright." Casey smiled, removing her apron and hanging it behind the counter. "Thanks."

"Sweetness." Jake said. "We should all go and see a movie or something. I hear the new Hitcher movie is amazing." He looked at his watch. "And we should be able to make the nine-thirty showing."

"Aw! I'm so in." Conner said, jumping up from the couch enthusiastically. "I've been dying to see that movie forever."

"Yeah, I could get into that." Casey agreed, nodding. "I'm always up for a scary movie."

Kira looked at her friends nervously. "I dunno. Scary movies really creep me out sometimes."

"Oh common, Kira!" Casey encouraged. "It'll be fun. Besides, You've always got Conner to hold you're hand if you get too scared." She winked.

Kira smirked and quickly turned her gaze to her own lap. Her cheeks had reddened slightly. She shifted in her seat away from Conner and looked at Casey, hoping that the small amount of blushing had already faded.

"He only wishes." Kira smirked. "I'll be fine. Besides, it beats sitting around on the couch all night."

"Awesome!" Jake said, hopping up from his chair.

He snatched up the stool and the guitar and ran them back to the stage, hyper actively. He put them in their proper places and hopped down, spinning as he did so.

"Wooooo!" He shouted enthusiastically, running over to Casey, weaving through every table as he did so. "We're seeing The Hitcher!" He continued, throwing his voice into a very high pitched girly sounding note when he said 'hitcher'. He put his voice back to normal and continued to shout. "Sophia Bush, Zachary Knighton, here we come! Wooo!"

Kira and Conner just watched him as he did this, trying to understand what he was doing. They weren't sure if they were supposed to be scared or laugh. Conner broke into a grin, deciding to laugh.

"I'll drive." Jake faced Casey, before running through the entrance and out into the parking lot.

Casey looked over to Kira and Conner who had now reverted their attention to her. She smirked, trying to repress her own laughter.

"He gets a little over excited about things." Casey explained.

"We see that." Kira laughed.

Once the three made their way to the parking lot, the found Jake already pulled up to the entrance in his navy blue jeep. The black cover was off, giving Casey, Kira, and Conner a clear view of Jake in the driver's seat. The sun was setting, yet he had still put on his large black sunglasses. One hand rested on the steering wheel. He was looking at them, a smirk resting on his face.

"Let's ride." He said simply, as the three piled into his car.

* * *

A black light shot through the atmosphere of Earth and plummeted to the deserted ground below. The light hit the earth forcefully, sending a mixture of sand and dust flying into the air. The distinct shape of a man penetrated through the sand and dust. Devone Kalavaar stood, looking around at his surroundings. He was a dark, extremely muscular man with black hair that was trimmed close to his head. A neatly trimmed mustache rested below his nose. He wore a pair of shades that covered his eyes. His black leather armored suit fit him snugly, seeming to accent every muscle in his body. He wore a matching untied leather trench coat that fell just above his ankles to stop him from treading on it. A pair of leather black boots came to just below his knees and a pair of matching gloves covered his hands. A black belt wrapped around his waist, an S-shaped silver blade clamped to his right side, a long sword on the other.

With a dark purple light, a young dark skinned woman gracefully landed a few feet behind him. The girl wore a dark purple armored uniform of the same texture and material as Devone's. Her metallic, leathery, pants gripped her legs tightly, her pointed boots rising just below her knees. The suit nearly mimicked, Devone's the only difference being that she bore no trench coat. Her hair was tied up in a tight ponytail, high enough to fit through the open metal piece she wore around her forehead. The purple piece circled around her forehead and curved down gripping both sides of her face. The points both forked towards the bottom, one point stopping just beside her chin, the other fork resting on the far side of her cheeks. Her purple eye shadow was done heavily, as well as her dark purple lipstick, which only accented her chocolate brown eyes, making them look darker and eviler than normal. A mole rested just below her left eye and slightly to the left of her nose. It was near the top of her cheek bone. The girl coughed as she breathed in the dust around her.

"Daddy, you've really got to work on your landings." She told him.

Devone chose to ignore her, letting out a soft growl.

"This will do." He said in a deep, dark, voice clearly obscured by evil.

He seemed to have landed in a desert somewhere in California. Miles and miles of seemingly endless yellow sand that stretched around him in every direction. The sun was setting slowly, but was still letting off an enormous amount of heat. The wind appeared to be nonexistent. Even as he stood there, beads of sweat began formulating on Devone's forehead.

Devone took one last look around at his new surroundings before screwing his face up in an extremely ugly smirk.

"CYLATRONS!" He yelled forcefully, snapping the fingers of his right hand together.

_Zzzzzzzzppppt._ Instantly, thousands of armored henchmen materialized all around Devone and his daughter, each with a bright flash of white light. They were rough, black, leathery creatures covered with silvery metallic armor. They wore a layer of thin silver armor around on their heads, leaving only their eyes and leathery black mouths exposed. A metallic black faceplate encircled the areas around their red and black eyes curving upwards; it did not cover their foreheads. The faceplate also curved downwards ending just as it curved upwards beneath their chin. The henchmen also wore silver armor vests covering their chest and back which was grooved with various designs. A grooved black and silver shield rested over the plait, pointing sharply outwards. Their leathery arms were exposed, only protected by the metallic armor around their elbows. Sharp, thick, silver spikes jutted backwards from their muscular arms. Their hands were four-limbed claws, each ending in a thick two inch yellowed nail. They each held a double-sided, double-edged silver and black sword. Their lower bodies were covered in black armored pants along with silver metallic knee pads. Their feet were covered by black leather boots that rested under the pants, blending so that you could barely tell that they were separated at all. A large thick, heavily spiked tail accented their appearance, making them look extremely dangerous.

The Cylatrons stood as straight as they could not daring to move for fear of being vaporized by their master. The end point of their long double sided swords rested on the ground, sticking straight into the air and rose until a few inches above their heads. Devone kept his gaze straight forward, not even bothering to see how many of his servants had arrived.

"You are going to dig a giant hole and you are going to do it quickly. It must be at the very least 800 feet deep. Once you have completed that task, the base will bring itself down from its hiding place on the moon and will place itself within the hole. After it comes to a stop, you will replace the sand and conceal the ship. Do you understand?" Devone commanded, in a way that made it clear that there were no questions to be asked. "Now dig you idiots!"

The Cylatrons instantly went to work, digging with anything and everything that they could. Shifting sand to the best of their abilities. Some instantly threw themselves onto the ground and began clawing at the grains of sand with their 'hands'. Others used their tails and blasted away sand with lasers emitting from their swords, while the rest summoned shovels, tossing their swords to the side and digging with all their might. Devone watched for a moment before turning to his daughter, his face twisted horribly into an ugly smirk.

"Lets go." he demanded and with that the two disappeared in flashes of black and purple.

* * *

Back in the newly constructed command center, the alarms still blared and the warning lights continued to flash.

Alpha was pressing buttons on the console as fast as her fingers would allow her, muttering to herself as she did so.

"Aiy yi yi yi yi!" Alpha burst. "Zelta, two unidentified beings have arrived on Earth! its power levels are off the charts!"

"Alpha, you must work quickly and try to remain calm." Zelta instructed in her strangely calm voice. "The beings are most surely Devone Kalavaar and his daughter Syria. We will have no choice but to construct the power crystal without the sixth piece. At least for now. The most important thing for us to do at the time being is to slow Devone down, and protect the citizens of Earth. There will be time to find the final crystal later."

"But what if Devone discovers that we don't have all six crystals and gets to it first?" Alpha questioned. "His power combined with the final piece of the power crystal will be nearly unstoppable!"

"It's a chance that we will have to take, Alpha." Zelta told him, gravely. "We must protect Earth now."

"Aiy yi yi yi yi." Alpha sighed, twisting a knob and hitting a few select buttons on the council. "Beginning to activate the crystal now."

The assembled crystal rested on a podium in the exact center of the command center. It resembled the Zeo crystal greatly, the only difference being that there were no defined shapes at the base of each crystal. At the time being five of the six crystals were bound together, leaving an open space where the sixth crystal should have been. As Alpha hit the last button, the power crystal began to glow a searing white hott color as the power within began to awaken.

* * *

_Grace and Jim flew down the highway crouching low in the silver cop car they had stolen. The tires were shot out and they were being chased by at least 3 or 4 real cop cars. A helicopter watched them from the sky. _

_"OK, we're pulling over, just please stop shooting!" Grace pleaded in her panic stricken voice. _

_"You've got another vehicle approaching fast from behind. It's a white model black transam." The guy from the helicopter warned the other policemen. _

The guy that had been after Grace and Jim throughout the movie sat in the transam wearing an ugly murderous looking face.

Kira's heart raced as she watched the movie. Every muscle in her body was tight with fear. Conner sat to her immediate right, while Casey sat on her left and Jake next to her. The guys had insisted on putting the girls in the middle, so to protect them if they got too scared. Kira tore her eyes from the screen and focused on her friends for a moment. She looked at Jake who was watching the movie excitedly. She half expected him to keel over from a sugar rush considering he had downed nearly seven boxes of sour patch kids, and eight different candy bars. Not to mention a large coke. His eyes seemed to be glazed over. Casey was a little harder to read. She seemed to be concentrating hard on the movie, as she held a bucket of popcorn in her lap. Kira couldn't tell if she was scared or just really engrossed in the movie. Conner, who was also holding a bucket of popcorn, was definitely into the movie. However, Kira had noticed several times already that he was way more into it when Sophia Bush was on the screen.

Kira swallowed as the murderer sped up and drove off the road, running through the grass instead. He was rapidly closing the distance between himself and the cop cars. She gripped the armrests of her seat hard. She knew what was coming. He fired some shots and killed at least two of the cops. Kira jumped and flung her hand onto Conner's, gripping it tight, as the maniac caused the cop cars to flip over and kill another couple of cops.

Conner's eyebrows shot up in interest as he felt her hand jump on top of his. A smile crept across his face. He liked the feel of her hand on his, but quickly shook off the feeling, and turned to Kira. He laughed quietly as the crazy man shot down the helicopter.

"It's not that bad." He murmured to her, her breathing had quickened quite a bit.

"Yeah, it is." She turned to him.

She looked at her hand which was still gripping Conner's tightly. She released his hand hurriedly and trying not to blush.

"Bathroom." She muttered, getting up quickly and making her way past Casey and Jake.

Once she was through the door and into the well lit common area, she seamed to relax a bit and her breathing returned to normal. She looked around for a moment, noticing that the area was rather empty; the only people around were the people that worked there. She walked over to the bench that rested to the side of the room and sat down with her back against the cold wall. She looked at the small silver and yellow watch that rested on her left wrist. It was ten-forty-three. She thought about getting some munchies but as she looked up to the candy counter a blond boy of no more than fifteen was looking at her, smiling.

"Hey." He said in a deep voice, while giving her the nod.

Kira stopped herself from laughing as she got up.

"Hi." She scoffed, before spotting the bathroom and ducking into it.

She didn't really have to go to the bathroom, but she did anyway. She washed her hands before exiting the bathroom and walking towards the candy counter, careful not to go to the register that the fifteen year old boy was running. She glanced at the candy selection before making her decision.

"Can I have a box of Mike and Ikes? The red box." Kira asked. "Thanks."

Conner quietly walked up from behind her. He leaned down so that his mouth was level with her ear.

"Hey." He said with a deep voice.

Kira jumped, the back of her head smacking Conner in the face, as she quickly turned around to see who the guy was. Once she recognized Conner she immediately punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" He complained, holding his nose with one hand and rubbing his arm with the other. "You already smacked me in the nose. You've got to hit me to?"

"Yeah." Kira shot. "You scared the crap out of me."

Conner chuckled, causing her to glare at him even harder than she already was.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist!" Conner pleaded. "You've got to come back into the movie."

"No." Kira told him, the glare vanishing from her face. "It's too scary. I won't and you can't make me."

"Common." Conner begged. "It's no fun without being able to see you jump and flinch every five seconds."

"No." She repeated, turning to pay the cashier and taking her candy.

"It's almost over, there's maybe ten minutes left, and I'll even let you hold my hand if you get too scared." Conner persuaded, before seeing Kira's face and adding quickly. "I won't say anything about it. No stupid remarks."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Kira said, a small smile spreading across her face. She looked over to see the kid smiling at her again. "But, I guess I'll go back in...You promise it's almost over?"

"Swear." Conner grinned broadly.

Kira rolled her eyes and turned back to the cashier. "In that case you'd better give me a couple of boxes of sour patch kids."

The cashier handed her the candy as she laid the money in his free hand. She thanked him and walked back towards the movie. Kira reluctantly grabbed Conner's hand causing him to smile.

"Stop smiling." She told him as she dragged him into the movie behind her.

"I'm not." Conner lied, making their way over to their seats.

Kira dropped the box of sour patch kids into Jake's lap as she passed. He looked at them blissfully.

"Kira, you are my hero." He said softly, ripping open one of the boxes.

"I try." She smiled, falling into her seat next to Casey who was trying to get Jake to share a sour patch kid with her.

"Common." She hissed. "You've already had seven boxes!"

"But they're mine!" Jake told her.

"Pleeeeeease?" Casey asked again.

"Oh fine. But only one." he told her digging into the plastic wrapper.

Casey looked at him batting her eyelashes, her lips in a puppy pout.

"OK, two." He told her. "And you can't use that look for a week."

Kira smiled as he ended up giving Casey about ten little sour patch children. Kira diverted her attention to the screen noticing that something was different. She turned to Casey.

"Hey, where's the guy at?" She asked.

"Oh, he um -" Casey cut herself off as she caught Conner staring at her from behind Kira, shaking his head quickly. "He-"

"Ditched the girl and left town." Conner finished. "Can you believe that? Talk about a loser."

"Oh." Kira said, returning her attention to the screen. John Ryder, the murderous maniac was now handcuffed in the back of a police van and Grace seemed to be a much angrier person than she had been before she had left the room. She had a feeling that something much worse had happened to Jim.

* * *

Devone returned to the desert where the Cylatrons had managed to dig quite a large crater into the ground. Syria arrived next to her father as he looked at the crater, unsatisfied with the Cylatrons' work.

"Still not deep enough." He grumbled before raising his arms and expelling bright purple streaks of energy from his fingers.

The streaks of energy shot through the tips of his fingers and rushed towards the bottom of the hole that his henchmen had been working on. Upon impact, sand shot upwards and out of the crater, deepening it to the appropriate level and vaporizing any and every Cylatron that had happened to be in the energy blast's way.

"You know," Syria started. "If you would've done that in the first place, this thing could have been built a whole lot quicker."

Devone ignored her comment as he turned his focus to the sky where a giant base was beginning to lower itself into Earth's atmosphere and into the hole.

"Ah, here it comes." Devone said, pleased. "This planet will be under my rule in no time and all these humans will bow down to me. After we obtain the Crystal of Power we will be unstoppable! Billions and billions of people will have no choice but to join my army; to join us in our quest to conquer the universe or die with their pitiful attempts to stop us. Evil will prevail!"

* * *

_Casey walked through the empty ally way with a confused, yet intrigued, expression upon her face. Everything appeared to be much brighter than she remembered it; it seemed to glow. As she stood there she could hear explosions and screams of pain and torture. She could hear children and women crying, people pleading for their lives. She heard the sinister evil laughter of a man and the cruel chuckling of a young woman. There was another sound that Casey couldn't quite recognize. It sounded almost electronic and metalisized. It sounded like bugs buzzing and humming, but much more synthesized. However, all this sound seemed to be far away and distant. _

_She appeared to be in the ally way behind Hayley's cyberspace; she recognized the dark green trash cans. She must have gone to work, but how and when did she get there? She didn't remember going to work that morning. She tried to pull the back door open, but it was locked so she continued to walk. As she turned the corner she did not see the music store across the street as she usually did, instead she saw painfully bright white light. She squinted as she looked at the light, intrigued further. She walked closer. The sounds that she heard before seemed to be getting louder with each step. _

_Her heart hammered in her chest with excitement and fear, as she stood before the light. There was no where else to go. She reached out a hand went to touch the light barrier. It did not burn or inflict any pain on her at all as her hand and forearm penetrated the barrier and went completely through it. She didn't feel anything at all. Confused as well as intrigued, she retracted her hand and looked at it. It appeared to be perfectly normal. She returned her gaze to the light, staring at it as if it would suddenly give her the answers that she needed. It did nothing. Curiosity got the best of her. She cracked her knuckles with her thumbs nervously and closed her eyes, before taking a step through the light. When she was completely through, she opened her eyes. What she saw made her mouth fall open in surprise. _

_The light was gone, but the sounds that she had heard before were suddenly at full volume as metallic warriors battled hundreds of human beings in the middle of town. It was obvious that they were in a full-blown war. Reefside was practically destroyed. Smoke was everywhere and fire burned any and every surface it reached uncontrollably. Buildings were blown apart and on fire. The road itself seemed to be on fire. The music store was simply non-existent. She turned around to see Hayley's Cyberspace sign hanging on a single nail before it to fell to the ground, crushing a few humans who hadn't managed to jump out of the way. half of the building was blown apart; the other half was blazing with fire. The metallic warriors were punching and kicking humans. Some humans were helping the warriors, holding struggling men and women still so they could spear or slice open them with their double sided swords. Casey flinched and grimaced as a warrior drove his sword deep through a man who was trying to defend his family. The woman and child screamed and cried. No one seemed to take notice that Casey was even there. She quickly turned at the sound of a familiar scream, tripping over a piece of rubble as she did so. She fell to the ground on her butt, her hands behind her, holding her up. A terrified expression wove over Casey's face as she saw Eric and Hannah. Hannah was crying on the ground holding a bleeding Jake in her lap. His neck was twisted in an odd direction; blood fell freely from his wounds. He was dead; Nate laid motionlessly beside them. His back had a deep gouge in it. _

_"You'll never get me!" Eric screamed, punching one of the warriors, but he was outnumbered. _

_He was knocked out and then stabbed, causing Hannah too scream once again. They turned on her, but Casey couldn't watch. Her sisters screams penetrated her mind as she desperately crawled backwards, terrified. Tears streamed down her face as she pushed herself up and ran in the other direction. She couldn't shake Hannah's screams from her mind. _

_bzzzzzzzzzzzzt. _

_She saw Kira and Conner next. They were fighting as well, but to no avail. Casey turned again and ran off. She wanted to put as much distance between her and this terrible scene as she could. She wished that she had never stepped through the light. She looked back to see if anyone had noticed her, but the war continued on. She slowed as she saw the figure of a dark man standing on top of a large boulder. He was laughing. A girl stood giggling in delight behind him. _

_"Yay! We've won!" She was saying gleefully. "The crystal is ours and these petty humans can do nothing to stop us! Just look at them try. Oh dear, there goes another one. Look at his head roll down the street" She giggled. _

**bzzzzzzzzzzzt.**_ What was that noise? _

_Casey felt hatred like she had never felt before sear through her body. These people, if you could call them that, found it funny that humans were being tortured and killed. They were laughing. Her friends and family were dying and these two couldn't be happier about it. _

**bzzzzzzzzzzzt.**_ Casey ignored the sound. It wasn't important now. _

_Casey clenched her jaw tight. She wanted to kill them. She picked up a deserted sword and started to climb. _

**bzzzzzzzzzzzt.**_ Casey stood upright on the rock as she reached the top and stared into the eyes of the man. She shook with anger. They stared right through her, full of glee. She stepped forward and pulled the sword back and just as she was about to take a swing at them she felt something hit her in the head... She jerked around to see what had been thrown at her. _

_"Casey!" She heard a voice call out to her. _

_"Hannah?" She questioned. It couldn't be. She had heard her die... _

Casey felt something squishy hit her in the face. Her eyes jerked open.

"Casey, answer your damn phone." The groggy voice of her sister told her.

She was in her bed. Hannah was sleeping in the bed across the small room. She was sweating mildly, her breathing was returning to normal. It had all been a dream; a nightmare. Relieved, she looked to the floor to see a beanie baby pig and dog that Hannah had thrown at her to wake her up.

**bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt.** Her phone buzzed once again. Casey reached up to the nightstand in between her and Hannah's bed and flipped open her pink Motorola phone.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey." Came Jake's voice.

"What time is it?" Casey said yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Nine-thirty." Jake answered.

"Dude, you know I don't get up before eleven." Casey grumbled, plopping back down onto her pillows and closing her eyes.

Jake laughed. "I know, but I thought that maybe you'd wanna hang out down at the beach before I have to go to practice. We can meet Kira and Conner or something."

"Yeah, OK." Casey agreed. "Give me a half-an-hour."

"Cool." Jake said. "See you then."

"See you." Casey said, yawning and hanging up the phone. She tossed it back onto the night stand.

"Who was it?" Hannah asked, sleepily.

"Jake." Casey answered. "He wants to hang out at the beach before he has to go to practice."

"That jerk face is gonna die the next time I see him. That's not even important. No one calls us before eleven from now on. It's gonna be our new rule."

"I second that." Casey grinned, clamoring out of bed.

Hannah sat up, yawning. She looked at Casey. "Where were you last night? You missed curfew again. They were pissed."

"I went to a movie with Jake and some friends after work and they'll get over it." Casey told her as she pulled an outfit out of her closet. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh hey. Hayley said she's cool with us playing next weekend."

Hannah's eyes widened with excitement. "How could you not tell me this earlier!"

"It must have slipped my mind." Casey shrugged, as she pulled out her bathing suit from her dresser. "And don't even start that commitment crap."

Hannah closed her mouth before opening it to speak again. "Fine... Ah, this is gonna be so cool."

Hannah got up and pulled a pad of paper and red pen out of the nightstand draw and started scribbling on it rapidly. Casey looked at her sister as the dream came flooding back to her. Hannah, Jake, Eric, Nate, her friends ...all dead. Casey got goose bumps at the thought of it. Now, Hannah sat right in front of her, so excited about this gig. Casey sat her outfit out on the bed and sat next to Hannah. Hannah turned to look at her.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." Casey said, hugging her. "I'm just really glad to be your sister."

"OK..." Hannah said in a weirded out sort of way. "Somebody definitely slipped something into your drink last night."

Casey laughed and got up from the bed, retrieving her outfit. "I've gotta go get ready. You can come if you want."

"No, that's OK. I've got a gig to plan." Hannah said, still weirded out.

"Alright. See you later then." Casey said, turning and exiting the room.

"You freak." Hannah muttered as she picked up her phone to call Nate.

* * *

"I need ice cream." Casey spoke. "And coffee."

Kira laughed. "Ice Cream and Coffee? Those are like polar opposites."

"Yeah but they're both yummy." Casey explained.

Casey and Kira were both laying on their beach towels, their backs facing the sun. Kira was wearing a pastel yellow bikini and Casey, a pastel green one. Casey had almost completely forgotten about her dream. They were now both enjoying the warmth on their backs as Conner and Jake threw a water ball at each other in the water. Every once in a while you could hear it smack hard against their skin.

"How about a Vanilla Bean frappuccino with a bit of coffee mixed into it." Kira resumed their conversation. "Then you get a little bit of both."

"That sounds ridiculously good right now." Casey agreed. "We should go before the guys have practice."

"I agree."

"Do you think we'll be able to get them out of the water?"

"Probably not."

"Damn. Maybe I should put my moon pants on..."

At this both girls laughed, remembering Conner's awful attempt at hitting on Casey the previous day. They rolled over their large solstice sunglasses shielding their eyes from the sun. There was a loud smacking sound as the ball hit one of the boys.

"Haha, look at that giant red mark you got on your back now." Conner's voice traveled up to them.

"It's kinda hard for me to look at my back, Conner. Seeing as how my head doesn't turn that way." Jake retorted. "It would be so awesome if it did though..."

At this, images of the terrible dream Casey had had flooded back into her memory once again. The thought of it alone made her uneasy. The entire thing had seemed so real. What did it mean? Was it just a nightmare? Or something else? She couldn't shake the feeling of grief and uneasiness that it gave her. She turned her head to face Kira.

"Kira," She started, but then stopped. She didn't know how to start.

"Hmmm?" Kira responded.

"I had this dream last night." She started. "It was weird. You and Conner were there."

"OK, If this is gonna get kinky I don't wanna hear anymore."

Casey smirked and chuckled softly.

"No, it's not that. I was in the ally way behind Hayley's and there was this white light. The entire time I heard screaming and the sounds of war. I couldn't make anything of it, and I was curious so I stepped through this white veil and there were these things. They were silver and black. Kind of metallic, armored dinosaur tailed things. They had double sided swords and they were killing humans. Mercilessly. Some people were helping them kill them. It was awful. The city was destroyed and going up in flames. No one seemed to notice me. They killed you guys. All of you. Hannah, Nate, Eric, Jake, you, Conner... There were these people. They were laughing. Talking about winning and obtaining a crystal of power. I dunno. It just felt so real, and I can't shake this feeling that I'm having."

Kira turned to look at Casey. She didn't speak right away. She really didn't know exactly what to say. She had to be careful with her words.

"Well..." She started. "It wouldn't be the first time that strange things had happened in this town."

"What do you mean?"

"Last year this evil guy came into town terrorizing the city with monsters. If it wasn't for the power rangers, we probably wouldn't be here right now." Kira explained. "They fought against him and protected the city."

"Oh yeah, I remember Jake saying something about that... So you think that that what I'm seeing, it could come true?" Casey questioned.

"I don't know." Kira said thoughtfully. "It might be some sort of warning. Or maybe it was just a bad dream. Something like that is enough to shake anyone up."

"Yeah." Casey mumbled. "It was probably just a nightmare."

Kira looked at the back of her closed eyelids. Dinosaur tails? It made her wonder if Tommy and Dr. Mercer were experimenting again... Something about the way Casey had described it made her feel uneasy, not to mention vulnerable with no active power rangers at the time being. She'd talk to Conner about it later, when Casey and Jake weren't around. And then, if he agreed, they'd go to Dr. Oliver with it.

Jake and Conner jogged up from the shore shivering as the wind blew chilling their wet bodies. Conner wrapped his red towel around his shoulders. Jake pulled the towel over his head and held it tightly near his neck as the bottom part of the towel fell below his shoulders.

"Hey guys." Kira sat up. "Cold?"

"Just a little." Jake shivered.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Conner questioned.

"Nothing." Casey answered quickly. She wasn't too keen on the idea of everyone thinking she was crazy. "Just how school starts soon. I still haven't gotten all my stuff."

"Me either." Conner said. "Anything to put off thinking about school starting back up. We should go tonight. You know finish school shopping."

Casey raised her eyebrows as Kira rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses.

"Yeah Casey." Jake chided, pulling his towel down to his shoulders. "You should wear you're moon pants."

Conner smacked him in the back of the head and mumbled. "Dude, shut up."

Casey smiled. "Yeah, OK We can go tonight. But I warn you, shopping with a girl takes a really long time and I don't like being rushed."

"I think I'll manage." Conner smirked. "I'll pick you up around four? Just give me your address, I'll find it."

"Oh." Casey started, Jake looked at her. "Um. No. I'll just... I'll meet you at Hayley's. Hannah will probably want to check out the place so she can start planning what songs we're gonna be performing and all that good stuff for next weekend."

"OK, that works too." Conner grinned hopefully. "It's a date?"

Casey shook her head with a smile. "Not a date."

"So who's up for some Starbucks?" Kira wondered randomly.

"Starbizzucks?" Jake smiled, his head seamed to perk up.

"Jake, I swear you are 90 percent caffeine and sugar." Kira joked.

"I know. Isn't it awesome?" Jake smiled excitedly.

* * *

Katherine walked into Hayley's Cyberspace and took a quick look at the place before taking a seat at an empty table. It was a nice place, she thought. Not too different from Ernie's Juice Bar from back in her teenage years. She wasn't sitting long before Hayley walked up to her.

"Hi." She greeted. "I'm Hayley."

"Hi." Katherine started. "I'm-"

"Katherine Hillard." Hayley grinned. "I know."

Katherine raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I'm all about information." Hayley explained. "Plus, I'm a friend of Tommy's so that helps."

"Ah." Katherine understood.

"And at the risk of stepping across the line," Hayley continued, lowering her voice. "Don't be too hard on him. He had his reasons... for everything."

Katherine felt uncomfortable. She didn't even know Hayley, yet she felt like she should trust her. That was just the type of person that she was. There was silence for a few moments, as Kat considered, for the first time, hearing Tommy out. A part of her hoped that he had a good reason for leaving her. That was the same part that wanted him to hold her in his arms again...

"Well, can I get you something?" Hayley broke the silence.

"Oh, I'll just have a Caesar salad please, with a diet coke." Katherine answered, pulled from her thoughts.

"Coming right up." Hayley smiled and walked away.

Katherine looked around once more. Kids were sitting on a couch watching television; some were playing video games at the computers in the corners. Others, probably college students, were sitting at tables typing up papers on their laptops. She liked the set up for the stage up front. She always thought that live music would have been cool. The place had a very home-y feel to it. As she sat there, Katherine wondered if Tommy had started up his own little karate class here like he had back at Ernie's.

Katherine opened her bag that she had brought with her and pulled out twelve pieces of paper, six of which being transparencies, and a black magic marker. Out of eight period days, six of them were classes. Three senior English classes, two junior classes, and a freshman class. She pulled out one of the transparent sheets of paper that resembled her class room desks. In the far right corner sat her desk, the remaining desks were blank, positioned in five rows of seven. She picked up a piece of paper that contained a list of her first period class's names. Her first period senior English class.

She began randomly filling names into the transparent desks. She started with the first row. Alyson M., Joseph J., Amanda M., Emma L., James N., Jason F., Catherine S. She went on like this until every desk was filled with a name. She slipped the class roster and the transparency into her bag and was about to start her second period when she was interrupted.

"Hey, Kat." Tommy started, he was fidgeting nervously. Katherine turned around but before she could speak, he went on. "Look, I know that you don't want to talk to me, and I understand. I do, really, but please just let me explain. I know it won't make up for what I did, nothing can, but I want you to know the truth."

To his surprise Katherine didn't protest. Instead she motioned for him to sit across from her. He gave her a confused look, before taking his seat.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked, surprised. He half wondered whether or not the chair had something gross on it, but then he remembered who he was dealing with.

Katherine sighed before letting a small smile creep across her face. "I'm sure. I've been thinking about it ever since you tried to talk to me yesterday."

She was looking Tommy in the eyes; it took everything he had to keep himself from looking away. She had leaned forward on the table. He did the same.

"I was angry, especially yesterday." Katherine said honestly. "A lot of it had to do with you, but some of it was because of me. I was mad because I thought I was over you, and it turned out I wasn't... "

That wasn't what he expected to hear. He caved and shifted his glance towards the solid blue table. Silence filled the space between them and for a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of people around them. Video games, television, dishes clanking, people socializing.

"We were engaged, Tommy. Engaged." She paused after saying this. Her voice was just barely over a whisper yet it still sounded forceful. Tommy returned his gaze to her eyes as she said this. "It meant something to me, and I know it did to you too. And I won't ever be able to forget what you did. But I do want to be able to understand it."

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"You deserve the truth." He told her softly. "You deserved it then, but I was being selfish. I was scared."

Katherine was confused, but she didn't interrupt.

"Something happened." He continued. He seemed to be struggling with himself. "There was an accident. Remember, I told you Anton Mercer and I were doing some experimenting with Dinosaur DNA. Well things went wrong. Way wrong. The guy that I had beaten out, Thomas Smith, had an accident and transformed himself into a being called Zeltrax. He looked a little like Ecliptor from the Astro Ranger era." Tommy explained so that Kat could visualize him. "Anyway, he hated me for getting the job instead of him. I think that part of him had always blamed me for his accident."

"So you thought that he'd come after you?" Katherine asked, trying to understand. It just didn't seem to be fitting.

"Kind of." Tommy started. "But it doesn't end there. You see, Mercer and I created a lot of things. Tyrannodrones for instance. However, there was an explosion and Mercer was transformed into an evil being known as Mesagog. Though I didn't know it was him at the time. He came after me, and altered the Tyrannodrones programming to do his dirty work. They became his foot soldiers. It wasn't long before he teamed up with Zeltrax. They even abducted a woman, the Principal, Diane Randall actually, and altered her memory to make her believe that she was known as Elsa. She was evil and did a lot of terrible things with Zeltrax by her side. With Hayley's help, I was able to harness powers from the Dino gems and create a new power; a new team of rangers. That's when Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James came into the picture. They became the Red, Yellow, and Blue rangers. They fought off Mesagog until I was able to obtain the fourth gem. Hayley created the black ranger morpher. I became that ranger. Trent Fernandez, Mercer's boy, joined later on as the white ranger. He gave us a lot of trouble as the evil ranger but he came through in the end."

"So you were a ranger, _again_?" Katherine asked quietly for clarification.

"Yes." Tommy answered simply.

Katherine leaned back, breaking their eye contact for the first time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Katherine asked. "I could have helped."

"No, Kat." Tommy said. "You couldn't. Don't you see? Zeltrax was a friend of mine. He knew things about me. He would have used you to get to me."

"Tommy, I just wanted to be with you." Katherine told him. "I could have handled the dangers of it. I wouldn't have cared -"

"I cared." Tommy told her sternly. "If Mesagog would have gotten to you, he could have killed you. I couldn't live with that. The less that you knew, the safer you were. That was my first priority. Keeping you safe. That way they couldn't use you to get to me. They couldn't hurt you. They knew what my weakness was. They knew that it was you. I know you, Kat. You would have done anything and everything you could to help and you could have handled it, I know that. You proved that years ago. But If you would have sacrificed yourself or if they would have killed you... I could never live with myself if something like that happened. I loved you and that, that would have killed me. With you out of the picture, it just made things easier. For both of us."

Katherine leaned on the table, her head in her hands. It made sense; she knew it did. Everything in her body seemed to be fighting against it. She wished that he would have just told her in the beginning. Shed never hated someone as much as she loved him before. It was really confusing.

"I knew that if I told you what was going on, you would have wanted to help. It's part of who you are." Tommy told her, as if he was reading her mind. "You would have came back and convinced me to let you stay. That's why I called. I couldn't look into your eyes and not tell you everything."

They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, the only sounds coming from other people around them. Katherine didn't lift her head out of her hands. Tommy focused on the top of the table.

"That's all." Tommy broke the silence. "I just wanted you to know why."

Katherine nodded, to show that she had heard him. She wasn't ready to look up yet. She was trying not to cry. Trying not to jump into his arms; tell him that she loved him. She was frustrated, but she understood.

"I'm just gonna go." He said getting up.

Katherine took a chance and looked up, shaking her head slowly.

"You don't have to leave." Katherine choked out in a whisper. "I understand and I forgive you, but Tommy, you hurt me."

"I know." Tommy sat back down, staring down at the table once more.

"I just...It wasn't easy for me. Realizing that you weren't there anymore- that we would never be together forever like we promised. You broke my heart, Tommy. " Katherine started.

Tommy just nodded, understanding.

"We can't go back to how we were." Katherine told him. "Let's just try to start over... as friends."

"I can live with that." Tommy agreed, the slightest hint of a smile creeping across his face.

* * *

Back in the desert, Devone was sitting comfortably in his black chair. They were inside of the base, which was dark even with the help of the yellow lights implanted at the top of the walls. The base had been successfully planted into the crater and recovered by sand. No one could have possibly known what was beneath the ground. Devone and Syria had placed a power force field around the area making it completely undetectable by any means, as well as impenetrable. No one would be able to locate or reach them. They were safe, beneath the ground in a Californian desert.

The deck in which Devone was now sitting contained several viewing screens and computer councils. Syria was pushing buttons, while staring at one of the many monitors.

"Have you found anything yet?" Devone grumbled to his daughter.

Syria looked at the screen intently. "It appears that five of the six crystals reside in an impenetrable chamber. That's Zelta's handy work, no doubt. But the sixth crystal remains unaccounted for. It doesn't appear to be anywhere on Earth."

Devone grumbled again. So Zelta had five crystals... that was a major set back.

"I should have known Zelta would have tried to interfere with my plans." He spoke in his deep husky voice. "No matter. We will need only one crystal to destroy Zelta and her pet robot once and for all. Even if they do manage to create a team of rangers. By infusing the final crystal with my power, we will have more than enough power to destroy them all. Do not fail me Syria. Find that Crystal and do it before Zelta does. If you don't, you will have to answer to me and family or not... it doesn't make any difference."

"Right." Syria responded, doing her best to hide the fear in her voice. "I'll extend the search, now."

"Good." Devone breathed. "Now it's time for a little fun."

"What are you going to do?" Syria questioned.

"I'm gonna find myself a ranger." Devone sneered.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fusion: The Rise of Devone**  
A Power Rangers Story

**"Just Hold On"  
**_Part Two_

* * *

Jake pulled his jeep into the parking lot of Starbucks and parked up front, close to the door. He glanced down at the time on the dashboard before turning the ignition off.

"We're getting kind of pressed for time." He told them. "We'd better get it to go."

"That's fine." Casey agreed, making a move to get out of the car.

"You know, I'm not really feeling all that great." Conner spoke up, holding his stomach.

"I told you, you shouldn't have ate that fifth sausage, egg, and cheese Mcmuffin at breakfast." Kira told him.

"Guess not." Conner agreed. "I'm just gonna sit out here. Kira, I'll take a vanilla-bean frappuccino, no coffee added."

"Sure, Conner." Kira started. "I'll be you're waitress."

"Great, thanks." He smiled, before turning to Casey. "Can you stay out here with me?"

"Um, sure." Casey responded, sitting back down.

"I'll get yours too, Case." Kira promised, before pulling the door open and entering the building with Jake.

"OK, so I'm not really sick." Conner said bluntly, moving closer to Casey.

"What?" She asked, disbelievingly. She started towards the car door. "Conner, this is so stu-"

"No, just listen. Please?" Conner asked. He took her silence as an answer. "I think I might like Kira."

Casey had to fight back the urge to laugh. "What? Can you say that again?"

Conner looked away pleadingly.

"I said might!" he added quickly. "Never mind, this is dumb. Let's Go get our Coffee."

He looked dejected as he got up to get out of the car. Casey pulled on his shirt pulling him back into his seat.

"OK, OK." Casey responded. "I'm listening."

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure if I like-like her." Conner went on. "We've been friends for over a year now. Is it weird?"

"Conner, you guys fight all the time." Casey tried to reason.

"I know." Conner said. "It's just... we've been spending a lot of time together lately and sometimes I think about it."

"Think about what exactly." Casey asked cautiously. If this was going to get graphic she'd be out of the car in a matter of seconds.

"About being with her, as a couple." He responded. "And it just feels right. It's complicated. I dated a girl last year, Krista, and when I think about Kira - It's just different. I mean, she's my best friend. I just don't want to mess anything up by bringing it up if she isn't into it. Especially when I'm not even sure if I'm into it."

"Conner." Casey started. "Sometimes, getting involved with your best friend isn't a good thing. It doesn't always end happily. Just ask Jake. He dated my sister for a long time, and then they ended it. Sure they tolerate each other, but there's always that tension. I guess what I'm trying to say is, don't do anything unless you are one-hundred percent sure that you want to be with her. Once you cross that line, sometimes you can't go back."

"So you don't think I should say anything?" Conner asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying be careful." Casey smirked at him. "Just don't wait forever either. You don't want to live your life not knowing what could have been."

"You are confusing me." Conner replied.

"Hun, it doesn't take much." Casey smiled. "So that's why you've been hitting on me all day, huh? Normally you would have given up after the first attempt. You're trying to make her jealous, aren't you?"

Conner shook his head, and leaned back. He put his arm behind her. "No, I just think you're really hott."

Casey rolled her eyes and hit him in the forehead. "So why are you telling me this anyway?"

"I feel like I can trust you." He said. "Plus, she thinks you're cool. So I was thinking that maybe you could ask her how she feels."

Casey looked uneasy; she had a feeling that there was a catch. "I don't know if that's such a great idea..."

"Please?" Conner asked. "Maybe it will help me figure out how I feel if I know how she feels first."

Casey looked at him. He looked so sincere, plus...he really was cute.

"I'll think about it." Casey told him. The whole idea of it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Conner smiled, just as Kira and Jake came out of Starbucks with their drinks. Kira handed Casey's milky brown frappuccino to her and then gave Conner his. Jake was already drinking down his mocha frappuccino.

"So, fun chat?" Jake asked, starting the car up and backing out of the parking space. He pulled forward and made his way onto the road.

"Yeah." Casey answered. "Conner and I going on an actual date tonight."

"What?" Jake, Conner, and Kira asked at the same time.

Casey elbowed Conner in the ribs. His arm slipped off the back of the seat and around her shoulder. It tingled with his touch. Kira looked shocked, she looked at Casey as if expecting her to laugh and admit to making a joke. Casey shifted her eyes towards the back of Jake's head. She never was a comfortable liar.

"Right. Date." Conner nodded his head, trying his best not to act utterly confused.

"How did that hap-" Jake started to ask but was cut off as a big explosion occurred to the right of his vehicle.

Jake jerked the wheel to the left, and slammed on his breaks. The car went up on two wheels as it skidded to a halt. All four of them jumped out of the car and looked around for the source of the explosion.

_zzzppppppppppppppppptttttt._

At least twenty Cylatrons appeared out of no where. Kira and Conner looked at each other, their eyes widening in shock and disbelief. This couldn't be happening, could it? Casey felt as if her heart had fallen into the bottom of her stomach. She felt sick. She'd seen these things before, in her dream. There was no mistaking them. Talons to dinosaur tail.

"I don't believe this..." Conner started.

"Casey, Jake, get out of here. Go get help!" Kira instructed.

Casey felt as if she was frozen to the ground. She had just barely heard Kira.

"Are you crazy!" Jake asked. "We can't just leave you here with them. They'll tear you apart!"

There was no time to debate; the Cylatrons immediately began to attack forcing the four to engage in battle. They started off fairly well, but only a few minutes into battle they began to lose. They were outnumbered five to one. Not good odds for a mere human facing a walking razorblade.

Jake was the first to fall to the ground, being slashed across the chest with the Cylatrons tail after spin kicking one of the henchmen in the chest.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He fell clutching his bleeding chest. Luckily, the cut wasn't too deep. However, he didn't get back up on his feet right away.

Casey punched a Cylatron in the mask, but she had a feeling that she had done more damage to her hand then the Cylatron. It throbbed with pain as a Cylatron kicked her in the back with his talon, ripping open the back of her shirt and scratching her back shallowly. She fell forward and was immediately pinned to the ground.

"There's too many!" Casey squirmed around, trying to break free. "We've got to get out of here!"

Conner spiraled to the ground as he was punched across the face. Blood flowed freely down the fresh wounds upon his cheek. He rolled to a stop, before pulling himself back up on one knee. He was clutching his chest, breathing deeply.

"She's right!" Conner agreed. "We can't win."

"Get-off-of-me!" Kira breathed, struggling to break free of the Cylatrons restraining her. They were gripping her arms tightly with their talons. "Guys! I could use some help over here!"

Casey looked to where Kira was being held. Something wasn't right about the situation. They didn't appear to be trying to hurt her. Only red marks rested on her arms where she was struggling against their talons to get free and more of the Cylatrons seemed to be focusing on her than any of them.

"No! Kira!" Conner got up and starting running towards her.

However, before he could make it to her aid, a flash of black light appeared before Conner, causing him to slow to a stop. When the flash disintegrated, Devone stood a mere few feet in front of him blocking his way. The man was smirking, his eyes dark behind his shades.

"What the." Conner started. "Who are you?"

Casey pulled herself free and ran up behind Conner. Jake joined her shortly after, still clutching his bleeding chest. The man was laughing. It almost sounded like a growl. Casey couldn't believe that this was happening. She had to be dreaming again. She merely stared at the man, hatred filling her eyes and consuming her entire body.

"They call me Devone." He spoke, evilly. "Now back away ranger or prepare to be demolished. I have what I want."

And with that, he, Kira, and the Cylatrons all disappeared as they teleported away. Casey stared dumbstruck to the spot where Devone had been standing only minutes before. How could she have seen this man before she had even met him? How could he be here now? And why did they take Kira?

"What the heck did he mean by 'ranger'?" Jake asked, frustrated.

"What? I don't, I don't know." Conner said distractedly. "We have to find Kira."

Conner was about to take off, but Casey grabbed his arm, finally being forced back into reality and away from her thoughts.

"Conner, we can't." She spoke to him shakily. "We just got clobbered by those things."

"We can't just give up!" Conner retorted angrily. He cheeks were flushed; one side of his face was still bleeding. He didn't seem to even notice the pain.

"There isn't anything that we can do!" She was upset. "We're powerless to stop them. Don't you get it! If there is a new evil, there will be a new team of rangers. They'll save her."

"Go if you want." He stared angrily at her. "I'm gonna find her."

"Good luck with that, seeing as how they could be millions of miles away." Casey retorted. "And even if you did find her, you're just gonna end up killed!"

"She's my best friend, Casey." He looked her in the eyes. His anger seemed to have vanished. It was replaced by distraught.

Casey nodded her head, understandingly, but they didn't have the chance to say anything else. The three disappeared in flashes of white light. They landed on the ground of the command center with a hard thud. Not being experienced in teleportation, the three landed messily on top of each other. Jake, at the bottom, grunted at the extra weight colliding with his wound. The three got up, rubbing their muscles and taking a look around at the place. Six tubes aligned the wall, each filled with a different color. Pink, blue, white, red, black, and yellow. Zelta wasn't in her tube at the moment. They were in utter amazement at the sight of the place.

"Talk about a rough landing." Jake mumbled, breaking the silence.

"No joke." Casey agreed.

"What is this place?" Conner questioned, his anger seemed to be fading and now was being replaced by curiosity. Maybe even a little hope.

"Hello." Alpha greeted. Casey jumped back about three feet into Jake's arms. "Welcome to the power chamber."

None of them spoke until Tommy and Kat appeared, landing gracefully on their feet. Conner looked shocked. Tommy and his new English teacher were facing him. Now he remembered where he'd seen her before; Tommy's video diary almost a year ago. She had been the former pink ranger.

"What are you guys doing here?" He faced Tommy.

Tommy simply looked around the place in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was back there again. The Chamber looked very similar to how it had many years ago, during his time as a turbo ranger, but there were differences he noted. It was a lot more high tech, apparently there had been quite an advancement in technology. He didn't get the chance to answer Conner as a sound echoed through the command center and Zelta appeared in her tube. All the teens take a step back, even Conner who was not used to this at all.

"Alpha!" Katherine cried as she noticed the tiny robot for the first time.

"You know this place?" Casey questioned.

"We basically grew up here." Tommy trailed off.

"I am Alpha 5." Alpha introduced himself to the teenagers. "I am a robotic droid. This is Zelta of Eltar, Zordon's sister and an extremely powerful witch."

"I don't understand." Tommy spoke. "What are we doing back here? I thought this place was destroyed."

"Tommy, Katherine, Conner," Alpha started. "You've all been power rangers before..."

"So that's what Devone meant by 'Ranger' earlier." Casey interrupted, before adding quickly. "Sorry."

Zelta looked at Casey sharply. Her voice was full of alert.

"You've meant Devone?" She asked urgently.

"Briefly." Jake mumbled pointing to his chest. Conner rubbed his face and Casey touched her back at the memory.

"Yeah, and he took Kira." Conner said, his voice filling with hatred. "I gotta admit. It was brutal."

"I'm afraid that he's moving quicker than I anticipated, Alpha." Zelta continued. "We must hurry."

"Right." Alpha agreed. "If you would all please view the viewing screen."

Tommy and Kat immediately turned to face the viewing screen at the back of the building. Conner, Jake, and Casey followed suit. The image of Devone attacking a city appeared.

"This is Devone Kalavaar." Alpha explained. "Prince of all evil. He is by far the most powerful villain Earth has ever encountered. There is only one who exceeds his power, and that would be his brother, Kavaar. We believe that his intentions are to rule the universe with his daughter, Syria, by his side. He plans on enslaving the human race and use them as pawns in combat in his quest to be the supreme ruler. It is likely that he will gain many followers that will join him out of fear or because of their own thirst for power."

Each one of them wore a worried expression on their face as the picture faded to show the silver metallic henchmen attacking.

"These are his foot soldiers known as Cylatrons." Alpha continued. "They have no conscious, they do not know the difference between right and wrong. They do what they are instructed to do."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Jake asked, grimacing as one of the Cylatron's removed a human-like creatures head.

"Because Jake." Zelta answered. "It is important that you know what you will be up against."

Jake looked to Casey and mouthed 'us?'. She too wore a confused expression, but neither of them asked any further questions.

"Tommy, Katherine, Conner." Alpha started. "You've all held the responsibilities of being a power ranger in previous years. You know how ruthless a batter can become. Devone is by far worse than anything you have ever faced. He makes rash decisions, not thinking of the consequences, making him far more dangerous. He doesn't think twice after he's made a decision."

Tommy shared a worried glance with Kat. For a moment, it felt as if nothing had ever changed between them.

"With much work by Alpha and I," Zelta continued. "We have managed to locate and collect five of the six Zeo shards."

"Six?" Katherine wondered allowed. "When we held the Zeo powers, there were only five shards."

"That is correct, Katherine." Zetla told her. "But we have recently discovered that there is indeed a sixth shard, and the crystal that you thought to be complete many years ago, was not. However, we have not been able to locate the yellow shard, but with Devone's arrival we were given no choice but to construct the crystal as five.

"But if the Zeo powers weren't even enough to stop Divatox, what makes you think that they can defeat Devone?" Tommy questioned.

"Because the Zeo powers are not the only powers that we have obtained." Alpha explained. "The crystals are merely the host of the power. We have fused the powers of rangers past together to create a whole new team of rangers; The Fusion Rangers. The Zeo powers were only the basis for the construction. With recent technology we've managed to restore several powers dating all the way back to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, including the green power coin, up to the most current rangers, the Dino Rangers. Once restored to the best of our ability, we extracted those powers and have fused them with the Zeo crystal. Ranger powers from other planets are the only exception."

"So what you're saying is that ten teams of ranger power are fused into these five crystals?" Tommy asked.

"Six, once we locate the yellow crystal." Alpha responded. "We've expanded to a world-wide search and should have an answer soon. These powers even once they have been expanded to the sixth crystal will bypass even the most powerful of form ranger teams by far. With them, you should be able to defeat Devone and bring down his reigning empire. Though, it won't be easy."

Jake swallowed. There was that word again; 'you'. He mentally began counting the number of people in the room. Yep, there were five. Go figure.

"There is one slight problem." Alpha went on. "The powers have not been tested."

"Slight problem?" Casey asked.

"I'm about 99 percent certain that the power fusion was successful." He ensured her. "The power transfer to you should go smoothly."

"But there's still a one percent chance that we could end up as mush." She argued. "Great."

"No one can force you to take the risk of becoming a power ranger. That is a decision that you and you alone can make." Zelta informed her. "If you chose to pass up this opportunity to save your world, we can just as easily alter your memory and send you back to exactly where you were before we teleported you. But, the crystal chose all of you. It's power will be at its strongest when it resides with you and you alone."

"You can count on me, Zelta." Tommy offered immediately. "There's nothing more important than this."

"I agree." Katherine spoke up next. "I'll do anything I can to help."

"I'm in. All the way." Conner said, crossing his arms. "I've got a major bone to pick with this guy."

"I'll do it." Jake said, a little less sure than the others. "Who am I to deny the power?"

"This is crazy." Casey mumbled a little louder than she meant to.

Everyone turned to look at her. Even Jake.

"You're telling me, that we're, Us - Conner, Jake, Katherine, Tommy, and me - are supposed to take these powers, that haven't even been tested, and take down someone as crazy and evil as Devone?" Casey questioned. She was the only one that knew exactly what this guy was capable of.

Conner walked over to Casey and grabbed her behind her elbows. He looked down at her. She looked at his cheek; it was still bleeding.

"Casey, you saw those things with your own eyes. You saw what they can do." He said softly, comfortingly. "If we don't do this, then people are going to die."

Casey thought back to her dream as she looked into Conner's chocolate brown eyes. She thought of the destruction and deaths of her friends. It was all coming true, but this could be a way to stop it. She could save Hannah.

Casey exhaled softly and nodded. "Alright. I'm in."

"Yes!" Alpha cheered, quickly making his way to the crystal that rested in the center of the room.

It was no longer glowing, but sitting their peacefully waiting for it's proper owner. Alpha lifted the crystal and broke it apart into it's original five shards. The others watched, intrigued, as he did this. He held it in the crook of his arm, and he lifted a single shard and held it gingerly in his gloved hand. He walked over to Tommy first.

"Tommy, full of remarkable strength and bravery." Alpha began. "You will lead the team as the white ranger."

Alpha handed Tommy the shard. He held it gingerly as it began to glow bright white, lighting nearly the entire room. Tommy looked liked a little kid at Christmas; he couldn't be happier. What looked like white lightning shot up around his arm and his entire body was engulfed in such a powerful light that the others had to shield their eyes. When the light disappeared, the crystal was gone and so was Tommy. Instead, was the white ranger. The powers had taken on the form of the Mighty Morphin' power rangers, except for one difference. They were extremely armored which gave them a much more powerful look. (AN: Think MMPR:TM) The golden medallion in the center of his chest bore the face of a fierce dragon. (AN: Think Bahaumut from FFX) Even a fiercer looking dragon called Ryu rested at his side. Tommy reached his gloved hand to touch the golden medallion. The power was nothing like he had felt before. He felt invincible. Tommy removed his helmet and held it at his side. A wide smile was on his face.

"Whoa." Was all Conner could say.

Alpha moved on to Katherine.

"Katherine. You will be the Pink Ranger."

He handed Katherine her crystal and the light once again began the power transfer. When it was finished, the pink ranger stood in the room. Her medallion held that of a tiger. She too removed her helmet, smiling.

"Conner, You are the Red Ranger." Alpha went on.

The power transfer began for a third time, before the red ranger stood tall. In Conner's medallion resided the phoenix. As the power coursed through him, he removed his helmet smirking.

"And our newest rangers. Casey and Jake. You will be the black and blue rangers."

"Yeah well, if you haven't noticed," Jake started. "We're already black and blue."

The rangers all smirked and shook their heads. Casey rolled her eyes before Alpha handed them each their crystal. Casey wondered what would happen if nothing happened. But she shouldn't have worried, because as soon as the crystal touched her fingers, it began glowing black. Jake's began glowing blue directly after. The power transfer took place and in a matter of seconds the blue and black rangers entered the room. Casey removed her helmet first, her blond locks falling down to her shoulders. Jake was next. He felt completely energized, more than usual that is. Casey's uniform was a female version of the black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Neither she nor Kat bore skirts. Casey's golden medallion held that of a lion, Jake's a wolf. Neither one of them had ever felt anything like it. They were full of power and strength. They felt like they could definitely have another go with the Cylatrons, and not only fight them evenly, but win. Like the others, they felt invincible; nothing could stop them.

"Wicked." Jake spoke, practically bouncing on the spot.

"Oh man, I can't wait to show this to Hannah. She's gonna flip!" Casey said swiping her arm through the air with a swishing noise.

"Hannah? What about Nate and Eric!" Jake started. "They're gonna be so jealous."

Conner, Tommy, and Kat all looked disturbed at this. Tommy stepped forward.

"Guys, you can't tell anyone about this." Tommy started.

Casey looked taken aback. "But I tell Hannah everything..."

"I'm sorry, but you cant. Not this time." Tommy said. "There are rules to being a power ranger. The first and foremost being that you must keep your identity a secret or lose the power forever. Besides, telling them would put not only you in danger, but them as well."

"Oh." Jake said dejectedly. He stopped bouncing around. He was looking forward to telling his brothers all about this, but he nodded his head understandingly. "I can live with that."

Casey slowly nodded in agreement as well.

"Also, never use your powers for personal gain, and never engage in battle unless you are forced to." He informed them. "Being a power ranger is a great responsibility. It can get frustrating at times, and its going to take time. This problem isn't going to just go away now that we have powers. It's a long and dangerous road to victory. Can you live with that?" Tommy pushed.

"Wait to scare 'em, Dr. O." Conner said, leaning back on a council.

"We can handle it." Casey spoke up. "If we don't step up then Devone is going to tear apart the city. Our loved ones will die. If we can prevent that, then it'll all be worth it."

"Agreed." Conner spoke up. "Which brings me back to Kira. What's going to happen to her?"

"I am still unsure of what Devone's intentions with Kira are, but I can assure you that it isn't good." Zelta informed them.

"Oh, well, that's a comforting thought." Jake said sarcastically.

"We have to get her back." Casey stated.

"No matter what it takes." Conner agreed, his face full of concern.

* * *

Devone sat in his chair in the dimly lit base. The area had been well secured and was virtually impossible to penetrate. He sat, thinking of the crystal and where it could possibly be at this point in time. He was getting impatient. Devone looked up as the sliding door rose. Syria entered the room and as soon as she was into the room the door sealed and reset the lock.

"How is the prisoner?" Devone asked grumpily.

"Locked up and ready for the power transfer." Syria answered.

"Excellent." Devone grumbled. "Phase one is complete."

* * *

Kira was lying unconscious, face down, in a dark square cell. Fog from an unknown source seemed to be infiltrating the entire room near the ground. Kira stirred and coughed as she finally came to. She blinked a few times, trying to focus her eyes and remember where she was .She pushed herself up, sitting above the layer of fog.

"Ugh." Kira groaned, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"Ah, you've finally awakened." A black cyborg stepped out from a dark corner. A large sword rested on his side and had a voice that seamed processed and computerized. "I am Xandre." (AN: Pronounced ZON-DRAY)

"You've got to be kidding me." Kira said taking a step backwards.

Xandre pulled his sword and began to advance on Kira. "I can assure you, this is no joke."

Kira took a few more steps back and got into a fighting stance. She looked scared, and she was. Her insides were screaming with terror, but she couldn't lose her head completely. She ducked as Xandre stepped closer and took a swing at her, missing her body by inches. As she ducked, she quickly sweep kicked the cyborg causing him to fall to the ground with a thud. Caught off guard, he quickly got up and positioned himself in his own fighting stance, preparing for a fun little battle with the former yellow ranger. He stepped forward swiping his sword once more, she rolled onto the ground and hastily got back onto her feet and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kira screamed shrilly.

Except it wasn't a normal scream at all. She had somehow tapped into her lost Dino powers and managed to use her pterra scream. The cyborg fell to the ground clutching his metallic head. His sword lay forgotten a few inches away from him.

"Whoa." Was all she said before bolting through the now open cell door.

* * *

Back in the command center Alpha was still searching for the lost crystal shard as Tommy and Katherine were showing the others what some of the buttons did and how to work them. After spending four years of your life in the chamber, some things were bound to rub off on them. They were all unmorphed, their morphers tucked safely around their waists, hidden beneath their clothing. Casey, Conner, and Jake's wounds had all been cleaned and bandaged. Casey and Jake had changed shirts so their damaged skin was no longer showing. Conner had a patch of white gauss covering the scratches on his cheek. Conner and Casey were near Tommy. Kat and Jake were on the other side of the room.

Conner winced and shook his head slightly. It all of the sudden had become agitated and his ears were ringing. He was trying to pay attention to Tommy talking, but it just wasn't working. His head felt like it was gonna explode. And then, it did. Sort of. The sound of Kira's pterra scream echoed through his head so loudly that it felt as if she had screamed directly into his ear.

"And this button-" Tommy started, but was cut off by Conner's strange actions.

The sound seemed to be all around him. He could no longer focus on what was going on around him, he could only hear the shrill scream. He grabbed his ears as his face screwed up in pain.

"AH!" Conner cried.

Casey tried to grab him, but couldn't quite get to him before he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Tommy and Casey both fell to the ground around him, worried.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questioned. "What happened to him?"

And then everything was normal. The sound was gone and his head was fine. Conner sat up breathing heavily.

"I heard-" He started. "I heard Kira's pterra scream. Didn't you?"

All the other rangers looked around at each other. They all wore the same look of worry on their faces. None of them had heard anything.

"Conner, are you OK?" Casey asked, a little frightened.

"Maybe it wasn't the scream." Tommy said hesitantly. "Maybe you're just worried about her -"

"I'm not hearing things!" Conner said hotly. "It was her."

"Conner, her powers were lost..." Tommy started.

"Is that even possible?" Casey said quickly, turning to Zelta.

"Because we hat to restore the Dino powers in order to create your new powers, Kira would have regained her previous Dino power." Zelta started. "With that said, it is highly possible that, in Kira's distressed state, she may have accidentally stumbled onto the means of telepathy."

"Telepathy?" Jake asked.

"Yes, Jake." Zelta answered. "When you focus your mind so much on a single person, you can develop a sense of telepathy, and direct your thoughts to others as a means of communication."

"So you're saying that Kira was focusing on me so much, that I heard her thoughts." Conner questioned.

"Or you could have just as easily stumbled into her thoughts." Zelta spoke.

"Is there anyway to use that to find out where she is?" Jake asked.

"I'm afraid not." Zelta responded. "But if we can establish a connection, we can be sure that she is safe."

"That's better than nothing at all." Katherine spoke up.

"Who's going to teach us though?" Casey pondered. "It's not every day that you run into someone who can just happen to talk to people through their thoughts."

"Andros." Kat answered.

"And Ashley." Tommy offered.

"Wait – You don't mean -" Casey started.

"Former rangers." Tommy answered before she could finish.

"Yeah we know." Jake smirked. "They run the juice bar back home." He still referred to Angel Grove as home, despite the fact that Reefside was his home now. "How can they help? I mean, they were power rangers once, but so were you. What do they know that you don't?"

" Well, Andros isn't just an ordinary human. In fact, he's not really human at all." Kat informed them.

"Why don't I like the sound of that..." Casey muttered to herself. She had a feeling that they would soon be getting into something way over their heads... well even more so than they already were.

Jake's eyes shot up in amazement, his face lighting up with curiosity. "Oh, Really?"

"Yeah, it's a little detail that they decided to leave out when they were telling their story of being rangers. Andros is from a planet called KO-35." Tommy continued. "Karovians are essentially a colony of humans except they use much more of their brains than the ten percent that earthlings do. They have managed to tap into not only telepathy but telekinesis too."

"Man, I wish I was an alien." Jake said dejectedly. "That would be so freakin' cool."

Kat smiled, he certainly was a goofy boy. Not much seemed to get to him or even surprise him; she admired that. Casey hit him softly in the stomach with the back of her hand, chuckling. Conner was listing intently to Tommy, hanging on his every word. He was too concerned about Kira at the moment to focus on anything else.

"Anyway, even though Ashley's from Earth, she has a Karovian's abilities. Andros taught them to her." Tommy finished.

"Yeah, we know exactly who they are." Casey said. "Doesn't everyone? I mean, you'd have to live in a hole to not remember the day Andros, Ashley, and the other space rangers gave up their identities to stop Astronoma."

"I didn't know that Andros is an alien though." Jake smiled goofily. "That makes him even cooler!"

"Humph." Casey breathed with a smirk, knowing full well what Andros's opinions of Jake were. "I didn't know he was from another planet either... they keep their abilities hidden well, though it does explain a lot. I actually worked for them for a long time. We were close before I moved here; I've been meaning to write. They were like my mentors growing up."

"So you think that they can help us?" Conner wondered aloud.

"I think so." Kat answered. "It'll be difficult, but they might be able to teach us."

"Locating and teleporting Ashley and Andros now." Alpha told them punching in a few buttons.

Casey backed up, moving closer to Conner as Jake, Tommy, and Kat moved over to the other side of command center making room for the two to land. Two flashes of glowing white light flew into the command center from what seemed like the ceiling. When the light faded away, Ashley and Andros stood in the middle of the command center, where the podium harboring the crystal used to be. Both of them wore confused expressions on their faces. Ashley spoke first.

"Wow, I haven't done that in a while." She said.

"Welcome to the power chamber, Ashley and Andros. I am Zelta from Eltar. " Zelta greeted.

"Um, hi." Ashley smiled.

Andros looked around at the faces staring at him. Most of them were familiar. Two teenagers were leaning back onto a few of the computer councils, one of which he recognized. One he did not. The boy in red, who's name he did not know, had his arms crossed and wore a serious expression on his face. There was a hint of sadness in his eyes, but mostly confidence and purpose. Casey, who Ashley had immediately embraced in a hug upon seeing, looked at Andros almost as confused as he felt. He could tell that she had been informed on his true heritage; he could practically see the questions in her eyes. They had been close, and he was sure that she was probably feeling hurt about the lack of trust he and Ashley had put in her. He smirked at Casey, hoping to ease the tension. An older woman who he had never seen before stood next to a familiar face. Andros's gaze fell on Tommy, recognizing his former teammate, even if it was only for a short period of time. They had still had some contact from time to time; mostly just for general updates dealing with the power rangers. Ashley recognized both Katherine and Tommy, a small smile crept along her face, as a greeting. She was curious to find out why they had been brought here, as was Andros. For a second, they felt like they were seventeen again... and then Andros's eyes fell upon the boy in blue.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Andros sounded annoyed as he tried to back away. Jake came closer. "You? A Ranger? I must be having some sort of nightmare."

It wasn't that Andros disliked Jake. In fact, he really liked the kid. But that was just it. He was a kid. Sometimes he just got to be too much, and being close to Casey, Jake was around a lot. At least until he moved anyway. To be honest, it was quite a relief to Andros. He liked him... especially when he got to pick on Jake, but the boy was way too hyper for his own good, and unlike Casey, he seemed to never mature past ten-years-old. When it came down to it, Andros knew that Jake only idolized him. Andros's presence excited him, but to be frank, Jake got on his every last nerve. Still, he didn't mind the boy as much as he let on. He often made jabs at the boy, giving him a hard time. It was all in good nature. As much as Andros wanted to not like him, he couldn't help it.

"So you're the alien?" Jake asked aloud, ignoring his snide remarks as he swiped Andros's forehead. He did it as if hoping Andros' skin would come off revealing a much more sci-fi-esque being. "This is it? Multi-colored hair? I mean, I always thought it was kinda weird, but we just figured it was some kind of personal statement."

He sounded disappointed. Andros looked offended.

"Jake, seriously, I hate it when you touch me, and I _like_ my hair. Also, I'm a Karovian, actually." Andros spoke, Karovian or not, he didn't liked to be called an alien. "What did you really expect? You've known me for years."

"You just look so-" He started.

"Human?" Andros finished.

"Yeah." Jake answered. " But I expected... I dunno, blue skin or something. Maybe a horn coming out of your head or something cool like that." He nodded "Blue skin would have been wicked cool." Jake looked at Andros for a second more. "When they told me you were from another planet I just figured that this," Jake motioned to Andros' body as he spoke. "was some sort of disguise."

Andros shook his head before turning back to Tommy, choosing to ignore Jake.

"You've got one heck of a blue ranger, Tom." Andros took a stab at Jake.

"Yeah, well we like him." Tommy smiled at the frowning blue ranger, re-lifting his spirits. "He's done good."

"Lucky you." Andros tousled Jake's hair causing Jake to jerk his head away. Andros smiled. "Anyway, what's going on?" Andros asked.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but we need your help." Tommy answered.

"So you guys are the new power rangers?" Ashley grinned. "Let me guess. White, Pink, Blue, Black - That's interesting, Case, there's never been a female black ranger before - and red."

They all nodded as she pointed to each of them. Their choice in clothing had obviously given them away.

"What, no yellow?" She asked jokingly.

Andros shook his head. "How can we help? "

"Well you see, this villain, Devone, he's captured one of our friends." Tommy answered. "A former ranger, Kira Ford."

"She managed to stumble on what we think to be some sort of Telepathy." Katherine continued. "She came into contact with Conner."

"What do you mean come into contact?" Andros asked, turning to look at the boy in red. "You're Conner?"

"I am." Conner said, stepping forward. "I was standing at the council with Casey and Dr. O, learning what the buttons did and my head just started feeling agitated. It felt as if it were clogged and I had a major pressure headache. There was all this static and beeping, and then I heard her in my head. As clear as day. I don't think she meant to though. I just heard her pterra scream and then she was gone. The scream was as loud as it normally was when you were standing right next to her. It was so close, but she was no where near. If that makes any sense. You probably think I'm crazy, right?"

"No, not crazy. But yeah." Andros nodded his head slowly. "That sounds like telepathy alright... And you're sure it's something that was really happening?"

"Positive." Conner answered.

"We're asking if you would be willing to teach two of our current ranger's telepathy so they may be able to communicate with Kira and ensure her safety." Zelta asked.

"We'd be glad to help." Ashley answered immediately. "Anything we can do, just let us know."

"Who are we teaching?" Andros looked around.

"That is for you to decide." Zelta responded.

Andros looked around at the five people in the room. "Alright, Conner, if Kira has already made a connection with you, you two must be close. That'll make it easier."

"I'll take him." Ashley offered. "You've had more experience with Telepathy than I have."

"Alright." Andros agreed. "It's going to take time either way though. Bending the human mind like this isn't easy."

"I know." Ashley nodded. "We'll just have to do the best we can."

"Right." Andros nodded, looking from Jake to Casey. "Then I'll take...Casey."

Casey looked up from the ground, startled.

"What?" She asked. "Um, Andros, why not Tommy? He knows Kira a lot better than I do."

"No, maybe it's because I know you and how much you care for others, but something tells me that you're the right choice." Andros observed the girl. He'd known her almost all her life, but now that she was a ranger she seemed different somehow. "Besides, it's easier to learn, the younger you are."

Casey nodded and stepped forward to stand in the center of the room with Conner, Andros, and Ashley.

"Alpha, can you teleport us to somewhere quiet?" Ashley asked.

"Sure thing, Ashley." Alpha responded. "First, take this. We haven't had time to make the others yet."

In his hand was a communicator that looked exactly the same as it did years and years ago when Billy had first invented them. Alpha handed it to Andros who placed it on his left hand wrist. He couldn't help but smile. He missed the feeling of it resting there. He'd tried watches after he gave up his rangering days, but it wasn't the same.

"Good luck, rangers." Alpha told Casey and Conner.

"Remember to stay in touch. Devone is still out there." Tommy warned.

They all nodded and Alpha teleported them out of the chamber.

* * *

Kira ran down a dark hallway as fast as she could, breathing heavily. Her face was damp with sweat; She felt as if she had been running forever. She made a turn and slowed to catch her breath.

"These walls have to end somewhere!" She wheezed, continuing to walk down the apparently empty hallway. She was becoming frustrated rapidly, not to mention annoyed, angry, and scared.

The hall was dark, and she couldn't always see where she was going so it made it impossible for her to make sure she wasn't going in circles. She looked around trying to make something out that could lead her to her escape... if there was an escape. She passed a doorway and just as she did, Devone stepped out behind her. He snarled as he saw Kira's sandy brown hair flapping behind her as she walked quickly down the hall.

"I don't think so!" He growled, thrusting his arm outward.

Electrifying purple energy beams shot from his fingertips like lightning towards Kira. She didn't have a chance to move before the beams wrapped around her. Her entire body seamed to tingle for a moment before turning into a sharp pain. She grimaced and grunted in pain before she fell to the ground, unconscious, and teleported away. Devone laughed menacingly under his breath before he too disappeared in a black flash.

* * *

Kira materialized out of thin air and fell flat onto her stomach in what appeared to be some sort of dark dimension. Fog drifted around a few inches off the ground, flowing slightly.

"oomph." Kira grunted as she crashed into the ground. She stirred for a moment, and coughed. The impact from the fall had knocked her conscious. She sat up and held her head. It seamed to be spinning. One thing was for sure, she had a killer headache.

"Now where am I?" She grumbled, frustrated. She felt like her head was going to explode any minute now.

Syria stepped out from the shadows and smirked at her prisoner.

"So you thought you could escape, did you?" She crossed her arms.

Kira jumped to her feet, startled. She stood up so fast that she had to grab her head and close her eyes to stop the room from spinning even faster than it had been before. She swallowed and focused her attention to the armor clad woman standing in front of her.

"Well, you know how it is. I thought I could, but something came up." Kira answered sarcastically.

"Don't you get smart with me." Syria said through clenched teeth.

She mad a move to slap her across her face, but Kira was quicker. She grabbed Syria by the wrist, stopping the slap in mid-air.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kira warned, her anger and frustration rising. "Or you're going to get a serious beat down."

Syria jerked her hand out of Kira's grip and glared at her, which Kira returned, not even daring to blink. Kira broke the silence first.

"My friends will be looking for me. They'll come." Kira said through gritted teeth. "And when they do, you and you're daddy are gonna be sorry that you ever messed with us."

Syria only smirked and shook her head.

"You forget." Syria said. "They're not power rangers anymore."

Kira swallowed, her eyes narrowed. She knew Syria was right. Her friends weren't rangers anymore. Neither was she. Which meant she could be stuck here forever.

"You're not a power ranger anymore." She continued, her voice caked in darkness. "But don't worry. You will be."

And then she was gone in a flash of purple, leaving Kira utterly confused.

* * *

Back outside of the command center, Andros, Ashley, Casey, and Conner all sat around each other. It was dark now, but thanks to Alpha, they had a big portable light shining on them so that they could see. They were sitting on a pair of rocks, facing one another. Casey and Conner on one side, Ashley and Andros on the other. They'd been outside for hours now, only stopping once to grab something to eat. Casey had caught on so quickly that it had startled even Andros. He hadn't expected either of them to actually succeed at Telepathy right away. He figured they'd be working non-stop for, at the very least, a couple more days, yet she had managed to get through to him in a little less than an hour. However, Conner had yet to break through and he was getting extremely frustrated.

"You're not concentrating enough." Andros sighed.

"Dude." Conner started, frustrated. "I've never concentrated harder in my entire life. I'm trying. It just isn't working."

Andros rubbed his eyes with his left hand before looking back to Conner. Andros knew that he was trying.

"Look, I didn't expect either of you to learn it by tonight. It amazes me that Casey got it." Andros told them, getting up from the large stone. "Telepathy is controlled by a very unique part of the brain in which humans don't usually tap into. It's going to be difficult. Let's just call it a night and try again tomorrow."

"No, I can get it." Conner shook his head. "Let me try again. Just one more time. Please."

Andros looked at Conner. His eyes were full of sincerity and hopefulness. He was clinging so desperately onto the idea of Telepathy as a means of communication with Kira. He looked to Ashley, who had the answer to Conner's plea in her eyes. Andros sat back down.

"Alright." Andros agreed.

"OK, remember." Ashley started. "Free your mind. Focus solely on me. Nothing else matters right now. Think of how badly you need to talk to me and then focus your thoughts at me."

Conner looked at Ashley intensely. This was his last chance. He wanted to talk to Kira tonight, and if he had any hopes of doing that, he had to break through this time. He closed his eyes and thought purely of Ashley. And then he focused. Casey waited hopefully by his side. She was sitting on one of her legs. Conner opened his eyes and looked at Ashley hopefully.

"You did it!" She told him. "Well, for the most part. There were a few missing words here and there, but not so much that you couldn't understand it."

"Alright!" Casey said, high-fiving an excited Conner.

"What did he say?" Andros asked. "Just to be sure."

"He said," Ashley began. "I hope we get this telepathy thing soon. I really need to talk to Kira. I need to tell her that she's gonna be OK, and we're going to do whatever it takes to get her back. Like I said, a few minor words here and there were missing, but I think he can manage it."

Conner sighed, relieved. "Awesome. That was like the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life."

"And it only took six hours." Andros stated. "That's really good for being human."

"Yeah, it took me like a hundred times that long." Ashley agreed.

"Meh." Casey shrugged. "It wasn't that hard."

Andros turned to her, a puzzled expression replacing the smile that he had had previously. "I still don't understand how you got it so quickly. I mean, no human has ever been able to control Telepathy in under an hour. No one."

"Really?" Casey asked. "How long did it take you?"

"Karovians are different. We're born with the ability." Andros answered. "Telekinesis is learned, though it's easier if you grow up around it and start young like most."

"Oh, well I grew up around you guys. Maybe some of you rubbed off on me." Casey said. "Besides, this was important, and I've always been a fast learner. You know that."

"That you are." Andros agreed, though something still wasn't sitting right with him. It didn't make any sense, but it was an acceptable answer, so he let it go. This was important, and Casey was an extremely determined person. She cared about the safety of others unlike anyone he had ever known. She would be a great ranger; he had always thought that.

"Well, we better get back and tell the others." Ashley proposed. "They're probably wondering if we've had any success in the last couple of hours."

"Yeah, plus Jake is probably driving Alpha crazy." Casey agreed as they started to walk back towards the command center. "The last time I checked he was trying to get Alpha to let him hook up his Playstation 2 to the viewing screen. Its something about kick-ass graphics and a sound system."

"Oh gosh." Ashley chuckled.

Conner shook his head as he looked at the ground with a hint of a smile on his face. He stopped for a moment before looking up to his friends. The others stopped and turned to face him.

"Aren't you coming?" Casey asked.

"Actually, you guys go ahead without me." Conner told them. "I want to see if I can get through to Kira."

Casey reach out and grabbed his fingers in her hand. She nodded, understanding his want to ensure his friends safety.

"We'll get her back, Conner." Casey told him. "I know we will."

Conner nodded and pulled his hand from her soft grip before turning and walking into the darkness. Casey turned and the three of them made their way back into the Command center. After a few minutes of walking, they reach the command center and the doors slid open for them to enter. The doors slid shut behind them as Jake's voice reach their ears. Zelta was missing from her tube at the time being. Evidently she was using her own methods of searching for Kira.

"Common Alpha." Jake pleaded. "Just five minutes of Final Fantasy. Please? Or Kingdom Hearts! That's all about good and evil. The darkness. I'd be learning!"

"I'm sorry, but the answer's still no, Jake." Alpha responded, pushing buttons on the council. "We must keep the frequency clear at all times. Now please, stop bugging me. I'm trying to find Kira!"

"Besides, how would that make us look, Jake?" Casey smirked. "I'm sorry, we didn't save the world today because the blue ranger wanted to play his playstation. So we didn't get the message."

"Yeah, that would be real good." Tommy grinned.

"OK, OK." Jake said dejectedly. "I give. How'd telepathy go?"

_"It went good."_ Casey smiled as she pushed her thoughts at Jake.

Jake, startled at first, looked around for hidden speaker phones towards the ceiling, but found none. He had heard her voice, but her lips had not moved. He looked back to Casey with a freaked out expression.

"OK, that's just crazy." Jake told her.

"Tell me about it." Casey agreed.

"Hey. Where's Conner at?" Tommy asked.

"He's still outside." Andros answered, removing the communicator from his wrist and handing it to Tommy.

"Yeah, he thought that he'd try to contact Kira." Ashley continued.

""Aiy yi yi yi yi!" Alpha suddenly burst out. "I've found her!"

Tommy quickly made his way to the Council to where Alpha was standing. Kat followed close behind. Jake and Casey also made their way to the council and stood next to Alpha's side, glancing at the map grid and flashing buttons. They still didn't understand how all this stuff worked, so they waited for Alpha to explain. Everything else was suddenly forgotten.

"Where is she, Alpha?" Tommy questioned from the other side of Alpha. He was alert and ready for battle.

Tommy positioned himself in the council nearest to Alpha and began punching in buttons rapidly. Kat did the same on the next panel over. Even Andros and Ashley had moved to the panels and began reading the charts and pressing buttons trying to get a lock on Kira. Jake and Casey both took a step back out of the way, feeling useless, as Kat, Tommy, Alpha, Andros, and Ashley moved around from panel to panel.

"She appears to be in one of Devone's dark dimensions." Alpha answered Tommy's question.

"Oh great. I just love those." Tommy said sarcastically. "Where is it at? There's energy readings everywhere."

"I can't get a complete lock on the coordinates." Alpha responded, distressed. "The signal keeps bouncing all over the place! It's impossible to know exactly where she is at the moment."

"Devone's handy work, no doubt." Jake spoke. "We'll go get Conner."

"Good idea." Kat agreed. "We'll keep trying to get a lock on Kira's coordinates."

"Right." Jake nodded, tapping Casey's arm. They both turned and quickly walked out into the cool night.

* * *

Conner looked up to the starry night sky trying to focus on Kira. His eyes slid shut as he began to focus. He thought of everything about her. He thought of her hair, her eyes, her voice, her music... their friendship. He thought of her sarcasm and independence. He had to get through to her, even if she couldn't tell him where she was. He had to know that she was OK. If nothing else, he needed her to know that they weren't going to give up on her. Conner's forehead wrinkled as he put all his effort towards concentration; he focused on getting his message through to his friend as his hair blew in the cool September night wind. The muscles in his face relaxed and he began to send his thoughts to Kira.

* * *

Kira sat on the ground, Indian style. Syria had finally left after a little persuasion from Kira. So it was just her, alone in the darkness with only the fog to keep her company. The place gave her an eerie feeling; the silence was deafening. She'd given up on thinking of ways to escape; the place was an endless pit of darkness and even if she did, Devone was watching. She wouldn't make it very far. Her only hope was that Conner had got to Dr. Oliver and they were working with Hayley to track her down. She sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to release some of the tension that had built up in her body. Not to mention it helped to soothe the throbbing headache that she had.

"Kira?" Conner's voice cut through her head. Kira jumped.

"Co-Conner?" She questioned hesitantly, her hands falling to her sides. She looked around confused.

"Listen, I know you probably can't respond to me. I'm talking to you with telepathy. Some former rangers, Ashley and Andros, taught it to both me and Casey. But there's no time to explain. I need you to concentrate on me, like you've never done before. Because I need you to make this connection with me. You have to focus so we can communicate. I know you can do it, cause you've done it before." Conner instructed.

Kira was seriously weirded out. She thought that she must have fallen asleep. Conner's voice seemed to be coming from inside her head. And surely telekinesis was impossible. Then again, so was her being able to use her pterra scream. What did she really have to lose anyway? There wasn't exactly anything better to do. Did she really do this before?

"I must be going crazy." Kira muttered to herself.

"Please, Kira, you have to trust me." Conner told her as if he had read her mind. "I need to know if you're OK."

Kira closed her eyes and focused on Conner. Her face was wrinkled in concentration as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Conner?" She spoke allowed. "I don't know if this is getting through or not, but I'm OK for now."

Hearing Kira's voice made Conner exhale the breath he had been holding in relief. He was beginning to think all hope was lost with her silence, but she was OK. At least for the time being.

"Good." Conner thought. "Look, We're doing everything we can to find you. Casey, Jake, Tommy, Kat, Ashley, and Andros are all working on it now with Alpha. And I know you have no idea who those people are, but there here to help. According to Alpha and Zelta, Devone means serious business. Stay out of his way if you can."

"I know, I was already on the wrong end of his little energy ray. Trust me, it doesn't feel good." Kira spoke again, putting all of her effort and hope into focusing on Conner. This was her only chance to make it out alive.

"Don't worry, we'll get you back." Conner said, her words were cutting in and out, and he was sure that his was too, but they were comprehending for the most part. That made all the difference. "Alpha and Zelta made me, Casey, Jake, Kat, and Tommy power rangers. By combining the powers of all the rangers from the past through the present, a new power was formed. It chose us to save the world, and we're going to start by saving you... The only thing that sucks is that you aren't a ranger too."

"Don't feel bad, Conner." Kira pushed; she could feel a headache coming on. "It's great that you guys were chosen, and from the looks of it, the world is going to need saving. But you know, you guys can save me any time now." She joked. Hearing Conner and being able to talk to him had somehow put her at ease. Well, it relaxed her as much as anyone could be on the verge of being killed.

"I know, and we will." Conner ensured her. He opened his eyes to see Jake and Casey walking towards him. He was getting better at telepathy by the minute. "Look, there's something I wanted to tell you. ... I -"

Jake and Casey stopped in front of Conner. They were looking at him urgently.

"Alpha found Kira." Jake informed him.

"Yeah, everyone's back trying to get a solid lock on her coordinates now." Casey continued.

"That's a relief." Conner spoke allowed. "Just let me finish talking to Kira."

Jake nodded as he and Casey backed away a few steps and waited.

"You what, Conner?" Kira asked, almost as if she knew what he was going to say.

"I - I helped Alpha get a lock on you." Conner chickened out. That's not what he had wanted to say at all. "So we know where you are. The problem is getting there."

"Oh, OK" Kira said, almost dejectedly. "I'll be waiting... Just please, hurry."

"We'll be there as soon as possible." Conner assured her. "I'm going to go back to help, just sit tight and remember to at least try to talk to me if something goes wrong. Something tells me Devone didn't just capture you for nothing."

"That's a comforting thought." Kira said sarcastically. "But seriously, thank you, Conner."

"For what?" Conner asked.

"I know learning telepathy couldn't have been easy. Especially for someone with your brain capacity." She joked.

"Hey." Conner said defensively.

"Really, I owe you one." She said honestly.

"I'll remember that." Conner smirked. "I'll see you soon."

"K. Bye."

"Bye, Kira."

Conner turned and started walking over to where Jake and Casey were waiting. He shook his head, looking annoyed with himself. He hadn't said what he had meant to say.

"Good one, Conner." He mumbled to himself.

He caught up to his friends and together, the three of them started making their way back to the command center.

* * *

Tommy rolled over as the sun shone through the clear windows of his home and grunted as he fell to the floor below in a bundle of blankets. He'd forgotten that he had slept on the living room couch the previous night. He lay on his back for a moment, before he allowed his eyes to break open. He squinted trying to get his eyes to adjust to the harsh morning sunlight. He sat up slowly, noticing Conner crashed out on the floor a few feet away from him. It had been a long night for the rangers. They'd spent hours upon hours trying to get a lock on Kira's coordinates but with no luck. Tommy had even called Hayley asking her to try her skills. Once she had gotten there, the others seemed to be getting in the way more than they were helping so she kicked them all out, though it took a lot of persuasion. Hayley, Zelta, and Alpha had all promised to notify them immediately the second they found out anything. Knowing her, she was still going at it with Alpha back in the command center. Even after being kicked out, Tommy, Kat, and Conner had all went directly to Tommy's house to continue their search in his lab. Casey and Jake wanted to come too, but Tommy insisted that Jake, Casey, and Conner go home to their families. Jake and Casey had agreed reluctantly. Hannah hadn't given Casey much choice anyway, with her calling every five minutes. There was no pushing Conner though, he was staying. Tommy was secretly glad for this, he didn't know how awkward it would have been for him and Kat to be alone together, all night in his house. He didn't care to find out either, he planned to stick to their agreement to be just friends. He wasn't going to mess up this time. But the three of them had stayed up all night and only decided to go to bed when Kat fell asleep at the council she was at. Even though they had laid down, it was a restless sleep for all of them.

Tommy felt as if he had just drifted off asleep and here he was up again. He glanced up at the living room clock; it was nine-forty-five AM. He'd gotten a whole 3 hours of sleep, if you could call it that. He lazily ran his hand through his messed up, short, black hair before getting up and stumbling towards the bathroom. He twisted the knob and opened the door. He glanced at himself in the mirror; his eyes were heavy with sleep. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and exited the room to see Conner, leaning tiredly against the wall, his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

"Hey." He said exhaustedly as he heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey." Tommy greeted back. "Get any sleep last night?"

"No." Conner answered, pushing himself upwards and forcing his eyes open. "I don't think anyone did. I talked to Casey last night after you fell asleep. We talked for a long time. She tried to contact Kira, but Kira didn't respond."

"That doesn't mean anything." Tommy said quickly, wanting to convince himself as well as Conner. "There could be a million different reasons for it. We're all exhausted, and telepathy takes a tremendous amount of concentration."

Conner nodded slowly, and walked past Tommy into the bathroom. Tommy sighed and walked down the hall. As quietly as he could, he turned the knob and pushed his bedroom door open. Kat was sleeping in his bed. He offered it to her last night, and even though she told Tommy she didn't need his bed and could go home, he insisted, and finally she caved. Everyone was exhausted, and they thought it was best to stay together anyway, in case Hayley or Alpha called. She looked completely worn out. It was evident that she hadn't gotten much sleep either.

_"Even in her sleep, she looks beautiful."_ He thought to himself.

He forced his thoughts elsewhere as he turned his head and tiptoed to his dresser, where he pulled out a pair of black pants. He then made his way over to his closet and slid the door open. He picked a plain white spandex t-shirt out and shut the closet door. When he turned around Kat was rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Tommy told her.

"It's OK" Kat responded. "It's not like I was sleeping a whole lot anyway. I just can't stop thinking about Kira and what Devone plans to do with her."

"I know what you mean." Tommy agreed, sitting on the end of the bed. "We both know that it's no fun being a pawn for evil."

Kat nodded agreeingly. She remembered all to well the spell that Rita Repulse and Lord Zedd had put on her. She almost destroyed her friends, and even though it wasn't entirely her fault, she had almost killed Kimberly.

"Casey tried contacting her last night. She didn't answer." He said.

"Yeah, but there could be a million-" Kat started quickly.

"I know." Tommy cut her off with a hint of a smile. "But Conner's really worried."

"I've been meaning to ask about those two." Kat wondered. "Are they – did they ever-"

"Kira and Conner?" Tommy spoke disbelievingly, as if reading her mind. This time he did smile; he almost laughed. "No. She had this thing for another guy last year, but they didn't really work out. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Kira and Conner did start something up. They've got this whole love-hate relationship going on."

"The sparks are there." Kat agreed.

"Yeah, but their deep into the friend zone." Tommy retaliated. "Kira has a tendency to bite his head off and they fight all the time."

"Yet they're still best friends." Kat continued.

"It's going to be an interesting year, that's for sure." Tommy smirked.

They looked into each others eyes. For a moment it felt as if things were back to normal between them, or at least how they should have been. Here they were, together, in the same house. He was the first person she saw in the morning and vice versa. Early morning talks, the works. This could have been their future... but as good as it seemed, it wasn't.

_beep, beep, beep-beep, beep, beep_

Kat shifted her eyes and pulled the covers off of herself before getting out of bed and standing up. She was wearing a pair of Tommy's old sweatpants, which she had to roll a few times just so they would stay up. She rested her hands on her hips. Tommy stood up and brought the metal device up to his mouth. He pressed the button to open the communication link.

"This is Tommy, go ahead." He spoke.

"Tommy, It took us all night, but we've got a lock on Kira's coordinates." Hayley's voice rang out from the device. "Devone has gone through a great ordeal to protect her whereabouts. It's not going to be easy to break through his defenses."

Conner, slipped into the room from the slightly open door. He wore a hopeful expression on his face as he heard Hayley's message.

"That's great, Hayley!" Tommy said, happily.

"That's not our only problem though." Hayley continued. "Our transporter beams aren't at full power. We only have enough resources to send two of you into the dimension and given the amount of power and force protecting this place, even that's a risk. Especially when you're bringing Kira back. She doesn't have any ranger powers."

Tommy looked at Kat and Conner tensely. The tension in the room was intense.

"We have no idea what might be awaiting you when you enter the dimension." Zelta continued. "You must be prepared for everything. It's up to you to choose, Tommy."

"Alright." Tommy agreed. "We'll tell the others and then devise a plan. We'll get back to you."

"You must hurry, Tommy." Alpha's voice came over the speaker. "We can't hold on to these coordinates for much longer."

"OK, Alpha." Tommy nodded. "We'll be there as soon as possible. Tommy out."

Tommy lowered his arm and looked at his fellow rangers. This was one mission they couldn't afford to lose.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jake was speedily walking down an empty hallway in search for Casey. Doors were spread out on either side of the walls, here and there, but none of them so far was the one that Jake needed. The others had tried to contact Casey on her cell, but she wasn't picking up so it had been up to Jake to go and find her. He must have broken every speeding law in California getting to Casey's home, even if it was only normally five minutes away. But here he was, making his way to her room. It was evident that even Jake wasn't his usual self. He was tired and lacked the energy to be hyper. Instead he was sleepy and quiet. Finally, he stopped when he reach a door that was halfway open. He looked into the room to see Casey sitting quietly in between the two beds. She was propped up against the night stand that separated Hannah's bed from Casey's, writing away in her notebook. He would have went in, but Hannah might have been awake, and he really didn't have time to stop and make small talk. Not to mention, he avoided talking to her much if he could. It was just hard when your ex-girlfriend was the sister and best friend of your best friend.

"Psssst." He hissed at her.

Casey looked up from behind her black-rimmed glasses, a confused expression on her face. Jake motioned for her to come outside of the room. She tossed her notebook onto the bed and got up, quickly making her way out to where Jake was standing. She closed the door softly behind her.

"What's up?" She asked quietly.

"We've been trying to call you for the past ten minutes on your cell phone." Jake hissed.

"Oh, yeah, I turned it off after I finished talking to Conner last night. Hannah doesn't like being woken up in the morning." Casey explained. "I was just writing a story, what's this all about?"

"Alpha and Hayley found Kira." Jake continued in a hushed voice. "I'll explain later, we've got to go. Take my hand and hold on tight. Is Hannah awake?"

Casey looked confused, but she grabbed Jake's hand anyway. "No."

"Good." He opened the door and stepped into the room.

He pulled Casey into the bathroom that rested off to the left side and shut the door behind him. He lifted his left arm to glance at the silver device resting on his wrist. He pressed a button, and the two were gone in flashes of black and blue.

* * *

Casey and Jake landed on the floor of Tommy's living room where Katherine, Conner, and Tommy were all standing. Casey and Jake scrambled to their feet. Casey dusted herself off as Jake handed Tommy the communicator back.

"Sorry, my phone was turned off." Casey apologized.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be better when Alpha finishes those communicators." Tommy told her. "We just have to act fast."

"Alpha, Zelta, and Hayley have got Kira's coordinates, but the problem is that our transporter beams aren't at their full power and Devone's defenses on the dimension are extremely powerful. We can send two of us. The rest will wait back in the command center for our return.

"Why can't we just send two at a time?" Jake asked.

"If we did that we wouldn't all be able to get out. Devone will know something is up the second we get in there. He'll increase his defenses fast, and we wouldn't all be able to teleport out. Especially with Kira coming out in a side-along teleportation." Tommy explained. "I figure we'll have about ten minutes before he gets his defenses up and ready. So we've got to get in, get Kira, and get out as fast as possible. Two rangers should be enough. Whoever goes into this dimension needs to expect everything that could possibly go wrong, to go wrong. It's going to be dangerous. Avoid battle, just get Kira out."

"I'm going." Conner spoke up.

"Me too." Casey volunteered.

"No you can't. Not both of you." Katherine shook her head. "You two are the only two that can use telepathy. Once you enter the dimension, we're going to loose contact with each other. It's the only sure way to keep in touch."

Casey and Conner looked at each other for a moment.

"Right..." Conner started.

"You go." Casey told him. "You've known her longer, and you've been a ranger before. You've got more experience."

"But you're better at telepathy." Conner responded.

"It doesn't matter." Casey spoke. "You can do it too, and as long as one of us is in either place, we should be fine... You've known her longer. It means more for you."

Conner nodded.

"OK, then I'll go too." Tommy told them. "So that's settled."

"Be careful." Kat walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tommy nodded once more and lifted his communicator to his mouth.

"We're ready Zelta. Conner and I are going into the dimension. The others are coming to the command center."

"Very well." She spoke. "Preparing for teleportation now."

"Alright. Tommy out." Tommy lowered his arm and looked at the other rangers, specifically at Katherine.

"See you when we get back." Tommy told them. "Alright, Conner. It's Morphin' Time!"

Both Conner and Tommy pulled their morphers from the back of their belts and twisted their hands around. As they held the silver and gold-coined morphers in front of them, the morpher snapped open and the coin glowed outward (A/N: Think MMPR:TM) as they called out their individual powers.

"Red Ranger Power!" Conner called out.

The bottom portion of his suit materialized up his body (A/N: Think Zeo without the grid) and shards of his red helmet flew towards his head, all of which piecing together to form his helmet and complete his morph. (A/N: Think DT helmet portion of the morph)

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy commanded next.

His suit formulated in the same fashion as Conner's and when it was completed, the Red and White rangers stood where Conner and Tommy were.

"Good luck guys." Jake offered.

"Be careful. We can't lose you two." Casey warned.

"We'll be back." Conner ensured her. "With Kira."

Tommy nodded in agreement and with that, the two rangers disappeared in a flash of Red and White. Almost immediately after, Katherine, Jake, and Casey were all teleported to the command center in flashes of their own respective colors.

* * *

Syria stood in Devone's chambers looking at the map grid for the dark dimension in front of her. She watched, confused, as two energy readings pelted toward it. Devone was sitting in his chair examining the end of his power staff.

"This can't be right..." She spoke to herself.

Devone stopped his examination and looked over to his daughter with a rather annoyed look in his eyes.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"The energy readings entering the dark dimension is off the charts." Syria answered, mystified. "What could possibly have enough power to not only track but infiltrate our dimensions?"

"What? Nothing could possibly be-" Devone began angrily, jumping out of his chair. And then it hit him. "Power rangers..." he mumbled, his voice full of hatred.

"Power Rangers?" Syria said. "I thought you said-"

"Cylatrons, arise!" Devone commanded, cutting Syria off.

At least twenty-five Cylatrons immediately materialized from the ground and stood before Devone, each standing as still as they possibly could. They waited for their instructions.

"Get down to the dark dimension now!" He ordered. "Kill anything that gets in your way!"

The Cylatrons nodded and melted back down to the ground with a splash, willing to obey their master. Devone turned to Syria. There was a deep look of hatred in his eyes. He'd come so far in his plan and he was not about to let a few little power rangers stop him now.

"Let's go Syria." Devone spoke. "We've got work to do."

They both disappeared in flashes of black and purple, heading towards the dark dimension. Nothing was going to get in their way; killing a few humans didn't make any difference.

* * *

Conner and Tommy walked through the dark room, practically blind because of the lack of light. They couldn't see anything to tell them which direction to go to, or any markers to tell them where they had already been, in fact, there didn't seem to be any source of light for miles.

"Man, I can't see a thing, Dr. O." Conner stated.

"I know." Tommy agreed. He suddenly had an idea. "Wait a sec. Do you think-"

Tommy was cut off in mid-sentence as a sharp kick in the chest knocked the wind out of him. He flew backwards into Conner, knocking them both to the ground. Tommy coughed, and scrambled to his feet, Conner shortly behind him.

"Where'd that come from!" Conner asked.

"I don't know, but I think we've met the welcoming committee." Tommy spoke. "I have an idea."

Tommy pulled Ryu from his belt side. "Ryu, we need some light buddy."

"Coming right up!" Ryu spoke as two bright white beams of light shot out through Ryu's eyes.

"Awesome." Tommy shone the light beams forward, revealing the locations of the Cylatrons. "Now let's take these guys. Stay close Conner."

"Right." Conner agreed.

Tommy and Conner immediately began fighting off the Cylatrons, taking them down one by one. They were still difficult to defeat, more powerful than any Tyranodrone they'd ever fought, but Conner noted that it was much easier to beat them when you're morphed. Conner punched a Cylatron in the Chest and kicked another, as Tommy sweep kicked a few of them to the ground. So much for avoiding battle.

* * *

Kira looked intriguingly out towards the light that was cutting through the darkness about a hundred feet away. The silence that had begun to drive her mad was now being replaced by the sounds of clanking metal and the sounds of combat.

"What in the world?" She stood up. She wasn't sure if she should check it out or not. The last time she had wandered off, it hadn't ended so well.

_"Kira!"_ Conner's voice sounded through her head. It made her jump yet again.

"I wish he'd quit doing that." Kira mumbled to herself.

_"Kira, Tommy and I are in the dimension!"_ She heard him say.

That explained the noises and the light up ahead. The rangers had finally gotten the coordinates to her location and were here to save her. She prayed to god that it would work.

_"I need you to tell me if you see us! Siya!"_ He instructed her. She heard a Cylatron clatter to the ground in the distance.

Kira focused on Conner, trying to conceal her excitement. They could be her free ticket out of here. No more putting up with Syria, who was more annoying than anything else. No more putting up with Xandre, who had an extremely bad temper and constantly wanted to slice and dice her. And no more Devone. He just plain creped her out. She focused her thoughts, hoping that it would go through. Casey had tried communicating with her the previous night, but for some reason, Kira just couldn't get back through to Casey.

"If you have a light, I can see you." Kira spoke allowed, she still wasn't comfortable with only thinking the words. "If not, then I'm really really scared."

_"No, that's us." _Conner told her.

Kira sighed. She was relieved that she had gotten through and that the light source she was seeing belonged to the rangers.

_"OK, we need you to try and make it over here to us, but be careful."_ Conner commanded. _"These Cylatrons are freakin' everywhere."_

"OK, I'm coming." Kira answered.

She took a deep breath and started running towards the white light. (A/N: haha, kinda makes her sound like she's dead.)

* * *

Tommy sliced at the last standing Cylatron, slashing him with Ryu directly across the chest. The Cylatron fell to the ground with a dull thud, and they all melted away with a watery splashing sound. Conner ran over to Tommy, and they were about to set off to find Kira, when Devone and Syria teleported directly in front of them.

"Aw man." Tommy whined.

"Just when I thought we were all finished." Conner spoke.

Devone smirked and rose his arm, sending a powerful blast of blue energy at the rangers. There was a huge explosion as the energy rays hit the ground below, sending Tommy and Conner flying into the air. They crashed onto the hard ground, fire spreading all around them.

"You'll be lucky if you can ever think again when I'm through with you!" Devone smirked.

* * *

Kira barely maintained her balance as the ground shook below and flames shot up all around the area where Tommy and Conner had been standing moments before. She shielded her eyes from the light and heat of the explosion.

"Conner, Dr. O!" Kira's eyes widened in fear.

Kira took off, sprinting as fast as she could towards her friends.

* * *

Conner and Tommy slowly picked themselves up from off the ground. One thing was for sure, if they made it out of here alive, they were gonna be extremely sore tomorrow.

"That was brutal." Conner stated the obvious.

"Common!" Tommy commanded. "Let's take 'em down!"

Both Conner and Tommy charged at Devone and Syria, Tommy taking Devone, and Conner- Syria. After a few minutes of fighting, it was evident that Syria was no match for a teenager in Karate, let alone a power ranger. He was easily knocking her to the ground over and over again. Tommy, however, was taking a beating. Devone was more than enough for him to handle. He obviously had more power than any other villain Tommy had ever faced, and it showed, as Tommy was knocked to the ground once more. Ryu, kicked from his hands. He got up, and tried to focus on Devone's fighting techniques, searching for weaknesses.

Conner smirked from behind his helmet as he ducked and avoided yet another swing from Syria. Even though she wasn't the best fighter in the world, she was sure to have some of that electrical power that her father had. Conner didn't want to dismiss her ability yet, or she'd get them when they were least expecting it.

"Look, I'm sweeping you off your feet!" Conner grinned, placing a sweep kick and knocking Syria to the ground once more. "You know, if you want to be a bad guy, you should seriously consider taking martial arts."

Syria had barely arisen when she was knocked to the ground once again. "Well, sorry I'm not as good as you are, red ranger." She said sarcastically, scrambling to her feet."

"Aw, you think I'm a good ranger?" He karate chopped Syria to the ground again, before speaking through gritted teeth. "Thanks."

* * *

"I hope they're OK" Katherine spoke tensely, as she waited expectantly back at the command center.

Even if they weren't married or even a couple anymore, she didn't want Tommy to die. She wasn't done being pissed at him yet.

"Me too." Casey said, uneasily. "They said ten minutes, and it's been nearly an hour. They're not answering my telepathic messages either."

"You don't think-" Jake started to say, hesitantly.

"No." Hayley spoke quickly, knowing what he was going to say. "Tommy and Conner have gotten themselves into loads of trouble before. They'll make it through."

"Guys!" Casey started, frantically. "I just thought of something. Tommy said that communicators wouldn't work in dark dimensions. That means the teleportation unit too. How are they going to get back? And I haven't heard anything from Conner. What if he can't concentrate enough to get through to me. We won't know when to teleport them back."

"Ai yi yi yi yi!" Alpha spoke. "It wouldn't matter anyway. We've just lost the coordinates again!"

Jake ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on the top of his head. "How could we have overlooked something like this?"

Tension thicker than what it had been before filled the room as the rangers worry deepened for their friends. Casey was getting fidgety. Kat looked as if she was going to be sick. Jake stood in a sort of trance like state. Staring off towards the ground, not blinking. He was obviously imagining all of the horrible ways for Tommy, Conner, and Kira to die. Hayley turned immediately towards the councils and her and Alpha began to rapidly work on relocating the coordinates.

"Rangers you must calm down." Zelta told them. "Tommy has been in dark dimensions countless times and even when all hope seemed lost, he has managed to find a way out. This time is no different, we must trust that. We must have faith."

"Most of those times were usually for Kim of course." Kat murmured to herself.

"What?" Jake asked Katherine.

"Nothing." Kat said quickly. "I just said I hope they make it back soon."

* * *

Conner walks to where Syria is lying on the ground. He knew he shouldn't actually be sympathetic for an evil being, but this was just pure pathetic. He offered his hand to a scared looking Syria.

"Look, it's obvious that you're not supposed to be on the side of evil. You're a terrible fighter!" Conner told her. "Join the good side, and make a difference."

"And abandon my father!" Syria slapped his hand away. "I don't think so, Ranger!"

Conner shook his head as she teleported away. However, he didn't have much downtime as Tommy came rolling across the floor. Conner runs over and helps Tommy to his feet.

"Are you OK?" He asked quickly, picking Ryu up from off the ground. "I think you dropped something."

"I've been better." Tommy was obviously in pain as he climbed to his feet and took his sword from Conner. "Thanks."

"Power Sword!" Conner called out. "Let's get this freak show."

The red ranger power sword instantly materialized in Conner's hands after his call. He drew back the sword and charged at Devone. He was going to make him pay for kidnapping Kira. Tommy was right behind him with Ryu. They were hoping that they would have the edge, being two against one, but they were wrong. Devone was skilled and powerful. Conner and Tommy both went to slash Devone with their swords, but Devone was quicker. Devone punched Conner forcefully in the stomach sending him flying backward, and quickly sent an energy blast at Tommy. Sparks shattered the ground below from Tommy's white suit as he flailed through the air and hit the ground once more. He was beginning to wonder if he should just stay there. Conner ended up being thrown directly into a running Kira, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"Kira!" Conner said, happily. "You're OK!"

"Yeah, wish I could say the same about you..." Kira started, trying to breath. "God, Conner! How much do you weight!"

"Oh, sorry." Conner said, quickly rolling off of Kira and getting to his feet.

"No problem." Kira told him.

Conner smirked behind his helmet. "Oh really? You like me being on top of you, do you?"

Kira rolled her eyes and slapped him against the chest of his armored suit. She had to admit, they looked way cooler than what they had as Dino rangers.

"Shut up, Conner." She told him.

He reach his gloved hand down, offering to help her up. She took it and Conner pulled her to her feet. Tommy jogged up from behind the two, holding his chest. He was barely able to stand. Conner and Kira went on either side of him and took him under the arm.

"Hi guys." Tommy spoke, in a falsely happy voice. "How about we get out of here?"

"Good plan." Kira agreed. She was more than ready to leave this place for good.

However, there wasn't much time for an escape. Devone walked through the fog and slowly towards his enemy. He was wearing a twisted smirk on his face. These rangers had been nothing but an annoyance to him. One was a mere mortal, the white one could barely stand up, and red one, well he didn't stand a chance when it was one on one. He knew that he had this battle won.

"And here I thought the almighty power rangers would be stronger than this." He cackled.

"I'll show you how strong." Conner murmured, hotly, making a movement to attack Devone.

Tommy grabbed him by the arm, holding him back from Devone. Conner turned and tried to yank his arm free, but unsuccessfully. Even injured, Tommy Oliver was still pretty strong.

"No." He said quietly so only Conner and Kira could hear. "He's too strong. We can't win right now."

Conner knew he was right, but he hated losing. He slipped back under Tommy's arm, slouching a little due to his and Kira's height differences.

"No matter." Devone spoke, cockily. "A former ranger plus two active rangers is an even better than my original plan. Don't worry, you can't escape."

Conner was thinking fast. He knew Devone was right. They'd been in this dimension way too long. Alpha and Hayley had surely lost the coordinates by now, and with Syria gone, she had plenty of time to revamp the security measures of the place. From the looks of it, there was only one way out, and it didn't sound too appealing. He slipped out from under Tommy and moved to the middle of them. He stood tall, it appeared that he was stepping up, protecting his friends.

_"Kira grab my hand and hold on as tight as you can. Tommy either grab a hold of my arm or hold on to her."_ He thought to them.

They, though startled at first, obliged his command and slowly reached out to grab a hold of Conner. Kira subtlety grabbed Conner's hand. Tommy gripped Conner's arm.

Devone was bored now. He had noticed the former yellow ranger take the red rangers hand. Human love was so caustic. So weak. So asinine.

"I'll see you soon." Devone promised.

He didn't expect what happened next. He went to teleport out of the dimension, but just as he did so, Conner used his super speed power and latched onto Devone, taking Kira and Tommy with him. Devone and his three prisoners landed in the middle of Devone's chamber. Conner let go of Devone and took a quick few steps backwards. Tommy and Kira were just behind him.

"What the!" Devone started. "You little imbeciles!"

"Here's a little advice, Devone." Tommy stepped forward with Ryu gripped tightly in his hand with the head facing upward. "The good guys always win. Aiya!" Tommy held Ryu up, red lasers shooting from it's eyes. The council that Syria had been looking at earlier, shot up in sparks and caught fire.

"Common, Kira." Conner took her hand. "Let's go home."

And with that Tommy and Conner swirled their right hand around their belt and rose their arms up high towards the sky as Kira held onto Conner's free hand. Devone, too afraid to damage more of his layer with an energy blast, dove towards the humans, but was too late. They teleported out with flashes of white and red. They landed in the middle of the command center where the other rangers were waiting anxiously. Kira and Conner, unfamiliar with teleportation landed clumsily on the ground. Tommy's legs, unable to support his weight at the moment, collapsed beneath him upon impact and he too fell to the ground. They each slowly got up and Tommy and Conner demorphed. Tommy held onto the nearest council for support.

A wave of relief rushed across the other rangers' faces as their friends finally returned. Alpha rushed over to Tommy to make sure he was OK Kat couldn't help herself, her head was screaming no, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She walked over to Tommy and gave him a hug. He returned the hug, a little surprised.

"I'm glad you're OK" She spoke softly, before letting go and putting a little distance between the two of them.

"Yes, I knew you guys could do it!" Jake said wearing a smile.

"Yeah right, I know that face you were making." Casey smirked. "You were totally imagining every possible way that these guys might die."

Jake crossed his arms. He hated that she knew him like that. "Yeah, well even so. It's good to have you back. All of you."

"We made it this time." Tommy spoke seriously.

"Yeah, we ran into Devone." Conner told them. "It was brutal."

"And all three of us would still be stuck in there if it wasn't for, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Conner's brilliant plan." Kira added. "He used his telepathy to tell us to grab onto him and then he used his super speed powers to grab onto Devone just as he was teleporting out."

"Once we were out of the dimension, we were free to teleport because there weren't any major interferences with the frequencies." Tommy concluded.

"Well, I figured if Kira still had her Dino power, I still had mine." Conner shrugged.

"You will always have these powers for as long as you live." Tommy explained. "You're gem is what bonded with you, not your powers."

"Which reminds me." Conner smiled. "Girls, you'd better watch out. Dr. O. has the power of invisibility. So don't be leaving the bathroom doors unlocked when you're taking a shower."

"Shut it, Conner." Tommy shook his head, as everyone else laughed.

"OK, now you're just starting to sound like Kira." Conner prodded.

Kira's mouth fell open and she hit him lightly on his arm. Conner just smiled at her.

"In all seriousness," Hayley started. "It's good to have you back, Kira. Maybe now we can actually get some sleep."

"It's good to be back." She smiled. "For while there, I thought I was gonna end up as monster mush."

_._

At that moment, Zelta appeared in her tube, causing Kira to take a few steps back. Her facial expression appeared to be a mixture of confusion, fright, and intrigue.

"Well done rangers. Conner and Tommy, you have both shown an incredible amount of bravery. Young Kira might not have been standing here right now without you." Zelta congratulated the boys. "Kira, I'm sure you understand the need to keep the identity of the power rangers a secret?"

"I understand, and you don't have to worry about me. My lips are sealed." Kira ensured Zelta, though she still was a little afraid of talking to a giant floating head.

"That's very good to know." Zelta continued. "That just leaves one thing...Kira, at any point in your capture, did Devone or his minions mention why he took you captive?"

Kira thought back, trying to remember if anything was ever said. She remembered what Syria had said to her...

_"You're not a power ranger anymore... But don't worry. You will be."_

"I'm not sure what this means, but Syria did say something to me." Kira said. The other rangers were suddenly listening intently. "She told me that I wasn't a power ranger anymore, but that I would be."

"The sixth crystal." Tommy concluded.

"Sixth crystal?" Kira asked.

"Yes." Zelta answered. "Devone must be using his sources to locate the sixth crystal. By using his powers he can infuse the power of darkness into the crystal, creating a most formidable foe. One that will be extremely difficult to beat. It is my belief that Devone was intending on using you to wield the power."

"So he's trying to make an evil ranger." Jake interpreted, getting a nasty feeling in his stomach. "That sounds just great."

"We can't let that happen." Kat spoke.

"No," Zelta agreed. "We cant."

"So is that why we couldn't find the crystal?" Casey questioned.

"No." Tommy thought aloud. "If he had the crystal he wouldn't have wasted anytime on transferring the power to Kira."

"But why would he do that?" Jake asked. "Why would he take Kira now, if he didn't have the crystal?"

Tommy shook his head and sighed. "I don't know."

"Maybe..." Kat started. "Maybe it's like the same deal as with us."

"Yeah..." Hayley agreed, the wheels turning in her head. "Maybe the sixth crystal is meant for Kira. Therefore the power would be strongest with her. That's why Devone chose Kira specifically."

Conner shook his head. "Maybe. But how could he possibly know that without actually having the crystal?"

"Look we're talking in circles." Kira spoke. "One thing is clear. You guys have to find that crystal before Devone does. Or else I'm done."

"Right." Tommy agreed, turning to Kira. "Until then, no one leaves you alone."

"Tommy." Kira shook her head. "You guys don't have to do that. I can handle myself. You've got more important things to worry about then me."

"I disagree." Zelta spoke. "Devone chose you for a reason, Kira. I don't think that he's going to give up on you just yet."

Kira hated feeling like she needed to be protected, but she said nothing.

"Casey, can you stay with her tonight?" Tommy asked.

Casey looked up from the floor; the uneasiness on her face was hard to miss. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet.

"I can't." She said, feeling as if her stomach had been upturned. "Not tonight. Sorry. "

Tommy looked at her confused, but before he could question her actions, Conner cut in.

"It's OK, I want to be there anyway. Just in case that creep comes back." Conner responded. "I'll know what to expect from him."

"OK, so what now?" Jake asked. "Do we keep looking for this crystal?"

"I can do that." Alpha interjected. "You guys should go and get some sleep. I don't mean to sound rude, but you look like you could use some."

"A.K.A. We look like crap." Jake interpreted, before turning to Casey. "Hannah's up by now, she's probably wondering where you are."

"Yeah, but we need to find this crystal." Casey argued. "Hannah can wait. The world can't."

"I agree." Zelta spoke. "But Alpha and I have it under control. Devone will not be happy that his prisoner has escaped, and he's bound to seek revenge. It is my advise to you that you get all the sleep you possibly can. You will need it, rangers."

They all nodded in agreement. Tommy just wanted to go home and try to get some of the soreness of his muscles to go away. He didn't care if he slept all day long. Kira hadn't been sleeping well either during her whole captivity. She spent a lot of her time being unconscious, but that wasn't really sleeping.

Casey stretched and yawned. "I feel like I could sleep for a million years."

"You and me both." Conner agreed.

"And I've got a lot of explaining to do." Kira said. "My parents are going to kill me."

"You know what the worst part of all this is?" Conner asked.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We've got to go to school in a few of days." Conner answered.

Everyone in the room groaned, including Tommy and Kat. Even Hayley groaned, who didn't necessarily have to go to school, but she did have a cyberspace to run.

* * *

_Kira walked around the dark dimension. She looked around as if she was trying to figure out where she was, or at least find a way out. She turned her entire body and started walking backwards, looking behind her. She didn't look frightened, but irritated instead. However, it was a different story when she turned back around. Devone stood in front of her smirking evilly. He looked happy, which made him look even more frightening. Kira jumped and took a sharp intake of breath as she saw him. _

"We're ready to complete the final stage of our plan, Kira." Devone spoke.

There was something about the deepness of his voice and the way he said 'Kira' that made chills run up and down her spine. She took a step backwards.

"This is where you come in." He told her, huskily, taking a step towards her.

Kira shook her head and continued to walk backwards slowly.

"I will never help you!" Kira told him, emphasizing the word never.

"Well that's too bad now." Devone spoke with sarcasm. Even when he was being sarcastic, he sounded creepy. "Because you see, you don't have a choice."

The words had no sooner left his mouth as he thrust his arm forward, sending a searing white blast towards Kira. Kira didn't have time to react before the white light engulfed her body and teleported her to another room.

"Omph!" She breathed upon impact.

Her entire body seemed to tingle numbly as she landed harshly on her back. She landed on what appeared to be a long black dentist chair. She didn't have time to move before metal restraints wrapped themselves around her ankles and wrists. Three longer straps wrapped themselves around her upper legs, midriff, and chest. They were so tight that she barely had room to move. She squirmed uncomfortably as she tried to break herself free. She couldn't help but notice the giant support pointing at her chest. The yellow power crystal was resting in the middle of the support, the point positioned towards her. She turned her head to see Syria at the control panels as she continued to squirm.

"She's ready for the transformation, daddy." Syria spoke as her father made his way over to her. "I've infused the maximum amount of evil energy with the power of the yellow crystal, counteracting the balance between good and evil."

"Excellent." Devone seemed to growl. "Proceed."

Syria pressed a few buttons on the council and twisted a knob. The support glowed a bright, light, yellow, gathering energy. Kira squirmed more frantically now, but to no avail. It was useless, the straps were too tight. A yellow beam shot out towards Kira, the stream of energy spiraling until it hit her straight into the heart.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Kira yelled out in pain, despite her best efforts not to do so.

Her face was distorted in agony, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She clenched her teeth tightly together, trying to stifle her screaming. However, a whining sound was still coming from her throat. She was breathing heavily, growing weaker by the moment.

"Don't try to fight it, Kira." Devone encouraged her. "It'll only be more painful that way."

"I wont..." Kira said through gritted teeth. "Be your evil...ranger!"

Devone cackled darkly. "Like I said before, you don't have a choice."

"I wont..." Kira said weekly, before things started to go fuzzy.

Everything became a blur for Kira. It was as if someone had turned the volume halfway down; Devone's cackling, the sound from the ceiling support, everything seemed to be sounding from way in the distance. The striking sound of thunder filled the room and everything went white.

* * *

The yellow ranger slashed at the other rangers, sending sparks flying and the rangers crashing to the ground below. They were evidently in front of the high school. Picnic tables were upturned here and there. Trees were cut deep, sap seeping out of their wounds. She appeared to have two long, thick and jagged, black swords strapped to her forearms and wrists. Her fists were clenched and she was having no trouble with taking down the other five rangers. She slashed Conner across the chest, and upper cut Katherine, before shooting a yellow blast of energy from her swords towards Tommy and Jake. The four of them fell to the ground, unwillingly demorphing.

"No!" Casey shouted. She was laying on the asphalt.

Casey got up from the ground and turned to face Kira. She was already weak from a previous encounter, but at least she was still morphed. The other rangers were counting on her; Kira was counting on her. She was holding a black cannon. She walked towards Kira; Kira just stared. Casey was sure she was smirking beneath that yellow helmet. She also knew that she didn't have a chance in hell of defeating Kira on her own. But the other rangers had been momentarily stripped of their powers and lay unconscious on the ground. Tommy was struggling to get to his feet, it wouldn't be long before he too would lose consciousness.

"Kira, you've got to fight this." Casey told her. Kira laughed.

"Why?" Kira asked. "Why fight against something that feels so good?"

"Because, we're friends." Casey said angrily. "And the Kira I know, wouldn't want to do this. Devone's messed with your mind! "

"Honey, The Kira you knew," Kira began. "Is dead."

Casey looked to the ground. "Then you leave me no choice."

Casey swung the cannon up and pointed it towards Kira and braced herself. She fired, over and over again, each blast leading up to an ultimate powerful blast of black energy. It seemed to wipe out everything in front of her. The smell of burning leaves, grass, and burnt plastic filled the air. Smoke lingered around hiding the yellow ranger from view.

Casey looked through the smoke trying to find the yellow ranger, but she was no where to be seen. Had she really defeated Kira? She'd given them so much trouble over the past year and a half. The battle seemed endless.

Kira saw the black ranger from behind. She didn't appear to be making any movement. Had the fool honestly thought a simple blast from that cannon had destroyed her? Surely not. She wasn't that stupid. Or was she?

Casey turned and lowered her head.

"tsk, tsk, tsk." Kira's evil voice rang through the silence. "I thought you were smarter than that Casey."

Casey lifted her head, horrified. Her cannon blast hadn't even phased Kira.

"The only thing you've managed to do here is destroy your precious school." Kira said. "Well at least the outside of it. That pathetic little blast didn't even take out the building."

"Kira, please..." Casey pleaded.

"Save it, Hun." Kira said, advancing on Casey. "It's over."

Kira seemed to ninja streak towards Casey. She moved so quickly that Casey hadn't had time to react. She kicked Casey as hard as she could in the gut, causing her to double over in pain. She then pummeled Casey in the back of the neck with her elbow, before kneeing her in the face. Casey stumbled backwards before Kira slashed Casey across the chest, sending her flying into a tree. Her suit shattered leaving her bruised and battered. She looked beat up; her hair was a mess. Sweat dribbled down her face. Her breathing was staggered. She sat at the base of the burning tree, helpless and weak. Kira walked over to her and demorphed silently. Her suit shattered to the ground. She bent down and picked up the abandoned power sword which belonged to the red ranger. She stopped only inches in front of Casey. She looked down on her.

"Useless ranger." Kira spat. "Is this all Zelta has to offer? Honestly? Did she really expect you five to save the world? Now that's just pathetic. I have to admit, you've put up a pretty good fight today, Casey. I mean, you lasted longer than the others. I'll give you that."

Casey swallowed. Part of her wished Kira would get it over all ready. Just end it. Everyone she knew and loved was either going to die or was already dead. All because of Kira. Casey wanted her suffering to end. She didn't want to be here when the others died too.

"Just do it already, you bitch." Casey spat out, angrily.

"Well, if you insist." Kira raised her arm, holding the sword high.

She smirked before brining the sword down on Casey, a nasty grin upon her face as the blood from the black ranger spewed out onto the pavement.

* * *

Casey's eyes bolted open. She was sweating and breathing heavily. It seamed as if her heart was beating a million miles a minute. She felt like she was going to be sick. Like she'd drank a whole gallon of milk before going on a roller coaster ride. She heard Hannah's voice from somewhere.

"I can't get her awake!" She was saying. She sounded scared and as if she'd been crying. "She keeps screaming and yelling about this girl named Kira."

Casey absorbed her surroundings in. She was in her room. Hannah was standing in front of her bed with her back to her.

Casey got up slowly and bolted towards the bathroom, where she threw up everything that had been in her stomach.

Hannah turned as Casey had gotten out of bed.

"Thank God." She murmured. "Yeah, she's awake. I'll talk to you later. Thanks Jake."

She slammed her cell phone shut and walked to the bathroom where Casey was spitting into the toilet.

"Are you OK, Case?" Hannah asked, crinkling her nose at the smell of Casey's vomit. "You scared the crap out of me."

Casey rested her head on her arm, which was around the toilet lid. She flushed the toilet so she didn't have to smell it anymore. She didn't think there was anything left for her to throw up. Hannah slipped into the bathroom, ignoring the smell. She bent down in a crouching position, and rubbed Casey's back. She held back Casey's hair as she, yet again, heaved into the toilet.

Casey lifted her head and swallowed, flushing the toilet again. Hannah continued to rub her back soothingly. She was too worried to even begin to wonder what the padding beneath Casey's shirt was.

"I'll be OK" Casey finally answered. "Sorry, I scared you."

"No, it's OK" Hannah responded. "I just couldn't get you to wake up. You were screaming and shouting for at least a half-hour."

"I just had a bad dream." She explained.

"That's some nightmare." Hannah spoke. "Who's Kira?"

Casey's eyes widened, before she scrambled to her feet and rushed out of the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She said, running out of the bathroom.

"But Casey, you're sick!" Hannah got up, and shouted after Casey.

But it was too late, Casey was gone.

* * *

Casey sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as she could, not daring to stop for breath. The sun was setting, which told her she had already slept for a large part of the day. She made a turn and hustled down yet another sidewalk. It was times like this that she wished she had a car, but she didn't. So she was going to the closest place possible; Jake's house.

Her hair was a mess and she smelled like puke, but she didn't care. She had to make sure that everyone was OK She slowed up and jogged up a paved driveway. Jake's jeep was parked off to the side. She banged on the door frantically.

"Jake, open up!" She called out.

Nate opened the door looking confused. Casey didn't wait for him to greet her, she just pushed past him and rushed up the stairway.

"Nice to see you too, Case." He mumbled shutting the door and going back to his movie.

She pulled Jake's bedroom door open. He was lying on his bed in navy blue sweatpants, and a white t-shirt. He was playing his Nintendo DS. His hair was also a mess, which meant he too had gotten some sleep. He looked up as his door was pulled open.

"Casey." He sat up, surprised. "Hannah said you were sick."

"Yeah." Casey said, distractedly. "Common, I need you to drive."

"What?" He asked, confused. "Where are we going?"

"Common, let's go." Casey entered the room, and pulled Jake to his feet.

He didn't have time to ask anymore questions. Casey was out of the door before he could even open his mouth. He slipped on a pair of black sandals over his white socks before picking up his keys from off his dresser and following Casey out of the house.

* * *

"Common, go faster." Casey urged Jake.

"Case, I'm already going ten miles per hour over the speed limit." Jake told her. "Where are we going?"

"We have to get to Kira's." She said anxiously.

"What?" Jake asked. "Why?"

"I need to make sure she's OK" Casey said shortly.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Jake wondered.

"Jake, I had a dream." Casey explained. "Devone had gotten to her."

"Casey, you had a nightmare." Jake relaxed. "I'm sure Kira's fine. Besides, Conner's with her. We would have known if something had happened by now."

Casey still felt uneasy. "I don't know... I need to check and be sure."

"Alright." Jake said pulling into Kira's driveway. He crinkled his nose. "Dude, you smell like puke."

"Thanks, Jake." Casey said sarcastically.

He smiled as he parked the jeep. They both got out and headed up to the front door. Jake knocked. It wasn't long before Kira's mother answered the door.

"Oh, hello kids." Mrs. Ford greeted them.

"Hi, Mrs. Ford. I'm a friend of Kira's from school. "Is there any chance we can see her for a second?" Casey asked.

"Sorry, but Kira's grounded for a couple of weeks." Mrs. Ford responded. "No visitors."

Casey stepped forward.

"Mrs. Ford, please." She said, unable to hide the desperation in her voice. "It'll just be a second. I'll be in and out before you know it."

Mrs. Ford sighed and moved to let them pass. "Alright, but don't be long."

Casey rushed past her and up to Kira's room.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ford." Jake said, following Casey.

Casey opened the door and saw Kira push Conner off her bed. He fell to the floor with a loud thud. She leaned over the bed to where Conner was sprawled on his back on the floor.

"Ow." He whispered, cringing. "That hurt, Kira."

"I told you to stay under the bed." Kira hissed. "But no, you were afraid of the spiders."

"Hey, those things are freaky looking. The long legs and eight eyes. Common. Besides, sleeping on the floor is hard on my back."

"Stop whining." Kira smacked him, before sitting back up.

Kira turned to the door and saw that it was only Casey and Jake. Jake closed the door behind them. Casey sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's only you." Kira said.

"We love you too, Kira." Jake said sarcastically.

"No, it's just my mom." Kira spoke. "If she catches Conner in here, she'll kill me. She's already ticked off about the little disappearing act. How'd you two get in here anyway?"

"She let us in, but we've only got a few seconds." Casey answered. "I just needed to make sure you were OK"

"Why?" Kira asked. "Is Devone up to something?"

"Casey had a nightmare." Jake explained. He sounded a little skeptical about the whole thing.

"I don't know." Casey responded. "It's just, I had this dream... It was so weird. So real."

Kira locked eyes with Casey. The last dream they had talked about had been about Devone before they had even met him.

"I think you were definitely right about Devone using you as the evil yellow ranger." She continued. "I just needed to make sure that he didn't somehow get to you again."

"What happened in this dream?" Kira asked, desperate to know the answer.

Casey didn't answer right away; she knew what Kira was really asking. "You weren't yourself."

"Look, we better be going." Jake intervened. "Mrs. Ford will be up any second. We don't want to give it away that Conner's here."

Casey nodded. "I think we should meet at the command center in about twenty minutes. Jake and I'll go to Tommy's. Hopefully Alpha's got those communicators ready."

Kira nodded in agreement and watched as Jake and Casey left the room. She felt uneasy again. In Casey's dream, Devone had turned her into the evil yellow ranger. There was no doubt in her mind that she had killed people. Destroyed towns, lives even. She hugged her pillow as she waited for the twenty long minutes to pass.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were all in the command center and Alpha was handing them their newly constructed communicators, which they each placed on their left wrist. Even Kira had one. Apparently, Hayley and Alpha had been busy while the rangers were getting their beauty sleep. Casey had called Hannah on their way to Tommy's and told her she had some last minute shopping to do for school. She had ensured Hannah that she was feeling much better, though Casey was sure that Hannah knew she was lying about going shopping. She'd always been a terrible liar. But here they were, the six of them huddled in the command center discussing the whereabouts of the yellow crystal.

Casey had refrained from giving the rangers all the details of her dream. Kira was still the only one to know about the first one she had. She didn't think having visions was a good sign. Not even for a power ranger.

"Alpha, did you by any chance power the crystals before you put it together?" Casey asked wonderingly. "Like, the powers from the previous rangers. When you divided the power up, it was split six ways, right?"

"That is correct." Alpha told her. "We couldn't have found all the crystals so quickly without the stronger energy readings. By assembling the crystal, we simply activated the power from within. We never counted on not finding all six."

"Something tells me that the yellow crystal is out there somewhere, it's power just waiting to be revived. And now Devone wants it. He needs its power to create his evil ranger. A ranger that could lead to our destruction. A ranger that was supposed to be Kira." Casey wondered allowed.

"I believe that you are right." Zelta responded. "The sixth crystal has more than enough power in it to create a challenge for you. When you fuse it with the power of darkness, there will be no stopping it. I also believe that Kira was meant to be the sixth and final ranger."

"Yeah, why else would he have chosen Kira." Katherine wondered.

"I think the only thing stopping Devone right now, is the fact that he doesn't have the crystal." Tommy concluded. "And the fact that Kira escaped from his dark dimension and we haven't heard from him all day makes me wonder."

"He's probably using all of his energy trying to find this crystal." Kira offered. "It doesn't make sense. Why would he take me without having the crystal first?"

"Maybe he thought you'd be an easy target with only three friends by your side, two of which having no fighting experience." Jake thought. "Or maybe he sensed some sort of mental weakness."

"Are you calling me unstable?" Kira asked threateningly.

"He probably didn't expect power rangers to come into play so quickly." Tommy stepped in before Jake could say something stupid. "He had no idea that Zelta and Alpha were a step ahead of him."

"All very good points." Zelta told them. "Which means that Kira must never be left alone under any circumstances. No place is safe, not even your own bedroom."

Conner smirked. He couldn't help it, it was too easy. "OK, I've got her when she's in the shower."

"Not funny." Kira hit him hard across the arm. "I think I can do that much on my own."

"Yes." Zelta responded. "Just be sure that someone is outside of the door, or at least where they can hear you."

"Alright." Kira agreed. She really wasn't fond of the idea of falling back into Devone's hands.

"I think Kira's safe, at least for now." Tommy spoke. "But it never hurts to be cautious. Devone hasn't shown his face all day, which means that he's searching non-stop for the crystal."

"Syria's smart." Casey continued. "If we don't find it soon, she will."

No one questioned how Casey knew this, they were all too worried about what would happen if Devone did get his hands on the crystal. Casey was relieved.

"Aiy yi yi yi yi. Rangers." Alpha continued. "We must find that crystal before it's too late."

* * *

Devone paced angrily around his chambers, as Syria continued pushing buttons on the charred councils. The panels were fried for the most part, but Syria had managed to salvage some of main wiring, allowing certain commands to work. Still, it was extremely inconvenient when you were searching for a high energy crystal. Only one monitor had been relatively undamaged. The grids on the councils were burnt and melted; the glass was broken on several other monitors exposing it's fried wires. So Syria was left to manually punch in each and every command from a single council which made for frustrating and tedious work. She was getting more impatient and more agitated with every passing second. Her father constantly breathing down her neck wasn't helping any.

"Syria!" He commanded; she didn't turn around, but stayed focused on the monitor in front of her. "Is there any new information on the whereabouts of the yellow power crystal?"

"No." Syria answered, punching her fist lightly into the council. "That white power punk totally screwed up our long distance radars."

"I ensure you, he will pay for that." Devone mumbled darkly.

"Even if we do find it," Syria started, continuing to push buttons. "Who is going to hold the power."

"Kira Ford, of course." Devone responded, as if she was still tucked safely away in the dark dimension.

Syria turned away from the monitor, confused. "But she was taken by those rotten power rangers."

"No matter, we'll get her back when the time is right." Devone said airily. "She's got the power of the yellow Dino gem in her, and she's a great fighter. She's strong and independent. She can stand on her own."

"Well why can't I have it?" Syria challenge. "I'm already here, and I wouldn't resist the power. It just seems like you'd save a lot more time and energy using me, instead of her."

"No." Devone said so fast that it might as well have given Syria whiplash. "Kira is the chosen one. We will use her."

"Fine." Syria gave up, mumbling. "But don't come crying to me when your big plan blows up in your face."

* * *

"Any luck?" Jake asked, waiting as patiently as he could.

He was leaning up against a council in the command center with his arms crossed. He felt extremely tacky standing there in his pajamas. In all fairness, most of them were but there was something strange about dealing with ranger business in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Casey was to his right, chewing on her thumbnail. She did that a lot when she was nervous or had something on her mind. Conner was to her right, and Kira to his. It looked as if Conner had zoned out, Kira looked like she was piecing together a new song in her head. They all wished that they had something to do, but the fact of the matter was, they didn't know how to use to panels yet. Standing helplessly off to the side was better then trying to help and getting in the way.

"No, nothing." Tommy answered him, unable to hide the frustration in his voice.

"We have to keep trying." Kat encouraged. "It's not like the thing could have just fallen off the face of the Earth."

Kira's eyes snapped up at those words. A light bulb had suddenly flickered on inside her head.

"Or could it?" She asked.

Five confused people and a robot all looked at Kira, wondering where she was going with this idea.

"Think about it." She said. "Out of all the team of rangers, has there ever been a team without a yellow ranger? The basis of your powers come from the Zeo Crystal. Pink, Green, Yellow, Blue, and Red. Black is obviously interchangeable with Green. But where did the white come from? There have been a ton of ranger teams, and only ever two white rangers. The Zeo Crystal was only composed of five crystals before, right?"

Tommy and Kat nodded their heads, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Zelta and Alpha got a lock on five crystals, but one of those five crystals had a different energy reading than the five previously had. Those were the crystals collected, while the sixth and final crystal's whereabouts remained unknown. If that sixth crystal had been here on Earth before wouldn't Alpha and Zordon have found it? But they didn't. In fact, It wasn't even traced." She continued. She was becoming excited, she had it all figured out.

"Yeah, maybe." Kat answered. "But we never expected there to be another crystal. We never looked specifically for one."

"Something with that amount of power is bound to turn up sooner or later." Kira argued. "Unless it was never here in the first place."

"OK, I'm totally lost." Conner said. He wore a blank expression on his face.

"What if one of those crystals, the yellow one in particular, switched out with the white one? When the first Zeo rangers shattered the Zeo Crystal back into it's shards, what if there was some sort of intergalactical change." She asked.

"So what you're saying is that the white crystal took the place of the yellow crystal and the yellow crystal went to wherever the white crystal was?" Jake said scratching his head. He was trying to piece it all together.

Kira nodded.

"But why would it do that?" Casey asked.

"I don't know." Kira shrugged. "I don't make the rules."

"It's a possibility." Kat thought aloud. "The Gold Zeo crystal was on Triforia."

Tommy sighed. "Well it's better than nothing."

"Have we tried looking on other planets?" Jake wondered.

"No." Alpha answered shocked. "I never... we never really thought about it."

"What about the Karova system?" Conner asked. "The Astro rangers' powers originated from there."

"Or the Triforian system." Kat offered. "Trey's powers came from there."

"Oh!" Alpha became excited. He rushed over to the councils and began pushing several buttons. "Good work, Kira! Extending the scanners to the Karova and Triforian systems now."

Kira smiled at her own brilliance.

"If the crystal is in one of those systems, how long do you think it'll take to find, Alpha?" Conner asked.

"There is no way to know exactly where the crystal is, even if it does appear in one of these systems." Alpha explained. "It could take hours, weeks, or even months to find it's exact location."

Conner exhaled disappointedly. He wanted to find the crystal sooner than that. The sooner they got that crystal, the sooner Kira was safe.

"Why don't you all go on home." Alpha suggested. "We'll notify you the second anything comes up."

They all nodded and teleported out of the command center.

* * *

"Golden Grahams or Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" Conner asked. He was holding up a box of each in both hands.

It had been a few hours since they were all in the command center, but so far Alpha hadn't reported any findings. Now, Casey was leaning on the shopping cart as she pushed it down the isle slowly. It was filled with things such as paper notebooks and binders, pencils, erasers, and folders. All in various colors. She, Conner, Kira, and Jake were in the supermarket doing a little bit of last minute shopping before the first day of school, but they had gotten distracted by the grocery isle on their way to checkout.

"Golden Grahams." Kira grabbed the box from him and tossed it into the basket.

"Definitely." Casey agreed, watching the box land in the cart.

They turned and headed down another isle and Casey nearly pummeled into her sister. She stopped the cart with a jolt. Hannah was talking with Nate.

"What about Casey?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, she disappeared on me this morning before I could ask." Hannah answered.

"Hannah?" Casey asked. "What are you doing here."

Hannah turned around abandoning her conversation with Nate.

"Oh, hey sis." Hannah greeted. She couldn't help but allow her eyes to wander over to the tall boy standing by her sister. He was really cute and had great hair. She saw Jake standing next to him, and then averted her eyes back to her sister.

Conner smiled at her as Jake's stomach began doing flips; twisting and turning. It was always like this when he saw her. At least when they were playing music, they were constantly busy and working on things to take their minds off of her. He guessed that this feeling was just part of breaking up. Kira tried not to laugh as she noticed Nate slightly staring at her. It was flattering, but he looked as if he was barely fifteen. It put a smile on her face nonetheless.

"Nate and I were getting some things for Hayley's next weekend. You know, new guitar picks, strings, drum sticks. We decided to make a pit stop." She explained holding up a pint of Ben and Jerry's Coffee Heath Bar Crunch ice cream.

"Ah." Casey nodded. "I should have known."

"Do you want something? It's on me." Nate asked stepping towards Kira and nearly tripping over his own feet. He regained his balance and smiled sheepishly.

"No thanks." Kira answered, trying not to laugh. "I'm good."

Nate look dejected as he looked down, suddenly very interested in the floor. His converse shoes tapped the ground softly as he thrust his hands into the pockets of his tight black pants.

"Oh, wait to break his heart, Kira." Jake joked.

Nate looked up, mortified at his brother's comment. "What?" His voice cracked in that cute pre-sixteen sort of way. "No. No, I just thought I'd ask. You know, be polite."

Hannah and Casey smiled, trying to suppress their laughter as they looked at each other knowingly.

"Uh huh." Jake said disbelievingly. Nate's face was as red as Conner's shirt.

"So what's on the set list, anyway?" Casey changed the subject. "We'll have to get a replacement piece for Jake's tambourine if you're going to play S.O.S."

"Oh, Right." Hannah said remembering Jake's broken tambourine. She pulled out a little slip of paper and a pen and scribbled 'tambourine piece" on the bottom of the list. "Thanks. We're doing 'Like It Or Leave It', 'Flattery', and 'Never Far Behind'."

"Oh." Casey said, before deciding to make a suggestion. "Well, why don't we play-"

"No." Hannah responded before Casey could even get the words out.

"OK then." Casey said, putting her hands on her hips. Sometimes her sister could be a real pain in the ass.

"We're playing 'S.O.S.', 'Hold On', and we're thinking about either 'That's Just the Way We Roll', or 'Goodnight & Goodbye'. Nate continued.

Hannah turned to face him. "I told you to play 'Goodnight & Goodbye'. It fits with your set better than 'That's Just the Way We Roll'.

"But, it makes us more interesting and well rounded because it's different from the rest." Nate argued.

"Hey, you should totally play 'Inseparable'." Kira suggested. "I'd love to hear the whole thing."

That shut Nate and Hannah up real quick. Nate slowly looked over Hannah's shoulder towards Kira. It wasn't the same look that he'd been giving her before, a look that seemed to be trying to tell her something. You could practically see Hannah's back turn rigid as she turned slowly back towards Kira. She felt the lump in her throat growing by the second. Kira felt as if she had just suggested something horrible, like assassinating the Orgliasso sisters or something. Hannah's eyes shot over to Jake. She glared at him sharply as the air became thick with tension and awkwardness. Jake looked away, pulling his arm up quickly. He pretended to look at the time, even though he didn't have a watch, only a communicator.

"Hey look at that. It's time for soccer practice, Conner." He said quickly, pulling out a crumpled up wad of money and practically throwing it at Casey.

"But it's Sunday." Conner barely had time to hand Casey his money before Jake rushed him out of the store.

"I'll see you at home." Hannah told her, before turning and walking away from them. She was glaring in the direction that Jake had just left.

Nate bit his lips together awkwardly and shifted his weight from his heels to the balls of the feet, rocking back and forth awkwardly.

"Bye." He said quickly before waving at the girls. He turned and jogged to catch up with Hannah.

"Wow, what just happened here?" Kira turned towards Casey. They were the only two remaining in the store. "I really did not mean to upset anyone."

Casey shrugged and then smirked. "Don't worry, they'll get over it..." She pretended to be thinking hard. "Someday... When hell freezes over, maybe."

"That's reassuring." Kira remarked sarcastically.

"No, seriously. It's not your fault. It's their problem." Casey continued. "I just wish they'd either get over it, or get back together. It's so stupid the way they act. Jake bolts and Hannah turns into the ice queen. The only time you can get them into the same room for more than five minutes is when we're rehearsing."

"That sucks." Kira responded. "Without trying to pry too much, What happened?"

Casey began pushing the cart down the aisle at a slow walk towards the checkout lines, Kira followed behind her.

"I guess if I had to put it into a single word, I'd say distance." Casey began. "We grew up with Jake and his brothers. We all actually lived in Angel Grove together. Hannah was always into Jake, it was so obvious. He was definitely into her too. When he was ten he even told her he was going to make her his wife. It was the cutest thing ever. But then the summer before Jake's sophomore year, he moved here, to Reefside. Jake and Hannah kept up their romance for a while, but the thing you have to understand about Hannah is music is very important to her. It's her everything. It has been since we were kids." Casey stopped when they reached the cashier. She and Kira began unloading their items onto the cashier belt.

"Anyway, Jake and his brothers would come down to see us about once a week. Every once and a while Jake would come over on his own, but even then it was all about rehearsal and song writing. It wasn't her fault; it's just part of who she is. But eventually he just got sick of it all. Everything was about music to her. Even after we moved here over the summer. He was just tired of being second to a guitar and a drum set. Let's just say the breakup didn't go over well. They can still be around each other for the most part, but it's awkward." Casey finished.

"Clearly." Kira agreed.

"Thirty-two seventy-five." The cashier told the girls their total.

Casey straightened out Jake and Conner's crumpled money to find that they had given her seventeen dollars. She dug out a ten from her own pocket, as Kira handed her six dollars. Casey straightened out all of their money and smiled as she handed it to the cashier. Kira began grabbing their bags as the cashier gave Casey her change back. She pocketed the money and grabbed the remaining bag. Casey and Kira had just walked out of the store when Kira's phone began buzzing in her pocket.

"Oh." She jumped, slightly surprised. The girls stopped and she looked down at her pocket.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Here, can you hold these? My phone's ringing." Kira answered, handing Casey the bags.

Kira pulled the buzzing yellow cell phone from out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Kira answered.

"Hi, am I speaking with Ms. Kira Ford?" A man who sounded as if he was in his mid thirties asked.

"This is her." Kira said, a confused expression on her face. "How did you get this number?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dan Halliwell. I work for Ramone Records. We have an office downtown." The man started. "Your mother gave me this number."

"Oh, hi." Kira said trying to suppress her excitement. She knew of the label.

"Hi." Dan chuckled. "I don't want to take up too much of your time, so I'll get right to it. We want you to record a single with our label. If it goes well, we'd like for you to record an entire album with us."

At these words Kira's heart began to speed up with excitement. She looked at Casey, unable to conceal her smile. Casey looked at Kira curiously.

"What is it?" Casey whispered.

Kira shook her head and waved her free arm to make her be quiet and wait.

"Some of my colleagues and I heard you singing at Hayley's Cyberspace a few times over the summer and we think you've got some real talent. You'd be a great addition to the Label if you're interested."

"Oh I'm interested." Kira ensured him. "I'm definitely interested."

"Good, good." Dan responded. "We're expecting big things from you Kira."

Kira's smile faded as she suddenly remembered her last experience with recording. She looked at the ground, her excitement dwindling.

"Look, Mr. Halliwell..." Kira began. "If I agree to this, what exactly do you plan to do with me?"

"Do with you?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Kira asked. "With my appearance and my sound."

"Oh, we don't want to change you in any way." Dan explained. "You look great and your music is exactly the type of sound we have been looking for."

Kira's excitement returned as well as her smile. Everything was finally falling into place.

"Look, why don't you come on down here and we'll talk everything through. Say about... in an hour?" Dan proposed.

"Yeah, OK" Kira agreed, enthusiastically. "Sure."

"Great." Dan continued. "You know where to find us then?"

"Yes, I know where it is." Kira spoke. "See you then."

"See you then." Dan confirmed before hanging up the phone.

Kira slipped her cell back into her pocket and beamed at Casey excitedly. Casey looked at her expectantly as Kira squeed with happiness.

"Well?" Casey smiled. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Ramone Records wants to sign me on their label for a single and maybe even a whole album!" Kira spun around excitedly.

"Congratulations." Casey grinned, trying to ignore the tugging feeling in her gut.

Kira stopped, her mind racing a hundred miles a minute. "Oh my gosh, this is so insane. I've got to get home and re-string and clean my guitar. I've got to practice, and pick out an outfit."

"OK, now you just sound like Hannah." Casey tried to joke.

Kira nodded, her excitement had turned to that of nervousness. "Right. I better get home."

"Wait, Kira." Casey grabbed Kira's arm as she turned to leave.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

Casey sighed. "Look, I hate to be the bad guy here, but did you ever stop to think that this could all be a set up?"

Kira narrowed her eyes quizzically. "You mean like a trap?"

"Yes." Casey breathed before trying to explain. "It's just a little strange, don't you think? " She rambled on. "The second Devone shows up you get signed to a record label. Devone already captured you once. He wants you to be his evil ranger. Chances are he knows all about you. This could be his way of trying to alienate you; keep you away from us so he can get to you."

Kira looked at Casey, her smile had faded. "You don't think I'm good enough to get my own label, do you?"

"I didn't say that. " Casey said quickly.

"Then what?" Kira continued. Her bad temper was rising. "Are you jealous?"

"What?" Casey said disbelievingly. "Kira, I don't care about that."

"Then what is it?" Kira asked. "Why aren't you happy for me?"

"I am." Casey sighed. "It's just...In my dream, Devone got to you, Kira."

Kira calmed down and looked at Casey. She was the only one to know about Casey's premonitions, if you could even call them that. So far Casey had seen a future where Devone had prevailed. Kira and the rangers had been killed as well as Jake's brothers and Hannah.

"It was a dream, Casey. That's all." Kira told her, though she didn't entirely believe it herself.

Casey didn't respond. She simply looked at Kira as she exhaled deeply.

"What exactly happened?" Kira asked, averting her eyes away from Kira. She needed to know the answer.

Casey looked at the ground and licked her lips nervously before looking back up at Kira.

"You killed me." Casey told her, bluntly. "And you were planning on killing the others too. Devone had the crystal. He turned you against us and we couldn't beat it. You were too strong even if it was five on one. All I'm saying is that we have to be careful."

Kira nodded. "I understand, but Case, this could be the real thing here. I can't just let this opportunity pass me by."

"I know." Casey said. "And I get it. But I do think you should take me or someone else with you."

"OK, OK" Kira agreed. "Let's go."

* * *

Devone sat in the chair in his layer watching one of the few working monitors. It showed Casey and Kira laughing as they entered a small office in downtown Reefside. Devone scowled. The scene disgusted him. There was nothing he hated more than seeing humans having a good time. Not to mention the fact that his potential evil ranger never seemed to be alone anymore. That was becoming rather annoying.

"I should have figured those despicable power rangers would be watching her every move." Devone grumbled to Syria who was reattaching wires at one of the councils.

Syria twisted two wires together and the screen above the council flickered to life. She stuffed the newly twisted, now functional, wires gently back into the council and replaced the cover panel. She began pressing buttons causing a grid to light up on the screen and a soft beep to fill the room.

"Well we know Kira isn't a ranger." Syria began. "So that other girl must be. Defeating one ranger is a whole lot easier than killing them all at once."

Devone looked at his daughter and smirked. "I like the way you think."

Devone gripped his staff and thrust it forward. A streak of dark energy emitted from the top of the staff and pummeled into the ground. Upon impact the light built its way up in the shape of a fat lizard-like frog creature. When the light faded, the monster stood bouncing slightly around, waiting for his orders from his master.

"Ah, Tympanus." Devone practically growled. "It's time to get my ranger back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Fusion: The Rise of Devone**  
A Power Rangers Story

**"Don't Forget To Take A Breath"  
**_Part Three_

* * *

"So that was-" Conner started.

"Awkward." Jake breathed.

"Yeah. It was awkward for me and I had no idea what was going on." He continued. "I'd say awkward is a bit of an understatement."

Jake and Conner were sitting at a circular table in the middle of Haley's Cyberspace drinking smoothies and discussing what had just happened at the store. A waiter brought a basket of French fries and set them in the center of the table.

"Thanks." Jake said as the waiter nodded and scurried off to wait on another table.

Conner had just stuffed a few fries into his mouth when Kira and Casey came running through the door. Kira drug Casey through the room by her hand, smiling ecstatically; Casey was just laughing at her friends' excitement. Kira stopped in front of Conner and Jake's table practically bouncing with excitement.

"Hey guys! Guess What?" Kira beamed.

"What?" Conner smiled at the site of the girls, he couldn't help it.

"Casey and I are on our way downtown to talk to some executive at Ramone records." Kira gushed. "I get to record a single! And after that, they might even sign me!"

"That's great, Kira!" Conner jumped out of his seat and hugged her, grinning from ear to ear.

Kira tilted her head back a little so she could see Conner's face. He was smiling as he held her. Jake and Casey looked at them suspiciously. Conner and Kira let go of each other quickly as they realized what they were doing, both suddenly becoming very interested in the floor. Casey rolled her eyes, trying not to smile.

"Anyway, that is why we need your keys and your car." Casey looked down to where Jake was sitting. She smiled falsely and as big as she could, looking hopefully at her friend.

Jake shook his head and chuckled before he pulled the keys from out of his jean pocket and tossed them up to Casey, who caught them easily.

"Thanks." She winked at him.

Conner's smile faltered a little as he thought of something else. "Wait. You're going now?"

"Yep." She responded.

"What if-" He started.

"Already covered it." Casey answered him before he could even voice his concerns.

"Casey's going with me. Just in case." Kira explained. "We'll be ok."

Conner nodded as Jake finally got up and walked over to Kira.

"Well that's seriously awesome." Jake smiled sincerely as he placed his arm around Kira's shoulders. "There's no doubt in my mind that you'll get signed."

"Thank you." Kira crinkled her nose, her excitement building once more. She reach up and ruffled his already messy hair before turning back to Casey.

"We'd better get going." She told her, reaching out for her arm and dragging her away again. "Don't wanna be late! Tell Kat and Dr. O for us!"

* * *

Casey took a sip from the bottle of water she was holding. She was watching Kira and some guy in a suit talk from behind a glass window. They were sitting on stools and chatting incessantly. Everything appeared to be authentic enough. They had even begun making up a list of possible singles. Finally the two shook hands and Kira grabbed her guitar before exiting the room. Casey looked at the black and white photographs of various artists resting in metallic frames on the charcoal colored walls. She even recognized some of them. She took a final sip of water before tossing the bottle into a silver trash can. A few moments later Kira walked through the doors to where Casey was standing.

"Ready?" Kira asked, she was still smiling.

Casey was beginning to wonder if she'd ever stop smiling, but it was a good thing. Especially when there was an entire evil empire after her.

"Yep." Casey answered. "How did it go?"

"Great." Kira responded as the two started towards the exit. "We're thinking that I should record a song that I wrote called 'Patiently'. It did really well at my video shoot last year. It's not to slow but not to techno either."

"I'm sure it's amazing." Casey answered. "You'll have to let me hear it sometime. "

"You should see the video Trent shot for me."

"Trent?" Casey asked playfully.

Kira crinkled her nose. "Old boyfriend turned friend."

"Ah. I see." Casey responded.

Kira elbowed her jokingly in the ribs.

"Let me guess, tall, dark hair, dark eyes, played in the band, probably the drums, but not too cool for football. Star quarterback." Casey rambled. "Classic jerk turned sweetheart."

Kira laughed. "You're crazy."

"Oh common. The jock and the musician." Casey responded. "It's basic fairy tail."

"Maybe so, but you're way off." Kira went on. "He was short, well at least in comparison to Conner."

"Every guy is short in comparison to Conner." Casey told her.

"True." Kira agreed. "He did have dark hair and eyes though. A dark complexion too."

"Oh." Casey said, rather impressed. "That always helps."

"I know." Kira agreed. "He was an artist, by the way. Not a drummer or football player. Though he was pretty good at Soccer."

"Soccer?" Casey asked raising her eyebrows. "Huh."

"Huh?" Kira mimicked. "What's with the 'Huh."

"Oh. Nothing." Casey shrugged.

"Uh uh. That was not a nothing 'huh'" Kira continued. "That was a something 'huh'. Spill."

"It's just, soccer." Casey smirked. "Kinda like a certain someone else we know and love. You know, initials CM. Tall, muscular, completely beautiful. "

"Who?" Kira questioned before it dawned on her. They stopped walking and Kira turned to face Casey. "Conner! You can't be serious."

Casey shrugged, trying to suppress her grin.

"No." Kira went on disbelievingly. "Conner, he's my friend. I could never, I would never-"

"Yeah... no." Casey nodded her head slowly before shaking it disbelievingly. "I think you're seriously kidding yourself."

"What?" Kira questioned. "I am not... well, unless, no... He, friends. Wait, but, did he say something to you? Maybe? Never mind. Forget I asked, unless-"

"Kira!" Casey interrupted, before chuckling to herself. "You're gonna make my head explode. I need full sentences."

"Right. Sorry." Kira breathed. "We're just friends. Best friends."

"Got it." Casey nodded one time forcefully as they continued to make their way towards the exit. Casey chewed on her thumbnail. "...Kira?"

The tone in Casey's voice had changed. She was more serious now; quieter. Kira stopped walking once more and turned to face Casey.

"At the risk of totally prying into your business, I was just wondering. What are you going to do about this whole New York thing?" Casey questioned.

"I don't know." Kira breathed. "I know I really want this."

"Well, for what it's worth, I don't think you should go." Casey told her. "We need you here. Besides, it'll kill him if you leave."

"I know." Kira agreed, knowing exactly who the 'him' Casey was referring to was. "But this is my dream, Case. Everything I've always wanted. I can't just let that go. If I have to go to New York to follow my dream, I'm willing to do that."

Casey nodded, understandingly.

"I can't put my life on hold for Conner." Kira continued. "Or anybody else for that matter. I just, I have to think about it."

"I understand." Casey agreed. "Just remember, I'm always here if you need anything. We all are."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Kira smiled gratefully. "But right now, I'm going to go to the restroom and then we can go."

"Ok." Casey smiled sadly. "I'll go and get the car."

Kira nodded before walking ahead and disappearing through a door on their left. Casey continued to walk a short way down the hallway before pulling open and stepping out of a set of glass doors. The words "Ramone Records" was painted in gold lettering on the outside. She had just barely started making her way across the asphalt when six Cylatrons materialized out of thin air directly in front of her. Casey faltered and immediately became tense and aware. She stood in a fighting stance as she watched the Cylatrons, waiting for them to make their move. They charged at her, all at once. She ducked just in time to avoid being grabbed and instead took a Cylatron by the arm and flipped it over, causing the metallic warrior to clank to the ground on its back. Casey dodged another punch and rolled away from the metallic footmen.

"Not this time." She mumbled.

The Cylatrons come at her once more as she begins dodging blows and sending a few of her own. She kicked and punched, elbowed and kneed, sending Cylatrons to the ground. It had only been a few minutes when she wondered how much longer she could keep this up. She was outnumbered and kept getting whacked with the minion's tails. She ducked and sweep kicked another Cylatron to the ground before rolling away. Casey finally felt that she was getting the upper hand when the giant frog-like monster appeared. He was fat, green, and slimy, with a tongue that could strangle you. The Cylatrons disappeared with a splash. Casey took a step back, panting for breath as she looked at the monster.

"Who the hell are you?" Casey wondered aloud.

"I am Tympanus!" The Frog monster called out. "And I am here to destroy you!"

"I don't think so." Casey narrowed her eyes and ripped out her morpher from behind her. "Black Ranger Power!"

Casey's black suit materialized around her, filling her with a surge of energy. She charged at Tympanus and grabbed a hold of him, but the monster was strong. He grabbed her and tossed her to the side like a rag doll.

"Oh common, I know you have more power than that." Tympanus challenged as Casey scrambled to her feet. "There's no way Zelta would have made you a ranger if you didn't."

Casey charged at Tympanus again, jumping into the air to send a powerful kick to her enemy. However, her attack was thwarted by the minion's long tongue which lashed at her in the air. It grabbed a hold of her around her arms and chest and pulled her closer. Casey struggled to get free but the more she tried the tighter the tongues grip became.

"Let go of me, you toad" Casey demanded, struggling against the tongue.

"But why? I'm having so much fun!" Tympanus told the black ranger.

Casey reached for her power blaster and managed to get it out of the holster. She pointed it at Tympanus as best as she could before pulling the trigger and blasting the frog monster with a black streak of energy. The tongue retracted itself and Casey fell to the ground as the monster stumbled backwards.

"How'd you like that?" Casey grumbled, before pulling her wrist up to her mouth. "Guys! There's a monster downtown at the studio!"

Casey ran at Tympanus, this time ducking into a roll, avoiding the minion's sticky tongue. She punched the frog-like monster in the face before spin-kicking it squarely in the belly. The monster fell backwards, but recovered quickly. He jumped back up, high into the air coming down on the black ranger with a hard punch that sent Casey stumbling backwards. She rushed back at her enemy, blocking his fury of punches to the best of her ability. She kneed him in the stomach and came down hard on his shoulders with her elbow. He retorted angrily clocking Casey in the chest, sending her once more to the ground. She slid away on her back a few feet before she skidded to a halt and got back up clutching her chest.

"Well that didn't feel to good." Casey mumbled as she prepared to charge at the monster once more.

Tympanus was angry and irritated by the black ranger. He'd had enough of her foolish attempts to defeat him. Who was she kidding anyway? No one could defeat the mighty Tympanus! He stretched out his arms and sent electrifying streaks of purple energy that wrapped themselves dangerously all around the black ranger. The energy electrocuted and squeezed the black ranger painfully as she was levitated into the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casey screamed in agony.

Tympanus cackled at the site of his enemy squirming above him. He thrust his arms forward sending the black ranger crashing into the studio building, just above the glass doors. She fell to the ground, panting heavily. It took all she had to get back up as Tympanus came running at her. He tackled her, sending them both flying through the doors. Glass shattered everywhere around them as the frog monster stood up and whipped his tongue around Casey's throat. He pulled her up as she pulled at the tongue, trying to free herself. Her feet were inches above the ground.

"Let me go!" Casey chocked out angrily.

Tympanus just cackled with his irritating voice. He sent electricity up and down his tongue causing Casey to scream in pain and agony as she was being tortured.

* * *

Kira washed her hands and ripped a paper towel from the dispenser just before she heard the glass doors shatter from outside of the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, a concerned expression upon her face before darting towards the door. She pulled it open just to see Casey struggling with what appeared to be a giant frog. Kira's eyes widened as she started to step out to help. However, she had just began to leave, when she was pulled back by someone gripping her hair. The door shut itself as Kira was yanked harshly back into the room. She fell to the floor, taken off balance.

Kira looked up to see Syria standing above her, locking the door. Kira jumped to her feet, her mind racing trying to think of ways to escape.

"You're mine." Syria told her, dropping a small purple device which let out a stream of thick purple smoke.

Kira coughed violently as Syria gripped her wrist harshly and teleported away just before the purple smoke bomb went off with a tiny explosion.

* * *

"Oomph!" Kira breathed as she landed harshly in Devone's layer once more.

Her eyes were red and stung from the smoke that the mini-bomb had released. She was having a hard time refocusing her eyes; everything seemed to be a big giant blur. She got up and held her arms out, panting with fear. The loss of her sight made her more alert; nervous. She wondered what was going to happen to her next. However, she didn't have to wait much longer for her answer. Syria grabbed her from behind by the hair and pulled her towards a cage.

"You're not so tough now, are you Kira? That was a pretty nifty effect that I added to my little smoke bomb. Of course, it doesn't effect Nexonians." Syria gloated at her own stroke of genius. "Tell me, how does it feel not being able to see?"

Kira said nothing. She just tried to fend Syria off as she struggled to force her into the cage. She couldn't see though, which made it much more difficult.

Kira put her arms out, trying her best to keep herself from being put in a cage. She held on tight to the opening of the cage, locking her arms and legs up, trying to keep herself free.

"No!" Kira fought.

But Syria kicked her in the small of the back, thrusting her forward into the cage. She locked the door and walked over to the panel, pressing a few buttons. Electrical charges flowed up and down the cage bars. Kira grabbed a hold of one of them and was shocked violently. She quickly snatched back her hand and fell to the floor of the cage on her rear.

"Don't worry." Syria smirked with pleasure. "This time you can't escape."

"My friends will know that I'm gone. They'll come after me." Kira spat out, as she sat in the cage. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, pinning them against her chest.

Red rings surrounded her eyes as she stared blankly into the distance. She felt weak and defenseless. Helpless, defeated. All the feelings she hated most.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Syria responded. "We've upped our defenses heavily. It was only chance that they were able to get you out of the dimension the last time. Hun, they won't even be able to get in."

* * *

Casey was beginning to think that the pain Tympanus was causing her would never end. To be honest, she felt like she deserved every bit of it. She had heard the explosion from the bathroom, all of her fears suddenly becoming very real. Kira was gone, whether she be dead or even more likely, taken by Devone. She had failed. She hadn't saved Kira from Devone. She felt as if every ounce of strength she had had evaporated from her body. The monster cackled evilly as his jolts of energy antagonized the black ranger. Her arms hung limp at her sides.

However, It wasn't much longer before Casey fell to the ground once more. A blue weapon that resembled a boomerang whipped through the air, slicing Tympanus's tongue in two. The part that was still attached retracted into the monsters mouth as stumbled backward and screeched out in pain. Casey unwound the other half of the red tongue from her neck, she threw the tongue to the side as she sat there coughing and trying to catch her breath.

The blue ranger caught his weapon as it zoomed back towards him and entered the building. The other rangers weren't far behind. He ran over to her and knelt down beside her, leaving Tympanus to the other rangers. He was more scared than he had ever been, seeing Casey pinned to the wall being electrocuted to death.

"Common Casey, get up." Jake encouraged her. "Jesus, I thought you were dead."

"Check the bathroom." She choked out hoarsely.

"What?" Jake asked.

Casey slowly got to her feet and jogged to the bathroom. Jake stood up and followed. The other rangers had forced Tympanus back outside into the open so that innocents were less at risk and no more damage would be inflicted to the recording studio. There was no telling how many people had been hiding out in that building. Something told them that firing energy blasts and throwing rangers or monsters through walls wasn't the best idea.

"Kira." Casey said. "She was in the bathroom. I think Devone might have gotten her. There was an explosion."

Jake's eyes widened with fear under his helmet. He reached out for the handle and pulled, but the door didn't budge.

"It's hot." Jake told her as smoke slipped out from the cracks of the door. He tried to jerk it open once more. "And locked."

"Jake, is Casey ok?" Conner's voice filled the air. The hallway was already beginning to fill with smoke. "We could really use your help out here."

The red ranger jogged to where the blue and black ranger stood.

"I'll be fine." Casey told him. "But I think Devone may have gotten Kira."

"What!" Conner cried.

"She was in the bathroom when Tympanus attacked. There was an explosion and the door's locked." Casey explained.

"Stand back." Conner said, his heart racing.

He lifted his leg and kicked the door in. Thick gray smoke filed out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Conner tried to wave the smoke away as he walked into the small bathroom.

"I could have done that." Jake said unsurely as he looked at Casey.

They both walked into the room after Conner. The mirror was shattered and both the sink and the toilet were chipped and broken in several places. Plaster from the ceiling littered the floor. Parts of the wall had caught fire as well as the entire far left corner of the room. The fire was spreading up and down the walls and onto the floor. They tried to see through the thick smoke, but they already knew that Kira was no longer there.

"I don't see her anywhere." Casey spoke up.

"Not good." Was all Conner could say.

* * *

The white and pink rangers were doing all they could to hold Tympanus off, but the fact of the matter was that he was too powerful. They needed the other rangers.

"AI YA!" Tommy breathed as he spin kicked at the frog.

Tympanus reached out and grabbed Tommy by the neck. Kat ran over, trying to pull the frog monster off of Tommy, but he was too strong. He thrust Tommy backwards causing him to fall to the ground and roll backwards. He stopped as he sat with one knee on the ground, panting. The monster then turned to Kat and threw her in the same direction. She rolled over stopping in nearly the same place as Tommy. They both got up and charged once more at the monster.

Tympanus blocked the ranger's kicks and punches, but he was growing weaker by the moment. The loss of part of his tongue had effected him. He threw the pink ranger off of him, before sending an energy blast at the white ranger. The blast hit Tommy squarely in the chest sending him flying backwards into Kat. They both grunted as they fell to the ground.

"Are you guys ok!" Jake asked as the blue, red, and black rangers came running over to their fallen comrades.

Casey helped Kat to her feet, Jake and Conner did the same with Tommy.

"We've been better." Kat answered.

Tympanus had had enough. He was growing to weak, and he knew that in his current state, he couldn't beat all five rangers. One dead ranger would have to suffice for now. Besides, he'd already accomplished what he had been sent to do. Distract the black ranger long enough for Syria to take Kira, and by the sound of that explosion, he was sure that she had succeeded.

Tympanus cackled in his high pitched voice, bouncing on his legs. The rangers all turned to him.

"Lets take care of this freak once and for all." Jake proposed.

However, they didn't have much time to react. Tympanus thrust his arms forward sending a massive surge of energy at the rangers. They all flew backwards, flailing through the air before crashing to the ground. Casey coughed harshly as the wind was knocked out of her. Tympanus bounced closer to them and sent his electrical surge of energy at the black ranger. Once again she was wrapped up with Tympanus's electrical streaks and pinned to the wall. The other rangers scrambled to their feet. Tympanus only cackled more louder and more annoyingly than ever. He rolled up his tongue in a spiral before it unrolled itself and unleashed a thick sticky substance that encapsulated Casey's entire body, leaving only her head untouched. The energy beams being released from Tympanus's arms came to a stop as the other rangers tried to figure out what had just happened. The substance pinned the black ranger to the wall, her feet about a foot off the ground.

"We will meet again rangers. Mark my words." Tympanus cackled. "But right now, I gotta jet!"

And with a flash of lightning, he was gone, leaving the rangers mortified at Casey's current state.

"Guys. " Casey choked out. "A little help."

"Power down!" The four rangers called out.

Their suits disintigrated, shattering like glass as their protection fell from their bodies. They all rushed over to help Casey. Conner reached his hand out to touch the substance but as soon as he got within an inch of it, a surge of electrical energy shot out towards him, sending him flying backwards. He landed on his back and coughed before being helped to his feet by Jake.

"Great." Jake grimaced. "Electrical frog snot."

"What are we going to do, Tommy?" Kat walked around Casey, examining the substance. "We can't even touch this stuff."

"I have no idea." Tommy shook his head.

"Great." Casey said grumpily. "So, I'm stuck here."

"Wait." Tommy looked around. "Where's Kira?"

Conner rubbed his neck and shook his head. "Devone got her."

"It's all my fault." Casey told them. "If I hadn't have left her to get the car-"

"Than innocents would have been hurt." Kat finished.

"Bottom line, you made a choice." Tommy told her. "You couldn't have let Tympanus destroy the city. The only person at fault here is Devone."

"Yeah." Conner began, but his voice seemed to be far away. "No one blames you."

"Yeah, except you." Casey cut in. "Right?"

Conner looked at her, a little hurt. He was about to say something, but couldn't. It was true. A part of him did blame Casey. He knew he shouldn't be mad at her, but she was supposed to be protecting Kira.

"I'm just worried." He chose his words carefully.

Casey began to nod, but her body tensed up instead. "Ahhhh!" She breathed, her voice full of pain.

"What?" Kat worried. "What's happening?"

"It..." Casey started. Here teeth were clenched together. "Keeps getting... tighter. It... hurts to breath... Ugh."

Tommy raised his arm, alarmed. "Zelta is there anything we can do to get Casey out of this stuff!"

"Alpha is working on it now, rangers." Zelta replied. "The substance is slowly retracting. In response, it is suffocating Casey. It is my guess that the slime was intended to fully cover Casey, but since Jake had damaged Tympanus's tongue, the attack wasn't completely successful."

"Just go." Casey breathed. "Go find Kira."

"What?" Jake looked at her in disbelief. "We can't just leave you here. We won't. That's insane."

"Go." Casey demanded. "Alpha will... help me."

"If we don't find Kira and save her from Devone, then saving Casey won't matter." Conner agreed with Casey. "We'll all be dead anyway."

Kat looked at Casey, helplessly.

"I'll be ok." She said just barely above a whisper.

"We'll be back." Tommy ensured her.

She simply nodded as Tommy, Kat, and Conner teleported out. Jake stayed behind for a second.

"Just..." He began. "Don't die."

And with that, he too disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

Devone sat back in his chair lazily. He was in a separate part of his layer, but he knew that his future yellow ranger was only in the next room over. There was no escaping for her this time, he was positive of that. He'd put every protective enchantment and device that he had into protecting his whereabouts. Syria had put up cloaking devices and shields. They'd essentially used every resource they had to protect them, so he wasn't worried about unexpected visitors. Putting Kira in a dark dimension was a mistake. One that Devone was sure he'd never make again, especially now that he was so close to creating a total utopia. Where he would be the King among men. Humans would live to serve him. He got the chills just thinking about it.

His eyes snapped open as Syria entered the room. He stared at her bloody lip and swollen cheek, confused.

"What happened to you?" He growled.

"Kira, that little-" Syria grumbled.

"Syria, when are you going to learn?" Devone spoke, disappointed. "She's a mere mortal. You are a bearer of evil. You should have been able to take her no problem. Stand up for yourself and fight back."

"I'm trying the besht I can." Syria said defensively.

"Ha!" Devone rolled his eyes.

Syria clenched her teeth together. "Obviously, her vision is slowly returning. I just thought you'd like to know."

* * *

"Any luck with Casey's problem?" Tommy asked Alpha.

"Ay yi yi." Alpha spoke. "It seems the only way to get rid of the substance is to destroy Tympanus!"

"But how can we do that if Tympanus doesn't even show up?" Kat wondered. "She doesn't have a whole lot of time."

"We real him in." Conner suggested. "We use ourselves as bait. He wants us, and he's gonna get us."

"If it gets Casey out of that junk then I'm in." Jake jumped at the opportunity.

* * *

Moments later four morphed rangers walked around the parking lot to where Casey was still suspended by the sticky substance. She hung her head weakly, but she was breathing.

"Here froggie, froggie, froggie." Jake cooed. "Come out, come out where ever you are."

"Dude, I don't think that's helping." Conner told him.

"You got a better idea?" Jake asked.

Conner didn't get the chance to reply.

"Looking for someone?" Tympanus jumped out and punched the blue ranger hard across the helmet.

Jake spiraled down to the ground. He sat up and shook his head. "Dude, that was so not the plan I had in mind."

Conner stepped forward, as Jake got up and got into a fighting stance. Kat and Tommy did the same, the four rangers surrounding the giant frog.

"Ok frogger, what did you do with Kira?" Conner demanded.

"Don't worry Red ranger." Tympanus said. "She's safe, and soon she'll be better than ever!"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Conner spat angrily, charging at the foul creature.

The other rangers also charged from their positions, immediately engaging in battle with the frog monster. Conner was delivering blows rapidly, hitting anything he could possibly get a hold of. Jake, Tommy, and Kat were trying to hold him back, so that he couldn't send any unexpected energy blasts to harm Conner.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Casey screamed as the substance tightened once more.

"Casey!" Jake called after her.

Tommy backed away and pulled out Ryu. "Alright Ryu! Lets show him what we've got!"

Jake and Kat spun away from the monster, not wanting to get in Tommy's way. Distracted by the three Rangers, Conner was able to successfully delivered one last punch that sent Tympanus sprawling backwards, before he too backed away.

"Alright, Let's do it!" Tommy signaled Ryu.

The white ranger threw Ryu towards a confused Tympanus. The sword circled around the frog-monster rapidly as Tommy began spinning in a tight circle, rising higher and higher into the air. Tympanas struggled to keep up with the blur that was Ryu as it slashed and cut at his slimy body, sending sparks in every which direction.

"Ahhhhh!" Tympanus cried out in frustration and pain. "This wasn't in my contract!"

Ryu delivered one last strike before he rose to where Tommy had just stopped spinning high in the air. Tympanus moved around dizzily, his wounds seeping. Tommy held his left arm at his chest. His elbow was folded and his fingers were sticking straight out. The palm of his hand was facing down. His right arm was positioned in the same way, only about six inches below and parallel to the other. His right palm was facing up. A ball of what appeared to be formed out of water was formulating between the gap. When the ball of energy was about the size of a soccer ball, Tommy began to move his hands and arms around the ball, before he pulled his left arm back and thrust his right arm straight outwards, his palm flat and his fingers pointing upwards. The ball of water seemed to glow as streaks of white energy jumped around the outside of the ball and shot fiercely towards Tympanus. The ball hit it's target harsh fully causing the monster to spark and weaken a great deal. He seemed to be almost finished off. Tommy grabbed Ryu and skillfully swung him around, in an almost art-like way. After a short time, Tommy stopped. He was holding the neck of the sword with both hands. The sword was pointed down and Ryu's head was upright, facing it's target.

"Aiya!" Tommy cried out.

Ryu's mouth dropped open and a massive stream of water charged with the same white energy shot at Tympanus and consumed his entire body.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tympanus shouted, but he knew the end had come.

He sparked as he was drained of all his power and fell to the ground before exploding into oblivion. Tommy landed gracefully on his two feet.

Jake's eyes were wide behind his helmet. "That was wicked awesome!"

"No joke." Conner agreed, almost a little jealous. "I hope we all have powers that sweet!"

"Great job, Tommy!" Kat exclaimed as he jogged over to be with his fellow rangers.

He was panting. He'd never felt anything so powerful before. He could hardly believe what had just happened himself.

"Thanks." Was all he could manage to say.

* * *

"NO! Damnit!" Devone shouted angrily from his layer.

He had just watched his monster get defeated single handedly by the white ranger. That not only made him angry, but made him wonder just how powerful this team of rangers could potentially be.

"Tympanus, GROW!" He demanded shooting out a ball of dark blue energy from out of his staff.

The ball shot through the ceiling (A/N: It goes straight through the roof without actually harming it. Thus the ceiling is like a portal in which the energy can fly through without harming) and blasted out of the sand. Sand flew through the air before falling back to the ground peacefully. The ball of energy traveled at breakneck speed finally reaching it's target and exploding on the ground. When the flames disintegrated away, Tympanus was revived and as tall as a hundred-and-fifty-foot building.

"Whoa." Jake took a giant step back.

"Guys - please- hurry, I - can't breath." Casey whispered, gasping for air.

"Do they always do that?" Jake questioned.

"Most of the time, yeah." Conner grimaced. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Tympanus cackled evilly causing the ground to rumble beneath the ranger's feet. He lifted his leg, preparing to squish the rangers. Tommy, Kat, and Conner prepared to jump out of the way, but Jake was transfixed on the ginormous monster. Conner grabbed the blue ranger by his collar and drug him out of the way before the monster could make power ranger mush. The ground shook violently as Tympanus's foot cracked the ground beneath him.

"Dude." Was all Jake could say. His heart was racing.

Tommy's communicator beeped once before Zelta's voice came pouring out of it. Tommy held his wrist up so the other rangers could hear. Tympanus was cackling from above, smooshing empty cars and any other thing he felt like smooshing.

"Rangers, I would like you to meet your new Zords." Zelta told them. "However, You won't be able to complete the transformation because Casey is unable to control the Lion zord and we have yet to obtain the yellow ranger's zord. Katherine, you will control the tiger zord."

No sooner had Zelta spoke when Katherine's giant black and pink tiger zord (A/N: Think Wild Force Just with Black instead of white .) materialized a few hundred feet away from them.

"Jake, you will control the wolf zord. (A/N: Think Billy's Zord from MMPRTM)" As Zelta continued, the Zords materialized in a line. "Conner, you will have the phoenix zord (A/N: Think Shane's Zord from NS) , and Tommy, you will have the dragon zord (A/N: Think Bahamut from FFX)."

"Thanks Zelta." Tommy told her before lowering his arm and turning to his rangers. "Alright, let's take care of this guy once and for all."

"Right." The other rangers agreed, as they each jumped into their respective zords.

"Alright guys!" Tommy came through each of their zords. "Let's do this!"

Jake looked at his viewing screen at his surroundings. He looked at the controls in awe. It was all his. To him, it was all one crazy awesome video game. He grabbed a hold of his controls and he and the other rangers began closing in on Tympanus.

"Nice toys rangers!" Tympanus spoke. "Too bad they'll all be in the scrap pile when I'm through with you!"

"Haha!" Conner came through the loudspeaker. He was flying around in the sky with his new zord. "I don't think so! Spiral Flame! Fire!" He commanded, hitting a few buttons on the council.

A tight beam of flames spiraled out of the phoenix's mouth and hit Tympanus. Tympanus fell to the ground, and rolled around, trying to shake the fire off of himself. Conner turned and continued to circle around his target from above.

"Ahhh!" He cried out. "I think I got third degree burns!"

"Whoa, nice one Conner!" Jake spoke.

"Thanks!" He came through.

"Here, let me help you up!" Tommy came hurrying up to Tympanus in his giant dragon zord.

The wings of the dragon flapped a little, pulling the zord off the ground. It's talons gripped Tympanus tightly and Tommy flew higher into the sky.

"Hope you enjoyed your flight!" He spoke as the talons relaxed their grip and let Tympanus fall back to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." Tympanus got up wearily, clutching his head. He was definitely dizzy.

"Alright Jake. Let's finish him off!" Kat suggested.

"Girl, you read my mind." Jake came across the speakers.

"Double Power Roar!" Kat and Jake cried in unison.

Both the wolf and the tiger zords mouths opened wide, a hot pink fire ball glowing in the mouth of the tiger and a blue fire ball glowing in the mouth of the wolf.

"Fire!" Kat and Jake commanded together.

Both the pink and the blue balls of energy shot out of the mouths of their zords and began to twist around one another, forming a blazing stream of purple energy that shot directly towards Tympanus.

The monster's head stopped spinning just in time for him to see the blazing purple fire ball come spiraling at him.

"Uh oh." Was all he could say before the blast hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying backwards.

He fell roughly to the ground, sparking and squirming in pain before he blew up for the second time, this time showering the city in an awful green slime.

Casey dropped to the ground, demorphing and landing on her stomach. She lay there, unconscious, getting showered by a sea of green slime.

The Zords had disappeared and the rangers' suits each shattered as they ran towards their fallen friend. Jake was the first to get there. He fell to his knees immediately, picking up his best friends head. He was relieved to see that she was breathing, shallowly, but breathing nonetheless. He brushed her gooey blonde hair back away from her face.

"She's breathing." Jake told the other rangers as they arrived. Conner knelt down beside her as well. "She's just passed out."

"Good." Katherine sighed with relief. "Let's get her back to the command center."

They all nodded in agreement, before Conner scooped Casey up in his arms and they all teleported away in their respective colors.

* * *

"NO!" Devone spat angrily. "We almost had the black ranger!"

"You'll never beat them." Kira scoffed from inside her cage. "You can try, but the fact of the matter is, no matter how hard you try, you're gonna end up right where you belong. Burning in Hell."

Her sight had nearly completely returned and the redness around them had for the most part disappeared. She had regain a little bit of her confidence, but still, that didn't help her now that she was stuck in an electric cage.

"Shut it, girl." Devone grumbled through gritted teeth. He moved closer. "You've got a mouth. I like that."

Kira rolled her eyes and nearly gagged. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kira jumped as a siren blasted throughout the room. However she jumped a little too much, hitting the back bars of the cage and shocking herself, she grimaced in pain and moved away to the middle of the cage cursing under her breath. She looked around at the flashing lights, startled.

"Ah." Devone smirked. "And that means we've found ourselves a crystal. Don't worry Kira, you won't be in that cage for much longer..."

* * *

_Casey walked over the deserted area confused and lost. She looked around. It seemed as if someone had placed a sepia toned filter effect on everything. She noticed a group of people standing together only a short distance away. Something seemed familiar about them, about this place. She began to walk towards them, careful not to trip over any of the rocks littering the ground, hoping that they might be able to tell her where they were and what was wrong with the worlds coloring. Something was wrong, as she continued to walk, she couldn't hear anything normal. No birds, no crunching rocks beneath her feet...something was definitely off, and she had a feeling Devone had everything to do with it. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of soft mystical music playing somewhere in the distance. It was as if someone had pushed the mute button on life. _

* * *

Casey walked a little further, seeing a group of people standing together. It was interesting, as she got closer, some of them began to look more and more familiar. Especially the ones dressed in what she could only guess to be pink and red. As Casey got closer, she saw that it was Tommy and Katherine. She waved and jogged to meet up with them. Her smile faded as Tommy and Kat ignored her. Again, something seemed wrong... since when did Tommy have long hair? Her heart raced as she realized that this Tommy and Katherine couldn't be any older than sixteen or seventeen. Katherine was holding Tommy's hand, and in the other was their zeo crystals. She looked around, no one seemed to notice her at all... There were three other teenagers around. One was wearing blue, another yellow. Casey smiled as she saw the cute boy in green.

Casey looked at Tommy and Kat, before mentally counting the amount of people and crystals present. This had to be the power rangers, the Zeo rangers. This must have been the point in time where they were getting ready to hide the crystals once again. Casey turned to look at the girl in yellow. She was wearing yellow. Which meant, she must have sent off the yellow crystal.

"Ready." The girl in yellow mouthed to her teammates.

It seemed to be happening in slow motion for Casey. The five ranges began to raise their arms, the arm that held their communicator. Impulsively, Casey reached out and grabbed the girl in yellow just as she pushed her teleportation button and teleported out.

Now, everything seemed to be moving at hyper speed. Casey watched from above as the five Zeo crystals flew through the air at a breakneck speed, each moving in a different direction. The world was nothing but a blur below as the crystals began their journey. It was impossible to keep her eyes on them all, so Casey averted her attention to the one she didn't know where it ended up. The yellow crystal. The yellow crystal flew up and into orbit where time seemed to slow for just a moment, so that Casey could take in the entire scene playing out before her. It was only a matter of seconds before things began to flash through Casey's mind. The crystal shot through the world and only stopped when it crashed into a large rock that resembled some sort of pedestal. Things were flashing by so quickly Casey felt as if she was going to throw up everywhere. She only saw the yellow crystal protruding from the pedestal for a moment before more images and people began to flash through her mind. She was outside of a dark cave in a forested area and then she was reverted to what appeared to be some sort of city. The world was a blur again before it finally flashed on two teenage boys walking through what she could only assume was the city she saw before. They were dressed in uniforms. The one dressed in silver and red had blonde and brown striped hair...she knew that boy. It could only be him. The other was dressed in black and silver. He had blonde hair with silver-like highlights. She recognized him as well. The world then seemed to focus in on the astro and digi morphers placed on their wrists.

Casey's mind was reeling as she tried to take everything in. This world was spinning so fastly, she began to feel even more dizzy and confused than she had been before. The world was spinning all around her, everything was a blur.

"Casey?" a small Australian voice called out.

Casey looked around, the voice was so small so faint... She couldn't even be sure if she had heard it.

"Casey, common. Wake up." The voice Casey now recognized as Katherine's.

Katherine's voice came through more clearly now, as if she were nearer.

"Kat?" Casey called out. "Where are you? What's happening to me?... I'm scared."

Casey looked around frantically, searching for the voice. She could have sworn that for a second she saw Katherine in the blur, she was about to reach out when everything went black.

Casey's eyes snapped open. She was shaking. She sat up and tried to wipe the sweat off her forehead only to pull back her arm, grimacing at the sight of green goo. Suddenly it all came back to her. Tympanus, Kira, running out of breath. Kat was leaning over her looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" She reached out and felt Casey's forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm ok." Casey said shakily, rising out of bed.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked skeptically. "You said you were scared of something."

"I'm fine." Casey said distractedly.

She was trying to piece everything she had just seen together in her head. Casey looked around. The room was full of medical equipment and monitors.

"Where am I?" Casey questioned.

"The Medical Bay." Kat answered. "Its a part of the Command Center, just further underground."

"Oh." Casey said. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kat smiled warmly.

"A long time ago, when you and Tommy were Zeo rangers..." Casey began. "There were five of you right? Two guys and another girl."

"Yeah." Kat answered, wondering where this was going.

"And you guys got rid of the crystals in some sort of deserted area outside of Angel Grove?" Casey asked. Her mind was racing as she was trying to figure out what she had just seen.

"Yeah." Kat answered. "How'd you know that?"

"I think I know where the crystal is." A smile crept across Casey's face.

"How?" Kat asked, confused.

Casey looked at her for a moment. "Ok, I know this is gonna sound completely crazy, but I saw it. In my dream."

"Casey, you've been through a lot in the past couple of hours." Kat tried to rationalize. "You were probably just dreaming about finding the crystal."

Casey shook her head. "You wore those reddish shorts with a pink turtle-neck T-shirt and Tommy wore a red T with Jeans. You both wore brown boots, though different designs and shades, and you were holding his hand the whole time. Like everything was going to be ok as long as you were together."

Kat looked at her wonderingly. She wasn't sure whether she should be scared or not. This was all very new to her. Since when did people have dreams about the past? About the present?

"How do you know that?" She questioned.

"Because." Casey looked Kat in the eyes. "I saw it. Just like I saw Devone a day before I even knew he existed. Just like I saw what's going to happen to Kira – to us – if we don't stop Devone now."

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Kat questioned, curiously.

"I did." Casey shrugged. "I told Kira, and now I told you."

"But-" Kat started.

Casey cut her off. "Kat, it's not a big deal. I just didn't want you guys thinking that I was some kind of freak. That's all." She explained, seriously.

She walked over to the counter and tore off a piece of paper from a notebook and grabbed a pen. She scribbled the symbol that was on the golden cover flap of the astro morpher. V She showed it to Kat.

"That was on one of the morphers I saw. Andros was wearing it." Casey continued. "He was with Zhane who was wearing a similar morpher. Now in my dream, the crystal was protruding out of some sort of rock. I didn't really see where it went, but from the images that were blurring by, I think it's in some sort of cave. I think that Andros and Zhane were in my vision to let me know that it's where ever their home planet was."

Katherine brought her hand to her forehead trying to take it all in. She rubbed her eyes before looking back at Casey. It was a long shot, that was for sure, and they were all under a lot of pressure to locate the crystal. It would be perfectly normal for Casey to have dreamt about finding it.

"I'm not asking you to believe me." Casey looked into her eyes. "I'm just asking you to trust in me."

Katherine sighed and combed her long bangs back behind her ears. She seemed so sincere and so sure. Katherine looked down at the floor.

"Andros is from the planet KO-35. Andros and Zhane were rangers there before teaming up with Ashley and the others." Kat said slowly, looking back up to Casey. "I'm guessing that's where we should probably start."

"Thank you." Casey told her before hurrying to talk to Zelta and Alpha.

When she got to the main chambers of the command center she explained everything that she saw to Alpha and Zelta. Kat had followed Casey up; apparently the rangers had decided that someone should be there for Casey when she woke up and Kat had volunteered. The other rangers had gone home. Now that the secret was out about Casey's visions, she was beginning to wonder about herself. Having premonitions wasn't normal, she knew that much.

"Zelta, what's wrong with me?" Casey asked, crossing her arms. "Why is this happening?"

"Honestly, I cannot tell you why you are having these premonitions. But do not feel like something is wrong. Having a pre-cog ability is a great gift. It has come to be of great use to us."

"I know." Casey explained. "I'm glad that I could help, but why are they only happening to me. Why not any of the other rangers? I've never had anything like this happen to me before now."

"Only time will tell, Casey." Zelta told her. "Right now, I feel you could use some rest. Alpha and I will do a thorough search of KO-35."

"What time is it anyway?" Casey shrugged, turning to Kat.

"Eleven-fifteen." Kat pulled her cell phone from her pocket. "Why?"

"Crap!" Casey's heart fell into her stomach. "I'm so busted... again!"

And with that she teleported out in a flash of black.

* * *

Conner sat on a grassy hill overlooking the beach. The wind blew through his chocolate brown hair. He sat with his arms resting on his knees. It was dark outside, and he knew he should probably be getting home, but he had to hear her voice. He needed assurance that everything was going to be ok.

"Kira, please." He thought. "You have to answer me...We can't lose you..."

* * *

Syria smiled happily as her father entered the room.

"We've got it, Daddy!" Syria smiled. "It's on KO-35. In the cave of Genoltoids."

"Excellent." Devone growled with pleasure. "Now we can complete the final phase of my plan."

Kira lifted her head quickly at this sound of this.

"Who will be collecting the crystal for you, daddy?" Syria asked.

"I will be obtaining the crystal myself." Devone told her, before looking over to where Kira sat in her cage. "She, better still be here when I get back."

"Don't worry, Dad." Syria told him. "She will be."

Devone nodded and teleported away. Syria glared at Kira before she shut the lights off, leaving Kira nearly in total darkness. Her cage was glowing a bright blue, to remind her that if she tried anything, she'd get fried. When she was sure she was alone, Kira concentrated on Conner the best that she could.

"Conner listen to me, and listen good." Kira told him.

Conner's eyes snapped open at the faint sound of Kira's voice. He was laying on the same hill as before, but now his hands were behind his head and he was laying on his back. Conner listened hard, trying to be sure he hadn't just imagined hearing Kira.

"Dev...knows...crystal is." Kira's voice softly filled Conner's head.

"Kira?" Conner got up quickly.

He listened intently, but he couldn't hear anything anymore.

"Dang it!" He shouted frustrated. He pulled his communicator to his mouth.

"Tommy, I just got bits and pieces of a message from Kira." He informed him.

"That's great!" Tommy came through the communicator. "Is she ok?"

"I don't know." Conner replied. "It was only for a second. I think there's too much frequency interference for us to communicate. But I think she was trying to tell me that Devone knows where the crystal is."

"Oh man." Tommy sounded much more worried than he had a few minutes ago. "We have to stop him. I guess Casey had a hunch about where the crystal was and it turned out to be genuine. We've just found out that it's in the cave of Genoltoids on KO-35. Its inside of a rock. If Devone's on his way there... We have to get there first."

* * *

Casey was the last to teleport into the command center less than fifteen minutes later. They were all alert and awake for it being nearly midnight. They were also tense and scared of what might happen if they failed their next mission.

"We have to get that crystal now." Conner spoke. "We can't let that freak get it and turn Kira against us."

"I agree." Casey rose her hand like a little school girl. "I've seen what happens and I'm not really in the mood to die just yet."

"Yeah, I'm still not used to this whole premonition thing yet." Jake told her. "But if you like see the lotto numbers, let me know. Cause I could really use a new playstation."

"You all can't go to KO-35 tonight." Zelta informed the rangers, interrupting Jake and Casey's little conversation. "Devone would recognize the weakness in the morphing grid."

"Let me guess." Casey said holding up two fingers. "Two?"

"I think that would be best." Zelta continued.

"Alright, I'll go...and Jake." Tommy hesitated.

"Hey, don't sound so hesitant." Jake said defensively. "If you remember correctly, I'm the one who cut that frogs tongue off today."

"I remember." Tommy told him. "I'm just trying to think. Casey, you go home and get some rest. If you get any strange visions call someone. Kat you're in charge. And Conner, don't to anything stupid. I know you're worried about Kira, but we can't risk you going after her.

Casey looked at Conner and gave him a small smile before winking. She knew this must be hard for him. He gave her a small smile in return. She was the type of girl you couldn't stay mad at for long. Besides, she sure was pretty in her pajamas.

"Teleportation is ready when you are." Alpha told Tommy and Jake.

"Alright, lets get this crystal and end this thing." Jake spoke.

"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called out.

"Blue Ranger Power!" Jake called upon his power.

"White Ranger Power!" Tommy morphed.

The white ranger gave a small wave to Katherine.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Jake placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Romancing on the job."

And with that Alpha teleported them out. They landed on KO-35 somewhere in the vicinity of the caves. Because of the cave's protection, they hadn't been able to just teleport straight into it, so this left Tommy with a navigator, much like the one he had used in his turbo days. Thankfully it seemed to be daytime on the planet making it easier for them to navigate. Tommy walked over to the blue ranger and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hey! Hey, now." Jake moved away. "It's not my fault you have the hotts for Kat. You guys all oogly eyed with the stolen glances and all."

"Jake, what are we going to do with you?" Tommy shook his head, smiling beneath his helmet. There was something about this kid that just made him smile. He had a very light, innocent, heart.

"I don't know." Jake responded. "I think the appropriate question would be, what would you do without me. Cause I know the answer to that."

"Oh yeah?" Tommy questioned as he looked at his navigator and began making his way to the cave. "What's that?"

"Suffer endlessly of course!" Jake responded, following Tommy. "I mean common. I'm cute, funny, smart, sexy. I can sing, play the guitar and the tambourine, I've got great hair, I'm a kickass ranger..."

It wasn't long before they found their way to the cave. It looked creepy even from the outside. Jake was much more serious now, that was one of the good things about him. He was always able to make someone laugh or smile, but he knew when it was time to be serious. He knew where the line was.

"So you think it's in there?" Jake asked.

"That's what Alpha says." Tommy shut the navigator and pulled out Ryu.

"Any chance that she could be wrong?" Jake wondered.

"Nope." Tommy answered.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." He mumbled.

"According to Alpha, the crystal should be in towards the back of the cave." Tommy continued. He pulled Ryu out of his holster. "Alright Ryu. Lets get some light."

Light beams shot from the dragon's eyes as Tommy and Jake stepped into the cave.

* * *

"We can't just sit here!" Conner kicked one of the computer councils out of frustration. "We have to do something."

"Aiy yi yi!" Alpha cried out. "Don't kick the councils Conner! That could ruin everything and cause disastrous effects!"

"We have to trust them, Conner." Katherine said soothingly. She placed her hand on the tall red rangers shoulder. "Tommy and Jake will do everything they can to get the crystal."

"So we're just going to do nothing." Conner moved away angrily.

Tommy and Jake were taking too long. Surely Devone would be there by now. He was worried, not just about losing the crystal, but losing Tommy and Jake as well.

"Conner, get a grip." Casey looked at him seriously. "They'll get the crystal."

"And what if they don't?" Conner asked. "Then we'll all be screwed and Kira will be gone."

"We won't let that happen." Casey said softly. "We can't let that happen."

"We have to stay positive." Katherine told them. "We have to believe that they will succeed."

Conner nodded as Casey came over and gave him a hug.

"We won't let Kira down." She held on to her friend in red.

* * *

Tommy and Jake cautiously walked through the cave, trying to see where the crystal was. The cave was as black as night, even Ryu's light beams weren't helping much. Jake followed Tommy from behind.

"We've been searching for hours, Tommy." Jake spoke, just barely above a whisper.

"I know." Tommy responded, frustrated. "I just can't figure it out. We should have been there by now! According to the navigator we should be practically on top of it."

"It's really dark in here." Jake continued. "Maybe if we could just-"

"You're too late rangers." Devone grumbled evilly as he stepped out of the shadows. "I've already got the crystal. It's back at the layer with Syria. She's preparing the girls transformation now."

Jake and Tommy just looked at him as both of their bodies tensed up. Hatred ran through both of their veins as they watched him. He was smirking, his eyes dark and glossy from under his dark glasses. They knew that he had succeeded, they could sense it in his voice. Dare they say it, he was almost happy. He had come to gloat.

Jake stepped forward. Devone was a lot stronger than him, he knew that, but he also knew that he was going to inflict as much damage as he possibly could. Tommy held out his arm to hold him back.

"What's the matter rangers?" Devone gloated. "Scared?"

Tommy gritted his teeth, Jake clenched his fists.

"He's not just gonna let us walk, you know that Tommy." Jake whispered to Tommy. "That's not how it works."

"I know, believe me." Tommy said in a hushed voice. "But he's powerful. We need to be careful."

"Well fine." Devone grumbled. "If you won't make the first move, then I will!"

Devone thrust his arm forward sending an energy ball flying at the two rangers.

"Look out!" Tommy yelled, pushing Jake out of the way.

The ball of energy missed the rangers by inches and crashed into the wall behind them. Tommy and Jake fell to the floor getting showered by pieces of rock from the cave ceiling. They scrambled to their feet. Devone was still laughing as Tommy and Jake charged at him. Jake jumped up and came down to punch Devone, but Devone was quicker. He swiftly moved to the side and grabbed the blue ranger by the arm. He twisted Jake around before kicking him in the back and sending him sprawling to the floor. The rangers grunted as they fought, trying their best just to make it out of the cave alive. Tommy ducked as Devone swung his arm around to hit him. Tommy retaliated by sweep kicking, which Devone jumped to avoid. Devone grabbed the white ranger by the shoulders and pulled him up. Tommy grabbed Devone's arms, trying to loosen their grip on his biceps. Devone kneed him in the stomach repeatedly, Tommy being nearly lifted off of the ground with each blow. Ryu fell to the ground.

"Get off of him!" Jake said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull Devone off of Tommy.

Devone wouldn't budge. The blue ranger was a mere annoyance to him. Devone punched Tommy hard across the helmet, sending him to the ground once more. He turned to deal with Jake. Jake moved to the side, avoiding Devone's kick. He delivered a punch of his own, but Devone easily blocked his punch with his hand. Jake punched with his free hand, but Devone blocked his blow once more and gripped Jake's fists tightly in his hands. He twisted Jake's arms down and kneed him in the stomach before elbowing him hard in the back of the neck. Jake fell to the ground and grunted in pain. Devone pulled him up and threw him into Tommy who had just gotten back up. The two rangers got up holding their chests, panting for breath.

"We've got to get out of here." Tommy spoke.

"How?" Jake asked. "We can't teleport."

"We'll have to make a run for it." Tommy proposed.

"Great." Jake mumbled. "We're the Mighty Morphin Power Wusses."

"Let's just go." Tommy commanded.

Tommy dodged a blast from Devone and snatched Ryu up from the ground before taking off through the cave. Jake followed at Tommy's heels, while Devone frowned and walked after them. He shot an energy ball at the blue ranger in the back, sending him crashing, chest first, into a wall. Jake fell to the ground on his back, grunting in pain.

Tommy skidded to a stop and moved away just in time to avoid being hit himself. He looked at his fallen comrade. Jake was struggling to move, Tommy wasn't sure if he could get up.

"Get out of here, Tommy." Jake told him, struggling to get to his feet. You could tell by his voice that he was in pain. "I'll hold him off. You get to the others and save Kira."

Tommy hesitated as he watched Devone closed in on them. He was so sure of himself.

_"What I wouldn't do to wipe that smug grin off his face."_ Tommy thought to himself.

"I'm not leaving you here." Tommy ran back to Jake and pulled him to his feet. "Common, let's go!"

Jake turned, holding his ribs before jogging after Tommy. Panting, the rangers looked back at Devone who was smirking and laughing in that hollow way of his.

"Ok, he's enjoying this way too much." Jake mumbled, trying to catch his breath.

"Aw, giving up already?" Devone said smugly. "Well today's your lucky day. As much fun as this has been, I've got somewhere to be."

He thrust his arm forward sending multiply streams of evil energy at the two rangers. The electrifying beams hit Tommy and Jake sending them flying backwards. They landed on the ground, sliding backwards a few feet before stopping, their suits shattering away. Jake coughed, rolling over and clutching his sides as Devone disappeared. Tommy lifted his head. He was laying on his stomach.

"Ahhrg!" Tommy punched the ground in frustration.

"This is so not good." Jake groaned.

He didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Devone teleported into a different portion of the cave. He looked at the device his daughter had put together. Wires were connected to various parts of the device that was clearly a bomb. Sometimes, he really loved his genius of a daughter.

He smirked as the large red numbers ticked down from 15 minutes before he, once again, disappeared from the cave.

* * *

"Where are they?" Conner asked, frustrated. "They've been gone for hours."

"Conner's right." Casey chewed her thumbnail nervously. "They've been gone for way to long."

Kat looked at the red and black rangers. The truth was, she was just as nervous and frustrated as they were. But Tommy had put her in charge, she had to stay positive and set the example. She had to stay strong for them.

"Guys, just calm down." Katherine spoke softly. "If anyone can get the power crystal, it's Tommy."

"Katherine is right, Rangers." Zelta spoke up. "All this worrying does nothing but weaken your defenses, and we need you at full strength with Devone on the loose."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Casey questioned. "We can't just let Jake and Tommy die. What if they need us?"

"Casey when you told me about you're visions, you asked me to trust in you." Katherine spoke to her. "Now they need you to trust in them."

Casey sighed. "Alright. But for the record, I knew that that was going to come back and bite me in the ass."

Katherine gave Casey a small smile as Alpha turned to them.

"Rangers why don't you all go and relax. Try to get some rest." Alpha suggested. "Katherine, as you can tell, this command center is much like it used to be when you were eighteen, but it's not completely the same, as you saw with the medical bay. We also have a simulation room that can imitate any place or thing that you can imagine, why don't the three of you go down and try to take your mind off of things."

"Alright." Katherine agreed.

Katherine looked at her fellow rangers who reluctantly agreed and followed her to a door in the back of the command center, the same door that lead to the medical bay. They traveled down a small slope and headed down past the medical bay, past what appeared to be a small cafeteria and to a door labeled 'Simulation Room'.

"I've got an idea." Casey walked over to the small council to the side of the door. She typed a few things and hit the 'simulate' button. "Follow me."

Conner and Kat walked into the room that perfectly resembled the angel grove lake that Tommy used to go to all the time. Where Jason and Emily walked around the shore, where Kat had found Tommy after his break up with Kim, where Kat and Tommy had taken walks themselves, hand in hand. Katherine looked around, memories of her teenage years flooding through her head. The song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol was playing in the background. Not too softly, but not to loudly either.

"Why'd you bring us here?" Katherine asked.

"I'm from Angel Grove." Casey explained. "I've done some of my best thinking and relaxing here. Usually with some good music. I figured I could share that with you guys, especially now."

"It's perfect." Conner said looking around.

He moved past her and kept walking until he found a hill overlooking the lake. It was a perfect day. Perfect music for the mood. He liked it here. He sat and watched the sun shine over the lake, his hair blowing in the wind. It was hard to believe that none of this was real.

Casey turned and looked after Conner. Her heart ached for him. His best friend was essentially gone. She thought about Jake; She was worried about him. What if he didn't come back? How would she live without him, how would she tell Hannah? How could she tell something so awful to his family? Who would she go to prom with and make bad jokes about all their classmates while they danced around and ate all the candy around the tables? How would she ever pass science?

"Don't think about it." Katherine told her as if she had read her mind.

"How'd you know?" Casey smirked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"I recognize the face." A small smile crept across her own. "Don't worry. They'll be back."

* * *

Tommy and Jake had both remorphed as they walked through the cave. Jake was leaning on Tommy for support as Tommy held out Ryu for light. They seemed to be walking in circles in the darkness.

"This is just great." Jake whined. "You do realize Conner is going to hate us."

"No he won't." Tommy responded, before adding quickly. "I hope. Common, let's try this way."

"I wish we wouldn't have lost the navigator in the fight." Jake mumbled as they turned down yet another tunnel.

_"Help meeee."_ a faint voice cried out from the distance.

"Ok, please tell me I'm not insane and you just heard that." Jake asked as both he and Tommy stopped abruptly.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded. "It sounded like a little girl."

_"Help me... Mommy I'm lost!" The girl cried out in between sniffs."_

"It sounded like it was coming from this direction." Jake pointed as he moved away from Tommy. "Let's go check it out."

Tommy hesitated before agreeing. "Right"

Jake limped as he and Tommy walked in the direction of the crying girl and further into the dark cave.

* * *

"There." Devone placed the yellow power crystal in the white metal support that hung from the ceiling. "Everything is ready."

"What are you going to do with me?" Kira asked.

She was sitting criss-cross-applesauce in her cage. Every muscle in her body seemed to be tensed up as she awaited her fate. It was obvious that the rangers hadn't found a way to save her. If they had, she wouldn't have still been there and Devone wouldn't have gotten the crystal. She sat nervously in the cage, desperately searching for a way out of this mess. She was more scared than she had ever been, not for what was about to happen to her, but because of what she knew she was about to do if Devone's transformation succeeded.

"You'll see." Devone told her. She wondered why he never took off his shades. "It won't be long now, but why not. It's not like you're going to be escaping within the next few minutes... The evil power that we are going to infuse in the yellow crystal will take total control over you. You're going kill the rangers and your friends with your own two hands."

Kira shook her head, her heart sinking down into her stomach. "You'll never win. They never do. My friends will find a way to break the spell and then they'll come after you."

"Well if they fight anything like that pathetic blue and white ranger then they'll be no problem. I'll take the other three out just as easily as I did them." Devone told her.

"What?" Kira breathed, she felt as if she was going to hyperventilate.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Devone asked. "The white and blue rangers are dead. I killed them."

Kira shook her head slowly and as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't. A single tear fell down her cheek. "No..."

"Yes." Devone corrected her. "And we shall see about the others, but I hardly doubt that they can save you now." He turned to Syria. "Get her ready."

"Yes, Daddy." Syria obeyed, pressing a few buttons on the council.

A portion of the floor divided allowing a black chair that resembled one of those that you sit in when you see the dentist rose from out of the hole. The floor closed in around the support holding the chair upright as Syria moved over to press a few more keys and twist a couple of knobs. The electrical field surrounding Kira's cage disappeared simultaneously as a thick set of shackles materialized around Kira's wrists which were laying limply in her lap. Kira held back the tears and allowed her pain to turn into anger and hatred for the two monsters in front of her. She breathed heavily and swallowed to make the lump in her throat go away. She clenched her fists and teeth together as Syria pulled her up and out of the cage roughly.

"This is for everything you've done to me." Syria glared at Kira.

"What?" Kira asked sarcastically. She was past angry now. She was just plain pissed off. "I punch you once and you get all mad? It's not my fault that you tried to hit me first, and then to top it all off you were dissing my friends? Did you really expect me to take that? Uh, uh. That doesn't work with me."

"Shut it. Soon you'll be following my orders. Now get in the chair." She nudged Kira towards the chair.

Kira looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me? I'm not under the spell yet."

Kira swung her arms together, hitting Syria with her shackled hands hard across the head.

"Ahh!" She screamed as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"And that's for Jake and Tommy." Kira spat.

Kira started to run out from the room, Devone shook his head with annoyance.

"Stupid humans." He growled.

Devone thrust a ball of energy towards Kira, hitting her squarely in the back and thrusting her forward. She crashed into a council and landed painfully on her stomach. She rolled over, wincing in pain. Her head fell to the side as she stopped trying to move. Devone walked over to her.

"Sorry guys." Kira winced, before blacking out. "I tried."

* * *

The bomb ticked down from five minutes and thirty-nine seconds, as Tommy and Jake got closer and closer to their death. Jake was still limping, the pain was really getting to him. Why couldn't they find this girl and get out of here? Why did Devone suddenly leave when he had them right where he wanted them? Something was off.

"Help me!" The girl cried again, her voice seemed to be getting nearer.

Tommy couldn't ignore the feeling in his gut any longer. "Jake, I've got a really bad feeling about this. I think we should get out of here."

Jake merely nodded his head in silence. Tommy lifted his head as a small beep sounded throughout the cave, and then another, and then another.

"Ok, I know I haven't been a power ranger for very long, but that sounds like a-" Jake started.

"Oh no." Tommy felt his insides sink to the pit of his stomach. He seemed to have read Jake's mind. "Run!"

"Good idea!" Jake responded as he and Tommy took off, tearing through the cave as fast as their bodies would allow. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Kira opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times in attempt to refocus her eyes. She sat up and looked around for her master. She smirked darkly as she saw Devone watching her from a few feet away.

"Ah." He walked closer. "My dark ranger has finally arisen. I've waited a long time for this."

"My apologies, master." Kira bowed her head.

Her voice was different. Deeper, darker. More evil. Even her eyes seemed to bear the darkness as she finally looked back up and into the shades of the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"I shall serve you with pride." She told him.

* * *

"Hey." Katherine looked down at Conner.

He was sitting on the hill in Angel Grove, overlooking the lake with his knees pinned to his chest. Katherine fiddled with the flower she had picked and was now holding. Katherine looked at the ground, wondering how and where to start. The Snow Patrol song was still playing around them.

"Hey." He greeted. He seemed far off and distant.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katherine asked. She decided that being direct was probably the best approach.

"I just..." Conner shook his head curtly.

He looked like he was about to cry. Kat suspected that if he wasn't such a 'guy' then he probably would have.

"I can't believe I let Kira down. I mean, I've screwed up before. A lot. But never this badly." He continued.

"Conner, this isn't your fault." Katherine told him. She sat down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "A bad thing happened. If anyone can stop this, it's us. But we need you to stop blaming yourself and be ready to fight for her."

"You mean against her." Conner corrected.

"No." Katherine shook her head slightly. "You can't think of it that way. We're fighting for her, it's what she'd want us to do. And we will find a way to change her back. We can do this. We just have to do it together."

"Huh." Conner breathed, allowing himself to smile. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Katherine grinned at him.

"Have so much faith." Conner responded. "Make it feel like everything's going to be ok."

Katherine removed her hand and looked down to the flower in her hand. She considered her answer before looking back up to Conner.

"I've been a ranger a long time." Katherine responded. "I believe we can do this. The minute we stop believing in ourselves is the minute that we've lost. We may be facing a new villain, but the power rangers have always come out on top. We can beat this... And when we do, be sure to tell her how you feel."

Conner scoffed. "Kat, I don't even know how I feel."

They sat in silence for a few moments, just staring out at the lake. Kat glanced over to where Casey was laying on her back in the grass. Her eyes were closed, but Kat knew she couldn't possibly be sleeping. Just thinking, absorbing the sun. It was hard being a teenager, Kat remembered. But these were an interesting bunch of kids that she was working with. She liked them. They reminded her a lot of how she and her friends used to be. She turned back to Conner. He had a great heart. They all did.

"She's my best friend." Conner finally spoke, deciding that Kat probably wasn't going to go away.

Plus this song was really getting to his head. It was a great song, and the melody/beat of it captured the tone of their lives so perfectly, but still, he wished Casey would put a different one on already. Besides, what else did they have to do? Katherine was a great listener. She didn't interrupt him, she just listened.

"But with Kira..." He went on. "I feel all these things, I wish I didn't, but I can't help it. I do. I've tried to ignore it, but I can't. Trent is my friend, and when he was with her, everything was fine. I mean, I'd catch myself flirting with her here and there, but I never thought it'd amount to something. I can't not like her."

"Maybe." Katherine started. "You didn't have those feelings for her last year because on some level you knew that she was already taken. Now that Trent's gone, there's no reason for you to deny your feelings any longer."

Conner smirked. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Katherine took a deep breath and nodded once. "That's probably because I can relate."

"Oh yeah?" Conner asked. "When?"

"I used to be an evil ranger." Katherine started.

"No way." Conner said disbelievingly.

"Yes way." Katherine breathed. "It's not something I'm proud of, but I know that it's not something that I could control either."

Conner nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, even while I was under this spell, I had all these feelings for Tommy." Kat continued. "Which was weird because I didn't really even know him. I just knew that he was a really sweet, nice guy."

"Tommy? Tommy who?" Conner asked with a curious smile. Then it dawned on him. He twisted his face into a look of disbelief. "Our Tommy!"

Katherine just smiled and gave a small nod. Conner just looked at her before he turned his head to look at the patch of grass in front of his shoes, trying to take it all in.

"Dude, I have not been giving him enough credit." He said, mostly to himself.

Katherine laughed and looked away, before turning back to him.

"Sorry." Conner grinned. "So what happened?"

"I loved him, and I longed for him, but he loved his girlfriend, Kimberly." Katherine returned to her story.

"The other pink ranger." Conner concluded with his chin on his arms. His arms were resting comfortably on his knees. He was trying to comprehend what Katherine was telling him.

Katherine nodded. "I've never told anyone this before, but my feelings for Tommy were mostly what caused me to be able to break free of Rita's spell. I just couldn't stand to see him in any pain, and as long as I was evil, I was going to keep hurting Kim. And by hurting Kim, I was hurting him too. So I fought back, with everything I had."

Conner continued listening to her story, wondering how in the world Tommy had dated not only someone as hott as Kat, but the previous, equally beautiful, pink ranger as well. One thing was for sure, Tommy was an idiot for letting Kat go. From what Conner knew about her, she was a pretty amazing girl. Plus, she had an accent.

"Even after I returned to being good, I still had all those feelings for Tommy. So I knew it wasn't the spell that had caused them. I didn't know what to do, he was still with Kim. I promised myself that I would put away those feelings and ignore them for as long as I could. For as long as he was with Kim. I never even tried to tell him."

"So, are you saying I should step back and let Trent have her?" Conner asked. "Especially since I don't even know if I want to be in a relationship like that. I mean for all I know, kissing her could be like kissing my sister."

"I'm not saying anything." Kat answered. "You see, I had Tommy for years, and even though we're not together now, I wouldn't trade those years for the world. I guess my point is, even if it doesn't work out they way you planned, do you really want to live your life not knowing? It's in your eyes, Conner. Hers too."

Conner couldn't help but smirk and look down at the ground. "She doesn't want to be with me. She loves Trent, or Blake, or maybe even Tommy."

"Tommy?" Kat looked at Conner skeptically.

"I don't know!" Conner retaliated, defensively. He was almost laughing at his own absurdity. "Have you seen the message boards? There's a whole ton of Black and Yellow ranger shippers out there. That had to have come from something."

Katherine laughed. "You're reaching... and completely crazy if you think Kira and Tommy are anything more than friends."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Conner chuckled shaking his head and burying his face into his knees.

"I am." Katherine assured him. "And don't worry. It'll all work out the way that it's supposed to. If it's meant to be, it'll happen."

Conner nodded, thinking. Wondering. Hoping.

"Right now we just have to get her back." Conner said looking down at the grass.

Kat was about to say something as she reached out to touch his shoulder, but she was cut off when he disappeared in a flash of Red light. Confused, Katherine lifted her arm and opened the communication link.

"Alpha? Did you just teleport Conner?" Katherine questioned.

"Sorry Katherine, but I've been working on locating Tommy and Jake." Alpha's robotic voice came through the communicator. "Why do you ask?"

"Because... he's gone." Katherine answered, running her free hand through her bangs and looking around frantically for their red ranger.

* * *

"Oomph!" Conner landed on his back with a thud.

He got up from the unexpected teleportation and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He dusted the dry dirt off of his shoulders and arms as he looked out into the distance. If he didn't know any better, he'd think he was right outside of the command center. Except the command center was no where to be seen. In fact, there wasn't anything particularly distinguishing in the area. It didn't help matters much being that it was dark outside; it was only four-thirty in the morning.

"What the..." Conner trailed off.

He rubbed his hand against his arms trying to get rid of the goose bumps that had crept up his arms. For being California, it sure was cold outside. He took a few steps forward, to what appeared to be a rock ledge. He carefully looked over the edge and to the bottom of the rock formation. He saw nothing except lots and lots of what he could only assume was sand. Conner crinkled his forehead in confusion, before taking a few steps backwards. However, he didn't get very far. When he began to turn around, a boot kicked Conner hard in the small of the back, thrusting him forward and into a rock wall.

He stumbled backwards a bit before falling down to his hands and knees, clutching his chest. Red blood trickled down from the deep red cuts in his lips. His hair fell down in front of his eyes as he looked up and over his shoulder to see his attacker. His heart sunk as he saw the yellow ranger standing before him. Her suit was entirely black, being yellow only where the suit would normally have been white, silver, or black. Conner stood up, ignoring the pain he was feeling, both mentally and emotionally.

He spoke softly, but boldly. "It can't end like this..."

* * *

"Oh God!" Jake hollered as they ran through the cave. "Oh God! OH GOD!"

Somehow they had managed to find their way to the cave opening, they had adrenaline to thank for that, but the entrance was still a little further away. They both knew that they were running out of time; the clock was ticking down to their deaths. They could see the opening of the cave nonetheless. The light from the outside trickled delicately into the darkness. Jake panted as he ran, ignoring the sharp, jabbing, pains stabbing him throughout his mid-drift. His entire left leg throbbed from his knee up. Still, he clenched his teeth tightly together, focusing all of his energy on continuing to run. He was trailing slightly behind Tommy, praying to God that they would make it out of the cave alive.

Click. The two rangers could feel the ground tremble beneath their boots as they stepped into the light and the bomb exploded.

"Jump!" Tommy warned.

Jake didn't have to be told twice. Tommy and Jake thrust themselves forward and out of the cave just as the fire from the explosion filled the cave and blew out into the open. They could feel the heat as the flames grazed their backs and the rangers crashed into the ground. Flames licked hungrily at the ground and the branches of nearby trees. The fire from the explosion retreated back into the darkness of the cave, and slowly died away as it searched longingly for anything to grasp onto and eat away at. Jake and Tommy rolled over onto their backs, allowing their suits to power down and shatter away from their bodies. Jake laid on the ground staring at the burning branches above, gasping for breath. Sweat beaded across his forehead.

Sweat dripped down the side of Tommy's face as he reluctantly rolled onto his side and got to his feet. He squinted his eyes looking around at the damage. The ground was flaming as well as several branches. Leaves fell to the ground, shriveling up as they burned. Scorch marks littered the area.

"What are we going to do?" Jake finally got up, holding his ribs with his right arm.

"I don't know." Tommy responded truthfully.

Their breathing had returned to normal, but their bodies were still flowing with adrenaline, and their hearts were racing. Tommy turned his head upon hearing the distinct crack of a twig nearby.

"Tommy?" Zhane questioned upon seeing the former ranger. "What are you doing here?"

A small group of Karovians, lead by Zhane, stood before them, watching Tommy and Jake curiously. Karone was standing closely behind him in her dark purple uniform. She was older now; her sandy blond hair blew slightly with the soft wind. Andros, too, stood slightly behind Zhane and next to his sister. He was in his silver uniform, the familiar red shirt beneath his jacket. Zhane was dressed in the same uniform he wore back in his days as a ranger. Three others stood a couple inches behind them, all dressed in their regular brown and black Karovian attire. Except for Zhane, each of the Karovians clutched a long, black, laser gun tightly in their arms. Zhane held a small navigator in his hands, his weapon slung over his shoulder. He looked at Tommy expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Zhane." Tommy breathed. He was relieved to see that Devone hadn't returned to go another round. "We were searching for a power crystal that was taking shelter in this cave, but we were too late."

Zhane looked at the flames burning the ground and trees around them. Andros, knowing the danger of the situation, exchanged dark looks with Tommy. Jake moved closer to him, examining the so-called 'aliens'. He still half-expected something straight out of star trek, but other than their weird style of hair-dos they really were no different from humans. What a disappointment.

"Karone, Andros, and I were called to KO-35 from Earth." Zhane explained. "There was an evil energy reading that was off the charts and it was coming from this area. What happened here?"

"The reading you got was from an evil being called Devone. He got here first." Tommy explained grimly.

"I figured it had something to do with him." Andros told Tommy. "How bad is it?"

"He got the crystal and nearly killed us in the process." Tommy said darkly. "We fought him, but it didn't go so well. He was too strong for just the two of us, and then a bomb went off. Which is how all this happened." Tommy motioned and looked up to the flaming trees. "We just barely escaped."

"Kara, call in for a rescue squad. Warn them about the fire." Zhane instructed to the only woman in the group, minus Karone.

She nodded and walked a short distance away before placing her fingers on her temples and bowing her head. Jake looked at her intrigued. Zhane walked closer to Tommy. Karone and Andros followed.

"Is this Devone guy a big threat?" Zhane asked Tommy quietly.

"Yeah." Tommy answered. "But not to KO-35. At least not yet. The only reason he came here was for the crystal. He's after Earth for the time being."

Zhane nodded. He no longer resided there, but KO-35 was still his home. Where he, Karone, and Andros were from. Their heritage. He wasn't about to abandon it for his earth life if it was still in danger.

"I knew something like this was happening." Karone said softly. "They wouldn't have called for us if it wasn't important."

"He's powerful." Tommy continued. "More powerful than anything we've ever faced before, but we're going to do everything we can to stop him."

"Power Rangers?" Zhane questioned.

"Yeah. I'm the white ranger," Tommy half smiled, despite the serious tone of the conversation. He couldn't help but be proud of becoming a ranger, yet again. He looked over and pointed back to Jake with his thumb. "and Jake's the blue ranger."

Jake waved his left hand, still holding his ribs with the right one. He had long known Zhane through Andros. "Hey Z." He greeted calling him by the nickname Jake had designated to him.

"Well, I hate to bail out on you guys, especially when this is our fault, but we should really get going. Now that Devone's got the crystal, he's not going to waste any time on turning Kira." Tommy explained. "We've got to warn the others. Andros can fill you in on the details."

"It's cool." Zhane agreed. He'd learned a lot about the way earthlings talked in his years on the planet. "The rescue team should be here soon. We've got it under control. Go save your friend."

"Thanks." Tommy said, looking at Jake.

"Dude, your highlights are way more awesome than Andros's hair." Jake told Zhane just loud enough for Andros to hear, before lifting his arm with Tommy and teleporting away.

* * *

"Where the hell did he go?" Casey asked frustratedly as Kat worked on the computer councils.

Kat was pressing buttons and twisting knobs, searching for their missing red ranger. Casey hated feeling so helpless. She really needed to learn how to work the control panels. But for now, she stood with her hands on her hips, watching Kat work. Kat too, was feeling extremely flustered. Not only were Tommy and Jake not back yet, but on top of that Conner goes missing too? Lack of sleep wasn't exactly helping either. It was all becoming too much.

"I don't know, but the computers can't find a reading." Katherine removed her hands from the controls and placed them on her hips. "Which most likely means something extremely powerful is blocking his whereabouts."

"In other words, not good." Casey concluded.

"Exactly." Kat agreed, staring at the council.

Casey turned as she heard the familiar 'swoosh' of a teleportation.

"Conner?" She asked hopefully as she turned.

"Nope." Jake responded. "Just Jake and Tommy."

"Works for me. We were getting worried that you two would never return." She replied, looking at the two men. "You guys look like hell."

"Thanks." Tommy retorted.

"Did you get the crystal?" Katherine asked, hopefully.

Tommy shook his head 'no'. "Devone got there first. He was ready for us."

"Aiy yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried. "I'm glad you guys made it back alright."

Casey watched worriedly as Jake held his ribs and shifted his weight to his right leg. "Jake, you're hurt."

She walked over to him and lifted his shirt so that she could see his ribs. He lifted his arm slightly, so she could see the bruises he bore, before he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it back down.

"I'll be ok." Jake shrugged and smiled weakly. "Just a little banged up."

"I'll take you down to the Medical Bay and see what we can do." Alpha told him. "Tommy you should come too."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed as Alpha helped Jake limp to the back of the command center. He looked over to Katherine. "I'm right behind you."

Jake and Alpha disappeared behind the sliding door, leaving Tommy to talk with Casey and Kat. He looked at the two of them quizzically, wondering where the red ranger had disappeared to.

"Where did Conner go?" He asked them.

Casey sighed. "We don't know."

Tommy looked at Katherine for an explanation.

"One minute we were talking and the next he was just gone." Katherine lifted her arms slightly before letting them fall back down to her side.

"Did he teleport out?" Tommy questioned.

"No." Katherine answered him. "He was just talking to me. His hands were no where near his communicator."

"And the worst part of all this is that we can't find him." Casey told him. "It's like he just disappeared."

"Something's jamming the signal for his whereabouts." Kat continued.

"And if you don't have the crystal, I'll give you three guesses to who teleported him, and two of them don't count." Casey looked at Tommy.

"Kira." Tommy answered softly, running his hands through his hair.

Casey looked at him, scared for both Conner and Kira.

"Do you think they could have turned her that quickly?" Kat wondered.

"Devone had already gotten the crystal before we even got to the cave. There's no telling how long he's had it." Tommy told her. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"She's trying to isolate us." Casey agreed. "Kill enough of us off so that we can't team up on her before she takes us all out. Without us Devone will have control of the entire world."

Kat nodded agreeingly. "And she's starting with the one person who has enough influence in her life to revert her back to our side."

"We have to find him and bring him back here." Tommy proposed. "Then we need to shut down the teleportation links so she can't get to us through them." He turned to Casey. "Casey, have you tried reaching him telepathically?"

"Yeah." Casey told him. "No response, but that doesn't mean anything except that Conner is having problems concentrating. Or me for that matter."

"Alright." Tommy said. "We'll just have to think of something else."

"Casey and I will work on that while you go down to the medical bay." Katherine ensured him. "You should tell Jake what's going on."

"Yeah, ok." Tommy agreed. "Just keep trying to find him. We can't let Kira hurt him. She'd never forgive herself. She's gonna have enough problems when this is all over as it is."

Katherine nodded, knowingly before turning and touching Casey on the arm. Casey nodded understandingly and turned, both of them heading back to the computer councils to search for their missing friends.

* * *

"Fight me, Conner." Kira demorphed so that he could see her face, and walked closer to Conner.

Conner stood backed against the stone wall behind him. He stared at his friend, his face full of concern and worry, pain. She was different now. Physically, she still looked the same, but you could tell by the way she held herself that she had changed. She stood more defiantly, cocky. Even her face looked darker, moodier. Her eyes glistened in darkness. The smirk on her face told Conner that she was enjoying the pain that she was causing him. Conner closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed.

"I can't." He told her with confidence. "I won't."

"You don't have a choice." Kira shook her head, her smile faded. "If you don't, then you die. Now lets not make this too easy for me."

"I can't, Kira." Conner said, his anger for Devone rising. "Common, I know you can fight it. You're stronger than this."

"I have to admit, you're loyal to your friends." Kira's evil smirk returned. "Too bad that won't help you now. You'll suffer the same fate as that nuisance Tommy and pathetic excuse for a human, Jake... Death."

Kira jumped up to kick Conner, luckily he was prepared. He blocked the kick by crossing his arms and spun over to the side and away from Kira.

"No!" Conner said through gritted teeth as he moved away. "Kira, stop!"

"Hmmm." Kira started, sarcastically as she kicked and then punched at Conner. "No, it's too much fun!"

Conner was doing his best to block Kira's kicks and punches. He was trying to remember everything that Tommy had taught him in his few karate classes over the summer. He only had a handful of lessons, now he wished Tommy would have taught him more. Unfortunately, Kira had been at those same classes, and now, with the power of darkness on her side, she seemed to have the upper hand.

"Please! Don't!" Conner pleaded with his friend.

He stumbled backwards as he took a blow to the face and then fell down to one knee as he was kicked in the stomach. He was getting closer and closer to the ledge. He looked up at Kira, his brown hair falling down into his eyes. He was breathing rapidly as he rolled off to the side, just barely avoiding Kira's kick. He got up to his feet, taking note that the ledge was just about a foot behind him. He was running out of room.

"You're not even worth fighting." Kira's smile faded, this was way too easy for her. Where was the challenge? "You're no match for me."

She sweep kicked at Conner, who jumped and stumbled backwards just a little as she swung her arm at him. He grabbed her fist in his hand, blocking her kick by bringing his leg up and blocking her blow with his shins. She pulled her fist free and took a few steps backwards before spin kicking. Conner tried to avoid her kick, but she was moving too quickly. He was kicked in the side, forcing him to move to the side. She completed her attack by landing on one leg and kicking him hard in his back. He lost his balance and fell over the edge, just barely flipping around in time to get a hold of the ledge with one hand. He hung there for a moment, panicking. His voice cracked as he breathed. He swung his body around, just enough for him to grab the ledge with his other hand.

"Kira!" He pleaded. "You have to snap out of this. You have to help me!"

"I forgot you were a dumbass." Kira walked over to the ledge, rolling her eyes. She began talking to him as if he were in the first grade. "Let me lay this out for you. I am not on your side, therefore I don't help you." She waved at him, as she reverted back to her normal voice. "Bye, bye Conner."

She stomped hard on his fingers, grinding them hard into the rock below. He grimaced in pain, gritting his teeth and looking down. He breathed, his voice cracking still as he whimpered in pain. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He let go and pummeled to the ground below. He reached behind him and pulled out his morpher.

"Red Ranger Power!" He called out.

His suit materialized just in time to be shattered off again as he crashed into the cold sand with a dull thud. He lay motionless on the small grains, breathing shallowly. Kira looked down over the ledge, gleefully.

"Aww. that's too bad." Kira mocked. "You were pretty hott for a weakling."

With that she turned and faded away in colors of yellow and black.

* * *

"This is useless." Casey banged her head lightly on the council. She was bent over, her head resting on the council between her arms.

"According to the scanners he isn't anywhere on Earth!" Alpha cried.

Jake shook his head, feeling annoyed and worried. "Now we have two people gone without a clue to where they are."

Both he and Tommy were back up in the main chambers of the command center, with the exception of some minor bruising and a few aches, completely healed. Luckily, Alpha and Zelta had prepared a machine that healed open wounds and damaged bones. Scaring, and minor bruises and aches were the only consequences.

"We can't give up." Katherine sighed, pressing a few more buttons on the council. "We have to find him."

"And Kira." Casey added, lifting her head up and walking over next to Kat.

Tommy grimaced. "I have a nasty feeling that we don't want to find Kira right now."

"Don't say that." Katherine turned. "We don't know for sure that she's changed yet."

"She has." Jake spoke up. "There's no way Devone's wasting any time. Not after last time. She's the one who teleported Conner. She's the one who is more than likely laying a major smack down on him right about now. I think it's time to face the fact that if we can't convert her back, we might have to take her down. Any way we can."

The rangers looked at each other darkly, knowing that Jake was right.

* * *

"The Red ranger is history." Kira said lazily as she leaned up against a council, toying with her light blondish-brown hair. "He couldn't match my superiority."

"Excellent." Devone growled from his chair. He was looking at Kira lustfully. So young, so beautiful. "That's three rangers down, two to go."

"That should be no problem." Kira got up and walked behind Devone's chair and around to a broken monitor. She looked at her hair in her reflection and grimaced at it's color.

"You're wasting your time toying with them." Syria rolled her eyes as she entered the room. "What is it? Are you too scared to fight all four of them at once?"

"Don't push me." Kira growled, walking past her. She made sure to hit her with her shoulder as hard as she could. "Or I'll kill you next."

Syria stood her ground, gritting her teeth as she rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling. She was getting highly annoyed. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly.

"I know that I can destroy them all at any time I choose, but what's the fun in that?" Kira asked before getting serious. Her face was drenched in darkness, her voice dripping with disgust and hatred for the rangers. "I want to see them squirm and beg for their lives. I want them to suffer."

"That's my girl." Devone growled, pleased.

"Whatever you say." Syria muttered, rolling her eyes before exiting the room.

Kira smiled, watching her leave through the corner of her eye. Once she was gone, she turned to Devone.

"Pink and Black won't take long to get rid of." Kira told Devone confidently. "Katherine may have been a ranger before, but lets face it. She's a ballet dancer with no real background in martial arts, at least not extensively. And Casey, she's new to the ranger gig. She's a mediocre fighter at best. Without the guys to protect them they'll be easy. Besides, I'm stronger than either of them could ever hope to be. So I'll tell you what. I'm gonna do something about this dreaded hair and then I'll take care of them."

"Fine." Devone agreed. "But do it quickly. There's no time to be wasted."

Kira nodded and smirked before walking out of the room.

* * *

Conner opened his eyes slowly. For a second, he forgot where he was. Then he noticed the sand, and everything came flooding back to him. The desert, the fight, Kira. He felt a chill run up and down his spine as a small gust of icy wind blew through the seemingly open desert. Goosebumps covered his body; he could see his breath in front of him. He never realized how cold a desert could get during the night.

Conner placed his hands on the ground, grimacing as he pushed himself up. He felt sore all over as if he'd just been ran over by a bulldozer. He shivered as he took a look around at his surroundings, trying to figure out how to get home. He also wanted to see if Kira was still around. However, he had no such luck. Sand seemed to spread out for miles and miles. He could see the sand dunes spreading out over the distance as well as a few rock formations here and there, some larger than others. Conner turned to look up at the rock formation that he had fallen off of. From the looks of it, he'd fallen quite a ways. Luckily he'd been able to morph, or he'd be history right now. Kira was no where in sight.

_"She obviously thought I died when I fell." Conner thought to himself. "Or I wouldn't be here right now... though from the way things are looking, I might have been better off that way. Dude, this sucks."_

"I've got to get out of here." Conner pulled his communicator up to his chest and pressed the communication button.

The communicator made a malfunctioning noise, letting him know that communication with the other rangers was hopeless. He lowered his arm, searching desperately for any sign of life around him, but he saw nothing and no one.

"What am I gonna do..."

* * *

Casey jammed her finger into yet another button, beginning a thorough search over the Californian state for Conner. She was finally beginning to get the hang of some of the controls on the control panels. After watching Kat and Alpha for hours, you tend to pick up on a few things.

"I don't see what good this is going to do." She spoke irritatedly. "We've searched California, hell, we've searched the world, the solar system, like a million times! He's not here."

"Casey we can't just give up on him." Katherine tried to reason.

"I know." Casey breathed, her heart felt like it was in her stomach. Her voice got more worried as she spoke. "...What if he's dead."

"He's not." Tommy told her sternly from another council off to her side.

"How can you be so sure?" Casey asked stubbornly. "We can't find him anywhere, Tommy."

"Casey, calm down." Jake told her. His arms were crossed and he was leaning up against a council next to Kat. "He's not dead until we find a body. Getting all worked up isn't going to help anyone."

Casey looked at her friend, not saying anything. She knew he was right, but she was scared and everything in her body was telling her to panic. She turned to look at the monitor on the panel. Her head jerked back slightly in surprise as she saw the red dot blinking on the grid. She crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Um, guys?" Casey spoke up, more together than she had previously been. "I think I found him."

Tommy and Kat looked up from the panels they were searching on, making their way over to where Casey stood. Jake followed.

"What?" Tommy questioned, stopping next to Casey.

He looked at the grid, staring at the blinking red dot positioned in a desert in southern California.

"Alpha, how accurate are these readings?" Tommy doubted that Conner's location could be in such an open area.

"The controls are set to 100 percent accuracy, Tommy." Alpha assured him. "If the computer says he's there, he is."

"But how could our scanners miss this?" Kat questioned. "He's right out in the open."

"I, too, am wondering the same thing, Katherine." Zelta appeared in her tube. "Alpha, can you pull up a visual of Conner's whereabouts?"

"Sure thing, Zelta." Alpha complied, walking over to the council and pressing a few buttons.

"Maybe he wasn't there the whole time." Jake offered as Alpha worked on getting the visual.

"Or maybe someone wants us to find him." Casey countered.

"Trap?" Tommy looked at Katherine.

Katherine looked conflicted. "It is a little strange that he just suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"I've got him." Alpha cut in.

Conner appeared on the viewing screen, treading through the sand. He was walking away from where he had fallen, leaving the rock formation behind him. He was holding onto his arms, trying to stay warm.

"Well, it looks like he's alone." Tommy spoke first.

"Do you think we can we teleport him back?" Casey asked. "I mean, if we picked him up on the scanners, the teleportation link should be open, right?"

"It's worth a shot." Katherine agreed.

"Right." Alpha nodded, twisting a knob and pushing a button on the panel. "Attempting to teleport now."

Conner disappeared in a flash of red from the screen and moments later landed on his knees in the command center. The rangers all closed in around him, helping him to his feet. Tommy turned to Alpha.

"Alpha, close down the teleportation links." Tommy instructed.

"Good Idea, Tommy." Alpha corresponded, pressing the necessary buttons on the control panel. "Teleportation links are now closed."

"Thanks, Alpha." Katherine said.

"Are you Ok?" Jake asked Conner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conner responded weakly. "Just a little sore. Kira kicked my a-"

"They've done it then." Casey cut him off. "They've turned her evil."

"Yeah." Conner answered, looking at his friends. "And she's strong too. I'm just glad you guys found me before she came back for round two. I think she thought I was dead."

Conner looked at his fellow rangers. His eyes fell on Tommy and Jake. "Wait... you're alive?"

"Yeah..." Jake looked at Tommy confused. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"She said you were both dead." Conner explained. "I don't understand."

"She must think we were killed in the explosion." Tommy lifted his head a little, beginning to understand.

Jake nodded. "If it wasn't for our powers, we would be."

"This gives us a slight advantage." Katherine began. "They think that Casey and I are the only surviving rangers. Kira will only be expecting the two of us."

"Rangers, these powers will not fail as easily as the past powers have. They will keep you alive, but they do not make you invincible. If we do not regain Kira on the side of good, she may do some serious damage." Zelta warned the rangers.

"Right." Tommy agreed. "We need a plan."

Casey nodded as she inhaled deeply. "We've got a lot of work to do... and I have a nasty feeling that Kat and I are going to be the bait."

* * *

Kira stood in the middle of an abandoned construction site looking rather bored. The sun was just now beginning to rise. Her hair was now a dark shade of brown, just a few tones darker than Conner's. It gave her an edgier look, more dark and threatening than being a borderline blonde. Her bangs were cut and rounded laying down into her eyes. Her hair was completely straight. She wore a pair of black combat boots with matching leather pants and a black tank top. The only sign of color she wore was the golden buckle of her belt.

_"Kira, you have your orders."_ Devone's voice filled Kira's head. "Do not fail me. I want you to anialate those pathetic rangers."

"Don't worry, master." Kira spoke lazily. "You have my word."

_"Good, because if you fail, It won't matter how good you look." Devone threatened. "It will be you in the punishment chamber."_

"God, why don't you just relax already. You'll have your precious empire." Kira mumbled, knowing that Devone was done listening to her. "Alright, now to get those two power pukes out here."

* * *

The alarms blared through the power chamber, flashing brightly. Jake and Casey covered their ears.

"Aiy yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried, pressing buttons on one of the panels.

"What is that?" Jake grimaced.

"It's an alarm." Tommy answered.

"Oh, that's a lot of help. Thanks teach." Jake retorted sarcastically.

"It means there's a disturbance somewhere." Katherine explained.

"Precisely." Alpha agreed. "And it's Kira."

"Rangers, face the viewing screen." Zelta instructed.

The five rangers turned to face the screen, only to see Kira with a new hairdo walking aimlessly through what appeared to be an abandoned construction site.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." She challenged. "Common girls, I know you're watching me right now. So common. Try and take me. Avenge your little boyfriends...Oh common don't make me wait all day."

"I guess that's our cue." Tommy sighed.

"She's an impatient one isn't she?" Casey placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well, that's about the only thing that hasn't changed about her." Conner smirked.

"Rangers you must hurry to free Kira from darkness." Zelta advised the rangers. "The longer she is under the spell, the stronger a hold it gets on her. If she is under it for too long she will be consumed with darkness and become unstoppable."

"But no pressure." Jake added.

"Right." Katherine spoke. "Lets get going."

"Wait." Conner spoke. "I think only Kat and Casey should go. At least this time."

"What?" Jake asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"Because." Tommy started. "As long as Kira thinks we're dead, we have the advantage. Good thinking Conner."

"But Casey's an inexperienced ranger." Jake argued. "That leaves one experienced and one non experienced ranger to fight one extremely powerful experienced ranger. How in the world is that going to help?"

"Jake, trust me. He's right." Tommy told him. "If we could think of anything else we would. Casey and Kat will go. If things get too rough, we'll be there."

Jake clenched his teeth together, refraining the urge to argue.

"Aiy yi yi. Please be careful rangers." Alpha warned them. "My scanner reads that Kira's power level is off the charts."

"Yeah." Conner agreed. "She's even more powerful with the help of the yellow dino gem."

"For the record, this plan sucks." Jake said stubbornly, getting a look from each of the rangers. He was getting angry. "What? It does."

"Jake." Conner started.

"I know, I know." Jake waved his arms. "Shutting up now."

Tommy glanced at Katherine. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Katherine smiled.

"Don't worry about me, Tommy." Casey smiled. There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'll be fine"

With that Casey and Katherine teleported out in their own respective colors. Conner turned to Tommy, shaking his head. Jake just crossed his arms, fuming.

"You want her." He goaded.

Tommy turned to Conner. "That was a long time ago. "

* * *

Kat and Casey ran into the still-dark construction site, ignoring the caution signs and yellow tape. They stopped only when they spotted Kira, waiting for them.

"Ah what do you know." Kira started. "It's Katherine and my new bestest friend Casey."

"Friend?" Casey turned to Kat, speaking quietly.

"Stay focused, Casey." Katherine told her. "We have business to take care of. She's not Kira anymore."

Casey looked back to Kira.

"Aren't you short a few rangers?" Kira asked. "Oh wait...That's right, we killed them all didn't we. Such a shame. They were such cute boys..." Without even speaking, Kira morphed into the dark yellow ranger. "Like my new suit?"

"You aren't the only one who has a new wardrobe, Kira." Kat spoke confidently. "Ready?"

Casey nodded and they both pulled their morphers out.

"It's morphin time!" Katherine called out. "Pink Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!" Casey morphed.

Both girls were almost instantly morphed and ready for a battle with Kira. The Yellow ranger walked closer to them, Casey and Kat getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't make us do this, Kira." Casey said.

"You're not evil." Katherine encouraged. "You can fight this."

"Who says I want to?" Kira retorted, beginning her attack.

Kira engaged in battle with Casey and Kat, evading their blows skillfully. She elbowed Kat hard in the chest and grabbed Casey by the neck, lifting her off of the ground. Kat jumped up and pulled at Kira's arms, but it was no use. The Yellow ranger tossed Casey violently away from her before grabbing Kat by the arms and forcing her to the ground.

"Arm Blades!" Kira called for her weapons, which materialized onto her arms.

A jagged blade settled on each arm extending from her shoulders to well past her hands. The blades ended just around her knees if she were to hold her arms down at her sides. The blades were strapped securely to her arms, a trigger button held firmly in each hand. She smirked from beneath her helmet as Katherine got up. She slashed her arms at her, sending sparks flying and the pink ranger crashing back down to the ground. Two streaks of black energy flew at Kira from behind her, but she rose her arms, deflecting the blasts off of her blades, just in time. She turned to face the black ranger.

"What the -" Casey started, holding her black cannon in her arms.

Kira held her arms out, pointing the blades at Casey and pulled the triggers of her weapon. Several blasts of golden yellow energy bursts flew at the black ranger. She tried to roll out of the way, but was unsuccessful. The blasts hit her in her chest, causing her to drop her cannon as she was lifted off of the ground and sent flying into a building. She slid to the ground, grimacing. She forced herself to get up, holding her chest and panting for air.

"Casey!" Kat called out. "Are you alright!"

"I'm good." Casey responded, though that wasn't exactly the truth. "We have to stop her! No matter what we do she's on top of it!"

"What?" Kira asked sarcastically. "Giving up already? Oh common, you're really giving me a challenge."

The words had just barely left her mouth before she was hit across the chest with Jake's daggerang. The boomerang type weapon circled around, making it's way back to the blue ranger, who caught it easily. The red, white, and blue rangers ran to the aid of their friends with their respective weapons in hand, taking the yellow ranger by surprise. Casey and Katherine joined them, all five rangers facing the yellow ranger.

"I told you the plan sucked." Jake spoke as Casey and Katherine ran in on either side of them.

"What!" Kira was caught off guard at the sight of all five rangers. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, well." Conner started. "The next time you try to kill us, you might want to make sure we're actually dead before you write us off."

"Yeah, something tells me your boss isn't going to be too happy about this one." Casey interjected.

"So, you're stronger than I thought red ranger." Kira clenched her fists tightly around the triggers she held. "No matter, I can take all of you on anyways."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Katherine spoke up. "From where I'm standing, you look a little out numbered."

"We've got to do something." Casey hissed to her fellow rangers. "If she keeps acting like this we're going to have to...well, you know what we'll have to do."

"Conner's our best shot." Jake quickly volunteered him, nudging him forward.

Conner stumbled forward from the force of Jake's push. He looked back to his friends, not really knowing exactly what to say. They looked at him expectantly. Kira only watched from where she stood. Pondering what her next move would be...who she would kill first.

"...Kira you've got to try and remember. We're your friends. I'm your friend." Conner started. "The Kira I know wouldn't give in. She'll fight you, and when she does, Devone's going to wish he never messed with us. Fight it. You're Kira Ford, my best friend. We need you. I need you."

"...McKnight, you're a pathetic excuse for a human being. You're so ignorant even I pity you." Kira retorted, angrily. "No, you're anything but a friend to me. You're a nobody. Goodbye."

The blades on Kira's arms disintagrated and the yellow ranger teleported out in a flash of dark yellow, leaving the other rangers confused. She landed in a hallway of Devone's underground layer. She powered down and leaned against a wall, Conner's voice echoing through her head.

_"You're Kira Ford, My best friend...The Kira I know wouldn't give in. She'll fight you... I need you."_ His voice corrupted her mind.

"They need me..." She whispered. "They're my...they're my friends?"

She couldn't shake the voice from her head; the voice screaming at her to go with her friends: to leave Devone behind her. Screaming for her freedom. She grabbed her head with her hands trying to make sense of everything; trying to understand who she really was. Devone appeared behind her, an angry scowl on his face.

"What are you doing, girl?" Devone demanded.

Kira, snapped out of her own thoughts, the evil that now resided within her regaining control. She stood up and turned to face her master, before she straightened her shirt and looked at him. The voice had faded and the darkness within Kira was back in control.

"Nothing." She responded simply. "It appears that the three rangers we thought were dead are alive. They showed up while I was fighting the pink and black rangers."

Devone looked at her, expecting a further explanation.

"I didn't continue fighting," Kira lied." because I thought that you would want to know of this turn in events immediately. The ranger's powers are obviously more powerful than we expected."

Devone exhaled. "Very well." He grumbled. "So the power brats survived. They're smarter than I thought... Get into the training room. We're going to need you at full strength, and if you are truly on our side, you'll have no problem with that."

"Yes, master. I am fully committed to you." She told him.

"Well, just to be sure..." Devone thrust out his arm, sending a stream of purple energy onto Kira's head.

"Ahhh!" Kira threw her arms up, holding her head in pain. "What are you doing!"

"That" Devone started, stopping the energy flow and allowing his arm to fall to his side. "is to assure me that you are truly evil. Don't ever try to lie to me again, Kira. Or I will be sure that it is the last thing you will ever do. Now get to the training room!"

Kira nodded obediently before teleporting away. Devone disappeared and reappeared in his layer. He plopped down into his chair, sighing deeply. He looked over to Syria who was standing at a consol working on one of their projects. A screen to her right viewed all six rangers, including Kira, and a mini profile/biography next to their picture. Devone looked at the picture of Conner, his face twisting in dislike.

"Keep an eye on that red ranger." He told Syria. "He seems to be able to get under her skin. We can't have him screwing up our plan now. Not now that we've come so far."

Syria nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I understand the importance of this mission. I will not let that stupid red ranger ruin it."

"You had best not." Devone warned her.

* * *

Kira punched and kicked rhythmically at the simulated monsters in what appeared to be some sort of cave. Sweat trickled down her forehead, her dark hair moving in every which direction as she move. She was unmorphed but her attacks were powerful and dead on. Even when it was three to one, she was having no difficulty in destroying the villains. She had started the training session facing ten.

Kira ducked, dodging a particularly ugly monster's staff, and sweep kicked the monster, knocking him to his feet. She used her shin to block a kick from another and punched him in the stomach. The monster fell forward slightly, leaving the back of his neck vulnerable to attack. Kira brought her elbow down hard on his scaly skin, a jolt of electricity flowing through her and electrocuting her opponent harshly. The monster fell to the ground and vanished. Kira ducked once more as the remaining two monsters tried to team up on her from other side, causing the swing of their arms to collide with each other. They stumbled away from each other as Kira rolled forward and looked at her hands for a moment. She was surprised at the new development in her power. However, she didn't have time to dwell on it as the last monsters recovered and came charging at her once more. Kira faced them head on, sending a series of punches and kicks at the monsters, which, despite their best efforts, could not block the blows. Kira sent a sharp uppercut towards the monster to her left, causing him to be lifted off the floor upon impact. He crashed to the ground landing on his back and vanished from the room.

Finally only one left. Kira turned to face the final monster, which appeared to be quivering under her death glare. He knew it was over, but he fought anyway. Kira grabbed a hold of him, moving him away from her only slightly. He was a slimy monster, green goo seeped out of his entire body. Kira jumped over the monsters sweep kick and sent an attack of her own. He blocked her attack, but Kira sent a sweep kick of her own, sending him crashing to the ground. She didn't even wait for him to recover, she grabbed him and pulled him off of the ground. He stumbled backwards as she hit him in the stomach, just barely managing to duck in time to avoid her spin kick. The monster moved closer as she landed, managing to punch her squarely in the jaw. The monster, surprised at his luck stopped fighting for a moment, scared. She held her ground for the most part, stumbling sideways only slightly as her head jerked to the right. She opened her mouth, stretching her jaw as she looked at the monster. Green slime dripped off her red cheek.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that one." She warned the monster. He was practically shaking in his own skin. "Ha!"

Kira jumped up and the monster, who, despite his block, slid backwards on his feet. She moved closer, her hair bouncing with every step. She sent a series of punches and kicks, dodging the monsters retorts. Finally she spun around, her back to the back of the monster. She elbowed the monster in the middle of his back before turning and grabbing his arm throwing him forward. She kicked him hard in the stomach, causing the monster to not vanish, but explode, sending green goo in every which direction. Kira was drenched, her face wearing an extremely annoyed expression. She wiped the slime out of her eyes, pushing her bangs to the side of her face. She shook her shook her hands trying to get the majority of the slime off.

"All finished, Master." Kira spoke, irritated.

Devone appeared almost instantaneously as the cave faded away leaving a seemingly empty room of Devone's dark layers. Even the slime seemed to disappear, all except for that on Kira of course.

"What happened to you?" Devone questioned upon seeing her.

Kira looked around Devone, into the front of the room where Syria was standing behind a glass window. She shrugged innocently upon hearing Devone's question over the intercom.

"Let's just say the last one was a little juicy." Kira scrunched up her nose.

"Ah." Devone comprehended. "Nicely done, though. Ten of Syria's best creations destroyed completely unmorphed. She'll have to prepare some stronger monsters for the next time."

Kira nodded appreciatively.

Syria watched her father and Kira, glaring from behind the glass that separated the simulation room from it's control panel. It'd only been hours since they'd turned Kira and she was already on Syria's last nerve. In all fairness, even when she was good she got on Syria's nerves, but giving her evil powers just made it ten times worse. She stood there for a little longer, wondering how long her father was going to talk to his new pet. Finally she gave up and turned to leave.

"Wait, Syria." Devone turned to call after her.

Syria stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Get Kira's other clothes and clean these ones up." Devone instructed.

Syria bit her teeth together, fighting the urge to protest. She nodded and exited the room.

Devone waved the palm of his hand in front of his face, starting on the far side, getting about halfway across before flipping his palm around to face away from him. As he did this, a punching bag and a few weight machines appeared before them.

"Clean yourself up and then practice on these for a while. After you do that, you can get some food and rest." Devone instructed her.

"Right." Kira agreed nodding.

Devone disappeared almost simultaneously as Syria re-appeared with the clothing Kira had worn earlier. She tossed the clothing at Kira who caught it easily. She turned to leave, trying to avoid a conversation.

"You need to start making some stronger monsters." Kira told her.

"And you," Syria turned. "Need to shut up. I don't take orders from you."

"Please." Kira looked at the ground, chuckling to herself and shaking her head. "You'll do what I ask."

"Oh really?" Syria asked, her anger rising.

Kira stopped smiling and looked Syria straight in the eyes. "Yeah, you will. You know why? Because if you don't, then I won't be happy. And I get grumpy when I'm not happy. I've seen you fight, I'll have you on the ground begging for your life within a second. Besides, Devone wants me to be in shape and ready for the rangers. How am I supposed to be prepared when all I have to work with is your weak little creations? These monsters, if you can even call them that, aren't fighting you, they're fighting me. OK? And I say, I need stronger monsters. So chop-chop. Get on it."

Syria just glared at Kira. She knew better than to start a fight with Kira in her current state. She was the brains behind the conversion to evil. She knew the ultimate power that Kira possessed.

"Oh common." Kira rolled her eyes. "Don't make me call daddy." She put a nasty emphasis on the word 'daddy'.

Syria closed her eyes and reopened them, looking towards the ceiling. "I need your clothes. Then I'll start working on simulating the new monsters."

Kira smiled. "There, see? That's better."

Syria gave Kira a towel and her clothes before turning around, allowing Kira to quickly wipe herself off and change into her jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She handed Syria the slime stained clothes who took them reluctantly.

"Don't screw up my boots." She warned her.

Syria just turned and exited the room. Kira smirked as she turned and immediately began attacking the punching bag with a series of powerful punches before moving into her kicks. She jumped up and kicked the bag hard, sending it crashing to the ground. A folded up photograph fell quietly from her pocket, unnoticed. It tumbled all the way down to the ground, landing softly a couple feet away from the fallen bag.

Kira rubbed her hands together, panting. She bent down to examine the bag. It was ripped open on the side where she had kicked it, it's contents pouring out onto the cold floor. The long chain that held it up was busted.

"Well I guess that kills that idea." Kira said.

She looked away from the bag, intending on getting up, but stopped herself as she noticed the photograph laying on the ground. She got up and picked the picture up, unfolding it. It was a picture of Kira on Conner's back. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck as if she was trying to choke him, but Conner was only smiling. He was in a red tank top with a pair of red and white shorts that fell to the bottom of his knees. Kira's ankle was wrapped up. Kira looked at the picture, confused, as the memory of the day flooded through her head.

**FLASHBACK**

_Kira ran from Conner, kicking his red and black soccer ball down the field. She was laughing. Even Conner was smiling as he ran after her. She was actually pretty fast. Ethan, Trent, and Cassidy laughed from the bottom of the field. They were all standing in front of Trent's new white jeep. Cassidy and Devin had actually befriended the other teens after finding out their little secret. Devin and Ethan actually had a lot in common when it came to playing video games. He would have come, but he was on vacation. Cassidy while having almost nothing in common with the others, liked actually having real friends. Other than Devin of course. Trent's hair was growing longer with every day, but he pulled the look off. At least, Cassidy thought so. _

She smiled and took his picture on her cell phone while he laughed at his friends.

"Common, Kira!" Conner ran after her. "Give me my ball back!"

"No!" Kira refused. "Not until you promise to relax a little and hang out with us."

Trent turned to Cassidy smiling. She snapped another picture, and smiled back at him.

"Oh common, Cassidy." He groaned. "Not another picture."

"But it's fun." Cassidy beamed. "Anyway, Devin told me I need to get pictures to update the school web page while he's gone."

"So take pictures of Ethan." Trent told her.

Cassidy simply smiled and snapped yet another picture and winked, just to annoy him. She saved the picture and put her phone in her pocket as he shook his head.

Kira squealed as Conner caught up to her and lifted her off her feet. He had wrapped his arms around her stomach and was now spinning her around to face the other direction. The ball was lying only a few yards in front of them.

"Gotcha!" He told her.

"Haha." Ethan laughed. "They're so childish sometimes."

"I know." Trent agreed, smiling as he watched the scene playing out before him.

Kira was trying to break free of Conner's bear hold, but was having no luck. She pushed backwards, her feet digging into the ground, as he leaned forward against her back. He was careful not to squeeze her too hard. Kira stopped trying to push him over and tried kicking him in the legs over and over again, but it was useless.

"I'm going to get you for that." Conner told her, moving his own legs to avoid her sharp kicks. "No one steals my ball and gets away with it."

Finally, she gave up and slid to the ground laughing, pulling Conner down with her. She was still struggling to get her arms free so that she could punch him.

"Oh yeah?" Kira chuckled. "What are you going to do about it?"

He just laughed for a moment or two, not answering her question. His laughter died away, his grip on her relaxing as she finally stopped struggling to free herself. She could feel his warm breath against her neck as they sat there on the ground, no longer moving. He could smell the sweet Hazelnut scent of Kira's shampoo on her hair. It was intoxicating. Her heart began to race even faster as her breathing slowed. Their giggling had stopped and they were now just sitting there, as if no one were watching them. Ethan and Trent looked at each other, wonderingly. Cassidy raised an eyebrow as she watched, none of them daring to say a word.

"Well this could get interesting..." Cassidy thought to herself.

Conner looked away before he could do anything stupid that could possibly, and more than likely would, end in the death of him. Or at least a broken nose. Either way it didn't sound pleasant.

"Nothing." Conner responded, moving away and noticing his soccer ball.

His smile returned as he crawled past Kira and toward his ball. Kira saw where he was heading, the grin returning to her face.

"Oh no you don't!" She leaped at him, landing on his back and tackling him to the ground.

Surprised, he collapsed from Kira's added weight. She crawled onward quickly scrambling to her feet. Conner, got up to his knees and crawled after her before he too got to his feet.

"Trent!" She called out as she saw Conner coming nearer.

Kira kicked the ball in his direction, a little harder than she had intended. She landed weirdly on the uneven ground, causing her ankle to twist sideways and make a nasty cracking sound. She fell to the ground holding her ankle in pain. She bit her lip, and moaned irritated.

"OW!" She gripped her sprained ankle tightly with both hands, trying to smother the pain.

Trent jumped up to catch the ball, protecting his new vehicle, before tossing the ball off to the side and looking out to where his friend sat on the ground. Cassidy was digging in her purse behind Ethan. Conner jogged over to Kira and quickly bent down wearing a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her sincerely. He reached out to feel her already swollen ankle.

"Don't touch it!" She let go of her ankle with one of her hands and slapped him repeatedly.

"Ow, OW!" Conner retracted his hand. He rubbed it tenderly. "Alright, Alright! Not touching!"

"Is she ok?" Trent called out to them.

"I don't know." Conner stared at Kira accusingly. "Someone won't let me touch it to see."

"I'm fine." Kira retaliated, loud enough for everyone to get the message.

"Got it." Cassidy finally stopped digging in her deep purse, pulling out a cloth foot wrap. She turned and handed it to Trent. "Here. She'll probably need this."

Trent looked at her incredulously. "You carry a medical wrap in your purse?"

"What?" She asked defensively. "I knew someone was going to get hurt here today. Given I thought it would be Conner..."

Trent nodded understandingly. "Good call."

"Heads up, Conner!" Ethan took the wrap out of Trent's hand and threw it out onto the field.

"Thanks." Conner caught it easily before turning back to Kira.

"Oh, you're fine?" Conner asked her disbelievingly.

"Yep." Kira let go of her ankle, trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Look, I know I haven't been around much lately, but you can tell me-" He cautiously reached out once more to touch her ankle, but she pulled away from him.

"I'm fine." She cut him off.

"Kira." He looked at her, she just looked away, not wanting to admit that she was hurt. "Fine. Then walk."

"What?" Kira asked.

"Get up. Common." Conner urged, rising to his feet. The wrap was still clutched in his hand. "You say you're fine, then lets see you walk."

"Fine." Kira responded, a lot less sure of herself.

She pushed herself upwards, careful not to bump her ankle on anything. She rose, and gingerly placed her injured foot onto the ground, careful not to force any weight onto it. She smiled at him smugly.

"See." She told him. "Fine."

"Oh." Conner nodded, not at all convinced. "Now put some weight on it."

Kira bit down on her teeth, before attempting to put some pressure on her foot. She winced and practically fell over as Conner rushed to her side for support, helping her to regain her balance.

"You're not fine." Conner told her.

"Ok, I'm not." Kira finally agreed, gliding back to the ground with Conner's help.

With Conner's help, Kira gently removed her shoe and they wrapped up her ankle.

"I think it's just a sprain." Conner told her. "Common, I'll carry you to the car and we can go have it checked out."

"What? No." Kira refused. "Can't Trent do it or something?"

"Kira." Conner tilted his head, looking as if he were hurt at her suggestion.

"Oh fine." Kira agreed. "But you're gonna have to get on your knees because you're freakin ginormous."

Conner just smiled and helped her up before squatting down. Kira fell forward onto his back and wrapped her arms around her neck as he pushed them upward with his legs. He bounced, allowing Kira to slide farther up on his back. He put his arms under her legs for support. He held her shoe in his hand.

"OW!" She slapped him on the back of the head.

He jerked forward, only smiling. "Sorry. You were falling."

Ethan watched as Kira tried to choke Conner. He smiled gleefully.

"Wait! Wait!" Ethan told them, causing Conner to stop. He turned to Cassidy. "Cassidy give me your phone."

Cassidy and Trent smiled at each other, knowing exactly what Ethan was thinking. Cassidy fished her phone from out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Oh, Ethan don't." Kira called out to him. "Just go, Conner."

However, Conner didn't move but only chuckled quietly to himself. This was all rather entertaining to him. Ethan put the phone out in front of him, preparing to snap the pictures.

"Ok. Go!" Ethan told him.

Conner began to walk and Ethan began taking pictures, Kira looking rather annoyed.

"No, Ethan. Put the camera away!" She told him, she looked down to Conner. "Tell him to stop."

"Why? Maybe we'll win cutest couple." Conner joked, still smiling even as Kira began to choke him playfully.

"Aw, look at them! There so cute!" He joked, egging Kira on as he snapped another picture.

Kira looked up and glared. "Shut it, Ethan."

Ethan smirked. "Ooo. I love 'em feisty!"

"Conner, go faster." Kira glared after Ethan. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Yes, ma'am." Conner agreed, getting smacked on the back of the head once again. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't call me ma'am." Kira warned him.

Conner smiled, picking up the pace only a little so not to hurt Kira's foot. Ethan handed Cassidy her phone back. She went to the picture menu and began checking out the photos Ethan took. They were cute.

"Man, you better run." Trent told Ethan.

"I have a better idea." Ethan smirked.

Trent, as if reading Ethan's mind, smiled and they both took off running towards Trent's jeep. They hopped in and Trent turned the ignition on.

"Cassidy, common!" Trent called out to her.

"Don't you dare!" Conner called after them.

Cassidy looked up from her phone, confused for a moment before realizing what was going on. She shoved her phone into her pocket and ran over to the jeep where Ethan practically pulled her in. She crawled over the seat and into the back as Trent backed up and pulled away from the field just as Kira and Conner reached them. The two watched as their friends disappeared.

"I'm going to kill them." Kira's head drooped.

"I'll help." Conner agreed. "My mom dropped me off. How in the heck are we gonna get home now?"

Kira just shook her head and chuckled as she leaned her forehead on Conner's shoulder.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kira looked around meekly. Sometime during the memory she had shrunk back down to the floor. She looked around as if trying to remember more, trying to figure out who she was. She felt sad and lost; confused.

"He's my... I like..." She breathed.

She shook her head softly and winced as if she had a bad headache. She clamped her eyes shut as they began to glow a deep purple color. She blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was going on. The uncomfortable sensation ended and the evil Kira smirked.

"No." She retorted darkly. Her voice was no longer shaky, but forceful and still. "I hate him, and he will be eliminated."

* * *

"Casey, Common." Hannah sat on her sister's bed. "Get up. Practice started an hour ago."

Casey tried to open her eyes upon hearing her sister's voice, but couldn't. She hadn't gotten in until around seven and even then, it had taken her a while to fall asleep.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily.

Hannah looked at the electric alarm clock resting on the nightstand between their beds.

"Twelve-oh-two." She responded.

Casey groaned. "I'm tired. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night."

"What are you talking about?" Hannah questioned disbelievingly. "You were in bed and asleep before I was."

"Oh. Right." Casey's eyes finally opened. "Guess I'm just tired then."

"You do look like hell, but you can sleep later." Hannah told her, before smiling and yanking Casey's blankets off of her. "Because now, we have to practice for Hayley's gig."

"I'm glad I don't sleep naked." Casey retorted, ignoring Hannah's comment and managing to sit up.

"Sis, if you slept naked, I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be sharing a room." Hannah said as Casey got up from off her bed. "I'd make sure of that."

Casey grabbed a pair of clean jeans and a t-shirt from out of the closet, not bothering to check if they were even hers or not. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door all, but a tiny crack. She grumbled the whole way there.

"I love you!" Hannah grinned, teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Casey grumbled as she changed.

It didn't take her very long. She changed and pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail. Not bothering to do anything else. As far as she was concerned, she could care less about what Jake, Nate, or Eric thought of her. She just wanted to get this practice over with and sleep for the rest of her life. She just hoped that Kira would cooperate. She walked out in her faded blue jeans and her black "YOU ARE HERE" tee. She slipped on a pair of sandals by the door and stood, before Hannah.

"Ready." She rose her arms up and allowed them to fall lazily back down to her sides.

"Hey those are my pants!" Hannah exclaimed. "And my shoes."

"Sorry, but do you want me to change or do you want to practice?" Casey smirked, knowing what Hannah was going to say.

"Fine, but if you get anything on those pants like last time then I swear I'll—" Hannah started.

"I won't." Casey rolled her eyes. "That happened one time."

"Yeah and cocktail sauce doesn't come out of jeans." Hannah went on. "Especially when you ball them up and shove them in the back of the closet."

Casey smiled innocently at her little sister. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

* * *

_"Together we're one  
One in a million  
Don't be afraid, don't say It can't play out the way that we want  
It's gonna be brilliant  
Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like  
I'm one, one in a million  
I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through  
I'll be blunt, the honest truth is  
Like it or love it or Leave it  
You decide, you decide  
Don't waste my time  
You decide, you decide_

_Leave it"_

Hannah sang lead while Casey sang in a lower octave in the background. They stood in the Thomas's garage, each with an electric guitar strapped around their necks and were strumming along to the song. A microphone was placed in front of them on a stand as they sang the lyrics. They sounded nearly perfect, however, the instrumentation seemed to be a little off. Nate sat behind the drum set, drumming his heart out as Eric, the lead guitarist, strummed on his own electric guitar. Jake, looking extremely exhausted, was playing Bass, but was falling behind the beat as the song came to an end.

He hadn't even bothered to get dressed; he still had on his black, red, and navy flannel pajama pants with a blue tank top. His hair stuck out in every direction. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. He wasn't wired to operate on only a few hours of sleep. Casey wasn't doing much better. They'd already gotten through Jake, Nate, and Eric's set, and were nearly finished with Casey and Hannah's as well. They'd been working on their songs for a couple of hours now, working out the kinks in each, trying to make sure that they were going to perform their absolute best at Hayley's the following weekend.

Hannah looked agitated as she turned around to face Jake.

"Jake, you're seriously behind the beat." She accused him. "What's going on with you? Is it the song or what?"

"No, it's not the song." Jake mumbled, removing his guitar strap from around his neck and placing the instrument on a stand near him. "I'm just completely beat. I didn't sleep well last night."

Hannah looked at him, trying to decide whether or not to believe him.

"Don't worry, I've got the song down." Jake assured her. "We've been practicing it for months now. We'll be great."

"Alright." Hannah sighed, taking her own guitar off. "But no more late nights until after our gig. This is big for us, so lets not screw it up."

"Fine." Jake agreed, before mumbling under his breath. "Now, you can ask Kira if she wants to agree to your request."

Casey gave him a sharp look, as his mom poked her head out of the door way leading in from the house. Luckily, Hannah hadn't heard Jake's comment.

"Hey mom." Nate placed his drum sticks on the drum head. "What's up?"

"I hate to be the kill joy, but I think that's enough practicing for a while." Mrs. Thomas told them. "I can't even hear myself think in here. Besides lunch is almost ready. You're welcome to stay girls."

"Thanks Mrs. Thomas." Hannah smiled sweetly, however, she had no intention of staying around Jake any longer than she had to.

Eric played two last notes on his guitar before removing it from around his neck and placing it on his own stand with his other guitars.

"It's cool. We were done anyway." Eric told her. "We'll be in in a minute to help with lunch."

Mrs. Thomas nodded and disappeared back in through the doorway, shutting the door behind her.

Hannah and Casey placed their guitars on their own racks before taking their mike stands and putting them in the corner and out of the way. That was the deal. The were allowed to use the Thomas's garage for practice as long as they cleaned up after themselves. Mr. Thomas had to be able to park his car in there when he returned from work in the evening. It was a convenient place to practice, but it meant morning practices with a somewhat bad sound due to acoustics.

"I really wish we had a better place to practice." Hannah said, beginning to help Nate move his drum set out of the way. "Somewhere where we could leave our stuff out and with walls built for capturing the sound."

"Yeah, plus I hate bothering your mom with the sound." Casey agreed.

"It'd be nice, but how would we pay for it?" Eric asked. "Hannah and Nate don't work, Jake's got school and sports so he basically can't work, and I'm a college student. Need I say more?"

"Besides, you and Jake go off to college next year." Nate agreed. "Who knows where you'll end up. It would just seem like a waste."

"It was just a thought." Hannah shrugged.

Once the garage was cleared of all their stuff, Hannah grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Jake looked at her, wonderingly.

"Aren't you guys staying for lunch?" He asked Hannah inparticularly.

"Not today, maybe next time. Casey's pretty tired." Hannah told him, with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah." Jake understood, though he was a little disappointed. He hated how awkward it was between him and Hannah. "I'm pretty tired too. I can take you guys home if you want."

"No, don't worry about it." Hannah declined his offer. "We can walk."

"Are you sure because its-" Jake started.

"We're fine." Hannah cut him off, sounding a little more agitated then she had intended to. She relaxed. "A little exercise never hurt anyone."

"Alright." Jake agreed. "Guess we'll just see you around then."

"Yeah." Hannah agreed, turning to Casey.

She was leaning up against a wall, her eyes closed. Hannah nudged her, causing Casey's eyes to jerk open. She looked at her sister through droopy eyes.

"You ready?" Casey asked.

"Yeah." Hannah responded.

"See you guys." Casey told the boys. They waved and disappeared through the door as Casey and Hannah left the garage and started walking down the driveway. Once they got onto the sidewalk, Casey broke their silence.

"You know, lunch sounded pretty good back there for those of us who haven't eaten yet today." She told her. "And Jake giving us a ride home wouldn't have been so bad."

"Yeah, not for you." Hannah responded. "He never broke your heart."

"Fair enough, just quit using me as your excuse." Casey spoke. "He's really trying, Hannah. But if you don't want to hang around him, you need to just tell him."

The two walked in silence for a while, walking down the paved sidewalks, slowly making their way home. After a few minutes, Casey broke the silence once again.

"So are you excited about your first day of Reefside High?" She spoke, a slightly sarcastic note hanging onto her voice.

"I don't know." Hannah answered truthfully. "I mean, it's school, so that sucks, but maybe I'll meet some new people. They seem nice enough around here and having friends other than my big sister might be nice."

Casey let out a sarcastic gasp. "You mean you need more friends other than me? Am I not enough for you?"

Hannah swung her arm and hit Casey softly in the stomach with a smile. "You know what I mean."

"Yeah, Yeah." Casey smiled. "I get it."

"So I was thinking," Hannah began. "Maybe after you get in a little more sleep we could-"

"Casey!" Conner interrupted Hannah in mid-sentence "Wait up!"

Casey and Hannah turned and saw Conner jogging towards them on the sidewalk. He made his way to them and stopped.

"Hey." He greeted them both before turning to Casey. "I've been trying to call you."

"Yeah, I don't have my phone with me." Casey told him. "What's up?"

"Oh. Nothing, I just thought you might wanna hang out or something. I was on my way to Jake's when I saw you two." He explained. "Do you work tonight?"

"No, Hayley let me off today." Casey told him.

"Cool." Conner smiled. "Then you can save me from boredom and go out to Taco Bell with me. Maybe catch a movie or something."

"What about Kira?" Casey asked cautiously. "Have you heard anything?"

"No where to be found." Conner answered vaguely, giving Casey a warning look. "She'll come around eventually though."

"Who's Kira?" Hannah asked, her interest peaked. "That girl you were with at the store? Is she missing?"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Casey told her uncomfortably.

"Yeah, it's just...my dog." Conner lied. "She disappeared through the night and hasn't come home yet. My parents are going to flip when they get back from their vacation and see that she's gone. I'll be grounded for life. So if you see a golden retriever running around..." Conner continued. "She's Golden yellow, barks a lot, has a lot of attitude, you know. Kinda resembles air bud."

"Oh. Well, didn't you put tags on her?" Hannah wondered.

"...That would have been the smart thing to do, but no." Conner responded, quickly turning back to Casey and changing the subject. "So are you interested?"

"I don't know." Casey scrunched her nose up. "I haven't done my hair or anything today. I'd feel icky."

"Oh common. You look great." Conner responded. "Please?"

"Sure, why not?" Casey gave in, smiling. "I've got nothing else better to do."

"Awesome." Conner grinned.

Hannah stood quietly, feeling a little left out. Lately she just felt as if Casey was pulling away and she never seemed to be around anymore. She was breaking curfew regularly, and sleeping all hours of the day. Hannah had planned on spending the day with her sister, but she had to remember that she had new friends now. Casey turned to her.

"It's ok with you, right?" She asked. "I mean we're done with practice and stuff."

"You can come too if you want." Conner invited upon seeing her dejected look. "Its Savannah, right?"

"Hannah, actually." Hannah said sounding more offended than she had intended. She put on a smile and shook her head. "But no, It's fine. Go ahead and see your movie. I'll just see you at home later, Case."

"Yeah." Casey agreed. "We'll catch up later, I promise."

Hannah nodded, trying to hold her smile as she walked away from the two and headed for home.

"Sorry." Casey apologized. "I didn't mean to make you look stupid. I'm just not used to keeping stuff from her."

"It's alright." Conner told her, turning around as the two began to walk in the opposite direction. "It was hard for us all at first. The secret keeping and the lying; the slip ups. But eventually you get used to it."

"But that doesn't mean I'm ever going to like it." Casey frowned. "Or even be okay with it for that matter."

"Good." Conner looked at her sincerely. "Its one of the things I like about you."

Casey smiled, trying not to blush as she hit him playfully on the arm. "Stop it, you're going to make be blush."

Conner grinned, quickening his pace to catch up with her. "My house is just around the block. I'll drive."

* * *

Determined, Kira walked through the doorway and into Devone's dimly lit layers. She was re-dressed in her boots and leather pants. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail. Syria and Devone weren't currently in the room, but Kira didn't mind. She wasn't in the mood to put up with Syria and she couldn't be bothered with Devone. Her entire body was tense and she was extremely irritated, but she was on a mission. She was going to take care of the red ranger once and for all. She had her orders to eliminate the rangers, but as long as the red ranger lived, she was sure the constant screaming in her head wouldn't stop. And it was really starting to piss her off.

She began pushing buttons on the council, the monitor flashing on as she did so. With a little help from Devone's minions, Syria had gotten almost all of the equipment repaired. Everything was at the very least functional.

"I want to know the exact coordinates of Conner McKnight." She mumbled as she pressed a few more buttons.

She looked up at the screen to see Conner and Casey walking up to the ticket box of the local movie theatre. Casey had looped her arm through his and the two were laughing about something. It seemed that Casey had successfully taken his mind off of Kira. She was dragging him off to see "Ice Princess".

Kira rolled her eyes as the scene played out before her. It was enough to make her want to gag.

"Common, It'll be great!" Casey urged. "When I was little, I always wanted to be a professional ice skater."

"Okay, okay." Conner smirked. "I cave."

Kira stared intently at the boy in red, her teeth clenched. She seemed to flinch at the word "cave", her expression becoming confused and distracted. The word seemed to trigger something inside of her. She closed her eyes and gripped the council in front of her, leaning on it for support.

_**FLASHBACK**_

___Kira, Conner, and Ethan walked through the cave leading to one of the secret entrances to the Dino Layer for the first time. Kira was singing her song "Freak You Out" trying to keep her nerves at bay as she wondered how the three of them were going to get out of there. They had just fallen down the sinkhole and were sprinkled with dry dirt. Kira walked slightly ahead of the boys, still singing. Conner turned to Kira, slightly irritated. _

"Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner asked her. "I'm trying to stay focused here."

His words came out distant and low as if someone had turned the audio on the scene way down. Kira stopped both singing and walking immediately upon hearing the word 'babe'. Conner walked passed her. She pointed at him, highly offended.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira turned sharply to Ethan. "Did he just call me babe?"

Ethan looked at her blankly. "I don't know. I wasn't listening. I was still groovin to your tune."

Kira marched up to Conner, who was now looking around for a way out. She looked up at him causing his attention to divert to her.

"What?" He looked at her. "Well just chill out why don't cha."

"Listen." Kira glared and pointed her finger at him. "My name is Kira. Maybe you should just write it on your hand or something. So you can remember."

With that she walked away, causing Conner to look after her, confused as to why someone could get so upset over something so little.

There was a flash of white and when the scenery returned, it had changed. Kira was now standing with Conner in front of the escalators at the Reefside Mall. Kylee Styles had just left, and the two were now facing each other. Conner was attempting an apology.

"Look. If you're mad cause I didn't believe you knew Kylee, I'm sorry." Conner started. "But Common. I mean, she's so...and you're so..."

"What?" Kira looked at him disbelievingly. "I'm what?"

The scene changed again with another flash as Kira's past continued to etch its way into the now evil Kira's mind. However, this time there was no audio, but a simple scene where Kira ruffles Conner's hair after talking about his report on Japanese and American culture being closer than everyone thinks. The memories were coming and going now, quickly blurring into the next one. Suddenly, Kira and her hurt ankle were riding on Conner's back at the soccer fields, before moving on to the final memory; sitting in Jake's Car laughing with her friends.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kira's eyes were shut so tightly that it was almost painful. Her breathing had quickened as she tried to remember everything.

"Conner...Casey." She started, the palm of her hand grinding at her temple. She was speaking to no one imparticular. "I can't...fight it... Please...Get out of there."

Both of her hands were on her head as she leaned forward, nearly on top of the council. She backed up slightly, standing up and opening her eyes. she squinted in agony as her eyes glowed purple for a moment and the evilness regained control once more. She rubbed her neck, scowling as her breathing slowed back down to normal. She glared at the screen, looking at the black and red rangers one more time before teleporting away.

* * *

Conner leaned back in his seat, chewing a piece of buttery popcorn. He looked at Casey through the corner of his eyes who seemed to be watching the movie as she sipped on her coke and reach for a handful of popcorn. Conner grabbed a piece and threw it at her, looking back to the screen pretending nothing had happened. Casey's mouth fell open as she was hit in the side of the face with a piece of popcorn. She slowly turned to him. He smiled and shrugged. She put on a small smile, nodding her head before grabbing her own handful of popcorn and throwing every last piece at him. Conner ducked as best as he could, popcorn sticking in his hair. He shook his head, flinging popcorn all around them as the two smiled and began having their own little popcorn fight during the middle of the movie. Casey began flinging skittles, Conner holding the bucket of popcorn away from her. Finally, he just reach over and dumped the entire thing of popcorn on her head. Casey gasped as she reached for the remainder of her skittles and tossed them as hard as she could at him.

Conner was hit smack dab in the middle of the forehead with a little red skittle, as the girl behind them kicked the back of Casey's seat as hard as she could. Casey jolted forward just slightly before looking back at the angered pre-teens. She looked at them questioningly as if she didn't know what she was doing wrong.

"Ow." Conner laughed pressing his fingers to where the skittle had hit him.

"What?" Casey asked them, still chuckling to herself.

"You two need to knock it off." A girl told Casey grumpily. Conner turned to face them as well. "We're trying to watch this movie but you two won't quit laughing and throwing things."

"Yeah." Another girl spoke up. "You're worse than my little brother, and he's four. Why can't you just make out like normal couples?"

"Oh!" Casey said taken aback before pointing at herself and then to Conner. "We're not- We're just friends."

"Don't care." The first girl said snottily. "Just stop so we can watch the freakin movie."

"Sorry." Casey widened her eyes and turned around. She leaned over to Conner and spoke with a soft voice. "I'll go get some more popcorn."

"Alright." Conner smirked, giving her some money. He had lowered his voice too. "Oh! and get some red vines or something."

"I can pay for it." Casey told him.

"No, it's cool. I got it." Conner grinned and held out his money.

She bit her lip, nodding as she took it from him. She was about to get up, but stopped as Conner began speaking again.

"Casey Daniels, you make me smile and laugh." Conner started. "And that's saying something considering the situation we're in with everything. I don't know how you do it, but thanks."

Casey couldn't help but smile. However, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open with a soft laughter as Conner received a sharp kick in the back of the head by one of the girls behind them. Conner jerked forward, shocked and holding the back of his head before looking back at the girls.

"Shut up!" They hissed at him.

Conner turned around, still rubbing his head as Casey got up.

"It's no problem. I'll always be here." She winked at him before making her way down the aisle and out of the theatre room.

Casey walked up to the snack bar and waited for someone to help her.

"What can I get for you?" A young, curly-haired boy asked her from behind the counter.

"Um, I'll just take a large popcorn, extra butter, and a couple bags of those red vines down there." She told him.

"Can I get you anything to drink with that?" He offered.

"No, I'm good." Casey declined. "Just the snacks."

"Ok, just a moment."

The evil yellow ranger teleported just inside the theatre, her blaster already in hand. There wasn't many people in the snack/ticket area of the theatre. Only Casey and a few concession workers with their backs turned as they did their respective jobs. Kira raised her arm and fired off her blaster. The yellow hot laser missed Casey's head by centimeters, blasting a giant hole in the wall where all the machines were hooked up. Casey's eyes widened in a moment of fear. She knew who had fired the shot even before she slowly turned to look.

The appliances sparked and smoked as the workers began to panic. They ignored the machines leaking butter, condiments, and drinks, all around them and ran deeper into the theatre, looking for a way out. The curly haired boy just ducked, taking refuge behind the counter.

"Oops." Kira said sarcastically. "I missed."

Casey glared through the smoke at her, knowing that beneath her helmet, she was smirking. She could tell by the tone of Kira's voice that she had missed on purpose, lucky for her. It was just Kira's way of saying hello.

"Not now." Casey said through gritted teeth, her heart beat slowly returning to normal.

"What?" Kira asked. "Don't want to lose?"

Casey shook her head, smirking. "I won't lose."

"Oh yeah?" Kira challenged.

Casey went to reach for her morpher, but remembered the people behind the counter. She lowered her hand and turned to the curly haired guy who was peeking out from behind the glass. She jumped over the counter and ducked.

"Pathetic." Kira grumbled.

"Common, Run!" She bent down and told him. "We need to get everyone out of here now!"

He shook his head, too scared to do anything. Casey thought as fast as she could, trying to get this guy to move. Everyone that was still in the theatre was in danger. There was no telling if everyone had left or not.

"Look, everyone dreams of being a hero." Casey told him. "Not many get the chance, but this is your shot. If these people don't leave, they will die. Step up, be the hero, man. I'll hold her off."

Kira fired another shot blowing another hole in the wall and sending plaster everywhere. Casey shielded the kid from the debris.

"Warning shot." Kira said grumpily. "Get you're ass out here and fight me."

Casey bent in closer to the boy, looking him in the eyes, and whispering. "She won't hurt you."

It wasn't lying exactly. She knew that Kira was somewhere inside, fighting, and as long as she was fighting, she wouldn't let her body harm innocent people. At least, that's what Casey was hoping.

"...Ok." The guy whimpered.

Casey smiled. "Just try and look around for anyone who might still be in the building and get them out through the nearest emergency exit."

The boy nodded and Casey got up, facing Kira. The boy crawled out from behind the counter as fast as he could, scrambling to his feat and tearing down the hall towards the theatres. Kira had no interest in him.

"Alright yellow ranger." Casey growled. "Bring it."

Kira jumped and made a move to kick her opponent, but Casey moved out of the way just in time to avoid the blow. They immediately engaged in a heated battle, but Casey was no match for Kira. Especially not when she was unmorphed. She blocked and fought as hard as she could, but she seemed to be getting her butt handed to her. She fell to the ground, with a bloody mouth, rolling out of the way before Kira could stomp all over her. She got up, spitting the blood from her mouth onto the carpet and wiping her mouth with her sleeve. Kira closed the distance between them, once again engaging in battle. Casey grunted as she was kneed in the stomach. She blocked a punch, only to find herself on her behind a second later, courtesy of a sweep kick on Kira's part.

"Damn, I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Casey mumbled before sitting up and rolling forward to avoid yet another attack.

* * *

Conner held a little boy no older than four on his side as he stood in the back of the crowded theatre room. People were exiting through the exit doors as quickly as possible, but there was a lot of panicking and only two single doors. Conner had began to run out to where the commotion was, but he had found the little boy crying behind the trash cans by the bathrooms. He had been separated from his mother, so Conner had picked him up and taken him into the nearest theatre. The boy had tears streaming down his face, but he had stopped crying for the most part.

Conner looked ahead of them impatiently. He was sure that Casey and Kira were battling it out in the concession area, and he was also sure that Casey couldn't morph around all the people and cameras.

"It's going to be ok." Conner told the little boy who was still sniffling. "We'll find your mom when we get outside."

"Promise?" The boy asked.

"I promise." Conner told him sincerely. "She's probably going nuts looking for you right now."

The curly haired worker ran inside of the room.

"You guys all getting out of here?" He asked Conner.

"Yeah." Conner answered calmly. "Hey what's going on out there?"

"There's like a black and yellowish ranger out there tearing up the place." The kid was practically shaking. "It's kinda hott. It'd be totally badass if she wasn't trying to kill everyone."

"Yeah." Conner agreed, but he had stop listening after his suspicions were confirmed. "Was there by any chance a blonde haired girl out there when she showed up?"

"Yeah, yeah." The boy answered. "Curly haired, a little shorter than me. She told me to make sure everyone was out and that she'd try and hold off the evil ranger. My guess there isn't much left of her. That ranger probably toasted her ass with her laser gun."

Conner could tell he was nervous. He kept running his hands through his hair making it stick up even more than usual, and he was sweating profusely. He was sweating and his eyes kept darting towards the exit doors.

"Here." Conner handed the kid over to the boy, and started making his way toward the hall. "He lost his mom. Just get him outside and keep him safe. Try to find the mother. I'll check the rest of the rooms. How many are left?"

"This was the last one." The boy said, confused. "But you can't go out there. You'll get yourself killed!"

"Just take the kid and get out of here. Find his mom. I'll take care of the rest." Conner instructed him. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah." The boy nodded.

He turned and darted into the crowd which was finally shrinking down now that everyone was almost out. Conner turned and dashed towards the men's room. He quickly checked all the stalls making sure he was alone before pulling his morpher out from behind him and twisting it around.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Conner Commanded. "RED RANGER POWER!"

The morph sequence completed and the red ranger stood where Conner had been previously. He raised his arm and teleported away.

* * *

Casey was once more laying on the ground, feeling like she was going to throw up everywhere. She was wearing out quickly, and she knew she needed to morph soon. She moved once more just barely being missed by the laser Kira had sent down at her. She brought her knees towards her chest, rolling up on her back slightly, forcing herself to roll back down with such force that it brought her to her feet. She blocked a kick with her shin, stumbling backwards in pain. Kira wasn't backing down, her attacks were just getting stronger and more fierce. It wasn't long before Casey found herself back on the ground after a nice punch-kick-head butt combo delivered from Kira. She slid backwards on her back for a short distance. She grimaced with her eyes closed. Blood trickled down her forehead; She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Kira pointed her power blaster at Casey.

"Get up." Kira commanded as she saw Casey semi-unconscious on the ground. She kicked at Casey's side as hard as she could, causing Casey to roll onto her side in pain. "I said, Get u-"

Kira was cut off in mid-sentence with the powerful blast of a red laser hitting her squarely across the chest. Surprised, she fell to the ground and rolled a few feet away from where she had previously been standing. Kira only smirked beneath her helmet as she rose to her feet.

"Ah, red ranger. Just who I was looking for." Kira started. "Wanna play?"

"I'm not here to play." Conner said defiantly. He hadn't given up on Kira breaking the spell, but he knew he had a responsibility to get what had to be done, done. He wasn't going to let Casey be sacrificed in order to try and save Kira. "Power Sword!"

His sword materialized in his hands and he brought it up to fight with, gripping the weapon tightly. He shifted his glance over to Casey who was no longer moving. However, she was breathing. Conner returned his gaze at the yellow ranger.

"So you wanna play that way... Arm Blades!" Kira demanded, causing her black jagged blades to materialize on her arms, the triggers in place and ready to be fired.

Conner and Kira engaged in battle, Kira swinging both of her arm blades both forcefully and accurately. Conner fought her off the best he could with his sword, sending a shower of sparks with every clash. Kira spun around giving herself the room to pull the trigger of one of her arm blades. The blast knocked Conner backwards, but Kira wasn't letting up. She slashed violently, taking advantage of the opening her blast had allowed. She ended her attack with a fierce kick which knocked him backwards onto the ground. He slid backwards a few feet before rolling backwards and coming to a stop kneeling on his left knee. He held his sword tightly poking it into the ground for support and held his chest with his other hand. He was breathing rapidly as Kira walked towards him.

"Man, I gotta get out of here!" Conner mumbled to himself. "Before I lose my powers."

He looked over to the doors in the front of the building before getting to his feet. He darted towards them, wanting to lead Kira away from Casey before he himself escaped. However, Kira knew what he was up to.

"Not this time!" She aimed and fired a blast from one of her arm blades at the ceiling causing it to cave in and conceal the entrance.

Conner skidded to a halt and pushed himself backwards just in time to stop himself from getting squished like a bug on a windshield. He fell to the ground as his knees caved from the force of suddenly stopping his run. He got up and immediately turned to face the Yellow ranger.

"Common Kira!" Conner held his sword up defensively in case Kira decided to attack him. "You can fight this, I know you can."

"Eh." Kira shrugged. "Maybe I could, but I don't want to."

Conner looked around frantically for a way to escape without teleporting away and leaving Kira to finish Casey off. Finally, he noticed the stairs and made a break for them.

"Fine." Conner said angrily before making a break towards the stair case.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, trying his best to avoid the intense yellow blasts Kira kept firing from right behind him. Dabris from the stairs and wall was falling all around him, but he kept climbing until he finally made it to the roof of the building. They were both on top of a two story building, with no where left to run.

"Looks like you can't run anymore, Conner boy." Kira locked the door before slamming it shut.

"Kira, I don't want to have to fight you." Conner held his sword up.

"When are you going to get it through that thick skull!" Kira shouted. "I want, and I will, fight you!"

Kira jumped at him, swinging her swords rapidly at him. He fought his best, their blades clashing and clanking as she worked Conner backwards. She was too quick for him with two blades as opposed to his one, causing him to get hit by a series of several slashes, kicks, and punches. With one swift blow, the power sword came free of Conner's grip and crashed to the ground. She kicked it away and began to unleash her wrath, now slashing at him openly and freely sending sparks everywhere. Kira slashed one final time, however, Conner's fingertips gripped his sword. He pulled it up, shocking Kira. He kicked her backwards and knocked her arm blades free of her arms with two powerful slashes. He wasn't going to play defense any longer. He was swinging his sword with the intent to damage her. He wasn't holding back anymore; if he did, he would surely be defeated and Casey too.

He stood there, panting as he pointed his sword at the fallen yellow ranger.

"Conner, stop." She pleaded, a hint of fear in her voice. "It's me. It's Kira."

Conner looked at her from behind his helmet, clenching his teeth together tightly. She was laying on the ground beneath him with no weapon to defend herself. Her arms were raised in her only defense. He shook his head disbelievingly, but confused. His heart was hammering inside of his chest. He could have sworn that he heard a hint of who Kira used to be in her voice.

Kira allowed her suit to shatter away, showing Conner her true self. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please. You can trust me." Kira said sincerely. "It's all over now."

"Kira?" Conner asked, debating what he should do.

She simply looked at him. She looked so sincere; so scared. Conner dropped his sword and stepped backwards. Kira sat up to a low crouch and smirked.

"I can't believe you fell for that." She shook her head darkly before diving and snatching up Conner's sword and sweep kicking him as hard as she could with her uniform instantaneously reappearing over her body. Conner cursed himself for being so stupid and weak. He let her get the better of him.

Conner fell to the ground with her attacks, hitting his helmeted head hard on the pavement. He rolled over and slammed his hand onto the pavement.

"Ahhh!" He got up angrily.

I guess I shouldn't be surprised though." Kira swung his own sword at him violently. He jumped back just barely avoiding the blade. "You always were a dumbass."

Kira charged at him, Conner rolling and jumping and ducking as quickly as he can, basically just avoiding being hit by the sword anyway he could. However this didn't last long. Conner was hit across the chest before Kira punched him in the helmet and kicked him hard back into a wall. His suit flickered and dissintigrated as he slumped to the ground. He grimaced and groaned in pain as Kira unleashed a series of powerful kicks in his stomach, side and back.

"You've been a real pain-in-my-ass!" Kira told him in between kicks.

Finally, she threw his sword down, and kicked him one final time in the face. His nose and face spewed out blood, yet somehow he managed to stay conscious, for the most part. He groaned and wined as Kira lifted his body up and dropped him carelessly onto the ground near the edge of the building. He groaned as he tried to stay conscious, but he was weak and beaten.

"Like I said," Kira started. "It's all over now."

And with that she kicked him in the face one more time with her heel before placing her foot deeply into Conner's side and nudging him off the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fusion: The Rise of Devone**  
A Power Rangers Story  
**"So Bored With These Games"**  
_Part Four_

* * *

Casey winced as Katherine softly dabbed a wet rag against the seething dark red cuts that resided on her forehead. She could hear the twisting and turning of bolts and the clanking of tools as Hayley worked inside of the healing machine. She was attempting to alter the machine to not only heal major wounds, but also heal bruises and at the very least close up cuts. The rangers couldn't exactly go to school looking as if they had just been plowed over by the entire football team could they? People would start to get suspicious and start asking all the right questions and they couldn't have that. So she was working profusely as Casey sat on the counter, her feet dangling above the ground.

"No one spoke for a long time. Only the sounds coming from Hayley working and the faint beeping of the heart monitor that was hooked up to an unconscious Conner kept the room from being completely silent. Every once in a while a sharp intake of breath could be heard coming from Casey as she winced when Katherine touched a particularly sensitive wound.

"Casey looked at the red ranger as he laid shirtless on a bed a few feet away. She had got to him just in time. She morphed, hoping that all the cameras had gotten knocked out, and ran out to see Conner falling rapidly from the sky. He was unmorphed and unconscious; she could see the blood dripping from his face as she jumped up and caught him, though she couldn't stop his forehead from splitting open as it butted into her helmet due to the way he was falling. However, a split forehead beat the alternative- had she been a second later, he would have redecorated Main Street. Still, it didn't make her feel any better. He was hurt badly; Kira had really done a number on him, though Alpha said that he would be alright once he woke up... if he woke up.

""How did this happen?" Katherine asked softly, noticing the young black ranger staring at the boy in red.

"She held a dry rag to Casey's forehead, waiting for her to answer. Casey never took her eyes off of Conner as she considered her answer.

""He was protecting me." Casey's voice shook.

"From Kira?" Katherine asked.

"Casey nodded, trying not to cry. It pained her to see him like this, knowing that he had only gone up to the roof to draw Kira away from her. She felt like she should be the one lying in that bed, not him.

"She showed up at the theater and attacked me. I couldn't morph right away because there were people around and cameras to worry about. I held her off the best I could, but even when I knew the room was clear, I never really had time to morph. I was knocked unconscious before Conner got there. When I woke up, I heard sounds above me and figured that they must have went up to the roof. I morphed and ran out of there just in time to see Conner basically falling down on top of me. He was bleeding and unconscious.. I didn't know what to do so I just jumped up and caught him before bringing him here." She explained. "He's laying in that bed because of me."

"Kat shook her head. "There's nothing you could have done, Casey. We're all put in difficult situations at times. Conner made a choice, one that you would have made had you been in the same situation. She was going to attack him whether he went up to that roof or not. We should just feel lucky that she didn't stab him with her arm blades or something else that could have killed him. Alpha said he'll be fine once he wakes up."

"If he wakes up." Casey corrected her, darkly.

"Kat looked into Casey's eyes for a moment before reverting them to the box beside Casey on the counter. She didn't want to admit it, but Casey had a point.

"He'll wake up." She spoke quickly and unconvincing. "Now lets get some band aids on these cuts until the machine is ready."

"Kat reached for the box and pulled out a few band aids. She opened one, revealing a neon pink color.

"Ooh Colors." Casey spoke sarcastically as she smirked. She was trying to distract herself. "That's going to look just awesome."

"They could be worse." Kat told her. "They could be Teletubbies."

"Casey nodded, knowingly, as Kat went to place the band aid on her cheek. However, Kat stopped, wearing a confused expression on her face before grabbing the wet rag and wiping a bit of dry blood from off of Casey's cheek. She set the rag down and looked at the spot, unsure.

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kat responded. "I just though... I could have sworn that you had a cut there."

"Casey reached up and felt her cheek. It was smooth.

"Nope." Casey shrugged. "It was probably just some blood that dripped down from my forehead. I swear it feels like someone took a giant bell and hung it just above my head before ringing it over and over again using my head for the clapper thingy."

"Ouch." Katherine winced, sympathizing with Casey as she placed the band aid on a small cut around Casey's temple. "We'll get you some Tylenol as soon as I get this big cut covered up with some gauss."

"Because I won't look ridiculous enough without it?" Casey questioned sarcastically.

"No." Kat started as she placed the patch of gauss on Casey's forehead and started to tape it in its place. "Because you're still bleeding and seeing as how I really don't want you to die, I figured we better get it covered up before you lose too much blood or it gets infected."

"Fair enough." Casey agreed. "Thanks."

"As Kat was finished taping on the gauss, Casey's eyes fell back to Conner.

"You really think he's going to wake up?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, I do." Katherine answered optimistically. "You have to think like that or this job will eat you up inside."

"Casey was about to respond when Jake came tearing through the doors to the medical center. He saw Kat first. His face was full of worry and he was breathing as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Is she OK?" He began firing questions. "Why didn't you guys call me sooner! What happened? Did Kira do this to her because I swear I'll -"

"Jake!" Casey interrupted. "Calm down, I'm fine."

"Oh." Jake stopped panicking as he saw his best friend. He tried to get his heart to stop racing as he spoke, relief flooding over his voice. "Good, good. Yeah."

"We didn't call you as soon as I showed up, because Conner wasn't OK." Casey began.

"Jake noticed Conner laying in the bed for the first time. Tommy had contacted him, and as soon as he said Casey had been hurt he was gone. He hadn't even listened to the rest of what Tommy had to say.

"We had to get him bandaged up and then Kat started working on me." Casey motioned towards her forehead. "Dr. Oliver's searching for Kira now. We have to end this."

"Jake nodded solemnly, looking back to Casey. "How's is he?"

"Alpha says that he'll be fine when he wakes up." Casey answered.

"Jake nodded, turning to her and smirking. "Stop worrying. I've known Conner for a long time. He's a fighter. He'll pull through."

"Casey smiled. "How'd you know I was worrying?"

"Easy. Because I know you, and I know how you think." Jake answered. "And I know that he will wake up, and when he does, he's going to laugh at you for worrying so much. Especially for a girl who supposedly isn't interested."

"Casey couldn't help but smile. Jake always had that effect on her; the ability to lift her up from off the ground in the way only a best friend can. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest.

"I'm really, really glad you're OK." He told her.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Tommy asked as he joined the others down in the medical bay a few hours later.

Conner was still lying unconscious and unmoving.

"His vitals have improved, but he's still not up." Katherine answered his question.

Casey was standing, leaning up against the counter. Her bandages were removed and her face looked as good as it ever did. Alpha had dug out an old hand held healing device which closed up the wounds, without any scaring, much to everyones surprise. The device was old and out of date, it had been used when Tommy and Kat were young rangers on several occasions, but it was all they had until Hayley was finished making the adjustments to the healing machine, which was taking her much longer than she had anticipated. She continued to work as Alpha began adjusting the controls on the council next to where Conner was, hoping for him to wake up soon before any more damage could be done. The other rangers stood close by, trying to figure out what there next move was going to be.

"Did you find Kira?" Jake asked.

"No." Tommy shook his head."It's like she just fell off the face of the Earth...again."

"She's in a shielded area." Katherine offered. "Probably Devone's layers, gloating about how she's finished off the red ranger."

"You know, you'd think after last time, she'd stick around. You know, to see if he actually died." Jake continued.

"You'd think." Casey answered. "But luckily for us, she didn't. Even morphed, I don't think I could have taken her by myself. She's too strong for any one of us to handle alone. Which seems to be her thing. Singling us out so she can take us down easily, one by one."

"If only we could find her first." Katherine pondered. "If we took her on together and as a team, I think we could stand a chance."

"I don't know." Casey was skeptical. "I've seen what she can do - what she will do if we don't stop her. Working together would definitely increase our chances of getting the upper hand, but I'm not sure that that will be enough. I've been thinking..."

The other rangers turned to face her, interested in hearing what she had to say.

"Have you guys ever noticed how Kira seems to be in particularly harsh towards Conner." Casey questioned, she shook her head. "She had me unmorphed, on the ground, barely able to move, and when Conner showed up it was like I wasn't even there anymore. She focused all her attention and efforts on him."

"Earlier, she teleported Conner from the chamber. I understand that that is nearly impossible to do, but she could have taken any one of us." Tommy agreed. "She chose him."

"Right." Casey nodded. "Jake and I did some of our power ranger homework and we found some pretty interesting things. Actually, it involved you, Kat."

Kat looked surprised. "Me?"

"Well, we were up in the command center viewing some power ranger history on the viewing screen, while you guys were gone." Jake continued. "And we found that when Kat was evil, she also had a very specific target."

"Kimberly." Casey added. "To be exact."

"Yeah... But that's different." Tommy told her. "Everything was different."

"Why?" Casey challenged. "Look, Kat was obviously in love with you, or was at the very least insanely attracted to you back when she was evil. Either way she had a connection to you."

Kat seemed to be trying to sink back into the shadows.

"But whatever it was, that is what was getting to her most. It effected her, even when she was evil and had no real control over her actions. Those feelings, feelings that weren't supposed to be a factor in Rita's spell, made her go after Kimberly." Casey continued.

"So you're saying that Kira is in love with Conner?" Tommy asked, making a face that said he thought otherwise.

"No, we didn't say that." Jake shook his head. "I've seen Kira and Conner over the summer. If you would have asked me last year I would have told you you were crazy, but I've seen how they've grown. They're best friends, we all know that. They're close and that's what is getting to her."

"The real Kira is still somewhere inside of this psycho bitch. She just can't remember exactly who she is, and the Psycho part of her doesn't want her to." Casey added. "Her connection to Conner is the only thing that seems to really reach Kira. She's remembering him. I think that gives her strength to fight through the defenses of whatever the hell Syria did to her."

"At least it's the only connection that is strong enough to get Kira to understand and realize who she was before Devone got to her." Jake went on. "The crazy part of her realizes that, and because of it, eliminating Conner is the only reasonable solution. She wants to get rid of the problem and cease the internal struggle that's been taking place. Once she's done that, she'll have full control. There'll be no stopping her."

"That makes sense." Hayley rolled out from under the healing machine. "If Conner and Kira's connection as best friends is the only thing getting to the real Kira, killing Conner would not only prevent Kira from fully remembering who she was, but also make her lose her will to remember. If she succeeds in killing any one of you, she'd never forgive herself. Who's to say that she won't remember everything that she did under Devone's influence when she's brought back to our side? She'd have to live with what she did for the rest of her life. Killing her best friend... it'd devastate her. She won't want to remember. It'd just be easier that way."

"Exactly." Casey agreed, darkly. "She'd lose herself. We've got to stop her before she gets to that point."

"At this point we've just got to stop her." Tommy concluded darkly.

"Kill or be killed..." Jake spoke softly. "Right?"

"I don't want to have to go that far." Tommy answered. "But if we have to..."

Casey looked at Jake and Tommy; her eyes were full of discomfort and disbelief. She shifted her stance, brushing her bangs behind her ears with her fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Casey asked, shaking her head. When she spoke, her words came out strong and dripped with disgust. That hadn't been what she was suggesting at all. However, she didn't have the chance to finish her thoughts.

"It'd be what Kira would want." Hayley interjected. "If you can't turn her back, then she would want you to stop her the only way you could. We all know that."

Tommy nodded. He'd been in this business a long time. He had been in Kira's very position before.

"No. It doesn't have to be like that." Casey continued. "If we kill her, then we are no better than Devone. That's what sets us apart – our ability to love and have compassion for others. We are different. We can push the limit all we want, but we cannot cross that line. Once we do we can never, ever, go back... It'll all be over. For everyone."

"Sometimes the line gets blurred, Case." Hayley rationalized. She spoke softly and slowly. It pained her to have to look at things in this way, but at this point, what choice did she really have?

Casey shook her head 'no' in disbelief. "I'd rather die a hero than to see myself become the villain."

"Casey's right. We're power rangers. We can't just kill her." Katherine responded. "It isn't right."

"It's only a last resort." Tommy spoke, not completely sure if the two women were wrong.

"No, I couldn't live with that." Kat retorted. "Are you honestly telling me that you could? Any of you?"

"No, of course not." Jake answered her. "It wouldn't be easy and no one should have to take another persons life. But as power rangers we have a duty, a responsibility to protect other people - to protect the world. And if we don't take Kira out then she's going to take us down. Who's going to protect the world from Devone then, huh? More people will only die and live in pain. Sacrifice the one for the many. Even if that means living with the guilt and pain of what we did every single day for the rest of our lives. At least then we would know that we did our jobs – what we had to do – and protected this world with absolutely everything we had."

"So the end justifies the means, huh?" Casey had a nasty taste in her mouth. Even talking about this made her want to vomit. "I think you guys have read a little too much Machiavelli over the summer."

"Look, we'll do anything and everything we can before it comes to that." Tommy said as if that had settled the matter. "She's got the power to defeat us all. I mean, it's bad enough that she's taken Conner out of the picture for a while- "

"I'm not out yet." Came the weak, shaky voice of Conner.

Shocked, the rangers all turned to face their team mate. They hoped that he had not heard all of what they had been discussing. They were all certain that it would only upset him.

"Conner!" Casey grinned. She felt relieved that he had finally woken up.

"Aiy yi yi yi yi!" Alpha placed his hands on his helmet. "Thank goodness you've woken up!"

"Miss me?" Conner smirked, looking at Casey. His face was a still a little red, even after Alpha had used the healing device on him, though it didn't make him look any less adorable.

Casey just smirked, happy that the boy seemed to be OK. Besides, if he had heard them talking, she was positive that he would be siding with her and Kat. "Are you alright?" "I got a killer headache and I'm a little sore, but I'll be OK. At least I should be." Conner answered, trying to sit up, but failing. "I couldn't let you guys or Kira down."

Jake nodded. "We think that you might actually be helping Kira fight against the spell. You're connection as best friends runs deep enough to help her remember who she really is."

"I guess that explains why I keep getting my butt kicked." Conner reasoned. "So what exactly happened to me anyway?"

"Well you ran up to the roof, she kicked your ass, and then pushed you off." Casey answered bluntly.

"Luckily for you, you're not exactly average with being a ranger and all." Kat smiled. "And you had Casey to use as a landing pad."

"She's really sharing the love, ain't she." Conner grimaced, managing to sit up. He rubbed his head, turning to Casey. "Dude, you couldn't have stopped me from smashing my head?"

"See, same old Conner." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Well hey, we're glad you're OK and we hope you get better fast." Tommy told the red ranger. "But it's getting late and I think we should all get home and get some rest."

"Wait." Conner slowly lifted himself up. "I'm coming too."

"No way, Dude." Alpha lightly pushed Conner back down. "You're staying right here."

"Dude, come on." Conner complained. "My bed is so much more comfier than this."

"No, Conner." Kat told him. "Alpha's right. You need to stay here and heal."

"Besides, your parents think you're staying over at my house so if you go home now, they're going to wonder what's up." Jake informed him. "It's going to look kinda suspicious if you go limping into your home."

"Alright, fine." Conner agreed. "But if you guys find out anything- "

"We'll let you know." Tommy told him. "Don't worry."

"And stay away from high places." Casey warned. "You'd think you'd learn by now."

Conner smirked and chucked a pillow at Casey. She winked as the pillow came flying at her, missing her by centimeters as she disappeared in a flash of black. And with that Hayley touched Tommy's shoulder and the others were gone in their respective flashes of color.

* * *

"You failed again." Devone said irritatedly. "The red ranger lives, I can sense it."

"I'm sorry, master." Kira turned. "I though he was finished for sure. I should have stayed to make sure that he had died. I won't make that mistake again. Is there something I can _do_ to make it up to you?"

Kira inched in towards Devone. Her body swayed as she walked. Devone simply looked at her lustfully. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his body as she began kissing his neck. His eyes fluttered as he felt her lips on his neck.

"Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit." Syria rolled her eyes and gagged at the site.

Did they seriously just not see her standing there? Was she that invisible to her father? She cleared her through loudly as she tried her best to focus on the screen in front of her.

Devone's eyelids snapped open before he reluctantly slid Kira off of him.

"What you can do, is take care of those Power Punks once and for all." He ordered her. "With the red ranger out of commission, the rangers are distracted. Emotions are running high within the team which puts them at their weakest. We attack now, when they least expect it..."

* * *

Conner balled up a piece of paper and tossed it at Casey's head. She was sleeping peacefully on a cot a few feet away from him; she had returned during the middle of the night, and Alpha had gotten a bed for her to sleep in. The paper ball bounced off her head.

"Caseeeeey." Conner called. "Wake up! Come on, It's like 10 AM."

"Ugh." Casey groaned pulling her pillow out from under her and placing it over her head. "Shut up, asshat. It's way too early."

Conner gave her a weird look, before looking over to Alpha who was handing Conner a tray of food. She rose her arms up into the air in a shrug, causing Conner to smile. He was definitely feeling a lot better today. He was still sore, but the headache had begun to fade as well as most of the other pain. It was much easier to move than it had been the previous night.

"Thanks Alpha." He salted his scrambled eggs and placed a pile on a piece of toast before taking a large bite.

"You are welcome, Conner." The robot nodded before walking back out of the medical bay.

"Casey, get up." He spoke, his mouth full of bread and eggs. "I'm bored."

Finally, with the smell of breakfast food, Casey pulled her head out from under her pillow and slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at Conner sleepily.

"Do you always sleep that late?" He smiled.

"Ugh." Casey mumbled. "Don't start with me."

"OK, so definitely not a morning person." Conner reasoned.

She narrowed her eyes at him as she tried to straighten out her black tank top and align her pink flannel pajama pants correctly. Casey then got up and sat on his bed, making a grab for a piece of his toast. Conner, who had just taken another large bite of food, pulled his plate away before she could take anything.

"Uh uh." He looked at her. "Get your own."

She looked at him, pretending to be angry. She grabbed his milk and took a drink instead.

"Hey." Conner scoffed as Alpha teleported down with another tray of food into her arms.

"Morning Dude-ette!" Alpha greeted, handing the tray off to Casey. "Sausage, Eggs, and toast with milk."

"Thanks Alpha." Casey smiled, still trying to wake up. "It smells great."

"And it tastes even better." Conner agreed, taking a bite of a sausage link.

"Thank you, Casey and Conner." Alpha appreciated the compliment. "I'll be up in the main chamber if you need anything else."

"Alright." Casey acknowledged the tiny robot before she disappeared behind the sliding door. Casey slid her sausage links onto Conner's plate. "Not a big fan of anything pork..."

"That's great news for me, thanks." Conner speared a link and bit into the meat. He swallowed before speaking this time. "So why don't you see if we can get out of here? I have practice this evening and I thought maybe we can try to catch up with Jake or something. Maybe even Hannah. I got the feeling she was a little bummed out about us going to a movie without her yesterday."

"Oh my god." Casey nearly choked on her food as a new realization dawned on her. She jumped up and ran over to her cot. "Hannah."

"What about her?" Conner asked confused as he watched Casey rummaging through her blankets looking for something.

"I left after she was asleep last night and she's probably up by now and freaking out because I'm not there." Casey explained.

Finally, Casey allowed the bedding to fall softly to the ground as she found what she was looking for. She slipped the silver communicator around her wrist and snapped it on before looking at Conner sympathetically.

"I hate to be the one to break it to ya, Conner, but you're going to have to miss practice for today." Casey told him.

"Why?" He asked as if he had forgotten everything that had happened to him within the last twenty-four hours.

"Well lets see, you got your ass kicked by Kira, and she pushed you off a three story high building, unmorphed. Then, you collided with me and smashed your head on my helmet. I think its safe to say that Alpha will have you committed if you even suggest going. She's got you on lock down."

"Good point." Was all he could say, feeling a little disappointed.

"But right now," Casey started. "I've gotta go."

She was gone in a flash of black before Conner could even say goodbye.

* * *

Casey climbed up the white, vine covered, lattice that led past the second story window to her bedroom of her home. She reached over and with some effort managed to start to slide the window up, hoping that Hannah wasn't in the room at the moment. No such luck. Casey jumped and quickly grabbed the lattice to maintain her balance as the window slid up forcefully from the other side. Casey's heart was racing, she had thought she was going to fall. Hannah stuck her head out of the window. She was still in her pajamas, and while they were cute - purple pants with yellow ducks and pink stars with a matching spaghetti strap shirt - she looked pissed.

"Hannah, gosh." Casey breathed."You scared the crap out of me."

"Where the hell have you been." Hannah questioned, angrily. She reached her arms out of the window to help pull her sister in.

Once Casey was inside, she shut the window and turned to her younger sister.

"What were you thinking sneaking out?" Hannah went on. "Do you know how scared I was to wake up and have you gone? Especially when theres a rampaging psychopath on the loose out there? The thought of you sneaking out at night and walking to only God knows where and possibly running into that nut job nearly killed me. When I woke up this morning, I think my heart nearly stopped when I saw that you were gone."

Hannah paused for a minute, considering her next words carefully. She sighed.

"Where were you?" She decide was the best way to go. However it came out as less of a question and more of an accusation. "What were you doing?"

Casey looked at her younger sister, knowing where this was going. "Why don't you just ask me what you really want to?"

Hannah hesitated and chose to go in a different direction. "Sneaking out late at night, breaking curfew all the time, disappearing the second I turn my back, what am I supposed to think, Case? It's three years ago all over again."

"Last time I checked you weren't mom." Casey said softly; defensively. "I don't have to answer to you."

"That's odd, because the last time I checked they were dead, Case." Hannah said, she was clenching her jaw together, trying to ignore the aching pain in her heart. She couldn't go through this... not again. Not now. "You're my best friend; my sister...And _you_ are **all** I have left... I can't lose you too. Not again. Not like that."

Casey breathed. She was hurt but not because of what Hannah was implying or accusing, but because she knew that her younger sister was right. Becoming a power ranger had changed her entire perspective. How could she preach about compassion when she never showed her own sister any? She hadn't stopped to think about how this might effect Hannah. Casey closed her eyes, blinking slowly before looking at Hannah, sincerely. There was a look of pleading and pain in her eyes; a sort of sadness.

"It's – It's not _that._" She spoke, shakily. She ran her fingers through her hair, stopping when her hands were resting on the top of her head. Her fingers were weaved into the golden locks of hair. "Believe me. It's not that."

"Alright." Hannah nodded, without another thought. Instead, trusting her sister. "If you say that isn't it, then I'll believe you."

Casey looked at her sister, stunned. "Why?" She asked bluntly.

"Because I love you, and we've got to look out for each other, Casey. Plain and simple. That's all I'm trying to do; I'm not trying to be mom or dad or anyone except for me. But we've got to trust each other, like we've always done. Once that's gone..." She trailed off.

"I know, and I get it. I should have told you where I was going last night." Casey agreed.

"You should have." Hannah agreed, a hint of a grin creeping up on her face. She sat down next to her sister and put her arm around her. Casey rested her head on Hannah's and they just sat there for a moment. Casey wanted to tell her everything right then, but knew that she never could or the power would be gone forever. And without the power, she couldn't help her friends save the world. Without the power she couldn't protect Hannah... Eric, Nate, Jake, the rest of the Thomas'... She'd be helpless. So she'd have to bend the truth for now, and she'd have to be more careful when it came to Hannah and breaking curfews. Even with her parents gone, she had people who noticed when she was gone. Finally, Casey broke the silence.

"Conner was hurt in the movie theater last night by that evil power ranger. I lied last night when I told you we left before she got there..." She told her sister. "I went to see him last night and ended up staying over night." Seeing the interested look she was getting from Hannah, she quickly added, "Nothing happened. I just sat there with him. Honestly, I thought I'd be home before you got up."

It wasn't exactly a lie, Casey thought to herself. But it wasn't the whole truth either, which didn't make her feel good.

Hannah, nodded slowly, understanding. "You could have told me, I would have understood."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Casey apologized sincerely. "It was stupid. I didn't mean for you to worry."

"It's cool." Hannah forgave. "Why don't we get ready and go for some ice cream or something."

"Oh." Casey crinkled her forehead in sympathy. "Actually, I was going to help Dr. Oliver move in some of his things into his classroom. He asked if me and Jake, and Kat could help out since he's way behind and I told him that I would."

"Isn't he like thirty?" Hannah wondered.

"Twenty-six." Casey corrected.

Hannah nodded, a weirded out expression on her face. "And you don't find that a little weird? Him hanging out with a bunch of teenagers?"

"Nah." Casey smiled at her sister. "Dr. O's cool. You know, you should come with us. We could use the extra help."

Hannah hesitated once more, and it had nothing to do with working in a classroom a few days before summer vacation came to end. No, Casey knew exactly what it was. It was written all over Hannah's face. "Hannah, you've got to get over this thing you have with Jake." Casey said, practically reading Hannah's mind. "We live in the same town now; you're going to see him around. Especially seeing as how he's my best friend. I can't keep being torn between the two people closest to me."

Hannah rolled her eyes, caving. "I know, I know. It's just so much harder to get over someone when you see them all the time. It's easy to push someone from your mind when you're miles and miles apart."

"I know, and I get that. I do." Casey smirked. "But just try, you know, being friends."

"Because that worked out so well for Brandon and Kelly." Hannah scoffed.

Casey smirked knowingly at the _Beverly Hills 90210_ reference. She tilted her head and looked at her sister expectantly.

"But I guess it wouldn't kill me to try." Hannah caved.

"Yay!" Casey just smiled.

* * *

"Holy crap, Dr. O. What the heck do you have in here?" Jake asked, struggling to carry a medium sized box into his science teachers' classroom. "Rocks?"

He entered through the door way, the muscles in his arms straining to keep a hold of the the box. He slammed the box down onto one of the black topped tables near Tommy's desk. Tommy and Katherine entered the room shortly after, each carrying an assortment of things for his classroom. Jake pulled open the top of the box that he had been carrying, his face falling when he saw what was in it.

"Oh my God, you've got to be kidding me." Jake spoke, raising an eyebrow.

He looked down, seeing many different kinds of rocks varying in shape, size, and color. He was literally carrying a box full of rocks. By themselves, they weren't very heavy at all, but when you put them all together and lifted them all at once, well that was a different story. Jake looked at Tommy.

"You seriously had me carrying rocks." Jake wondered what in the heck Tommy had been thinking.

"They're not just rocks. Look closer." Tommy told him, setting his own things down on his desk.

Kat too sat her things down and the two of them walked over to Jake who had picked one of the larger rocks up. He examined it, noticing for the first time the small imprints embedded into the rough material.

"They're fossils." Tommy smiled. "That one there is a Trilobite, an extinct anthropod from the class Trilobita. They're from the Paleozoic era."

"Nice." Jake commented placing the rock back into the box. He really didn't have that much of an interest in rocks. Even if they were fossils.

"You'll get to take a closer look if you're taking geology as your senior science class." Tommy told him. "I believe you are aren't you?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded. "Ironically, me, Casey, Conner, and Kira are all in the same class."

"It all seems so surreal." Tommy began. "School is right around the corner and we still haven't gotten Kira back."

"Yeah, it's been a few days." Katherine nodded. "I imagine her parents are worried sick."

"Nah." Tommy shook his head. "I called them and told them that Kira was a part of a small group that I had chosen for a young scientist convention. They were a little upset that Kira hadn't talked to them about it first, but they think she's in northern California on a dig with no cell service. It's a lie, but at least they think she's safe."

"And what happens when they see her blowing things up around town?" Jake asked fairly.

"I'm hoping that that doesn't happen." Tommy spoke. "She does the most damaged while she's morphed, so that's keeping her face from the press... for now. We have to get her back soon."

"I wonder if her powers will continue after we've brought her back to our side." Katherine wondered aloud. "I mean, she's way more powerful than any one of us. Devone must have infused a massive amount of dark energy into her powers. Destroying that side of her might-"

"Destroy the powers completely." Tommy finished her sentence.

"Exactly." Kat nodded.

"Man, I hope not." Tommy shook his head. "We could use another ranger in this fight against Devone. He means business... Plus, I know what it's like to have to sit back and watch your friends risk their lives everyday and you can't do anything to help."

Kat placed her hand on Tommy's shoulder, knowingly, just as she had done many years ago. Tommy looked at her and smiled a little. Hayley and the other rangers knew about Tommy's past, but Kat was the only one who could truly understand and know what he had gone through. She was the only one who had actually been there and lived it with him. He was glad that she was around again. He'd missed her comforting touch.

"And if she is able to keep her powers?" Jake questioned. "She might not want them."

"Or feel like she doesn't deserve them." Katherine added. "She's done a lot of damage outside of her control."

"But If the the yellow ranger powers are able to continue after the original power source is disconnected from the evil energy then it's hers." Tommy continued. "Like Zelta said, Kira was meant to be the yellow ranger. We'll get that through to her."

"No, it's not that. I mean, she just might not want them." Jake repeated. "She's planning on moving to New York to record a major record and tour the world if her first single does well."

Kat and Tommy looked at him confused.

"Casey told me." Jake told them. "They found out when they went to the record company just before Kira was captured again. He gave her a week to decide on what she wants to do."

"Recording music is Kira's dream." Tommy responded, knowingly. He sounded a little sad. "I don't know if even being a ranger would stop her from pursuing that. Especially given all that's happened. I'm not sure that it should."

He still remembered what Demitria had done for him, Katherine, Adam, and Tanya as they had approached college and began their adult lives. It wouldn't be fair to keep Kira from having the same chance that they had been given. If and when she wanted to be let go, they had to respect that.

"It'll be her decision." Katherine concluded. "She's the only one who can decide."

Tommy and Jake nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell Conner." Jake told them. "Kira should be the one to do that. I'm pretty sure I was supposed to keep my mouth shut, but it just sorta came up."

They sat there in silence for a moment, thinking. However, it wasn't long before their thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey guys." Casey greeted as she walked into the classroom. Hannah was right behind her. "Dr. O, Kat, this is my little sister Hannah."

"Hey, I'm not that little." Hannah smiled. "I'm almost the same age as you, you dork."

"Almost." Casey smirked. "But I'm still nine months older than you. Almost ten, thus making me the older one and you the little sister."

Hannah just smiled, waving at the two teachers. "Nice to meet you." She looked at Jake and hesitated for a moment. "Hey Jake."

Jake, who had been looking at the ground since he noticed her, looked up surprised. His heart skipped a beat as she had said his name. Was it possible that Hannah actually forgave him for breaking up with her. Had she finally decided that it was possible for them to remain friends if they both worked at it?

"Hey." He grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, Hannah." Katherine smiled at the young blond. "I'm Katherine, though you'll probably know me as Miss Hillard when the school year begins. I believe you're in my advanced sophomore English class?"

Hannah nodded, recognizing her name from her schedule.

"I'm Thomas Oliver." Tommy introduced himself. "The kids usually call me Dr. O."

"And you're in luck." Casey smiled at him. "Hannah's agreed to help out with your classroom. She's real good at organizing and stuff."

"Unlike you." Hannah teased her sister.

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Sounds like another person I know." Kat chided, looking at Tommy.

"Haha." Tommy smiled. "That's great, Hannah. I appreciate the help."

"No problem." Hannah grinned. "Now what can I do?"

"You can help me!" Jake offered, deciding to take full advantage over her adjusted attitude towards him. If she was offering to be his friend, he wasn't going to stop her now.

He lifted up a rock and smiled.

"Ok." Hannah tried to keep her smile as she neared him. _"You're supposed to try, so try. Just don't think about it. Friends, you're friends._ Rocks?" She questioned him.

"Fossils." Jake corrected. "Trilobites to be exact. They're from the Paleozoic era. Well not all of them, but this one is."

Tommy smiled as he heard his own words repeated back to Hannah. That's something he would have done as a teenager; try to impress a girl by sounding all smart and knowledgeable when really, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"That's cool." Hannah just looked at him with a weird expression. "I think."

Jake smiled at her. Together, they began to pull the fossils from the box and place them in the glass cases (donated by Anton Mercer) in the back of the room.

* * *

With the five of them, it didn't take too long to get the room up and ready for classes. In a few hours they were done. Hannah and Jake had finished putting the fossils away as Casey and Kat had put science related posters up all over the room. Hannah had even completely re-organized Tommy's messy lesson plans and filing cabinets full of worksheets with a little help from Katherine. They had all laughed and joked and just really had a fun time together as they worked hard to get Tommy's classroom ready. When the desks were lined up correctly with chairs placed around each of them, and all of Tommy's teaching models and props were placed in their proper areas, it looked like they were finished.

"OW! Jake." Casey's voice traveled into the classroom from the hallway. "That's my foot!"

Hannah looked up from writing on a transparency. She shook her head with a small smile as the voices reached her ears.

"Well if you'd walk a little faster we wouldn't have that problem..." Jake complained.

"Well if you weren't so freaking retarded..." Casey started.

"I swear those two are five years old." The sound of Hannah's voice drowned them out.

She finished making the last seating chart and smiled just as Casey and Jake started to come through the door. They were pushing a model of a Tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton, which was miniature compared to the real thing, but stood higher than either Casey or Jake. They were just turning into the doorway when Jake seemed to push too hard which backed Casey into the door frame.

**"OUCH, JAKE!"** Casey pushed the skeleton forcefully back into Jake.

"OOMPH." He breathed as the model collided with his chest. "Sorry, Case."

"Hey, easy with the model guys. It was a gift." Tommy warned them. "An expensive one."

They straightened the model and pushed it through the doorway carefully. It just barely fit through the door.

"Sorry, Dr. O." Jake apologized. "Where do you want this thing?"

"Here, I got it." Tommy got up and relieved Jake. "Lets just back it back into that corner by the fossil cases, Casey."

"Alright." Casey agreed and the two maneuvered the model into the back of the room.

They positioned it diagonally to make the room look more proportionate, and Tommy began unscrewing the thin metal poles that Casey had held onto. The model was only connected to the one set of poles, the others were placed only for maneuvering purposes. Casey wiped her forehead. The model may have been on wheels, but it was still heavy.

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" Casey asked.

"It was a donation from my buddy, Anton Mercer, as were the fossil cases." Tommy answered. "He's donated a lot to the school. I think he still feels bad about last year."

"What went on last year?" Hannah questioned.

Tommy looked at her. He had forgotten that she had been there.

"Nothing really." He lied. "Just a big misunderstanding. First, one of our students got locked in his museum, then he tried to evict one of my best friends from her cyberspace so that his son could run the place. He was teaching here for a short time while I was on leave, but he left suddenly. The guy just ran into some bad luck. I tried to tell him that it wasn't necessary, giving all these things to us, but he just wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Ah." Hannah understood.

"Thanks again for helping guys." Tommy said sincerely. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"No problem, Tommy." Katherine grinned. "Anything to help."

**beep-beep-beepbeep-beep-beep**

"What was that?" Hannah asked from behind the desk.

"Oh, it's my- my pager." Tommy lied again. "Hey, I just noticed, I don't have my smart board. Do you think you could go check on that Hannah? Principal Randal is in her office right around the corner."

"Sure." Hannah agreed. She got out of Tommy's chair and left the room just before Tommy's communicator beeped again.

**beep-beep-beepbeep-beep-beep**

Tommy rose his wrist up to his mouth as the others came closer so that they could hear.

"We read you Alpha." Tommy kept an eye on the door for Hannah's return.

"Tommy, report to the command center with the others as soon as possible. Kira has been flickering on and off the map for the past hour." Alpha's robotic voice came across the line. "If we're going to act, we need to act now."

"Alright, Alpha. We're on our way now." Tommy assured him. "Tommy out."

He lowered his wrist and looked at the others. "Time to go."

They nodded. Casey glanced at the door before they all disappeared in flashes of their respective color, leaving Hannah behind.

* * *

Five morphed rangers ran as fast as they could through street after street in search for Kira. They had been running for what seemed like hours, still she was yet to be found, no matter how many times her little blip came across the map. Even Tommy was beginning to wonder if the power chamber was having a glitch... or worse if Devone or Syria had managed to manipulate the tracking device and was leading them straight into a trap. There was no way to be sure, so they continued to run, panting for air beneath their helmets.

The sky darkened with every step they took, as if it knew of the devastation and pain that was about to come. Thick gray clouds covered the sun as a strong, eerie, wind picked up. They ran in silence; the town that had once been so full of life and sound was now empty and quiet. There were no laughing children playing in the park or cars driving down the streets; there were no sounds of adults chatting as they walked down the street or dogs barking for attention. Alpha had already signaled for the Emergency Danger Siren about an hour ago. The alarm had wailed over the town causing civilians to evacuate into several caves on the outskirts of the town, which had been set up as emergency safe-haven type places during last years attacks – The rangers were completely and utterly alone. The Earth merely seemed to stand still as the rangers ran all over town, searching for what could only be the battle of the century. All life and happiness seemed to be sucked out of the world with the disappearance of the sun's bright rays. One thing was for certain, a storm was lurking in the horizon. Darkness was in the air, causing an unbalance in the atmosphere. The sky darkened further as the rangers each slowed, stopping to catch their breath. They stood in front of the high school – right back where they started from. The change in the atmosphere left no doubt in the rangers' minds that Kira was somewhere near.

"This little game of cat and mouse she has us playing is so not cool." Jake wheezed.

"She's around here somewhere." Tommy ensured him. "Don't you feel it? The pressure of the yellow power is absolutely amazing."

"Jealous, aren't you, Tommy?" An unmorphed Kira stepped out from the shadows that grew darker and longer with every second. Soon, they would disappear all together leaving Kira and the rangers alone in total darkness. "You know the only time you've felt a power like this is when you were the green ranger – full of evil and completely indestructible. The power you felt then, the kind I feel now, is unreal; senseless. But lets face it, Tom – that was way back when."

Tommy clenched his jaw together beneath his helmet. The fact was, throughout all his time as a ranger, he had never once even came close to the power that he had as the green ranger. Everything seemed so effortless when he had been under Rita's control. He knew that when you were being manipulated by an evil force, there were no rules; there are no boundaries to hold you back. You simply act and react completely carefree no matter how irrational you may seem. You lose the ability to distinguish right from wrong, instead, feeding on the power and uncertainty of it all – losing yourself in a sense of complete and utter bliss. You feel as if you are on top of the world. It's a feeling that's not easily forgotten, and the same exact one that he was sure Kira was feeling now.

"No." Tommy shook his head. "I'm not jealous. Because no matter how great you feel right now – no matter how much power you have coursing through your veins, one day your going to trip. You will stumble and you are going to fall. And it's then that you will be forced to get a good look at all the devastation and suffering that you have caused - and you will be the only person to blame for it. That guilt and pain will rest on your shoulders and it's something that will **never** go away. It might not seem like it right now, but there are consequences to your actions, Kira... and there is going to be a time where you're going to have to look back and take responsibility for everything that you have done. The power, it isn't worth it."

Kira forced a yawn. "This isn't science class, Oliver. I don't need a lecture."

"There's no use in talking anymore." Casey spoke up. "She's too far gone. Let's just get this done."

"Some-bodies a lit-tle gruuumpy." Kira bounced her words mockingly.

"And somebody should just shut the hell up." Casey fired angrily. "I'm so **bored** with these games that you keep playing with us."

The fact of the matter was that they'd been chasing after Kira for over an hour, Hannah was more than likely pissed and wondering where in the world she was, and frankly, Kira's new personality was getting on her every last nerve. She knew how this story ended; she had seen it in one of her visions. She could only hope that this time would be different – that they had done something, anything, to alter the way this fight ended. Her visions had given the rangers an opportunity to change how things had played out; She had come to realize that they were very subjective and likely to change with each decision made – she could only hope that this battle was going to be one of them. Otherwise it was goodnight and goodbye for all of them. Still, knowing what she knew was keeping her very agitated and on edge.

Casey gritted her teeth together and glared at Kira. "It's a fight you're after, so let's just get this thing started so we can beat the hell out of you. Then we can all go home."

"Confidence and anger?" Kira's suit swallowed her body simultaneously, hiding her dark smirk from a very irritated Casey. "Maybe we can work something out, you and I."

"I think not." Casey spat.

"Pity. We could be great together. We'd be stronger than even Devone I suspect. But if you still object, I guess I'll just have to kill you all then. What a waste." Was the last thing Kira said before she lurched into an attack and the rangers finally engaged in battle.

* * *

It was more rough than Kira had anticipated. The Fusion powers by far exceeded her expectations, even still, she was coming out on top. The power Devone fused into the already amped up crystal gave her a big advantage. Kira grabbed the black rangers arm and twisted it around behind her back, just as she received a sharp kick in her side delivered by the blue ranger. The white ranger grabbed her arm and tried to get her to release Casey, but no such luck. Kira only tightened her grip and applied more pressure. Casey winced and squirmed feeling like her should was about to be ripped out of its natural place and severely dislocated.

Kira retaliated against the white ranger's attack by sharply elbowing Tommy in the chest and flipping the black ranger around before slamming her into the ground harshly. Casey lay on her back feeling as if she had just slammed into a brick wall going three-hundred miles per hour. The wind had clearly been knocked out of her, and she was finding it very difficult to move. Her shoulder throbbed painfully. Kira never slowed down. She continued her attack on the other three rangers, punching and kicking with full force. Tommy, Katherine, and Jake blocked her attacks to the best of their abilities, but they were finding it difficult to get back onto the offense due to Kira's speed.

Kat delivered a swift kick to Kira's side simultaneous with Jake's sweep kick. Kira avoided being knocked on her behind as she jumped over Jake's attack, but couldn't stop herself from being jerked sideways from Katherine's attack. The white ranger took advantage of the situation by spin kicking, his boot connecting just below Kira's chin. The yellow ranger flew backwards, but quickly thrust herself forward and back on her feet in no time.

Casey had finally managed to get up and had rejoined the other rangers in the battle, still clutching her side and trying to ignore the pain in her shoulder.

"Arm Blades!" The yellow ranger charged back into battle, practically slicing and dicing the other rangers.

Sparks sprayed from each of the rangers; they each stumbled backwards trying to regain their balance as Kira's sharp black blades cut into deep into their armored bodies. They held their chests and arms, their bodies feeling the heat caused by the friction from the contact of the jagged blades and their power suits.

Tommy ducked as Kira continued on, her blade just millimeters away from beheading him. She swung around one of her blades coming straight at him.

"Ryu!" Tommy jerked his dragon sword from it's holster.

He just barely pulled Ryu up in time to block the attack. The force from her swing caused him to slide back about three feet before he came to a complete stop. He maneuvered his blade in a half circle motion in order to force her blade into a less threatening position, however, in doing this, he had forgotten about the second blade, which she then used to place a sharp jab into his clavicle. Tommy stumbled backwards, losing his balance and falling harshly to the ground. He rolled completely backwards, landing on his knees, his sword in the ready position.

The next attack against Kira, however, was not dealt from Tommy, but the other three rangers instead. The three had fired their weapons at the same precise moment, sending the blue rangers danger-rang, the pink rangers arrow, and the black rangers laser all coming at Kira from the same direction. Kira smirked behind her helmet, deflecting the arrow and the laser with her blades. The dagger-rang, however, had taken an unexpected curve and came back around smashing the yellow ranger in the back. She stumbled forward, only to be sliced by a set of red lasers, shot from Ryu's eyes.

Kira grumbled from beneath her helmet, angry that she had made a mistake. She dodge rolled barely escaping another laser fired from Casey's cannon. She twisted around on her feet pausing in a defensive position. She charged towards her four targets, dodging and deflecting their simultaneous attacks. She reach Jake first, delivering a sharp uppercut attack from one of her blades. Jake ducked and twisted, narrowly escaping her forceful attacks. The other rangers had ceased fire on Kira, for fear of hitting the blue ranger by mistake, and were instead running to join their comrade in battle. Kat grabbed Kira's shoulder, jerking her backwards, and pulling her away from Jake. Kira spun around in a circle, slashing every one of the rangers. They all flew backwards sending them crashing into the ground once more.

* * *

Conner winced as he watched his friends slam into the pavement... again. Every muscle in his body had tensed up. His arms were crossed; the knuckles on his right hand had begun turning white for his hand squeezed his flexed muscle nervously. His jaw was clenched tightly together, his eyes never leaving the screen in the front of the command center.

"I've got to do something." He mumbled to no one in particular. "They're getting whomped on out there."

"Aiy yi yi yi yi. I wish you could." Alpha spoke. "But in your condition, going up against Kira would be pure suicide!"

Conner only glared at the screen in response. He was so angry with himself for getting hurt and not being able to help his friends when they needed him the most.

"I'm not completely useless, Alpha." Conner responded. "I may not be able to defeat her, but I can definitely slow her down. Besides, you healed me."

"Yeah, but your body has been through a major amount of trauma." Alpha explained. "The healing device only changes the appearance of wounds and the major injuries. You cannot honestly tell me that you do not feel sore and worn out from your previous battle with Kira. We don't even know if you can morph."

She was right of course, but Conner wasn't about to let a few bumps and bruises stop him.

"I have to try." Conner spoke as Kat was thrown through the air like a rag doll. Conner winced once again as she smashed into the side of a building and tumbled to the ground. Shakily, the pink ranger rose, clutching her chest and panting for air.

"Give them a little more time, Conner. You must have faith that they can succeed." Zelta appeared in her tube. "If they absolutely need you, then we will not stop you from going to aid our friends. But for now you are injured and will only create a bigger problem for the rangers."

Conner scowled. "Fine. I'll give them a little more time, but after that, I'm going." Something told him he wasn't getting out of here without Zelta and Alpha's blessing anyway.

* * *

Jake yelled out in pain as he was lifted off the ground as Kira's knee collided with his stomach. His feet had no sooner touched the ground before she hit him again. In his doubled over position, she delivered a strong blow to his back with a fierce swipe of her blade. He tumbled down to the pavement groaning in pain. He lay on the cement, barely able to move, feeling as if his body had been snapped into two. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't seem to come. He was too infuriated and irritated with how this battle was going turning out to break down now. He squirmed, trying to bring himself to his feet, but couldn't quite seem to find the strength. He collapsed back onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. His suit flickered once before going out completely. Too much damage had been dealt. He wanted to remorph, but he wasn't able to move enough. He winced as Kira came at him once more, knowing of the pain that she was about to cause him.

However, it was Tommy that was next in Kira's chain of attacks as the white ranger swiftly moved into battle intercepting Kira's attack on Jake with his own sword. The metal clashed together roughly, sparks showering all around them. He spun and dodged her double blade attacks, defending himself the best he could with his single sword. Ryu delivered several laser attacks on Tommy's command, but Kira was ready this time, and deflected them almost easily with her free sword, blocking Tommy's blade with the other. Kat tried to distract Kira with several blows of her own, but no such luck. The fact of the matter was Kira was ultimately faster, stronger, and absolutely out of control. She fought dirty with the intent to kill. That much was clear.

"No, Kat." Tommy panted. "Go help Jake with Casey. I can't keep her away from him much longer."

"Tommy -" Katherine began.

"I'll be fine." Tommy cut her off. "Go help him get up."

Katherine just nodded and moved around Tommy to help the blue ranger to safety with Casey who was already there. She had just barely gotten him to his feet when the pink ranger hurried to position herself under Jake's arm. They moved several feet away from where Tommy and Kira were engaged in battle once more. Jake winced as he tried to recollect himself. They were all feeling an incredibly intense amount of pain – Kira had gotten them all pretty good with her blades. They were hurting and down a ranger... two if you could count Kira. They were a team of six cut down to four, and Kira seemed to be never weakening.

One of Kira's blades managed to get past Tommy, coming down hard on Tommy's shoulder and slicing diagonally clear down to his waist. The white ranger's knees seemed to buckle upon impact of the blade – the armor of his suit gave a little as a thin dark crack now presented itself diagonally across his chest plate. Tommy stumbled backwards, clutching Ryu tightly in his hands. He swiftly bent himself backwards on his feet, avoiding Kira's second assault before twisting around and taking a hold of the yellow rangers suit (where the neck meets the armored chest piece) and jerking her backwards.

Kira felt her small body being lifted from the ground as he pulled her backwards and clear up off her feet. She grabbed onto his arm, trying to get him to release her, but she couldn't get him to release his grip fast enough as e swung her upright before jerking her downward and slamming the yellow ranger hard into the cement. The ground split and cracked beneath her back.

With Kat and Casey's help, Jake had finally gotten back on his feet, and was morphed back into the blue ranger. All four of them were panting and struggling to stay in the fight. Everyone was wearing down, even Kira, that much was evident. They had been fighting for what seemed like hours upon hours, and were tiring more and more with every passing second. It was clear now that Kira was not going to be able to break through the walls and defenses Syria and Devone had placed deep within her. At least not on her own.

They needed to talk to her – help her to remember all the time they had spent together before things got so messed up between them. What they needed was time and a way to restrain Kira long enough for them to get through to her and let her know that they were still fighting for her, not against her.

Tommy used every ounce of strength in his body to keep Kira pinned to the pavement. His hands held her wrists to the ground as he practically shifted all his weight onto her, trying to hold her down. His chest rested upon hers as he lay diagonally across her. He wanted to take off their helmets so they could see each other without the tinted black glass between them, but he knew the second that he did that it would be all over for him. She was struggling beneath him, trying to break free from his vice-like grip. She was using her free legs to knee him harshly in the side. He winced, but managed to keep her pinned.

"Come on, Kira." Tommy pleaded through gritted teeth. "You gotta fight this before you force us to do something we'll all regret."

"Get off of me, you overgrown meat head!" Kira insulted him.

Kat was the first to reach the yellow and white rangers. She immediately grabbed Kira's legs and restrained them to the best of her ability. Casey came to Kat's aid the second she reached them. Jake took a hold of Kira's wrists allowing Tommy to slide his own hands down to her biceps restraining her further.

"Damn it, Kira!" Tommy cursed, frustration overcoming him. She was still squirming – trying to find any weakness in the chain of rangers that now pinned her to the ground.

"A Steel body restraint would be nice right about now." Casey growled through gritted teeth.

"Don't let go!" Tommy commanded. "Come on Kira, you have to remember last year. Remember Mesagog and being the yellow ranger? You fought with me, Conner, Ethan, and Trent, for good not evil."

"Shut up and get the hell off of me!" Kira tried kicking a leg free. Casey jerked forward and almost head butted Kat, but she never let go.

"Kira, don't be stubborn, I know you're in there somewhere." Jake added. "Freshman year – I was playing my guitar and you just marched right up to me and told me I was doing it wrong. Where's that girl at? Where are you hiding her?"

Casey and Katherine stayed silent as they struggled to keep the yellow ranger down. It wasn't working, Kira was just getting more agitated with them. They could all tell, but weren't ready to give up just yet... at least most of them weren't. Casey was about five seconds from jumping up and fighting face to face with Kira once and for all.

"I SAID SHUT. UP!" Kira began extremely agitated. She was beyond angry now. "**AND GET. THE HELL. OFF. OF. ME!"**

No one could have been prepared for what came next. As soon as the word 'me' had escaped her lips, bright, searing, yellow bolts of electricity radiated out of her armored body The bolts rose several feet before arching back down to the ground. They moved hungrily, electrocuting – completely frying – anything in their paths, including the rangers. The four multicolored rangers were lifted from the ground and thrown several feet into the air before crashing back into the pavement nearly 30 feet away. The rangers panted and winced as they all struggled to get back up. Their hearts raced with a mixture of shock and pain. Casey was on the verge of tears; not because she was in a lot of pain, well that was part of it, as well as being flat out scared. It was mostly just because of the intense range of emotions her body was feeling all at once. Losing this battle was looking like a real possibility at this point. She was beginning to wonder if her visions were so subjective after all.

"Ok, What the hell was that?" Casey asked, trying to regain the feeling in her body. The electrical shock seemed to have numbed her a bit, which was actually helpful when it came to the pain in her shoulder.

Jake was shaking slightly from the blast as he observed the wrecked ground below them. The pavement was completely destroyed. Deep craters littered the once smooth pavement, and debris from the blast covered the ground. The sky was completely dark now, and the storm was seconds from making the sky explode with rain, thunder, and lightning. Tommy was rubbing his neck and arms as Katherine held her side tenderly. They all glared in the same direction – The smoke from the blast cleared revealing the yellow ranger standing thirty feet away. The blades that had hung from her arms were gone now – a new, but equally dangerous (if not more so), threat in it's place. The yellow ranger panted one foot in front of the other. Her chin was tucked in as she glared at the other rangers. Her elbows were bent, holding her hands outward. Her palms faced upward as a dark, glowing, yellow energy flowed all around each hand making her look even more crazed and threatening than before.

Tommy quickly grabbed Ryu from off the ground nearby. He had dropped it sometime during the electrocution. He stood in a readied stance, preparing himself for Kira's attack. It was her move. The other three rangers stood tensed in a sort of V formation behind Tommy. Their weapons had been dropped earlier in the battle and far away from where they had stood.

Kira snarled and grunted as she began thrusting energy balls and streaks of lightning towards the rangers as they charged forward. They jumped and ducked; dodge rolled and maneuvered around Kira's attacks to the best of their ability. Casey was hit first – an energy ball to the stomach which knocked her flat onto her back and sent her rolling across the ground. In retaliation, Jake flipped over an energy ball aimed at his chest and jumped high into the air with the intention of delivering a boot to Kira's helmeted face. However, she got the better of Jake by sending a streak of lightning towards him in mid air. The bolt collided with his body sending him spiraling through the air and plummeting back to the rocky ground. His back landed on a jagged rock before sliding off onto the ground, wincing in incredible pain. Once again he found himself feeling as if he was slowly being ripped into two pieces.

Kat and Tommy managed to make it through the hazardous maze of electricity a began attacking the yellow ranger. Being in such close proximity didn't help Kat or Tommy; it made it much more difficult to dodge Kira's electrical attacks at such a close range. They often found themselves getting a big shock as they delivered their kicks and punches to the yellow ranger. Kira grabbed a hold of Katherine's fist and twisted it around before kneeing her sharply in the stomach repeatedly. Katherine staggered backward. She stood up only to be roughly punched across the helmet. The pink ranger fell to the ground, as the white ranger raced to her aid, he pulled Kira away from her, diverting her attention to him instead. Kira thrust her arm forward sending a streak of energy towards the white ranger. Tommy was ready for her this time though, pulling his sword forward and deflecting the energy. The blast was absorbed into the ground, but he had been momentarily distracted.

Tommy crinkled his forehead in confusion as Kira slowly began to spin around, one leg rose up to her knee. Tommy took a step backward shoving Ryu back into his holster as Katherine began scooting away from the spinning yellow ranger. Jake and Casey weakly lifted their heads up from the ground watching Kira completely horrified at what was to come. She was spinning faster now; electricity flickered all around her.

Tommy wasn't sure what to do, but he knew he had to do something. He may not have known what Kira was up to, but he was sure that whatever it was, it was going to be devastating, and he had to do something, anything, to stop it from happening.

Kira continued to spin as she began to rise off her feet and into the air. She was spinning so fast now that she appeared to be almost nothing but a gray blur with yellow and black streaks of electricity flickering menacingly all around her. The rangers didn't move, each of them staring up at the tornado formerly known as Kira Ford.

Tommy made an impulse decision, tearing his sword from his holster and looking darkly to the blur in the sky.

"White Water Rush!" Tommy yelled out the special attack that he had discovered earlier.

He tossed Ryu into the air, flipping the sword around and catching it once more so that the dragon's head faced upward and the blade downward. There was no use throwing him at the target now, he was sure the sword would just be deflected off of the yellow ranger, screwing up the entire attack... an attack that was sure to damage the yellow ranger and likely hurt – possibly kill – Kira in the process. The white ranger folded and crossed his arms tightly against his chest and rapidly began spinning and rising into the air.

Kira went higher; the electricity around her seemed to be brighter and more searing than before. There was definitely more of it now. The sky was nearly jet black.

Tommy stopped spinning and unfolded his arms and put them in the position to form the white energy ball; the heart of his attack.

Kira was positively glowing with a mixture of bright yellow and white electricity. The dark gray blur of her spin just barely broke through the glow.

The white ranger moved his hands and arms around the ball; water seemed to be forming all around it in an extremely immanent way.

Then, Kira suddenly stopped spinning. Her arms were extended, just barely arched. Her palms were facing upward. Her gaze turned up to the blackened sky.

Tommy pulled his arms backward, preparing to thrust his attack at the yellow ranger.

And then... the sky exploded.

Simultaneously, the yellow and white rangers made their attacks. Tommy thrust his right arm outwards guiding his attack towards the yellow ranger. The ball of water blazed a blinding white color as it shot violently towards the yellow ranger; streaks of white energy broke away and weaved around the ball. At the exact same moment, lightning came crashing down to Earth, striking all around the rangers. The powerful strikes smashed into the ground ferociously, hitting and destroying everything within a mile radius – including the high school. The buildings were demolished as the bolts split the structures into pieces; the ground was smashed in – craters forming all around them. The searing hot attack set fire to the debris-littered ground as well as the high school – what was left of it anyway.

It was an attack that was impossible for the rangers to evade. Everyone was hit, and they were hit hard. The rangers gritted their teeth together and clenched their muscles tightly trying to keep from screaming out in pain as their bodies were put through an immense amount of pain – pain like none of them have ever felt before. Casey, Jake, and Katherine were struck time and time again, as they lay on the ground helpless to make any attempt at freeing themselves from the pain the lightning was now causing them. Tommy was knocked out of the air. He tumbled to the ground falling just inches from the pink ranger, both of which were painting and groaning in pure agony. The rangers were trying their best to endure the pain and not break down. Even so, Tommy winced, panted and wheezed from beneath his helmet. He could hear Casey's quiet squeals of misery; Jakes muffled cry and Kat's shriek of affliction...

Fortunately, Tommy wasn't the only ranger who fell from the sky. Kira, too, had been hit full on by Tommy's water attack and was now tumbling through the air, free from her own attack, but still feeling pain as she fell into a shallow crater.

Once the yellow ranger hit the dirt, the lightning attack came to an immediate stop. An overwhelming silence overcame the battlefield as all five of the rangers lay on the ground completely still in unconsciousness. One by one their suits disintegrated from their bodies. Tommy and Kat's went first as they had been hit the hardest – they had been the closest to Kira when she had unleashed the powerful attack. The blue ranger's suit faded next, followed shortly after by Casey's. Finally, Kira's suit flickered once before going out completely.

* * *

"Oooh." Casey groaned. She felt incredibly sore but couldn't remember exactly why at the moment. All she knew was that she didn't particularly want to move at the moment.

Something was hitting the side of her face – something wet. Her eyes fluttered open as the sound of rain hitting the ground below her filled her ears. The storm that had been lurking around since the beginning of the battle had finally come. Rain poured from the sky; the sound of thunder crashing through the silence. Casey was suddenly fully alert as she remembered exactly where she was, recalling the battle that had just been fought.

Casey struggled to get to her feet, but she managed. She wore a worried look upon her face as she held her arm and quickly made her way over to Jake. She bent over the boy dressed in blue and discovered that he was still breathing. An immense amount of relief washed over her face. She brushed his now wet hair out of his eyes and turned. She sloshed in her converse as she jogged over to check on Tommy and Katherine. Her body was already soaked with water and her hair was dripping with water; drops of rain drizzled down her face. She squinted in the rain as she reached the remaining two rangers. They, too, were breathing.

"_Now for the hard part."_ Casey thought to herself.

She cautiously looked around for Kira Ford scared of what she might find. Things were beginning to look all too familiar to her... after all, it had come down to this in her vision. It had been her and Kira, and Casey hadn't exactly come out on top in that particular battle.

Casey walked on slipping and sliding on a mixture of loose, wet, rock and mud. The eerie silence was really getting to her now. At least when everyone was conscious there were the sounds of fighting and countless attacks to fill it. Casey shivered not being able to hold back the tears that fell from her eyes. She could do nothing to stop them, that much she knew. She was just the kind of girl who cried when she got extremely upset or overwhelmed. She was cold and scared; wondering if her dream was about to become a reality. If so, her time was about up. Casey scraped her hands and knees as she lost her footing on a piece of rock. She lost her balance and fell to the ground. A sharp, jabbing, pain shot through her arm and up to her shoulder as she stopped herself from face planting. Her arm give a little upon impact, but she managed to stay upright. She pushed herself back onto her feet ignoring the sting in both her palms and knees as she continued to look for her fallen comrade.

Surely Kira had fallen too? There was no other way that her attack would have come to a halt otherwise. They'd all be dead now. The tears faded, and she wiped her eyes as she cautiously approached the crater into which she was sure Kira had to have fallen. Casey hesitated before looking into the dark pit, wondering about what exactly she was going to find. She took a deep breath and peeked over the brink of the crevice, crinkling her forehead in confusion at what she saw. The crater was empty save for rubble and debris. Kira was no where in sight.

"Looking for me?" Kira's dark voice asked from behind. She tapped Casey on the shoulder.

Kira's touch sent a trickle of terror down Casey's entire body. She whirled around to face her former friend, almost losing her balance on the edge of the crater.

"Ah!" Casey breathed. She nearly tumbled down into the pit, but Kira caught her by the top of her shirt preventing her fall.

Kira smirked at Casey's terrified expression before pulling her harshly forward and tossing her to the ground as if it were nothing. They were both completely soaked; dripping wet from head to toe. The rain fell harder still.

"Oh shit." Was all Casey could manage to say before Kira stalked after her.

She scooted back, trying to get away, but Kira only got closer.

"Come on, Kira." Casey tried to reason as she continued sliding backwards. She knew it was hopeless, but needed a distraction nonetheless. It was worth a shot. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Sorry." Kira began angrily; she was past jokes and toying around now. She tried to stomp on Casey but Casey swiftly rolled away and out of harms way. "I'm all talked out."

Casey was on her feet now about twenty feet away from Kira. She had her arms and fists up defensively, and stared into the eyes of a girl she no longer recognized. There was no way around this.

"And then there was one." Kira smirked at the girl in black. "Are you seriously going to fight me now? You'll end up just like your friends. Surely even you know that."

Now, it was Casey's turn to smirk. She was beyond scared. She had moved onto fierceness and determination.

"Is that what you think?" Casey shook her head. "That they're dead?"

Kira's face fell as she looked at Casey wonderingly; as if she was trying to analyze her face – trying to decide if Casey was lying or not.

"That makes twice now that you've let us escape with our lives when we should have been dead. You seriously need to start taking a closer look at your victims, Kira." Casey strained her voice trying to speak over the sound of the pounding rain. "Because if you did, you'd see that they aren't dead. Not yet. Not ever if I have anything to say about it."

"Makes no difference." Kira shrugged, regaining her composure. "You? You're a joke. I'll start with you, and then when I'm all finished, I'll move onto you're friends. It makes it hard to fight back when you're unconscious. Something tells me they won't be breathing for too much longer. Why don't you just give up and make this all a little easier on both of us? I promise I'll make it quick."

Casey merely glared and reset her footing. She was now in a fighting stance and ready.

"Fine. Have it you're way." Kira spoke. "But I warn you; I will make you suffer."

And with that, they closed the gap between each other and engaged in battle.

* * *

Conner turned away not being able stare at the screen any longer. He was angry and irritated... tired of having to watch his friends get hurt over and over again by someone they used to call their friend.

"Alpha, I've got to go." Conner spoke strongly to the tiny robot. It was a statement, not a question.

"But, Conner -" Alpha began.

"**No buts, Alpha!"** Conner yelled. His temper was getting the best of him. "I'm going. You said it yourself. If they need me, I could go. Well, they need me, and I **am** going."

"But -" Alpha started again.

Conner through his arms up in irritation as he turned away from the small robot.

"Conner is right, Alpha." Zelta spoke, settling the matter. "Our friends are in grave peril and they need their red ranger to help if there is any hope for survival."

"But what if he can't morph!" Alpha stressed out.

"It doesn't matter!" Conner retaliated. "I have to do something! If it comes to that, and I can't morph, at least I know I did all that I could to protect the Earth and my friends. If anything happened to them and all I did was stand here and watch... I couldn't live with that. Besides, it's been hours since I was attacked. I'll be fine."

"Kira and the other rangers were put through an extremely strenuous amount of pain and damage with Kira's lightning storm and Tommy's water attack. I do not believe that any of them are able to morph at the moment. Even if Kira could manage to morph, she would not be able to hold onto that power for very long. Even so, she is very strong Conner. Devone has fused a lot of his own power into her body. It will be difficult to overpower her."

Conner nodded gratefully at Zelta.

"Be careful, red ranger." Alpha gave in.

* * *

The battle was long and very... wet. The rain poured down onto them, making it much more difficult to see and make contact with the other. Still, they managed. Kira punched fiercely at Casey who threw her arms up in defense. They were crossed in front of her face when Kira's fist made impact. She winced; the bones in her forearms stung and she faltered slightly backwards as she pushed Kira's arm away from her. Casey moved her head to avoid another of Kira's attack. She grabbed Kira's arm in retaliation and twisted it around so that Kira could not use it for a further attack. Casey lifted her leg and moved slightly forward, trying to avoid being kneed by Kira, but failed. She was kneed in the rear, and while it didn't hurt near as much as it would have had she gotten hit in the leg, Casey's grip on Kira's arm loosened enough to allow Kira to pull away. Kira spun around, moving backwards to find a better angle at which to attack her opponent.

Kira kicked up high, but Casey once again rose her arms to block the attack before sending a kick of her own in Kira's direction. Kira blocked the attack and retaliated once more with a series of punches and kicks. Casey tried to avoid them all, but Kira was a more experienced and better fighter than her, and it showed. Devone's power definitely ran beyond the morphed version of the yellow ranger. Casey winced in pain as she was kicked and punched repeatedly, still not willing to give up, no matter how much pain she was in; she could already feel the bruises forming on her now tender skin. She felt her lip split open; she tasted the blood that was now filling her mouth.

Angry, she stopped trying to block everything and focused on what her next attack was going to be, sending a strong punch at Kira. She missed at first as Kira threw her arms up to block the punch, but quickly recovered and started swinging punches, putting Kira on the defense instead. Finally, she broke through Kira's guard, striking Kira very hard on the cheek. The ring she was wearing must have caught Kira's skin, because when Casey pulled her hand away, she was bleeding. Dazed for a moment, Casey hopped to one foot, kicking Kira sharply in the side. Kira stumbled, shooting a death glare at Casey as she fell to one knee and regained her balance. The kick had clearly knocked her out of her daze, and she was now on her feet, angrily pursuing Casey.

The two fought like that for a while – sloshing around on the puddled ground. Casey fell down several times just narrowly avoiding Kira's fierce blows. It was very clear now that they were both fighting to kill – anything it took to stop the other. Casey was on the ground when Kira snatched up a large piece of rock, preparing to deliver what would have been a very violent blow to Casey's head had she not swung her leg around and hit Kira sharply behind the knees, knocking her off her feet. The rock fell inches away from Casey as Kira slammed into ground next to her with a splash.

Slightly dazed from the impact, Kira tried to catch her breath, but she found herself temporarily unable to move very much at the moment. Casey seized the opportunity and took advantage of Kira's momentary lapse in attack. She latched onto the neck of Kira's shirt and yanked her upwards before pulling back her fist and smashing it straight into Kira's face. Kira's faced jerked with the motion, blood spilling out of her nose. Casey was about to attack again, but the punch had knocked Kira out of her daze. She had recovered and quickly kneed Casey ferociously in the side before she could be punched again. Casey jerked sideways and fell slightly backwards as Kira's knee crushed into her rib cage. Kira maneuvered her legs and levered Casey away from her so that she could move more freely. Casey got onto one knee, but Kira was already ahead of her. She thrust herself upwards, diving at the black ranger, and getting her arm around Casey's neck and squeezing tightly. Kira rose to her feet, roughly pulling Casey up with her. She scratched and clawed at Kira's arm, trying to get her to loosen her grip, but to no avail.

Casey was having a difficult time breathing as Kira squeezed harder still. She was just beginning to see spots when she heard a loud smacking sound and was suddenly released. She felt very confused as oxygen rushed into her body. Her head spun. She was beginning to wonder if she had heard wrong and really her neck had been snapped but she was just too numb from lack of oxygen to really feel it. Or maybe she was just dead.

Casey collapsed to the ground, falling onto her hands and knees. Nope, she was still breathing; her neck was fine. Now that she could breath properly, she realized that it was definitely a smacking sound she had heard. She tried to catch her breath before looking back to see what had actually happened. Slowly, she collapsed in such a way that she was laying on her back, propped up with her elbow and holding her head up so that she could see what was going on.

It was evident what had occurred the second she had turned around. Kira had stumbled sideways when Jake's fist had collided with her cheek – the impact had created the smacking sound. Kira was surprised by his attack, which is why she had been released. Casey stopped trying to hold herself up and collapsed onto the ground, panting deeply. Her hands were cut and brushed; scratched and colored red with a mixture of Kira and her own blood. Her entire body ached as if she had been put inside of a trash compactor and someone kept pressing the compacting button over and over again. She wondered if there was going to be any part of her body that wasn't black and blue tomorrow morning... if she lived to see tomorrow that was. Casey took one last deep breath. She had to get up or Jake was going to die.

The boy in blue stood weakly as Kira turned her sights onto him. She stared at him menacingly. He looked utterly exhausted. Jake tried to fight, but he wasn't prepared or strong enough to even attempt to defend himself against the rampaging Kira. Casey got to her feet to try and help Jake as fast as she could, but Kira was already attacking him. It really wasn't much of a fight. Actually, it looked more like she was using Jake as her new punching bag more than anything else.

Kira delivered a harsh blow to Jake's face in retaliation to his attack, before then kneeing him in the stomach causing him to double over. He stumbled and groaned in pain as she latched onto him and continued to knee him repeatedly, hitting him harder each time. Kira pulled him up and pushed him backwards before giving him a good, strong, kick between his legs. He stumbled in pain, nearly falling once more. Kira stalked after him so that she could hit him again. Jake jerked backwards as her knuckles collided with his face. His knees buckled from beneath him, and he fell to the ground moaning weakly in pain.

Before Kira could attack him again, Casey grabbed a fistful of Kira's hair and jerked her backwards. This time it was she who forced Kira to the ground. Jake had saved her a moment ago, and she was going to do anything and everything to protect her best friend as he did for her. Their fight became sort of a blur of movements as they both scratched and pulled each others hair; kicked and punched, and kneed and elbowed – basically just trying to make contact. The ground was slippery and they were both covered from head to toe in mud which made it even more difficult to fight one another and stay on their feet. Eventually, they gave up on even trying.

Kira was positioned on top of Casey when she grabbed her shirt, pulled her up and then slammed her back into the ground. Casey tried to blink the water out of her eyes. She wasn't sure if her hair was just wet and caked with mud or if it were bleeding. In desperation, Casey flung her hands up and around Kira's neck, trying to stop Kira from pounding her head into the pavement anymore. Kira did the same in retaliation. Casey gritted her teeth together and squeezed as hard as she could. Kira's grip was stronger – If she didn't do something fast, she was going to die of suffocation.

Casey used her weight to slide Kira off of her so that she was no longer crushing her into the ground. She squirmed closer to Kira and winced, even before she head butted Kira as hard as she could. Casey held her forehead in pain as she rolled and scooted away from Kira who was also holding her own head. Things weren't playing out the same as she had seen in her vision, but were things really so different? Was the ending going to change at all?

Casey leaned up against a tree, her breathing staggered. Her body was bruised and battered leaving her feeling incredibly weak and exhausted. She wanted to close her eyes right then and there and doze off for hours and hours. However, Kira wasn't going to let that happen. Casey sighed and quickly moved away from the tree as Kira's punch came at her face. She wrapped her arms around Kira and pushed her back. Kira sharply elbowed Casey in the back causing her to collapse briefly. She rolled away and avoided being elbowed again.

"You know what I'm going to do when I finish you off?" Kira questioned grabbing a hold of Casey and smashing her back into the tree. She punched her fiercely in the face. Casey sat there dazed and weak. Her eye was already turning a tender shade of pink as she sat there feeling weak and helpless. Kira's voice was soft and taunting; she was sneering as she toyed with a strand of her wet hair.

"I'm gonna kill you're friends over there. Starting with the blue one – he is rather annoying. Then the the other two." She licked her lips. Her eyes flickered away from the strand of hair she was playing with and upward to look Casey directly in the eyes. "And then, then I'm going to kill your little sister. Hannah wasn't it?"

That's all it took for Casey to find the strength within her to turn the tables and keep on fighting. Kira had gone way too far. Casey flung herself up and delivered a hard punch to Kira's face, completely out of control. She wasn't exactly sure how it happened, but with newfound adrenalin pumping through her veins, she managed to overturn Kira and force her onto her back before laying a hard punch into her face.

She held Kira by the neck with one hand and pulled back her fist. She slugged Kira as hard as she could, before pulling her fist back to punch her again, and again, and again as hard as she could possibly manage. It didn't matter that her hand ached with pain as her hand collided with the bones in Kira's face – she was completely numb. Blood spilled out of Kira's nose, mouth, and cheeks, covering Casey's hand and arm. This time, it had nothing to do with the ring on Casey's finger, but her solid, iron punches. Still, she didn't stop.

"Just _**DIE.**_** YOU. FUCKING. BITCH!"** Casey said through gritted teeth. She didn't notice her skin ripping apart at her knuckles. She shook violently with anger.

Kira was finding it difficult to stay conscious. Who knew that the black ranger possessed this much strength? She had sensed something, but never would have guessed that Casey would have made it this far into the battle. She had definitely underestimated the girl – possibly more so than any one of the other rangers. Kira flinched as Casey hit her yet again, but came to her senses and attempted to swing her body around so that she would no longer be forced to the ground. It didn't have the exact effect that Kira would have hoped for, but it did throw Casey off of her enough so that Kira could roll away. For a moment, they both just lay there, breathing, about three or four feet apart. Casey was on her stomach, and Kira lay on her back.

Casey's sudden outburst was evidently short lived as what little energy she had left was fading fast. She was more exhausted now than she had been before. Slowly, she tried to crawl over to where Kira was laying, obviously trying to regulate her breathing and find the strength to get on her feet. Casey couldn't find that strength. She had just made it over to where Kira was when Kira began to stand up. Casey tried to pull Kira back down by her legs, but it was merely a tug. Her strength was gone. Kira jerked her leg away, spitting blood from her mouth. She just stared for a moment at the girl too helpless to even stand. A look of disgust covered her face, yet somehow she seemed to have a twinge of respect in her eyes. After all, Casey had come this far. Still, she wore the look of intense hate for posing such an issue for her.

Their clothes were ripped in several places where the two had either tore at trying to get to each other or where they had snagged against the ground or rocks while fighting. They were sobbing wet, both covered in blood, though whose blood was where couldn't possibly be determined anymore. Bruised and battered... weak and numb from cold and exhaustion, Kira panted. Her heart raced as Casey lay on the ground, her eyes on Kira.

"_This must be it."_ Casey thought to herself. She was all out of energy now. "_Sorry, guys. I tried. I wasn't good enough."_

Kira kicked her in the face with every ounce of energy she had left. Casey felt her nose break, but did nothing as the blood spewed out all over her face and onto the ground. She was too tired to really care much less move. Kira bent down and grabbed a hold of Casey, standing them both up. Casey just looked at Kira, unable to do much else. Kira threw her back to the ground.

Casey collapsed and hit her forehead on a piece of jagged rubble and then again on hard asphalt below. Fresh blood flowed out of the new cut in her forehead. Her eyes were open, but her body was shutting down fast. Her hand moved to the back of her head. When she pulled it away, fresh blood covered her fingers. It was only a matter of time before she was dead now, because she was going to die. That was more clear to her now than ever. She felt dizzy and detached from the world.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she was moving, rather quickly actually, and a few more to notice that she had a pair of strong arms around her – definitely not Kira's. She was being carried, she realized. Her head fell against the boy's warm chest.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She heard Kira ask. The shock was evident in her voice as was the fear that filled it. She didn't have much left in her either, Casey assumed.

Conner set Casey down softly behind a particularly large piece of rubble for shelter. Casey lay there, drifting off slowly. Conner looked at the petite blond alarmed. She was covered in blood, and he had no way of telling how extensively she was hurt. He did see the beating that Kira had delivered to her though, and he knew that if she were to slip into unconsciousness she may very well not wake up.

"Come on, Case." Conner pleaded as he brushed her hair back from her face. "You have to keep your eyes open."

Casey struggled. Her eye lids kept falling shut and then reopening. His voice sounded almost angelic to her as he spoke – Like nothing else mattered at the time. It helped her fight the exhaustion that was threatening to overcome her.

"Oh God, please don't die on me." Conner continued, fear flooding his voice as she once again closed her eyes. "Please, please, Case, open up your eyes. Come on, do it for me."

He smiled in relief as her eyes fluttered open again. "Ok, ok. Good. You have to stay awake until I can get you back to the command center. I have to go finish this."

"Get out here, **CONNER.**" Kira emphasized Conner's name in disgust.

"Don't go, Conner." Casey found her voice. It was week and shaky; pleading. "She'll kill you too. I don't care about me. Go back. Wait till you're stronger. Save the world."

Conner smirked and ran his fingers lightly across her cheek. "No, she won't kill me. You guys have got her practically running scared. A lot of that is because of you. Can't you hear the fear in her voice? You have nothing to worry about. I'll be fine. Just try to get better and stay awake, OK? I have a plan."

Casey couldn't argue. He looked so sure; it was comforting somehow. He'd only been in the rain a short time, but his clothes were already soaked from the rain and his brown hair was dripping wet, but his brown eyes looked so incredibly warm to her. They seemed to sparkle almost. Conner looked into her eyes one last time before running out from behind cover and facing his opponent. Casey struggled to pull herself forward just enough so that she could catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"Not feeling so confident now, are you Kira?" Conner questioned.

Kira looked at the boy. He was still weak, but so was she. More so than him, she could see that and the uncertainty sat uncomfortably with her.

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked him. "Kill me? Come on, why would you do that? You've fought so hard to protect this body and for what?"

"This can't go on any longer. You know that. I know that. Gotta do, what ya gotta do, isn't that right?" Conner retorted. "Whatever it takes to get the job done. I learned that from you."

Kira said nothing, but only stared at Conner. Her head pounded; her body ached. Retreat was not an option. Devone had made that very clear. This had to be the end. It was either her, or them... and Kira was going to do her damnedest to make sure it wasn't the latter.

So she pushed on, and rushed at the boy in the red t-shirt.

Conner ducked in order to dodge being clotheslined. He did a back hand spring to put some distance between them before throwing his arms up to block a harsh kick that Kira directed at his chest. He wasn't surprised at all that Kira had a little fight left in her; she had always been and always would be a fighter with or without Devone's influence. Still, he winced as her leg connected with his forearms. He ducked to dodge Kira's swinging arm, before blocking a sharp kick. However, he stumbled backwards as Kira's unexpected second kick hit him squarely in the chest.

She went to kick him again, but Conner was ready this time, grabbing her leg before she could hurt him. She twisted around in the air, breaking free of Conner's grip, and landing on her feet a few steps back. She stood in her fighting stance desperately hoping not to fall over. She jumped up to kick him, but he ducked once more, dodging the blow before sideways flipping and laying his leg sharply into Kira's side. Kira jerked sideways and fell onto one knee, holding her side and gasping for breath.

Conner walked over to the girl. Kira looked up at his serious face staring down at her, wondering if he was really going to follow through with killing her. She didn't have much left in her, if anything at all. Between fighting four morphed rangers and using several electrical energy draining attacks, taking Tommy's water energy attack full on, fighting Casey unmorphed for what felt like hours, and now facing Conner as well... she was completely drained and exhausted. The rain seemed to be lightening up now. It was slowly drifting off into a light drizzle almost as if it too realized it was all coming to an end.

"Well, go ahead." Kira challenged him.

Conner merely pulled an small object from out of his pocket and let it fall from his fingers and to the ground. The tiny, round, yellow gem rolled to a stop in front of her.

"What is this?" Kira spoke. It wasn't a question. Her voice was uncertain with a hint of anger rising to the surface.

"You **know** what that is, Kira." Conner told her.

The moment where Kira, Ethan, and Conner first touched the Dino gems in Dr. Oliver's secret lair seemed to flash before her eyes uncontrollably. She could see herself entering the cave that first time; she could remember feeling the stone in her small hands the instant she touched it. She could see Conner's face clearly as they stared in awe at the glowing gems.

The flashback stopped and Kira reach out for the now wet stone. It was the same. She felt oddly confused as an unsettling feeling overcame her.

"What are you doing." Kira breathed angrily.

"I'm not going to kill you, Kira." Conner spoke evenly and calmly. "Because the fact is, no matter how you are now, you are still my best friend... and you know it. That's what's scaring you so much right now. That's why you falter _**every single**_ time you go to kill me, or any of us."

"Stop it." Kira told him. Her voice was getting stronger. Her temper was rising.

She jumped back up to face him and chucked the gem at him. The stone bounced off of his chest and one more fell to the ground with a small clatter. She clenched her teeth and fists together tightly. Conner waited for her to make her move. When she did, he swiftly moved to the side using his power of speed and grabbed her arm mid-punch leveraging his vantage point to twist around her. From behind her, he wrapped his arms around her arms and body and locked his grip so that she could not use her arms to fight him.

"Get off me!" Kira tried to break through, but his grip was vice-like. He was much stronger than her because of her previous battles. Somehow, this felt all too familiar to her. Like they had done this before...

"Oh come on, _**babe.**_" Conner chided. "You have to do better than that. I've seen you do better. Unless you're wimping out on me?"

The word 'babe' seemed to trigger something inside of her because for a few seconds she stopped fighting against Conner's grip as a memory flashed before her. Like all her flashbacks, the color tone was off as if someone had played with the brightness and contrast dials dealing with her eye sight. It had a cooler tint placed on it as opposed to the vibrant, vivid colors in life.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She stood in the cave – the same one she had been in to retrieve the yellow gem except a different part. Conner was there, as was the same boy in blue. The sound seemed distant somehow as they spoke as if it were in a different, farther away, place. _

"_**Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out...**__" Kira sang. "__**Freak you out - **__" _

"_Babe, can you keep it down?" Conner walked past her cutting her off. "I'm trying to stay focused here." _

"_Did you just call me babe?" Kira stopped singing. She looked at him, upset and angry that he had referred to her like that. She was a person after all. She turned to Ethan. "Did he just call me babe?" _

"_I don't know. I was listening." Ethan said innocently. "I was still groovin' to your tune." _

_She marched over to where Conner was looking around and glared up at him. He looked down at her, making a face. _

"_What?" He asked. "Look, just chill out why don't ya." _

_Kira didn't chill out. _

"_Listen, my name is Kira." She pointed at him speaking slowly and clearly. "Maybe you should write it on your hand or something. So you can remember." _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The flashback ended, but Kira merely shook her head as if that would somehow make what she saw go away. She struggled harder to free herself from Conner. There was some that about his calm voice that seemed to taunt her. It was familiar, the things he spoke of.

"I was red. You were yellow." Conner explained softly in her ear. He flexed his muscles further to prevent Kira's escape as he reset his footing to keep his balance. "You have to know that. After all, I have **always** been honest with you. It's something that you've always liked about me."

Again, Kira was unwillingly forced to relax as another vision flashed before her eyes much to her dismay.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kira, Hayley, Ethan, Tommy (trapped in his Power suit), and Conner stood in front of the monitors in the Dino cave viewing Kira's __**'Patiently'**__ music video... if you could even call it that. They all looked at the video in aw, wondering how things could have gone so wrong. She looked nervous. Conner began to look like he was going to laugh his ass off, but thought better of it. _

"_Alright, tell me the truth." Kira asked them. _

"_Uh, well..." Ethan Trailed off. _

"_It's..." Hayley started. _

"_What?" Kira asked, anger rising to the surface. "Is someone going to tell me what they really think?" _

"_I will." Conner said. _

"_**CONNER.**__" The three turned to him. _

"_No, let him talk!" Kira defended him angry that no one else would say anything. _

"_I just think it's..." Conner hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "It's not you." _

"_I knew it." Kira subsided. _

_The flashback didn't end there this time. She began remembering other things when the scene suddenly flashed and changed to a very different location. A different time – place. It had been the day where Nikki Valentina had visited Reefside for a shoot. The boys had just learned of the actresses real personality after overhearing her comment about barfing in her coffee cup. Kira walked towards them as they moved backwards. _

"_So, you guys put the moves on Nikki?" She asked with a smile. _

"_No, turns out-" Ethan started disgruntled. _

"_She is whack!" Conner finished for him. He looked disgusted. _

_Kira continued to smile. She had been right all along and was enjoying the boys' misery. "Well guys, I'd say you learned a valuable lesson." _

"_What? Stick to cheerleaders?" Conner smirked, knowing that she would disapprove. _

_It was subtle, but Kira's smile faded for an instant. She recovered nicely as Ethan began to talk, glad that no one had noticed. _

"_He's kidding." Ethan looked at Conner, knowing how Kira would react. "We Know. You can't judge a book by it's cover. Even a fine one like Nikki's." _

_Conner rose his arm up disappointedly before both boys looked longingly in Nikki Valentina's direction. _

_Kira's smile fell. She felt like she wanted to bash both of their heads into each other. _

_The scene then changed again to that of the time Conner, Ethan, and she had stumbled upon the Japanese version of the power rangers. The sound seemed to be muted on life as the images flashed by. She saw Conner standing in front of the TV with his shirt open to obscure the television from their view, and she remembered how offended he had gotten by the show, only to end up liking it later. Kira then saw herself what looked like trying to elbow Conner in the ass as he took a seat next to her, obviously wanting to be elsewhere. The scene changed again to show her tousling his hair and running away from him in the Cyberspace. He ran after her. She remembered him making some sort of comment about how the red ranger was the coolest. She thought different. Yellow of course. _

_There was another flash and she was immediately thrown into a different scene - the same one that she had seen earlier in Devone's lair. Conner was playing soccer, and she was angry with him. Again, the sound seemed to be muted as quick snippets of their actions flashed before her eyes. She could see herself running down the soccer field with the ball a huge grin on her face, and then she remembered why the bear hold had seemed so familiar as they fought... because he had done it before. She then saw the two of them what appeared to be wrestling. That scene changed as soon as it had come for now she was sitting on the ground, having her foot wrapped in a light pink cloth, before the scene jumped again to her riding on Conner's back. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

The scenes of her life faded away, and she shook her head slowly, confused. What was going on? What did all of this mean?

Full of rage, Kira managed to wiggle in enough room so that she could elbow Conner sharply in the chest. He gasped, which was enough for Kira to break free and put some distance between them.

"I make you mad." Conner spit out rubbing the spot on his chest where she had hit him. His voice wasn't shaky or soft. It was fierce and definitive. "I piss you off. A lot. It's just what we do... Kiley Styles."

She stared at him, angry; confused. For a second she recalled standing in front of some escalators glaring at the boy over something he had said. She remembered the feeling of anger and rage she had felt for him then. It was different than how she felt now, yet still similar. She was hesitant, but she charged at the boy choosing rage over uncertainty. All she knew was to destroy the power rangers. Those were her orders that she had to obey. It was life or death, and she chose life.

Conner used his speed to avoid Kira's poorly placed attacks. Her movements had become irrational and predictable. Somewhere along the line, she had stopped fighting with her head and started fighting out of rage and desperation.

"_I'm winning."_ Conner thought with a smirk as he sped around her attacks, letting her wear herself down further.

"You're so stubborn." Conner insulted her, chuckling. He was _trying_ to make her mad. "You just can't admit that I might be right, can you?"

"Shut up!" Her fist collided with his chin, wiping the smirk right off his face.

Conner moved backwards rubbing his chin tenderly. It surprised him. That hit had definitely been harder than her other attacks on him thus far. Was it possible that she was getting _stronger?_

"Find yourself, cause I can't find you. Be Yourself. Who are you?" Conner spoke in one final desperate attempt before going back into his run so that it was nearly impossible for Kira to attack him again.

At first, Kira thought it was some kind of riddle. It made no sense. Was he going crazy? And then, it started sounding familiar. Where had she heard those words before?

Conner came to a stop, panting, upon noticing that Kira wasn't moving. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked over to Kira. She was just standing there, staring at the ground, pondering.

The flashback hit her as it suddenly dawned on her.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Conner stood by the bar in his black leather jacket and his red t-shirt. Hayley was wiping the counter down across from him. He had just finished asking her a question before he looked at the door just as Kira aimlessly walked through them and took a seat. _

"_Never mind, there she is." Conner nodded at Hayley and took a seat at Kira's table. _

"_Where have you been? You were supposed to be on stage ten minutes ago." Conner asked. _

"_I'm not singing today." Kira told him casually. She looked bummed out about something; like her mind was obviously elsewhere. _

"_What?" Conner asked. "Why not?" _

_The Cyberspace was fairly full, most of the customers there to see Kira. However, they had moved to tables, games, and other things when Kira had failed to start on time. _

"_It's nothing." Kira spoke. _

"_Kira, you don't want to sing." Conner looked at her disbelievingly. "That's not nothing." _

"_It's petty." Kira admitted. "And I'm not that kind of girl. I've never been nor want to be that girl. It's stupid" _

"_What girl?" Conner asked. To say he was confused would be an understatement. _

"_The one who cares about what other people say about them." Kira admitted. "I don't know what it is, but it's just... It's irritating." _

"_Who said what?" Conner asked, his face falling. He sounded as if he was going to kill someone. _

"_Nothing. It doesn't matter. It's stupid." Conner looked at her. "It's not so much who it was as it is what they said. I could care less about what Brody and his little followers thing, but they basically said that I was a snob – a grade A bitch. A no talented Avril-wannabe." _

"_Kira..." Conner shook his head. _

"_I know, I know. And at first, it didn't bother me." Kira stopped him. "But then I got to thinking. Remember when I was made evil by that bone thing at Mercer's museum?" _

"_Yeah." Conner recalled. "What about it?" _

"_After I regained control of my mind and I apologized for being so mean to you guys, especially to you, you said that it was OK. That you were pretty much used to it. No one argued." Kira told him. "That's the moment I knew that it was true." _

"_Kira, you know that I never think before I speak." Conner smirked at his own insult. "If I honestly thought that -" _

"_No, Conner. Please don't apologize." Kira's had sank down into her arms on the table. "I'm not singing. My head's just not in it right now." _

"_Fine." Conner said simply. "Then sit." _

_He scooted his chair back and took off his jacket, handing it to Trent who had just walked over. _

"_Watch my jacket, will you." It wasn't a question. "I've got something I've got to do." _

_Conner ran up to the table in front of the stage to where Kira's band was sitting and started talking to them. Kira looked at him, curious. She watched as they nodded and rolled her eyes when he them moved on to a table with a few choir girls from school. She looked away, before Conner moved to the stage and pulled up the microphone. _

"_So why aren't you singing?" Trent asked as Tommy, Dr. O, Hayley, and Ethan all came over to join them. _

"_Not in the mood." Kira spoke sitting up. _

_Tommy rose his eyebrows, but decided not to question it after getting a sharp look from Hayley. "OK, maybe next time then." _

"_Yeah." Kira put on a smile. _

_Her smile faded as Conner's voice filled the Cyberspace. _

"_OK, so my good friend Kira doesn't really feel all that great right now." He started. "Mostly because of me and my tendency to open my big idiotic mouth, so in order to make it up to her, I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of all of you to try and cheer her up. _

_Conner winked at Kira, who's mouth fell open. _

"_Oh my god." Kira felt panicked. "He's not – tell me he's not." _

_Ethan started laughing a goofy laugh, as Trent smiled. They were both excited for what they knew was coming next. Tommy looked at the three of them confused. _

_Conner smiled in their direction. "Here I go, This is for you Kira." _

_With that the band started playing their respective instruments to the song "Who Knows" by Avril Lavigne from her album __**Under My Skin**__. _

_It instantly became clear as to why Conner had recruited the choir girls when they started to sing the opening lyrics to the song. _

"_**Yeah. Yeah. Yeah-e-yeah, yeah. Yeah-e-yeah, yeah." **__The three girls sang in the appropriate key. _

_Conner then pulled up a microphone and laughed as he began to sing. _

"_**Why do you look so familiar?  
I Could swear that I,  
Have seen your face before.  
I think I like that you seem sincere.  
I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more.  
I think there's something more,**__  
__**Life's worth living for!" **_

_Conner belted out the lyrics. It was surprising that he knew the lyrics. Some people were laughing, Ethan and Trent included, while others danced ridiculously to their classmates vocals. Some people even cheered him on. _

"_**Who know what could happen?  
Do what you do, just keep on laughin'  
One thing's true. There's always a brand new day.  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day..." **_

_Conner and the band continued in unison. Most people were surprised that Conner had any vocal talent at all. He actually wasn't half bad. Though, he wasn't that good either. Kira closed her eyes and opened them again, hoping that this would all disappear. When it didn't, she got up and ran up to the front of the stage in an attempt to salvage any dignity Conner had left. _

"_Conner, get down here." Kira told him as the music played on. "What do you think you're doing?" _

_Conner merely smiled "Cheering you up! And you're smiling, so it's working!" _

_He was right. She was smiling. Kira chuckled. _

"_Come on, don't make me make look stupid all by myself." Conner spoke, pulling Kira onto the stage. _

"_**Yeah. Yeah. Yeah-e-yeah, yeah. Yeah-e-yeah, yeah."**__ The choir girls continued as they talked. _

"_I'm going to kill you for this." Kira told him trying to be serious. _

"_**How do you always have an opinion?" **_

_Conner continued at just the right moment. He held the microphone out to Kira to say the next phrase. _

_Kira scoffed, but sang the next line anyway. _

"_**And how do you always find, the best way to compromise?" **_

"_**We don't need to have a reason." **__Conner continued as Kira grabbed on of the two extra microphones from the choir girls. Somehow this little song had become a duet... from hell. _

"_**We don't need anything, we're just wasting time."**__ Kira sang next. _

_Then they sang together in harmony. _

"_**I think there's something more,  
Life's worth living for!  
Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do just keep on laughin'  
One things true, there's always a brand new day.  
Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do just keep on laughin'  
One things true, there's always a brand new day.  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day..." **_

"_**Find yourself,  
Cause I can't find you.  
Be Yourself.  
Who are you?" **_

**Kira continued with the bridge alone. **

"_**Find yourself,  
Cause I can't find you.  
Be Yourself.  
Who are you?" **_

_This time it was Conner's turn to sing alone as he continued with the beginning of the chorus. _

"_**Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do, just keep on laughin'.  
One things true, there's always a brand new day." **_

_Then they finished, singing together and trying not to bust out laughing. _

"_**So you go and make it happen.  
Do your best just keep on laughin'  
I'm telling you, there's aways a brand new day. **_

_**Who knows what could happen?  
Do what you do just keep on laughin'.  
One things true, there's always a brand new day.  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day."**_

"_Kira Ford everybody!" Conner threw his arms out at the girl in yellow. _

_Kira looked to the ground, smiling; laughing as the people clapped and cheered all around them. _

"_Conner McKnight." She motioned to her friend. _

"_Thank you!" Conner held his hand to his heart with false emotion. "This has always been a dream of mine-" was all he could get out before Kira pushed him off stage. _

"_OK,OK. That's enough." Kira jumped down with a grin. _

"_How was that for being an Avril Wannabe?" Conner laughed as he embraced his friend in a hug and they walked back to their table. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Kira screamed out, trying to sort everything out in her head. Her fists were clenched tight, her breathing shaky and deep.

"**WHY DO YOU CARE!"** Kira yelled at him slowly. "I'm evil! I fight against you!"

Conner ran over and grabbed her by the shoulders. He knew it was a dangerous move, but he was willing to risk it. He wasn't leaving this battle without her.

"Why do I care?" He asked. His voice was rising. "I care because you're my friend. You can't spend over a year together and **not** care. And I know that if this situation was reversed, you would never give up on me."

Kira was shaking now. She couldn't seem to decide whether she wanted to hit him or hug him. She shifted her feet, shaking Conner's arms off of her, and causing him to sigh.

"Hit me if you want." He glared at her. "Kill me even, but I'm not letting you go. Not this time."

* * *

Casey was doing her best to stay conscious. She was impressed with Conner's strategy of using his speed to out maneuver her.

"_Wait... When did he get super speed?"_ She wondered to herself. Unable to come up with an answer she dismissed it.

She was fighting the urge to close her eyes every second. She didn't understand why Conner and Kira seemed to be talking so much. Was it really working? Was he getting to her? Or was she simply pretending so that she could build up her strength and take Conner down once and for all. If so, Casey's efforts were all for nothing, and the world was doomed. Half of her felt angry with Conner for not following through and killing Kira. The other half was sympathetic and felt an irresistible pull towards the boys compassion and heart. Casey was unsure which side was winning.

* * *

Kira felt as if her entire body was heating up. She couldn't constrain the voice in her head screaming and yelling at her to give in and go with Conner anymore. She was losing control fast. The confusion made her head spin. Why was she doing all of this? What was the point? Kira had lost the battle, and the evil in her recognized this.

She fell to her knees, yellow electrical impulses jumped and diffused all over her body. Her face was expressionless. Numb.

Conner looked at her, terrified. He hadn't counted on... this. Whatever this was. He rushed over to her and bent down on one knee. He reached out to touch her but quickly withdrew his hand as he was given a severe electrical shock.

"Conner..." Kira spoke softly. Her facial expression remained blank.

Conner looked at her with pain in his eyes. "Kira?" He asked. His voice was shaky as if on the verge of tears. "Kira, tell me what to do. I don't know how to help you."

"I'm scared." She admitted.

Evidently she still didn't have full control over her body or she could have stopped the shocks. Evil Kira was clearly putting everything she had into one last final attack... an attack to kill her host – to kill Kira.

The energy was getting more intense by the minute, and Conner still had no idea what to do. He was panicking, trying to find a spot where he could grab hold of Kira, but was forced to withdraw his hands every time.

"Conner, it appears that the evil side of Kira is trying to destroy herself with a severe and dangerous amount of electricity held within Kira's body." Zelta's voice boomed over Conner's communicator.

"I know!" Conner ran his fingers through his hair. "What should I do?"

"There is only one thing I can think of that may work." Zelta spoke. "It will be very dangerous and there is no guarantees that either of you will live through the attack."

Conner's eyes widened as the electricity intensified further and a look of pain came over Kira's face. There was no question about it. This was Kira... the real one. She was the person having to endure this pain right now. She had been sheltered from her attacks before. It was the evil inside her doing this to herself.

"Is there any chance that both of us will make it?" Conner asked desperately.

"Yes, though the odds are slim." Zelta informed him. "You do not have to do this, Conner. You can help the remaining rangers and return to the command center a hero. Because of you and your young friends, the world has been saved."

"Just not Kira." Conner spoke quietly. He shook his head. "I don't care if the odds are one to ninety-nine. I'll do it. Just tell me what to do."

"If that is your decision, red ranger, I will support you." Zelta encouraged. "If Kira's body is to absorb the damage inflicted in it's entirety, she will not make it. However, if some of that energy were to be deflected, and to be absorbed into a secondary source, the damage inflicted on Kira will be significantly less."

Conner's face fell as the realization of what Zelta was saying sank in. "I'm the secondary source."

"Yes, red ranger." Zelta confirmed. "This would be much more appealing option if you were currently at a stronger physical state and you could both morph. As it stands, the outcome is unpredictable."

"I'll do it." Conner said assuringly. "If Kira dies then everything we've fought against this far will have all been for nothing."

"Good luck, Conner." Zelta wished. "You must hurry."

Conner lowered his arm and nodded. He glanced over to where Casey was and looked at her for a moment. She was trying to get up, but was having much difficulty. She managed to sit up against the giant piece of rubble. She was looking at him with fear in her eyes... she knew something was up, and that it wasn't good.

He looked at her. He wished things were different, but this was something that he had to do. He wanted to scoop her up and hold her. To make her feel safe. But he wanted, needed, to save Kira, and that took precedence.

Slowly, surely, Conner moved closer and reached out. He felt the blinding pain the instant he touched her. It seamed to heat up his entire body causing complete and utter agony. His eyes clamped shut. He gritted his teeth to try to prevent himself from screaming out. His knee slipped on the ground as he shook, and his head bowed. His breathing quickened and he let out a few cries of pain, before closing his mouth in an attempt to contain himself.

Somehow, Kira managed to lift her own arms and place them onto Conner's which gripped her shoulders. She was trying to pull him off, but found herself unable to do so. Conner was sure he was hurting her with his vice like grip. Every bone – every single muscle – in his body was screaming at him to let go of her, yet he still hung on, clinging for dear life.

Casey watched from her location completely terrified. She could just make out their bodies from deep within the yellow energy that was now so intense that it surrounded them completely. She wished that she could do something. Anything to save them, but she found herself paralyzed in fear and exhaustion.

"Conner." She whimpered. "No. No, let her go, Conner. Just let her go."

Conner could feel himself slipping, which only made him squeeze tighter still. He'd come this far. He couldn't let go now. He found the strength somewhere inside of him to inch closer to the girl. Slowly, carefully, he positioned his arms into that of an embrace and pulled Kira close to him for a better grip. He could feel his body losing strength by the second. His body was breaking and numbing with the excruciating pain that he was feeling, yet he pushed on, holding onto Kira with everything he had in him.

The lightning surrounding them intensified once more, and Conner could no longer fight the urge to scream. He lifted his head and let out a harsh yell followed by whimpers of pain and agony. His breathing quickened as tears fell from his eyes. He thought for sure that this was it for him. He'd come so far only to die here and now. He lifted his heavy eyelids so that he could see Kira's face one last time. Tears were rolling down her cheeks too. She stared at Conner, pain filling her face. She was having a difficult time breathing; her breaths were short and staggered; a small cry being released from her throat. The two of them looked at each other, crying. Her grip tightened on his arms.

It was over for both of them, they thought. They could see the goodbyes lying within each of their eyes.

He couldn't die, not knowing what it would feel like. It was an impulse decision; there was no time to really plan or think it through. There they were – Conner and Kira. Kira and Conner. Best friends... always and only ever friends. Death was so close now, and he had nothing left to lose. So he went for it. With every last once of energy he had left, he moved his head and touched his lips to hers.

* * *

Devone stared at the monitors angrily. How could this have happened? One second she had defeated the rangers and the next, the red one came from out of nowhere and ruined everything. Now, Kira was completely useless as she was evidentially about to self destruct. He could only hope for the red and yellow rangers deaths in the process.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO!" He shouted angrily.

"Is it really that big of a deal, daddy?" Syria rolled her eyes. "I never liked her anyways."

"Not that big of a deal? Not that big of a **DEAL**?" He rampaged. "Syria! We just lost the yellow crystal!"

"There are other ways to defeat the rangers other than using an evil ranger." Syria scoffed. "There will be other days. We will think of something, and when we do, they will fall.

"UGH!" Devone fired a laser out of his hand in anger causing a nearby council to go up in flames. He stormed out of the chamber angrily.

"Ever heard of Anger management..." Syria mumbled under her breath before preparing to repair the damaged council.

* * *

Casey fought to keep her eyes open from where she sat. She was losing way too much blood. In fact, she was certain that she should have been dead by now. A new pain filled her heart as she saw Conner kissing Kira from deep within the yellow energy. It was odd – coming to the realization of liking someone the moment before you both die, but that's how she felt. At least she thought so. She'd never really been in love before, and it had definitely come as a surprise. A few days ago she wouldn't have given him a second thought. Spending time with him, evidentially changed that.

Their kiss lasted for maybe a second, before the yellow energy flashed so bright that it momentarily blinded Casey. The contrast in light made her feel even more dizzy and sick than she had been feeling before. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that they must have felt during the explosion. All she knew was that there was a blinding white light and the second it disappeared, the two were being pelted across the school yard in opposite directions, and finally... after all this time, it was all over. The dark clouds and rain seemed to fade away within a few minutes, revealing the bright yellow sun and brilliant blue sky.

Casey suddenly felt overwhelmingly nauseated before throwing up and then passing out.

* * *

_**2 WEEKS LATER**_

Katherine walked to the front of her home and opened the door revealing the two blond sisters, Hannah and Casey Daniels. Katherine smiled warmly at them.

"Hey!" Casey and Hannah greeted together.

"Hey, come on in!" Katherine smiled warmly at the girls, and motioning for them to enter the house.

The day was warm with the sun shining brightly in the sky. The girls both wore bikini tops with netted skirts over the bottoms and a pair of sandals and sunglasses to match. Casey's wore a black bikini with a light pink skirt; Hannah's purple with a blue skirt. Casey carried a large beach bag which held their towels, extra clothes, cell phones – the necessities. Katherine led them through her house and to the back yard where Tommy was cooking hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill. Jake was already swimming in the in ground pool with Conner, who flung back his hair that he could see more clearly once the girls stepped out of the house. A net was set up in the middle of the pool. Both boys faces seemed to light up upon seeing the two girls.

"Hey Case!" Conner smiled. "Jump in."

"The water's great." Jake added, though he was looking at Hannah.

"OK." Hannah agreed.

"I'll be just a second." Casey told them, removing her sun glasses. "I'm gonna go grab something to drink first."

"Alright." Conner smirked. "Don't take to long. We might get a water volleyball game going here. Me and you versus Jake and Hannah."

Casey chuckled and handed the bag to Hannah. "Alright, sounds like fun! Be right back."

"There's some water and soda in the refrigerator, Casey." Katherine told her from where she was standing by the grill with Tommy.

"Thanks." Casey walked back through the house and into the kitchen where she reached into the fridge and grabbed a vanilla coke.

She popped open the can, shut the fridge and then froze. Kira was standing at the kitchen counter. She looked a little nervous; awkward. She was wearing her black and yellow t-shirt with the number on it as well as a pair of jean shorts. Her hair was pulled into two pig tails which were tied towards the top of her neck. She would have looked completely innocent, had they not both just gone through what they did two weeks ago.

"Hey." Casey breathed.

It had been a while since they talked. Not since they had both woke up in the command center hours after their battle – cut and bruised; both feeling completely shattered. Casey remembered feeling so confused when she woke up to see Kira lying in the bed next to her. She hadn't expected her and Conner to make it through the blast. That had been the last time they had really said a anything to each other excluding the occasional 'hey' here and there. It wasn't Kira's fault, Casey knew that. But what do you say to someone you almost killed with your bare hands? Would have killed if you could have? Someone that you had once felt such an intense rage and anger towards – a feeling that you were trying so desperately to forget. How do you get past something like that? It was different for the others. They had all known Kira long before any of this had happened. They weren't there when Casey so violently punched Kira's face in. She had lost all self of control and self constraint. They weren't awake to hear the harsh snapping of her nose when Kira kicked her. She wasn't angry with Kira, nor did she blame her, but the memories of it all made her sick.

The two of them had a lot of classes together, but those classes were temporarily being held in bulk at the local community college which made it difficult to catch each other in a free moment. Besides, at this point, they had both decided that space was best.

"Hey." Kira smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asked. A small, almost shy, smile creeped across her face as she leaned against the counter across from her.

"Good. Good. A lot better." Kira nodded. She smiled at Casey. "Does this mean we're talking again?"

"Kira, it's really not you." Casey said honestly. She felt bad.

"I know." Kira said quickly. "Baby steps. But I'm feeling OK, despite everything. I finally feel like myself again, though I still can't remember much of anything after being strapped to the chair in Devone's chamber. I remember waking up in the power chamber and that's about it."

"It's best that way." Casey decided for her. "Trust me."

"Don't I know it." Kira agreed.

Kira reached across the counter for her water which was sitting close to Casey. Casey jumped. Kira hesitated, holding her breath, before exhaling and grabbing the water. She opened her mouth, but closed it again, deciding not to say anything.

"Sorry." Casey apologized. She knew that Kira had to have noticed. "It's just going to take time."

Kira nodded. "I can't believe I did so much damage in such little time. It seems so unreal that a single person could do so much."

Casey sighed. They'd all had this conversation before, when Kira had first woke up. "Things happen, Kira. It wasn't your fault, you know that... The real question is are you staying to help clean up the mess?"

No one had brought up the music question since Kira's return. Alpha and Zelta had made it very clear that the yellow power was reserved for Kira, given she accepted it, and while she hadn't accepted the power yet, she hadn't declined it either. Fortunately for the rangers Devone and Syria had been laying low for a while. According to Zelta, infusing Kira with his own, dark, power had taken a lot of energy away from Devone; energy that he could never get back, but could potentially rebuild. Zelta assured the rangers that they'd never have to worry about having to face another evil ranger again because of the strain it put on his own powers. Not unless it wasn't a real ranger, but something like the clone Mesagog had created last year. Kira had been his one major attack, and he had lost.

"I don't know." Kira responded truthfully. She was suddenly very interested in the texture of the granite counter top. "On one hand I feel like I should stay and help you guys fight Devone, but on the other hand... I did a lot of damage here. I broke the town – hurt a lot of people. I'm beginning to think this place would just be better off without me here as a reminder."

"No one honestly knows that it was you who did those things. No one got a good look at your face so you can't use that excuse." Casey refuted. "You didn't hurt anyone."

"I hurt you." Kira looked into Kira's eyes and knew that she was right.

"That's different. I knew what I was getting into when I accepted the black ranger powers. There's a difference between rangers and innocent people." Casey assured her. "I went after you."

"Maybe so." Kira spoke. "Doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything." Casey spoke passionately. "With you here, we're a team. Without you... we're incomplete. I know things are a little weird right now, but we need you, Kira. The world might need your music too, who knows. But we need you more. Here and now."

"Really?" Kira asked, unsure. "I just... I thought it'd be easier if I left. For you, for them." She looked out towards the back of the house where the others were having a great time. "You said it yourself. It's going to take time and space."

"Why? Because you kicked our asses a little bit with your awesome ranger powers?" Casey tried to joke. "Psssh. Could have happened to any one."

"Funny." Kira smirked.

"Seriously, you know that's ridiculous. I meant some time from hanging out every day. Time to ease back into things; try to forget some of the things that happened. Not Kira gone forever." Casey's tone changed.

"You're not going to forget." Kira spoke honestly. "The things you have to do; the things you face as a ranger and the decisions you have to make... It stays with you forever."

"Maybe I can't forget. I probably won't. But I can come to terms with it and accept things as they are." Casey responded. She sighed. "For what it's worth, I think you should stay. We all do... but it's your choice. You life. This is an opportunity that may not present itself again. Either way, we're all behind you one-hundred percent... Now, I'll be out in the pool kicking Jake and Hannah's but at water volleyball with Conner if you want to join us."

Casey gave Kira a warm smile before leaving Kira to think about what she had just said as she made her way out to the pool. Kira took a drink of her water, sitting down on the bar stool nearby. She sat, pondering whether or not to stay or go. She smiled as the sounds of laughter came from the pool. Conner had evidently pulled Casey into the pool against her will. Everyone sounded so happy. The town had really come together and helped clean up the mess that she had created. The high school wouldn't be repaired enough to resume classes until about next semester, but the extra classrooms at the Reefside Community College seemed to be working out nicely for a temporary situation. The theater wasn't damaged quite as badly and was getting closer to becoming fully repaired every day.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Casey had been right. No one had been hurt, well except the rangers, and despite the soreness they all felt for about a week afterward, Alpha had healed them all up quite nicely. No one could tell that they had all been so broken only two weeks ago. No one could know if they hoped to keep their identities a secret. Casey and Conner had been hurt the most and they both appeared to not blame her. Tommy and Kat had been very comforting as they had both gone through a similar situation. Having them around made all the difference. Kira grinned and was on her way to the pool when the her cell phone rang.

She stopped in the doorway, pulled the tiny yellow phone from her pocket and flipped it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Dan Halliwell." A man greeted.

"From Ramone Records, right." Kira knew why he was calling. She turned back around and leaned up against the wall. "You want to know about the deal, right?"

"Haha." Dan cackled. "Right on, Miss Ford. Here's the deal. It's Saturday. And it's just that we've given you two weeks already... the company really needs an answer today."

"Um." Kira hesitated. She stood in silence for a moment, debating. "No. It's just really bad timing right now. I'm sorry if I've wasted your time."

"Ah." Dan sounded disappointed. "You realize what you're giving up here? You could be huge."

"I could be." Kira agreed. "But I'm seventeen. I'll still be here in a few years possibly even better than ever. There will be plenty of opportunity for me after high school and maybe even college. So thank you, but like I said – you just got me at a bad time."

"But why would you want to go and do that?" Dan pressed. "That's so... ordinary; blah. Anyone can do that. This is everyone's dream, and it's knocking at your door."

"I found a reason to stay." Kira put it simply. That's all he needed to know.

"Come on, Kira!" Conner yelled from the pool. The sounds of violent splashing could be heard clear inside. "The girls need your help!"

Kira turned and looked through the open sliding glass door. Conner and Jake were teaming up on Hannah and Casey in what appeared to be some sort of splashing war. Hannah dunked Jake as Conner did the same to Casey. Jake came back up with Hannah on his shoulders. She squealed as he jumped up and threw the girl off his back, laughing. Casey was hanging onto Conner's back trying to get the tall boy to go under. They were all laughing happily, wearing huge grins on their faces.

"Look, thanks for the offer." Kira shrugged. "But I've made my decision. This is where I'm supposed to be. Bye."

She flipped the phone down and tossed it onto the table nearby feeling completely satisfied with her decision. She smiled as the realization of being the yellow power ranger once more dawned on her. She was going to be one of the heroes that this world so desperately needed, especially in a crucial time like this one. Now that the decision was made, she couldn't understand why it had ever been a question in the first place. There was really only one thing she could do, and she had done it. This is what she wanted. Beaming, she stepped through the glass doors and jumped into the pool clothes and all and joined in the laughter. Happy days would come again.

* * *

THE FIGHT FOR EARTH CONTINUES IN

**OUT OF MY ELEMENT**

As the Rangers discover that their chemical make up is changing rapidly, they must struggle to find a way to control the changes or risk exposing their secret to the world. However, this new increase in power isn't the only thing that the new blue ranger has on his mind. As the anniversary of Jake and Hannah's break up comes near, Hannah tries to put all her focus and drive into their upcoming gig at Hayley's, but finds it increasingly difficult with Jake constantly being around now that they live in the same town and go to the same school. Things only seem to get worse as Jake decides he wants to put the past behind him and play "_Inseparable" _as part of the set list – a song he wrote for Hannah. As if things weren't bad enough, Devone decides to take advantage of the rangers weakness sending down a monster who attacks by spitting acid with the hopes of keeping the blue ranger distracted long term. Jake finds himself hurting most when he sees Hannah hanging out with Hayden, a guy from the soccer team who always has anything but good intentions when it comes to girls. Can the rangers get a hold of their powers in time to defeat the acidic monster and save Hannah from Devone's attacks? Will Jake and Hannah finally come to terms with their true feelings towards one another? Only time will tell...

* * *

___* Songs Used in this section of Fusion are not my own. I am not as talented to actually write music so I must succumb to using that of others and claiming them as my proclaimed artists in this story (ie. Thomas Boys/Daniels Sisters, Kira Ford, and later Railynn Tyler and Michael Jonas). At the end of each chapter, I will post the title and artist used throughout the chapter out of respect for the original artists and because yeah... it is copyrighted haha. _

___Inseparable - Jonas Brothers  
Like It or Leave It - Aly & AJ  
Who Knows - Avril Lavigne _


End file.
